


Healing and Badassery: Alec's Accidentally Successful Mundane Life

by Twiggy31



Series: Alec's Accidentally Successful Mundane Life [3]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Anxiety Attacks, Depression, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, M/M, Modeling, Mundane Alec Lightwood, Panic Attacks, Post-it Notes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2020-06-26 19:29:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 29
Words: 132,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19774873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twiggy31/pseuds/Twiggy31
Summary: Alec's settled down and his family has found him. He can finally finish healing and move forward. He's actually not that bad at this whole mundane thing...





	1. See You Again

**Author's Note:**

> And we are back! The last part that will probably be the longest because I don't know how many words I have written but it's nowhere near finished. There will be angst. There will be anger. There will be fighting. There will be panic attacks and episodes of depression. But through it all there is rebuilding relationships, moving forwards, and of course Malec <3 I hope you enjoy this first chapter and have a great rest of your week.
> 
> **All Lightwoods, Banes, and other people from the series/books belong to the author and writers of the show. Only the OC are mine. Also there is a part where Magnus is reassuring Alec and most of that comes from one of the books. Cheers!

Halfway through his story of how he ended up in New Jersey, Alec’s phone went off in his pocket. Startling everyone, he pulled it out of his pocket to see **THERESA** light up the screen. With a frown he answered, “Hello?”

“Hey Alex!” Her cheery voice could almost be heard by most of the people in the apartment. “I wanted to see how you were doing. Is everything okay? Do I need to smuggle you and Maxie out of the country? I will do it! Just say the wor-”

Alec huffed out a laugh as he stood and walked a bit away for a little privacy. “No, no. I’m okay. Thank you though.”

“Anything for my favorite model.” Alec rolled his eyes. “If you’re rolling your eyes at me stop because even though I work with like 20 of you, none of the others care like you do. Most are assholes.You’re different though.”

“So I’ve been told.” He muttered running his fingers through his hair causing it to stick up like a cockatiel.

“Anyway, I also called because you ran out of here like your ass was on fire. Which normally is no problem however, the designer would like their samples back and I’m sure you would like your clothes.”

Looking down he groaned upon seeing that he was in fact not wearing his sweater or jeans. No wonder he felt slightly confined. He thought it was because of the situation and not literally wearing clothes tailored to his stature. “I’m sorry. I di-”

“Think nothing of it as long as they aren’t ruined. Come by tomorrow and we can swap the outfits. Bring Maxie along! I haven’t seen him in ages. Is he talking yet?”

“No, he’s still babbling. Although he is getting better at rolling.”

Theresa snickered. “Just wait until he can crawl. You’ll look away for literally a millisecond and boom he’s gone.”

“Wonderful.” He remembered almost losing Max once when he bent down to pick up one of his brother’s toys. The kid was already halfway across the room by the time Alec looked up again. He thought he was going to have a heart attack. “Thank you again, I will see you tomorrow.”

“Have a good night and my offer still stands!” Theresa clicked off giving Alec a second to decide what to do. He still had a good portion of his story, albeit cliff notes version, to tell but he didn’t want to risk damaging the clothes. Having to pay for them was not something he wanted to do. Turning around he rejoined his family. “Ah, I’m going to quickly change. I didn’t realize I was still in the designer’ clothes.”

“Boo, you look good.” Izzy pouted while bouncing Maxie on her knees.

Alec pointed at his sister. “You can pay for them when Maxie spits up or flings food on me.” Then he turned as she stuck out her tongue. Within a few minutes he returned wearing an equally holey sweater paired with deep red and grey sweatpants. “Does anyone want anything?”

“Yes, the number to the designer because that vest was beautiful. Was it leather?” His sister grinned slyly at him.

Rubbing the back of his neck, he replied, “Yes it was and no because I don’t really know who the person is. I show up, pose, and leave.”

“Modeling is wasted on you!”

“Isabelle.” Maryse warned.

“What? It is! Same old Alec doesn’t care about what he wears as long as it’s practical.”

“You’re not the first to say that to me.” Alec mused while resting his chin on his hand.

“Let’s stop talking about fashion and get back to the story.” Jace interrupted with his arms crossed. “You contacted Luke. What happened next?”

Alec’s eyes glazed over as he remembered the day he found out Magnus had gone missing. “I returned to New York as fast as I could. Quit my job and got on the next bus to New York.”

“You were here?” Luke asked shocked. How did he not realize Alec had been in the city?

“Yes. I didn’t stay in long. I ended up finding a job in Long Island and kept an ear out for what was happening. It was hard, but I heard enough to know some of what was happening. Eventually news reached me that everyone had returned safely. I moved on and found random jobs in New England for a while until I decided to head south again… It didn’t… In Virginia I think it was, I…” Alec rubbed his hand over his mouth as his eyes continued to stare at nothing. “I headed back up. I missed New York. I couldn’t stay away any longer, but I also knew I couldn’t go back. I didn’t belong in the Shadow World anymore and if I returned I knew I wouldn’t be able to stay away.” He paused while his mind repeated over everything that happened once he stepped into the Italian Bakery. “I stopped in Jersey. A little Italian Bakery owned by an old Italian couple.” For the first time since starting his tale, a smile spread across his lips. “They took me in. I don’t know why, but they decided they wanted to take care of me. I stayed with them for a little while and helped them around the bakery. Eventually they let me stay here,” He gestured to the apartment. “Since they weren’t renting it to anyone. Some time later I accidentally found myself with a job offer at a nightclub.”

“How did you ‘accidentally’ get a job?” Jace asked looking at Alec like he was crazy.

Blue eyes looked up and cleared to stare directly at his brother. “Because I helped stop a fight and the head of security decided I was up for the job.”

“You became a bouncer?” With a nod, Jace started laughing, “Oh that’s great.”

While Maryse put her head in her hand and shook her head, Alec glared. “It was the first job I was actually good at. I was with them for about eight months and became friends with most of the people there.”

“So where does the modeling come in? And Little Me here?” Max asked holding back a yawn.

“Modeling came after… I haven’t really been a model that long.” Alec became somber again as his eyes dropped to his hands that had started picking at his nails. “Back in August I was walking home from a shift at the club-”

“What club?” Jace asked wondering if he had ever visited it.

“It’s a mundane one. Downworlders rarely visit it. I doubt it’s even on your radar.”

“Come on, what is it called?”

“The Ember Estate.”

Magnus frowned knowing the name but not having frequented it in over a decade. “Isn’t that in the city?”

Alec looked up knowing his answer would hurt his family. He’d been in and out of the city for months and none of them knew. “Yes.” He watched as Magnus pulled deeper into himself, pain evident on his face.

Deafening silence spread over the room as guilt bit into Alec and everyone else realized how close they had been to him. A sense of further betrayal dug deeper into them. Clearing his throat he continued, “Anyway, I was walking home when I passed the church a few blocks from here. I heard crying and there was something on the steps. It was Maxie, his mother had left him there to be taken in by the church. I couldn’t leave him so I, I picked him up and brought him home with me.” He paused. The first two days with Maxie had been crazy and he thought he was going to accidentally kill the kid. He had stood in front of the formula section of the store for twenty minutes with a crying baby unsure what to do. It was only by sheer luck that a mother walked over and helped him. By the time he left she had helped him get the necessities for a week and wished him and Maxie well.

“Two days later I headed to where Jafa and his friends were. I’d met them a month or so before trying to recharge the spell on Ragnor’s necklace. I’d felt it weakening for a while and figured why not try. They turned me away, but I figured they wouldn’t turn Maxie away. He’s one of theirs, even if they were shady they wouldn’t want a Warlock child with an ex-shadowhunter. I brought him to them to… To take to Magnus.” The Warlock froze even though he shouldn’t have been surprised. The man had been sending him Downworlders for months, a baby Warlock would have been top of his list. “They agreed I think in part because they didn’t want him with me. They don’t particularly like Shadowhunters… or really anyone. Anyway, they agreed and I left.” _Brokenhearted._

To the room’s surprise Alec let out a small chuckle. “A few hours later three of them barged in with him wailing. Apparently he hadn’t stopped since I left. One of them questioned if he was actually part Banshee instead of demon… He only stopped when he was with me so they decided it would do him best if I adopted him.”

“Is he legally yours?” Robert asked looking at the happy baby trying to steal a clump of his aunt’s dark locks.

“Well, as legally mine as a shady group of Downworlders can make him. I and the Piro’s, checked into everything they did. According to the government Maxie is mine.” Blue eyes look up at his son with a gentle smile. Maxie, sensing someone was looking at him, looked at his father and gurgled happily. With arms thrown out he made demanding noises for Alec. Easily pushing up he scooped his son into his arms and sat down with Maxie facing out and resting against his chest. With Cerberus dancing in front of him to keep him happy, Alec continued. “With the help of the Piro’s, the Downworlders-”

“How many Downworlders are there?” Luke asked. He’d only had the pleasure of meeting Jafa and he had a feeling the Seelie was only the beginning.

Alec cocked his head, “About twelve.” His family stared at him with wide eyes.

“You’re friends with twelve shady Downworlders?” Magnus asked going through his mind of who could possibly be associated with him. Alec wasn’t exactly one to be friendly with sketchy people. Unless he had changed that much.

“We didn’t start out that way. Most if not all hated me. They were only around because they didn’t really trust me to take care of a Downworlder infant. I wasn’t really a fan of them either, but being around them often enough I could tell they did care about Maxie and apparently I swayed them that I wanted and could care for him. Although I think part of the reason they… respected me in the beginning was because of the Piro’s.”

“Twelve shady Downworlders were afraid of two old mundanes?” Jace looked at him in disbelief.

A smirk crossed Alec’s face. “You haven’t met Nonna or Nonno, they’re quite intimidating when they want to be. It also didn’t help that when I told them about me adopting Maxie they threatened Jafa with how they had connection and he wouldn’t be able to hide from them.”

“Connections?”

“I’m assuming they mean Italian Mafia.” Luke answered. “Where do you find these people, Alec?”

“I stumbled into this bakery for something to eat and warm up and the need for help with Maxie? Any other questions?”

“No, but you sure know how to surround yourself with unique people.”

Alec hummed thinking about what to say next. “With the help of basically everyone I know, I managed to keep working at the club and spend time with Maxie.” His son yawned and grabbed his father’s finger to suck on as his eyes drooped shut. “But it was difficult. Working nights isn’t exactly conducive to having a kid. Having to sleep during the day either ate into my time with him or I slept less. I started thinking about finding another job, one that enabled me to be with him more.”

“And modeling was it?” Izzy’s brow raised. 

“No. Modeling was an accident.” 

“I’m sensing a theme here.” Simon muttered.

Not gracing the Vampire with a retort, Alec continued, “I was out with Petra, a waitress at the club, and her daughter. I was literally pulled from the crowd by a modeling agent and lectured on how I was being unprofessional for not showing up on time.” He heard most of the party snicker. “I tried to tell her I wasn’t whoever she thought I was, but she wouldn’t listen. I ended up doing the first half of the shoot and upon changing for the second the real model showed up. After yelling, a few apologies for me, and more yelling, the photographer decided I would stay. I still have no idea why he decided he wanted me, but for whatever reason I did the rest of the shoot.”

“I can tell you why he wanted you.” His sister commented. “Have you seen your shots? The Lightwood genes are strong in this one.”

Clary’s face lit up, “Did you just reference Star Wars?”

“Simon is a bad influence.”

“I am not!” Simon gasped appalled. “I’m an awesome influence.”

“If you say so.” Izzy teased.

“Anyway. I finished and went on my way. Few days later I got a call that the Photographer wanted me to do another shoot. I think I was sleep deprived because I agreed and for whatever reason the photographer took a liking to me. I started working one to two days as a model while working at night. It was in the last month that I quit the club. Now I spend more time with Maxie and my schedule is more flexible.”

“How have we never seen you? I mean we love clothes!” Izzy gestured to both herself and Magnus.

No way I’m admitting to mainly doing underwear thank you. “Most of the clothes I wear are not well known brands.”

“So you model the underdogs? Sounds like you.”

Alec gave Izzy a look as he finished. “That’s basically brings us to the present.” In total the story had taken about two hours. It would have taken longer had he gone deeper into what he experienced on the road but for now he couldn’t. He could barely think about what the last year had brought him without feeling like he was being crushed.

The room remained silent as everyone internalized what Alec had gone through even if it was only a sliver of light onto his life. Standing up, Alec shifted Maxie in his arms. “I’ll be right back, I’m going to put him to bed.” The family watched him almost soundlessly walk back to his room. He held himself similar to before, back when he was a teenager and young adult. Before he truly found his place in the Clave and himself. He was as graceful as any trained Shadowhunter, but he stood slightly stooped. Magnus looked over at the bookshelves thinking about how not once did Alec fully smile. There had been glimpses but nothing like what he was used to seeing. His beloved was still hurting and recovering.

The group only stayed a little longer before having to leave. Five cellphones vibrated announcing they were wanted back at the Institute. Each one of his family members gave him a hug and a silent conversation about how happy they were he was okay. Then they regretfully left wanting more than anything to stay and spend time with him. Luke and Simon followed after them having been friendly with the eldest Lightwood but not having a relationship that would make them want to stay. 

To his surprise Magnus stayed behind. He opened a portal for the Shadowhunters to enable them a quick and unsuspicious return, but turned around to stay. He wasn’t ready to say bye yet. Alec stared at him a moment before stepping away and allowing the Warlock back in. “Would you like tea or anything?” 

Magnus looked behind him to see the man picking at his sweater. “No, I’m fine. Were you heading to bed? I can… leave if you are.”

“No!” Alec’s eyes shot up as his cheeks colored red. “I mean no, it’s fine. I probably won’t for a while. It’s been an eventful day.” He made his way to the couch with a cushion between him and Magnus. To say the atmosphere was awkward would have been an understatement. Both longed to be near the other yet after everything, too much lay between them.

Breaking the silence, Magnus asked, “Why did you come back?”

“What do you mean?” Alec shifted so one leg was on the couch and he faced the other man.

“You moved around for months. From what I could tell you did everything to stay away from the northeast. After you found out we were okay you stayed around and then headed south. Why did you come back?”

“I…I was tired.” He closed his eyes and leaned on the back of the couch. “I was tired of fighting. I wanted to go home… I missed my family… I missed you. When I got here and stopped for a break and figure out what to do I knew I couldn’t go back. Not fully.”

“Why?”

Alec finally opened his eyes and looked at Magnus. The man had his mask on; his emotions hidden. “I don’t belong to the Shadow World anymore.”

“What about Maxie? Do you plan on keeping him away from his world? And what of your Downworlder friends?” Magnus’s voice rose a little and Alec could hear the anger behind it.

“I did everything to stay away. I traveled. I wore the necklace so demons and the Shadow World couldn’t find me. I sent lost Downworlders away so they could be safe without dragged me back in. I did everything I could think of and turned a blind eye everywhere I went. Then I found Maxie and I was forced back into our world. Magnus, I have no intention of separating him from his world or people. I would never do that.

“As for my friends… In the beginning I had no way of getting rid of the Downworlders. They were protective of Maxie and followed me everywhere I went. I literally mean everywhere.” He once had to yell at Cass to leave him alone so he could use the mall’s bathroom in peace. Alec tried not to think of the other times his privacy was invaded because the shady Downworlders thought he was going to run off with Maxie. "Then one day I guess they trusted that I wasn’t going to run away with him. They’re not bad and you’d probably like them… eventually.”

“Why did you trust them with Maxie instead of coming to me?”

“Technically I trusted them with bringing him to you, but… I couldn’t…” Alec took a deep breath. His words came out slower as if deciding which ones to use. “I couldn’t see you. If I did I knew trying to stay away wouldn’t work. I wouldn’t be able to drop Maxie off with you and return to this apartment and leave the Shadow World behind.”

“Why?” Magnus needed to know. Needed a confirmation to what his heart was telling him.

“Because I love you, Magnus. I never stopped.”

“Then why did you leave?” _Why did you leave me?_

The million dollar question. Alec wasn’t sure he was ready to delve into that particular darkness. He got up and rubbed the back of his head. “I was broken Magnus. I still am. It wasn’t fair that you had to stop everything to take care of me. You didn’t sleep, I snapped at you for no reason other than I was hurting and couldn’t yell at the people I actually wanted to, your business was suffering, and having me around your loft just… Just made everything more difficult. You are the High Warlock of Brooklyn who had to screen people because a stripped ex-Shadowhunter lived with you. That wasn’t fair, to you or me. Being…” He started to pace as his heart picked up. He could feel himself getting jittery. “Being there, always surrounded by the Shadow World but being unable to be a part of it… it was isolating. My world was constantly crashing around me.” He stopped and gestured to the outside. “Just beyond your walls was the world I grew up in. The world I knew where I belonged even if it took me a while to finally feel like it completely. It was where my family was and I… I… I couldn't do anything. I couldn’t see them. I hurt them and I couldn’t make it better. I couldn’t fix my mistake. I could only make it worse. It was torture, Magnus. Worse than when they stripped me of my Runes.

“I knew,” He wiped his hand under his nose as he sniffed. When did he begin to cry? “You were trying to help… And you did, but I couldn’t… I couldn’t accept it. Your kindness I didn’t deserve it.”

“But why did you leave?” Magnus stood but didn’t move anywhere.

“Because I wasn’t worth it!” Alec finally cried. “I was nothing. Useless. I was a soldier tossed aside and not allowed to do anything anymore. I was a wreck. Literally and metaphorically. And you don’t deserve that. You don’t deserve someone who is always on the edge of falling apart.”

“Alexander.” Alec flinched at all the warring emotions Magnus let out with just his name. No one had called him by his first name in over a year. It was always either Alec or Alex, he never let anyone say his full name. “Don’t I have the right to decide?”

Looking down he stepped back. “You’d get over me.”

Magnus frowned, “Why would you think that?”

“I’m one of 17,000, Magnus. Probably one of the more broken ones you’ve ever been with.” From anyone else they probably would have said it as a snide, angry remark but not Alec. No, it was a fact. Or at least something he saw as one. “I knew… I knew you’d hurt but you’d get over me. You’d find someone else.” _It’d kill me, but you would be happier._

“Oh Alexander.” Magnus found himself suddenly in front of the man that on the surface appeared to finally have his life together, but still walked around like he was worth less than everyone else. Almost immediately Magnus realized his grievous mistake; it made him want to cry. How could he have made the one person he loved most in the world feel as though he was just another one of his string of lovers? He needed to make this right because even though he was hurt and angry at Alec, he still loved him. After all, the ex-Shadowhunter was his Will Herondale. Slowly lifting his hand, the Warlock placed it on Alec’s cheek. The man unconsciously closed his eyes and turned into the touch. “I’m sorry if I ever gave you the impression that I would easily be able to move on from you not being in my life. I promise you Alexander, I will never be ready for you to leave me. Whether it be death, you traveling the states, or even going out to get milk. I’ve waited almost 400 years for you.” Once again guilt stabbed into Alec. He didn’t deserve this man, not after everything. “Whatever you are thinking, stop. It isn’t true.” Magnus pulled Alec into him, wrapping his arms firmly around him. Automatically, the Nephilim relaxed and held on as if his life depended on it. “We really need to work on your self-worth.” In response, Alec buried his face further into Magnus’s neck and clung more. “Please don’t run away from me anymore.”

“I don’t think I can.” The pair stood in place for an unknown amount of time until finally Alec asked, “Do you need to go? It’s late and I’m sure you have work.”

Magnus didn’t respond right away, but eventually said, “I can cancel.”

“Don’t. Please don’t. Not because of me.”

“Of course.” It took a few more minutes before they pulled away. “May I come back? I can’t later today, but perhaps tomorrow?”

Alec scratched his left side at the phantom burn that always appeared when he was feeling guilty and stressed. “Of course. I’m not working and should either be here or the bakery.” As he walked Magnus to the door he stopped at the desk and wrote something on a bright pink post-it note. “Here. It’s my cell number. Call me anytime.”

Magnus took it feeling his heart race. “Why didn’t you give it to your family? They’d want it.”

“I’m not supposed to be in contact with them…” He was trying to be strong and responsible, but it was too hard. Especially now that they knew where he lived.

“Do you really think that will stop them?”

“No, but I don’t want them hurt or in trouble. Clave Law-”

“Is sometimes bullshit and we both know it.” Sighing, Magnus turned his head and looked up at Alec. “If it helps, I don’t think anyone would rat them out. Lydia is now head of the Institute and your father is the Inquisitor.” Alec’s eyes widened at the news. Magnus shouldn’t have been, but he was mildly surprised to see how little Alec actually knew of the Shadow World. “Besides, I’m pretty sure Consul Jia would do her best to turn a blind eye to what was happening. Your family, especially Maryse, won some points with her.”

“How?”

“That is a story for another day. For now try to get some sleep. Good-night Alexander.”

“Good-night, Magnus.”

Magnus had taken one step through the door when he turned. There was uncertainty on his face and some fear in his eyes. “You will be here right?”

“Yes,” Alec replied realizing how much his disappearance had truly affected Magnus. The fear that he would suddenly pack a few essential and disappear would linger between them. He had to prove that he wasn’t going anywhere. His first of many gestures came when he slipped off the necklace he had stolen over a year ago from around his neck. He held his hand out for Magnus to take it. “I’ll be here.” Seeing the action for what it was, Magnus took the pendant and clutched it in his fist. Then he turned and left without another word.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec's settled down and his family has found him. He can finally finish healing and move forward. He's actually not that bad at this whole mundane thing...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello and welcome back! I hope this chapter is to your liking and came with some surprises and aww moments. Something exciting happened over the course of the week since I last posted and that is... I am officially certified in animal chiropractic! Yay! Literally the reason i went to Chiro school was to become and animal chiro. So once my last Board exam is completed this weekend, I just need to wait a few short weeks to learn I passed it and then I can apply for my license. Then I can go on my merry way to being a practicing Chiropractor. Soon!
> 
> In other news I have decided, and with full support of my writing partner-in-crime, I'm going to go back to Part 1 and make a few edits. What are they? Meliorn. Meliorn deserves better and I have plans for him that can only happen if he isn't decapitated. Thus, I'm reviving him. So look out for that side note :) I hope you're just as excited as I am at him making more appearance.
> 
> That's all for this chapter. Have a great week and see you next time. Cheers, Angels!

The following late morning found Alec and Maxie in the bath after an especially rowdy round of feeding. Somehow the Warlock baby ended up covered in formula while Alec had it in his hair, beard, and down his neck. The father may have been slightly scarred from the experience, but he had been through worse. Thus after stripping out of soiled clothes and filling the tub with warm water, the pair relaxed while playing in the water. Well, Maxie had fun slapping the water while Alec was content to watch him. As the water started cooling, they quickly cleaned themselves and got out. Alec was glad Maxie wasn’t at the stage in his baby life where he was able to crawl. With a towel on the ground and keeping an eye on his son in case he attempted a rolling escape, Alec quickly tied a towel around his waist, rubbed a second towel over his hair and then scooped Maxie up in his own dinosaur towel. 

Unfortunately, the child was getting more upset the longer he was out of the water. “What’s wrong?” He watched as Maxie tried to eat the towel unable to be soothed. “Come on, let’s get you something to help.” Heading out towards the kitchen he rummaged through the freezer for the mesh toy Tara bought Maxie when he first started teething. “That better?” Maxie cooed as he gnawed on his toy. 

While crossing the living room a knock came. Frowning down at his son who could care less that someone was at the door, Alec walked over. It was probably Petra or one of the other ladies from the club; they were the only ones to knock. Opening the door, he stepped back surprised to find Izzy at the door. “Hey, Alec!” Her eyes roamed his body nodding with approval. “I almost thought you would have lost your abs by now. Being a dad and all, but then again there is such a thing as the dad bod.” She stepped through with a bright smile and wave at her nephew.

“Hey, Iz.” He shut the door and shifted Maxie higher in his arms. “What are you doing here?”

She spun on her heels looking slightly hurt. “I just found you, of course I’d come over. Besides the Institute is boring with Jace and Clary wanting ‘alone time,’ Simon’s hanging with his mom, and mom’s training Max. I wanted to see you.”

“Let me change and we’re all yours.” Izzy’s face lit up causing Alec to give back a small smile. Not long after Maxie was dressed in a clean striped onesie and Alec in worn jeans and a sweater, Alec found his sister lounging on the couch looking as commanding as ever. “Would you like anything?”

“Just you. Sit and let me see Maxie.” She sat up and put her arms out for the baby. 

“He’s been especially… playful today. Be warned.” 

Izzy rolled her eyes as she took the baby onto her lap. “Alright, I need to address the elephant in the room.”

“He’s not biologically mine. I am still very gay.”

“What? No!” She laughed. “Clearly he isn’t, although he does have your eyes. All blue and lovely. But not what I was talking about. You have tattoos.”

Alec narrowed his eyes, “I do.”

“When did you get them? How many do you have? And let me see. I didn’t get a good look before.”

With a sigh he rolled up his sleeves. “I’m not taking off my shirt. I have six, although one of them isn’t completely done yet. I have the two on my arm.” He let her look at the ones on his right arm. The first was of two snakes a black one that’s tail started at his wrist and wrapped up towards his elbow. The second a white one going in the opposite direction. The other on his outer bicep was fire coming out of a diamond. 

Izzy ran her fingers over the tattoos. The texture was interesting under her touch. She couldn’t feel the bumps and the grooves from the tattoos, but underneath she felt the older scars. The snakes coiled over the Soundless rune while fire resided over Fortitude. “These are beautiful.” They really were. She had always found the artistry amazing and a part of her wished she could get one but it wouldn’t be conducive. Her skin was already a tapestry of Runes and more were likely to be drawn leaving no room for something that’s only purpose was to be beautiful.

When she demanded to see the others, Alec pulled down the collar of his sweater further to reveal more of a rose with the petal’s base being a light blue and ended with tips of royal blue. The flower itself laid under the angle of his jaw while the black stem with its thorns gently curved gracefully down his neck ending just above his collar bone. The man jerked a little at having someone touch the flower; rarely anyone touched him there. Only the makeup artist to cover it. He quickly relaxed and let his sister trace the flower. This one covered his Deflect rune.

The last he revealed was partially done, a vague outline of an owl ready to catch its prey. It honestly looked a little silly and cartoonish, but Alec didn’t want to sit for seven hours in a single sitting for it to be complete. He had an appointment in a few weeks to get it finished. It would have highlights of gold among the thick dark lines of its feathers. As Izzy’s index finger traced the outline her finger glided over the cooler silkier scar that didn’t quite match her brother’s fair skin. “You’re covering your Runes.” For some reason it bothered her. It made it feel like he was trying to erase his life as a Shadowhunter; her.

“It didn’t start that way, but seeing them…” He didn’t need to finish because Izzy understood. She usually knew what he meant without having to say or finish a sentence. She saddled up next to him, putting her head on his shoulder.

“What are the other two?”

Alec touch the place right above his heart. “My first one was _Descensus Averno Facilis Est._ ”

“You and Jace say that to each other.”

He hummed. “It was my first real splurge. It grounded me.”

“Kept you going?”

“Yes.”

“Jace will appreciate it.” She smiled knowing that he hadn’t completely forgot about them. “What’s the last one?”

A smile slowly spread across his lips. Pointing to the spot a little below the other and a little right of his nipple he described, “I guess the best way to picture it is a galaxy cat. It’s shaped like a cat but the coloring is blues, purples, red, orange, and a few stars.”

Izzy’s brows rose, “Sounds interesting and not like the others at all.”

Alec shrugged, “I wanted something different.”

“Clearly. I like them.”

“Thanks.” The pair stayed leaning on each other for a little while longer before Maxie got bored of chewing on his mesh toy and demanded new entertainment. “Can I meet the old couple downstairs? Do they know about you? Us?”

Standing, he replied, “Sort of. They know I left, but not the reason behind it. They’re unaware of the Shadow World and before you ask my friends glamour themselves to look like Mundanes.”

“It’s weird hearing you say friends. No offense, but you were never really one to have many outside of me and Jace.”

“I’m surprised too. They prefer being called Nonna and Nonno although they won’t be offended if you’re more comfortable with Mrs. and Mr. Piro.” Right before entering the store, Alec looked over at his sister. “No glamour except on your Runes. I don’t need to introduce you and them look at me like I’ve finally lost it.”

Izzy rolled her eyes, “Duh. Now stop stalling, I want to meet this old couple.”

With a nod, Alec headed in. It was moderately busy with about four people ahead of them. They waited patiently talking about what to order and what was good (everything in Alec’s opinion). Once they were the ones to be served, Nonna’s face lit up. “Polpetto!” Alec leaned over and let her kiss his cheeks. “Oh, and my Passerotto. You grow bigger every day.” She took Maxie from Alec’s arms and give him a big kiss which made him giggle uncontrollably. “And who is this pretty young woman?”

“My sister Isabelle.”

“A pleasure to meet you, Nonna Piro.” Her red lips grinned as she held out her hand in greeting.

“The reunion went well! Good, I was worried.” The older woman took Izzy’s hand for now, later she would give her a proper hug. “It is wonderful to meet you. Nonno will be back in a little while and then you can meet him. What would you like?” After ordering what they wanted and Maxie being returned to them, the pair sat down at a table to talk. For a while they didn’t talk about anything of significance such as what had happened while Alec had been away. They instead talked about Alec’s friends, Izzy training Max, modeling, and in general how the Institute was now running since Lydia’s return. Izzy had to admit, the woman was doing a great job and was fair. She was no Alec, but she had grown on them.

Izzy was in the middle of telling Alec about the time Simon had managed to get himself into a battle of useless trivia at The Hunter’s Moon against an Ifrit, when the door opened and a large dog tried to bolt towards them. “Calm down you crazy dog! I am not even in the door yet!” The older man let go of the leash finding it useless and dangerous to hold on any longer. The dog dashed towards Alec and started whining excitedly at him. “Polpetto, Your dog is crazy and needs better manners.”

“Sorry, Nonno. I’ve been working on them.” The old man shook his head and walked towards the back of the store with groceries in hand while Alec soothed the over-excited dog. “Luci, sit.” His voice deepened at the command. Immediately Luci sat and fidgeted in place. “Good girl.” He pet the dog while Maxie leaned over to try and give her a kiss. The puppy reciprocated with a lick to his applesauce covered cheek. Izzy was looking at her brother amused. “Iz, I’d like you to meet Luci. She’s the puppy the Downworlders apparently decided needed to be mine and Maxie’s.”

“They just wanted the puppy without the responsibility, wasn’t it?” She grinned knowingly and then she clapped her hands to get Luci’s attention. “Hello, beautiful.” The puppy basked in the attention, licking the Shadowhunter’s hand happily.

“More like one of them said no.” Alec cocked his head and squinted at nothing. “Although whenever he visits he does seem to play with her quite a bit.”

“Closeted puppy lover?” His sister laughed.

“Apparently. The others were disappointed, but they’re over enough that they don’t miss her. Maxie adores her so I have no qualms as long as she doesn’t destroy anything.”

“I wonder what Magnus will say? He is a cat person. Although how could anyone not like you?”

“I guess we’ll find out.” Alec could feel himself get anxious at the thought, but it was more like when he was preparing for battle than an anxiety attack. 

“Sorry I rushed in without saying hello.” The siblings turned to see Nonno standing by them. “Groceries and a crazy dog will do that.” He laughed with crinkly eyes and a big smile. “Hello, I am Nonno Piro. A pleasure to meet Alex’s sister.” He bent down, took her hand, and kissed both her cheeks. 

Izzy smiled at the affection. “A pleasure to meet you too, Nonno. Thank you for looking after my brother.”

“Polpetto is a good boy.” He grinned proudly at Alec who was suddenly sporting light pink cheeks. “So is my Passerotto.” He bent over a little to wiggle his fingers in front of Maxie. The baby tried to catch his fingers while grinning at the game. “I will let you get back to spending time. I should return to the kitchen before Nonna starts yelling.” He winked at the siblings with a mischievous grin. “It was a pleasure meeting you. Have a good day and don’t be a stranger. You are always welcomed here.”

Izzy’s heart melted at the old man’s words. “Thank you. I will be back if only to have more cannolis.”

“I like her.” Nonno looked at Alec with a laugh. Then he waved and disappeared to bake.

Izzy leaned on the table with her chin in her hand. “They are lovely. I’m glad you found them.”

“Me too.” Alec agreed with a small smile. “I don’t know where I’d be without them.” Not long later, the pair went back upstairs to put Maxie down for a nap and to hang out more. Izzy didn’t have much to do until missions started later that night and Alec had a quiet day planned. While Alec made something quick for a late lunch, Izzy walked around. Before she had been too preoccupied with Maxie to take a good look around. 

As she arrived at the desk area she looked at the large calendar hanging above it. Most notes were written in her brother’s writing but there a few that definitely weren’t. Some were reminders while others were silly notes to whoever read it. Next to it was also half a dozen post-it notes written by friends. One in particular caught Izzy’s attention. “Hey Alec? Who’s Ionna?”

“My friend Petra’s daughter.” Alec walked into the living room with two sandwiches and a cup of tea, the other cup waiting to be taken from the counter. “She’s almost seven.”

“Do you really watch Princess movies with her?” Izzy really couldn’t picture her brother sitting down to watch something about princesses. Especially after knowing the truth behind most fairy tales.

“Yes. Currently she is obsessed with Moana.” Izzy cocked her head in confusion. “She is a Hawaiian princess who leaves her island in search of the demigod Maui so he can return the heart of Te Fiti, the goddess with the ability to create life. It’s not too bad and she loves the fact that some of the songs are in the native language. Her father is Hawaiian so the movie resonates with her.”

“That is adorable.” They sat in silence for a while and then when Maxie woke up they played with him and Luci. It was a lazy day that left Izzy debating whether or not to take a nap before going out to patrol. “How are you not exhausted?”

Alec chuckled as he watched his sister flop on the couch. “I built stamina the old fashion way? I don’t know what not being tired is anymore? This was considered an easy day? Take your pick. How did a six month old baby and almost one year old pup take out the great Isabelle Lightwood? Aren’t you supposed to be able to fight demons and all things evil?”

“Bite me.” She kicked her foot out barely missing his shoulder. “Demons and rogue Downworlders I can handle, babies and puppies with endless amounts of energy I can’t. It’s too much. How did mom and dad ever manage me, you, Jace, and Max when he was a baby?”

“You kind of learn to run off little amounts of energy and when they nap, you nap. Also, we took care of Max a good portion of the time so I think that helped.”

“That’s true. Max was a cute baby.” She rolled over and looked at her brother. “Do you miss being a Shadowhunter?”

Alec looked up from where he sat on the floor, long legs spread apart with Maxie having some tummy time in between them. “I don’t miss the politics or the way most Shadowhunters looked at me. How it felt like they were humoring me because I was the Head of an institute, but yes I do. I miss being able to see everyone, fighting to protect the world, and having your backs. I knew my purpose as a Shadowhunter, living as a Mundane I’m still trying to figure it out.”

“I thought you always wanted to be a male model.” Izzy teased trying to bring some lightness to their conversation.

“Oh yes, my life’s goal has finally been achieved.” He deadpanned causing Izzy to snort. “I do though, I miss our world a lot.”

“Mom’s continued what you started you know.”

“Huh?”

“The Downworlder Council. Every other week they’ve been meeting and giving updates. Mom’s working hard to continue what you started and bridge the gap between everyone. There’s been some bumps along the way, but it’s working.”

“That’s good.” Alec smiled. He was surprised by how happy it actually made him knowing the Council had survived.

“Mom’s the rep for us, Maia is the new rep for the Werewolves although Luke’s been there to ‘train’ her-”

“How did they manage that?” He knew Luke had been banned from the Institute after what had happened with Valentine.

Izzy hesitated as she tried to figure out what to say without saying too much. “With Lydia as the Head and dad as the new Inquisitor- Oh yeah! Dad’s the new Inquisitor.”

“I know, Magnus told me.”

“Wait! When!”

“Last night. After everyone left… he stayed for a while longer.”

Izzy stared at him deciding whether or not to push it. For now she’d let it go. “Beating me to the punch. I going to smack him. Anyway, Luke also helped out a lot with some stuff that happened-”

“That something have to do with Magnus disappearing?”

“Yes.” Alec nodded, not probing for more information. “With his help it’s kind of become an unwritten rule that he’ll ‘train’ Maia until they both don’t want him around. Ceana is now the rep for the Seelie’s. Well, when the Seeilie's come.”

“Meliorn have to do with whatever happened?”

“Sort of. Lily…” Izzy paused trying to keep her emotions in check. “Lily is the new rep for the Vampires.”

“New rep? Who was before her?” Alec could feel a haze around his memory for the representative that he had during his time on the council. It was strange and made him annoyed that he couldn’t remember.

Izzy looked away hurt evident on her face. “It doesn’t matter.”

Alec picked up Maxie and sat next to his sister. “Iz, don’t say that. Whoever it was appears to have been very important to you...Although I feel like I didn’t like the person.” There were negative feelings for whoever it was, but he couldn’t remember. All he could picture was Lily’s face, no one else's. 

She let out a sad laugh, “You actually tried to beat the shit out of him once. Long story I don’t want to get into right now, but-” She shook her head. Even months later it still hurt to think about Raphael.

“You don’t have to tell me. I don’t like seeing you hurt though.” He pulled her into a one armed hug.

“Thanks. It just sucks that you don’t remember him. He was good for the Vampire clan and he sacrificed his life for us. I hate that no one remembers him except for a few of us.”

“Why does no one remember him?”

“It was part of a very shitty deal. He gave up his immortality and is living out the rest of his days as a 78 year old man with no one remembering him except a small group of us. In return, we got to go home. Well, back to Idris.”

“Why were only a few of you able to remember?”

“To torture us. The demon was a douchebag.”

“Demons tend to be.” Alec squeezed his sister. “I’m sorry you had to go through that and I wasn’t there.”

“It was probably for the better. Anyway, it sounds like you had enough crap to deal with. Sorry I couldn’t be there for you.”

“I never stopped thinking of all of you.”

“That’s a relief. A part of me was afraid you would.”

“Never. How could I forget about my annoying baby sister?”

“Jerk!” She shoved into him only causing him to shift a little. She sighed looking at her phone. “I should get going. I’ll probably get a twenty minute lecture on how unfair it is that I got to spend all day with you and no one else did. Gotta get that out of the way before heading out.” She stood up and stretched. Alec followed her to the door and gave her a hug. “I’ll see you later.”

“Of course. You’re always welcome, just don’t get in trouble please.”

“We won’t.” When she pulled away, she looked down at her nephew. “Bye Maxie, I will see you soon.” The baby cooed and blew bubbles. Petting Luci, Izzy headed out for the trip back to the City. Once outside the shop, Izzy dialed Jace and the moment he answered she said, “Guess what!”

“You have your eyes on someone new? If he tries anything you’re-”

“No.” She rolled her eyes, touched though at Jace being as protective as ever. “I went to see Alec an-”

“What! Why didn’t you tell me? I wanted to go see him.” She heard the annoyance and pout in his voice.

“Because you were taking Clary on a date and I will not have you cancel on her even though she’d understand. You can visit him another day.”

“What if he runs away again?”

“I don’t think he is. There’s something… different. His apartment feels very permanent and I don’t think he’d do that to Maxie.”

“I’ll trust you on that for now, but I still don’t know. What did you call about?”

“Our straight and narrow brother who only does things for practicality reasons got tattoos. Like real ones.”

“Wait, what?”

“I know! So far he’s got six. They’re really pretty although one isn’t finished yet.”

“I don’t believe it. He doesn’t even like needles.”

“No one likes needles, but it is. I saw most of them. Two on his right arm, one of his left side, two around his heart, and get this, one on his neck.”

“How the hell did we miss the neck one?”

“Well, yesterday he was wearing a turtleneck and I’m assuming makeup when he came back?”

“Who would have thought?”

“Definitely not me. I’ll be home in about a half an hour, need me to pick anything up?”

“I’m fine, I’ll ask Clary if she wants anything and text you.”

“Good plan. Later.”

“Bye.” The pair hung up with Izzy replaying the day and conversations in her head. Her brother definitely seemed happier, but something still wasn’t quite right. By the time she got to the Institute she still couldn’t put her finger on it, but pushed it aside for later. Now she needed to focus on what was happening in the Shadow World.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These are the tattoos or what the tats are based off of: (Hope they are accessible)  
> Snake is the combo of these two: https://scontent-dfw5-2.xx.fbcdn.net/v/t34.18173-0/p280x280/21984420_10210131955597331_1160016584_n.jpg?_nc_cat=106&_nc_oc=AQnrILYZYNxYI_QsowIrtNsOetFYd60USih3iGnNERm-MFpZMb_fOuievOwvStRDcas&_nc_ht=scontent-dfw5-2.xx&oh=08632e47c24ae6bd5c9daeccd0797934&oe=5D34B58E (Coloring)  
> https://scontent-dfw5-2.xx.fbcdn.net/v/t34.18173-0/p280x280/21979277_10210131955797336_80942239_n.jpg?_nc_cat=104&_nc_oc=AQlNhoCMGxs1YtICJIqnjiIjcXUZbR5EGFKmWV_Gx85gUfOemFIachpyYD3ZKfKS62A&_nc_ht=scontent-dfw5-2.xx&oh=34a366f39674c0b73458f9dfd13378ce&oe=5D358A76 (design)  
> Fire: https://www.tattoosforyou.org/wp-content/uploads/2016/05/Fire-Tattoo-Simple.jpg  
> Rose: https://scontent-dfw5-2.xx.fbcdn.net/v/t34.18173-12/22016359_10210132124241547_256859729_n.jpg?_nc_cat=106&_nc_oc=AQk_gKHRWz04FFZdGc3yqyEC3B8XneyLXa3qjWqyGhRHyKQs_V28rl-SO1OKu_Ip3AQ&_nc_ht=scontent-dfw5-2.xx&oh=82a919039c611267b1f6342b13088eb9&oe=5D349D7C  
> Owl: https://external-dfw5-2.xx.fbcdn.net/safe_image.php?d=AQAaY_Fqr8c3xC_7&w=960&h=960&url=http%3A%2F%2Ftattooimages.biz%2Fimages%2Fgallery%2FFurious_attacking_owl_tattoo_design.jpg&_nc_hash=AQDietUJfK4wpD-u  
> Cat: https://scontent-dfw5-2.xx.fbcdn.net/v/t34.18173-0/p280x280/22016563_10210131917916389_25543987_n.jpg?_nc_cat=105&_nc_oc=AQkDI4GBCdt7VExrqMAm9x4V45FAQCncGHFFs48Dbllshq78gOJtLTz3EGtcJQn9yMs&_nc_ht=scontent-dfw5-2.xx&oh=1e073c9957986d800c3b13038f65be5a&oe=5D345D02  
> Fun trivia: I decided on some of these designs way back in Sep of 2017!


	3. It's Been a While

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec's settled down and his family has found him. He can finally finish healing and move forward. He's actually not that bad at this whole mundane thing...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy this chapter and I want to give a huge shout out to Meringa for translating for me. She's amazing and I greatly appreciate all her effort. The translations will be at the end of the chapter. Cheers, Angels!

The next day Magnus found himself standing outside Alec’s apartment. It was a strange feeling. Usually people waited outside his door, not vice versa. Excluding the Institute of course, but even them he tended to barge in. Now however, he could feel his insides tumble. Finally he knocked and only had to wait a few seconds before the door opened. To his surprise however, instead of Alec a werewolf opened the door looking him over suspiciously. “Can I help you?” His voice was deeper than the Warlock would have originally thought.

“I’m here to see Alexander.” Magnus replied. His eyes narrowed not liking that a stranger was in the ex-hunter’s apartment. “He knows I’m coming.”

“Oh.” His eyes scanned the man again before stepping back. “Alex is napping on the couch. I guess Maxie had a rough night, but he won’t be out long. Give him like a half an hour and he’ll be awake.” The werewolf walked casually through the living room clearly relaxed.

“Damien, who’s at- Oh.” Another werewolf stepped out of the kitchen with Maxie who was covered in mashed banana. “Hi. I’m Ezra.”

“Hello.” Magnus greeted politely suddenly feeling quite out of place. Usually he thrived in any sort of environment but for some reason it hurt this time.

“You’re Magnus right? Alex’s talked about you.” Ezra grinned. “Now if you don’t mind, I gotta clean one messy baby. Right, Maxie?”

“Gah!” The baby clapped his before trying to stick them in the wolf’s mouth.

“No little dude, I don’t want your food. That’s all yours.” Maxie pouted before smacking his hand to the man’s cheek. “Dude! Manners!” The wolf disappeared into the bathroom to clean and possibly change the baby.

Feeling completely out of place, Magnus didn’t know what to do. Seeing the slightly lost look on the Warlock’s face, Damien suggested, “You can grab a book and read if you want or grab something to eat. Alex won’t care.” Walking to the bathroom he leaned on the door jamb to speak to his brother. “I’m heading back, I’ll see you later.” His brother gave a thumbs up without looking. Turning on his heels, he started towards the door, “Kick back and relax, he’ll honestly be up soon. Tea and coffee are in the cupboard left of the stove. There’s leftover stuff in the frig. Fruit on the table. Have at it.” He disappeared through the door before Magnus could say anything.

Walking over to the bookcase opposite the one he had looked at two days prior, Magnus looked through the selection. Apparently Alec had been practicing his Italian because the shelf was full of only Italian books. Some were first, second, and third level teaching books, while others were novels. Selecting one he hadn’t read in years, he sat down in the chair that didn’t match the others and started reading. He only looked up when Ezra and Maxie re-entered the room.

“Hey, can you let Alex know I’m taking Maxie out for a walk? I’m getting cabin fever.”

“Will he be okay with that?”

Waving his hand, the werewolf nodded, “Yeah, we’ll only be gone maybe a half an hour.”

“Okay.” The Warlock replied hesitantly. As the Werewolf prepared them for the cold day, Magnus watched them. “Ezra? Are you Maxie’s babysitter even though Alec’s home?”

Looking up from buttoning Maxie’s jacket, he cocked his head. “Sort of? We’ve grown attached to the little dude and his dad. At first it was because we didn’t exactly like Alex, but he’s a good guy and we like spending time with Maxie. It’s not so much we’re babysitting, we just like to relax, spend time, and play with the little dude. What about you, High Warlock of Brooklyn? What are your intentions with Maxie and Alex?”

Magnus watched as for less than a second the man’s eyes flashed a toxic green. “To hopefully be a part of their lives for as long as they’ll have me.”

“Just know we don’t take kindly to those who threaten or hurt one of ours. Even if you are the great Magnus Bane, High Warlock of Brooklyn. Cheers.” The werewolf left leaving behind a silent room. Magnus was both annoyed at how the man talked to him, but proud that Alec had found loyal friends. 

Going back to reading, he got lost in the story when he heard shifting next to him. Dark eyes rising from the foreign language he knew well, he watched as Alec moved and stretched as he woke. Suddenly the man froze. At first Magnus thought it was because he was sitting next to him, but apparently it went deeper than that. Instinct told Alec Maxie wasn’t around. Shooting up, he called, “Maxie?” 

Magnus could see Alec’s posture tense at not knowing where his son was. “Everything is alright, he and Ezra went for a walk.” With some amusement, he watched Alec jump and turn to look at him with wide eyes. “And the other werewolf left for whatever reason.”

Alec swung his legs off the couch and rubbed his hands over his face. “Damien. He’s not a fan of people although he’s the nicer of the twins.”

“Nicer?” 

“Don’t give me that look.” One of Alec’s eyes looked up at Magnus through his fingers. “From what I’ve gathered, if he doesn’t like you or you betray him let’s say you’re dead to him. I hope you haven’t been here long.”

“Hardly. Besides I got lost in the riveting tale of _The Betrothed_. I didn’t realize you were into these type of novels.”

“Nonno and Nonna let me borrow it, saying that it was a great travesty that I had never read it. Then they decided the only way to do the novel justice was to read it in its native language.”

“And your thoughts?”

“It was intriguing, but at the time I was still relearning how to read Italian so I don’t think I got out of it as much as they wanted.”

“I see.” He looked at the worn book. “Try again when you have free time and let me know what you think.”

Alec chuckled as he thought about his ‘free time.’ “I’ll do that. Do you have one of the original copies from when it came out?” 

“Now now Alexander, it is rude to ask or assume a person’s age.” Magnus lightly scolded as he got up to put the book back. He felt Alec’s eyes on him making his insides feel like butterflies had been released.

“Assuming? I’m pretty sure you’ve already told me you were a few centuries old already. In the English vernacular few usually means about three or four. Basing your previous statement and when the book was published, I can extrapolate that you could have a first edition I Promessi Sposi.”

Now Magnus turned with a narrow eyes and a Cheshire grin. “Are you being a smart ass?”

With bright eyes, a cocked head, and a mischievous smile, Alec replied, “Merely asking.” the way they fell back into their flirty banter it was like they hadn’t just been separated for a year and a half. Suddenly Magnus felt the need to take a step back and redraw lines. The two needed to talk more before he would be ready to dive back in. He may love the man, but what if he left again? The pendant, he knew, was supposed to be a bridge, a gesture for Magnus to know Alec had no intention of leaving. However, he knew the lengths the man would go to if he felt he was hurting the warlock. Magnus wasn’t 100% sure Alec would stay. He left once, for all he knew the man might do it again.

“ _Right._ But for your information I do not, although I may have it in the second edition.” Abruptly Magnus frowned, “I think I let Cat borrow it though.”

“I’m sure she’ll give it back.” Alec could feel the shift in Magnus. He didn’t understand why, but for whatever reason the Warlock put up his walls again. 

“She will. Unlike some of my friends, she doesn’t borrow with the intention of keeping.” He walked back to the chair and sat down. “What are your plans for the day?”

“Basically hang out around here. I didn’t know when you were coming over and Maxie didn’t have a good night so I don’t really feel like going anywhere.”

“A lazy day for Mr. Lightwood. What a rare day.”

“Even now it is.” Alec admitted. “Although I kind of had one yesterday too. Izzy visited.”

“She did? Now one else?”

“No I guess everyone else was busy.” Alec leaned back and looked at his calloused hands. “I’m glad though. Having everyone in the apartment was a little overwhelming.”

Magnus watched as Alec picked at his nails. “We did kind of pounce on you. I apologize for that.”

“It’s fine. I understand, I mean I get it.” He frowned trying to put the words together. “If… If one of you did what I did, I would have been right there with everyone. Making sure the person was okay. Be there when they… when they recalled what happened. It was honestly great seeing everyone, just a little… much.”

Magnus opened his mouth to say something, but was interrupted when the door was flung open and slammed against the wall. The impact was almost drowned out by Maxie’s wailing. For a moment the Warlock wondered if Alec had somehow activated his scarred speed rune. The man had shot up faster than Magnus could have time to process what was going on.

“Your son is part Banshee!” Ezra shouted as he held Maxie at arm’s length. “Screw the demon part, or maybe he’s a demon and a Banshee. Who knows! Take him, please.” Magnus had to agree with the Werewolf; the child’s shrieks were ear shattering.

Easily rescuing the baby from the frustrated wolf, Alec held his son close. He murmured soothing words to the boy and he quickly made his way to the freezer where smoothie pops were waiting. Within half a minute Maxie was content with the soothing coolness over his sore gums. He made little sniffling noises, but for now he was silent.

With a sigh of relief, Ezra leaned on the door. “You are the baby whisperer. Thank you.”

As Alec walked back into the living room he snorted. “Hardly. It only takes one sleepless night to realize banshee crying means his gums hurt.”

“If you say so. I’m heading back. I’ll see you later, Alex.” Looking the Warlock up and down one last time he tilted his knitted winter hat at him. “High Warlock.” Then he was gone as if he had never even been there.

“I don’t think he likes me.” Magnus commented as he walked over to the father/ son pair. “How long has he been like this?”

“Almost a week and Ezra doesn’t really like anyone so don’t feel bad.”

“I won’t.” He leaned over and carefully looked into Maxie’s mouth as he gnawed on the pop. “If this continues I can make a salve or something to help. Especially for nighttime so you both can sleep.”

“You can?”

“Yes, the salve is child’s play to make. It’s more of a numbing agent than anything. I used something similar on you.” Both men froze as their minds went back in time. “If you want or need any please let me know.” 

“Yeah… Yeah, thank you.” Alec looked down at his son realizing he needed to divest him of his winter gear. “I probably will.” He could feel the phantom pain of his scars burn as he thought about what had happened. Although he knew it was all psychological, the physical wounds had healed long ago, he couldn’t stop them from hurting anytime he thought about how he got them.

Noticing how pale Alec suddenly looked, Magnus asked concerned, “Alexander, are you okay?”

“Yeah, I’m fine.”

Placing a hand on Alec arm, his voice dropped to a soothing octave. “No you’re not. Please don’t push me away again.”

“They,” Alec paused, bringing Maxie closer to his chest without hurting him. The baby made a grumbling noise but continued to chew messily on his pop. “Whenever I think about what happened, they hurt. I know it’s stupid. They’ve been healed for over a year, but I can’t… I can’t get them to not burn. Sometimes…” He shook his head trying not to focus too hard on his memories but instead of the comforting hand on him. “Sometimes I wake and… and they hurt. If I’m lucky, it’s like a dull ache. As if I hit something or had an intense workout. Other times, it’s like reliving that moment all over again. The searing pain of them being removed. I want it to stop.”

Magnus didn’t know what to say. There really wasn’t a spell for this sort of problem. He could take away the memory of what had happened, but he knew Alec would probably never consent. He offered anyway, his voice not above a whisper, “I could… I could remove the memory if you wish. You’d know that it happened, but you wouldn’t have the memory of the actual procedure.” He felt powerless and there wasn’t anything in the world that he hated more than being powerless. Well, maybe second thing he hated and his heart broke for the man in front of him. There was still so much pain the man needed to work through.

Alec shook his head. As tempting as it was, he didn’t like holes in his memories. He’d seen what it was like for Clary and still not being able to remember what happened when he had been possessed curdled his stomach. “No. Thank you, but no.”

“Okay.” He pulled Alec into a hug that was firm, but not one that would hurt the child between them. It didn’t last long as Maxie started to overheat and squirm.

Stepping back even though he didn’t want to, Alec took the mesh teething toy from his son. “I should probably get him out of this and clean his face. It won’t take more than a few minutes.”

“Do you need help?”

Alec looked at him surprised, “Could you get a wet washcloth or a paper towel?” Magnus nodded and headed into the kitchen while, Alec started unzipping the winter jacket. As promised a couple minutes later he walked over to where Magnus was now making hot water. “Thank you.” Maxie made grumbling noises and tried to move away from the cloth as his father washed his face of all remnants of mashed up frozen fruit.

“He reminds me of the Chairman whenever I have to wash his face after an unfortunate accident. It tends to be scarring for both of us.” Magnus commented with amusement. “What type of tea would you like?”

“Only difference is neither Maxie nor I are scarred after this sort of encounter.” He threw the rag into the sink and lifted his son in the air. The baby giggled as Alec smiled up at him. “All done.” He didn’t catch the fond look that found its way into the older Warlock’s eyes. “The other end is a whole different story however. I would like an herbal blend please.”

“I’ve had a few of those also. I once couldn’t look at the Chairman for a week.” Magnus heart melted at the sound of Alec laughing. How he loved the sound. He turned to make the cups. “Go sit, I’ll be out in a minute.”

“Thank you Magnus.” By the time the Warlock walked into the main room, he looked around to find Alec and Maxie missing. Placing the mugs on the coffee table he made himself comfortable on the couch. Not waiting long, he turned his head to find Alec leaving his room with a monitor instead of his son. The other man flopped on the couch still not having fully recovered from the night of sleeplessness. Through the monitor the pair could hear Maxie make little noises before he drifted off to much needed sleep. “And he sleeps.”

Magnus chuckled, “Has he been that bad?”

“Only since he started teething. Usually he sleeps through the night without trouble with the occasional restless night. I’ve been lucky apparently.”

“According to who?”

Alec turned his head to look at Magnus. “My friend Petra. Apparently her daughter found no need to find a sleeping schedule until sometime after her first birthday. She’s been a great help.”

“I’m glad.” The Warlock watched as Alec’s small smile faded as he looked past him towards the bedroom. “What’s wrong?”

“What if I screw up? What if he ends up hating me?”

“Then clearly he’s been swapped out with a changeling.”

Alec rolled his eyes, “Magnus.”

“I am being serious… mostly. I haven’t been around long, but from what I’ve seen you are wonderful with him and he adores you. Even you said he wouldn’t stop crying until he was back with you. You two have a bond even if you aren’t his biological father. You’re doing great Alexander, I don’t think he could ever hate you. Although I have heard children can be difficult and say they hate their parents when they are teenagers. I doubt he’ll feel that way, but teenagerdom is a very confusing time.”

“That’s an understatement.” Alec snorted remember when he had been a teenager. Refocusing on Magnus he watched the man sip his tea. He finally moved to pick up his cup and sat so he was facing him. “How are you, Magnus?”

“Fine.” He automatically replied, setting his tea down.

“How are you really? I know the year I’ve missed hasn’t been easy on you both due to me and whatever has been happening in the Shadow World.”

Magnus shook his head and smiled, “It’s been fine, no need to worry.”

“Magnus,” Alec sighed as he placed his mug down. “I know you aren’t fine. You don’t have to tell me, but please don’t… don’t lie.”

“I suppose, I am doing better.” He finally replied not look at the man before him. His eyes gazed at nothing in particular while he analyzed how he was really doing. To most he still came off as his usual happy go lucky self, but to a select few who knew him well he was anything but. Apparently Alec was still part of the few who saw through his facade. He was only brought out of his head when he felt cool fingers brushed against his. Ivory fingers hesitantly reached out to offer comfort asking permission before fully giving. Not denying himself what Alec offered, he stretched his ring covered digits out in acceptance. Within seconds his hand was held with a pale thumb rubbing the back of his hand.  
“A lot happened after you left. First, my main priority was searching for you. I never stopped. The arrow you left was the bane of my existence, but also one of the most precious objects I owned. But then Sebastian came back.” For a second Magnus’s eyes flashed their green-gold.

“What?” Alec frowned as his hand tightened around Magnus’s. “But how?”

“You really did go off the reservation didn’t you? Went full mundane.”

Alec’s cheeks reddened a little. “Ah, yeah. Tried to at least…”

“Annoyingly smart of you. Those of us looking both praised your ability to disappear and cursed you.”

“No wonder my right ear itched.” He deadpanned.

With a snort, Magnus continued, “The greater demon Lilith brought him back. As usual he caused a lot of trouble for everyone.”

“Is he the reason you and the other Downworld council members were kidnapped?”

“Yes.”

The haunted look in Magnus’s eyes made Alec not delve deeper into what had happened. “But you defeated him?”

“Also yes, and his defeat didn’t come with peace. The Seelie queen had been involved with Sebastian.”

“I never liked her.”

“You usually are a good judge of character.”

“I don’t know about that. I was harsh on Clary when she first showed up. And let’s not talk about Simon. I lost him I think two times and he was bitten while I was supposed to be looking after him. Until you I was pretty prejudice.”

“To be fair, with Clary she literally came out of nowhere. I don’t think many people would trust her.”

“Aside from Jace and Izzy.”

“Jace was star-struck and Izzy likes to throw caution to the wind. You always were the one to make sure they were safe and if that meant not trusting a young woman who suddenly threw everything into chaos I think you can give yourself some credit.” Alec only shrugged as his eyes dropped to their hands. “You did get better once you were more open with yourself. Even started the Downworld Council. Fixing things is what you do when you know you’ve done something wrong. I believe I once said you’d blow up the ground you stand on to correct your wrong.”

“I guess.” Deflecting back to what they originally were talking about, he asked, “What happened with the Queen?”

“The Clave put the Fair Folk on lockdown basically. I was against it. I mean I understand why the Shadowhunters had reacted the way they did, they were angry and had lost many of their own because of the Seelie’s involvement… but the Clave should have shown them some mercy. The punishment they received never ends well for either side. I tried to have them see reason, but they were too angry.” Magnus let out a hollowed chuckled. “Your mother and sister agreed with me. Even Simon stood to side with showing them leniency. We lost of course.”

“I understand she and because of her, the Fey also helped Sebastian, but what did they do to warrant them whatever punishment you fought against?”

“They helped him move around the world without us being able to track him. Alexander… He attacked Institutes.” Alec’s eyes widened. “That’s why they were abandoned. In two days Five were wiped out and one only had children as survivors.”

“Who survived?” Alec may not know many Shadowhunters, but he still had friends among the different places.

“The Blackthorn children at the Los Angeles Institute. Did you know Aline Penhollow is dating Helen Blackthorn?”

Alec’s brows raised in surprise. “No. Good for Aline though, she told me once that she didn’t think she ever would find someone. I guess I know why now.”

“Yes… She’s joining Helen at Wrangle Island.”

“Wrangle Island? Why?” He could tell by the tone in Magnus’s voice it wasn’t because the woman was interested in wards.

“Because Helen is part Fairie and right now the Shadowhunters fear and… are angry with them.” He could see the blue of Alec’s eyes turn to ice. He was pissed. “Jia thought it best she went there for a while. I don’t agree with her, but what she told me it was for the young woman’s protection. She saw the hatred in almost everyone’s eyes and wanted to keep her safe.”

“It’s bullshit.”

“Preaching to the choir.” Magnus watched Alec who stared at nothing in anger. Without meaning to, he commented, “Sometimes I wish you were still a Shadowhunter.” The statement was abrupt enough to wash away everything Alec had been feeling and replace it with confusion. “I think you would have done a lot of good for them; moved them forward. You started the Downworlder Council which is slowly bridging the gap between us and the Clave. You allowed your kin like Aline and Helen to be open about who they are. People follow you and you care about injustice no matter if its against another Shadowhunter or Downworlder. You would have done great things.

“But a part of me is glad you aren’t.” Alec watched as Magnus looked away. A part of the man hated that he felt that way. “With everything that had happened and the things I’ve seen the Nephilim do to each other… I’m glad you never had to be involved. It would have broken your heart. I know the last year hadn’t been easy for you, but it scares me thinking about the danger you would have been in if you’d stayed. The pain you would have been in when Jace had been with Seb-”

“What?” Alec was suddenly closer, demanding. “What happened to Jace?” Fear colored his words.

Trying to sooth the man, he replied, “Sebastian kidnapped Clary and later Jace. However, that’s their tale to tell you.” His free hand lifted to stroke Alec’s cheek. “I’ve known Shadowhunters who had Parabatai. Two of my dear friends were ones, but it wasn’t until you and Jace that the impact of the bond started to really sink in. When I watched you go to extreme lengths to save Jace and when you thought Jace had died, it terrified me. Thinking about what you would have gone through when he was missing…” He trailed off and shook his head. Alec placed his hand over Magnus’s that still caressed his cheek. Finger’s curling, Alec held both of the Warlock’s hands and listened. “One of the few things that kept me from freaking out too much when I was captured was knowing you were safe. I knew, I knew you would have been leading the cavalry to come and save us. That thought terrified me because I never want you in a place like that. But I know you would have fought Hell for those you love and I was… glad you didn’t have to.”

Cautiously, the man asked, “Was it really that bad?”

Magnus’s dark eyes looked up confused for a moment until realization cleared them. “Well, yes it was quite bad but I mean we were literally in hell. Edom to be technical.”

“Edom.” Alec tried the words out as he wrapped his mind around where Magnus had been. When he finally processed it, his face paled a little at knowing how close he truly had been at losing the man he was in love with. “Magnus.” The name was a mix of pleading (for what he wasn’t sure), fear, and an apology that Magnus had been through such an ordeal and Alec hadn’t been able to do anything. Letting Magnus’s hand go, he instead pulled him into a hug. It was a bit of a mess with Magnus awkwardly leaning into Alec’s body. His hand that once pressed to the man’s face now wrapped around the back of the other man’s head. The other hand was crushed between the two still holding Alec’s. Alec’s left leg moved so it was bent behind Magnus and the heel pushed him more into the Nephilim’s body. They were a tangled mess, but neither complained as they found comfort in each other.

With his head lying on Alec’s shoulder, Magnus confessed, “I was scared that I’d never see you again. Never be able to... Be able to tell you I love you. I regret never telling you that enough.” Alec let go of his hand and wrapped his arm around Magnus’s body. Instead of awkwardly leaning into him, Magus was now flush against Alec’s surprisingly solid body. “I used to dream of you. I hated those dreams because they weren’t you. I knew they weren’t you no matter how alike they were. But for a few moments in the beginning before I realized it was only a dream I loved them. You were there and everything seemed better. I dreamt of you in Edom. It was a nice change of pace to the recurring nightmare I had been having of what Sebastian planned for the word. It was soothing until I remembered it wasn’t you. Not the real you anyway. I’ve missed you Alexander. More than anything, I’ve missed you.”

Alec squeezed him while he bent his neck to rest his forehead against Magnus’s head. “I’m sorry, Magnus.” He whispered. “I’m so sorry. I never meant to cause you this much pain. I’m sorry.” They remained in their curled up ball both letting tears fall. Eventually, the tears stopped but they remained in their embrace not wanting to let the other go. They’d been waiting months to see and feel each other again, to let go would have caused too much pain. The pair only separated when Maxie’s whimpers turned into cries.

Alec listened to see if his son would fall back to sleep, but with the baby transitioning from grumpy whimpers to upset (probably I’m hungry or wet) cries, he knew he had to get up. “I should go check on Maxie.”

“You should.” He agreed, not moving right away. With a bit of an amused huff, Alec kissed the top of the Warlock’s head before slowly shifted his position. “Fine. I’m getting too old for this.” Magnus complained as he detangled himself and stretched out on the other side of the couch. He heard Alec snort as he stood up and retrieved the monitor.

“You’re what 401? Hardly old.” Alec teased as he walked by.

The Warlock kicked his foot out trying to catch Alec in the ass. “Jerk.” The man let out a laugh as he just managed to dodge out of the way. Hearing the carefree sound caused Magnus’s heart to skip a beat and his eyes soften. All the guilt and tension his boyfriend seemed to have been carrying since the reunion melted away. For whatever reason, he felt like this was a rare moment even though he had seen Alec smile and laugh hundreds of times before. Flopping back the Warlock listened with eyes closed. He didn’t hear anything beyond whispers, nothing that made sense. Dark eyes only opened when their owner heard someone stepping up to the couch.

“Are you staying for dinner?” Alec had his son resting on his hip as he looked down at Magnus. The shy hope in the man’s eyes evident.

The Warlock lifted his hand which Alec took easily. “I can. Sadly, I can’t stay too late I have a client that wants to meet annoyingly early.” He rolled his eyes. Why did he put up with early risers again?

Alec smiled pleased he was going to have company; Magnus’s company. “Early? Are we talking normal person early or your definition of early?”

“7am thank you very much.” Magnus glared, but it held very little heat behind it. “Why anyone would want to be up at that ungodly hour is beyond me.”

“I don’t know. You can have that discussion with Maxie. Are you okay with Chicken parmesan?”

Magnus finally sat up intrigued. “Yes. Are you making it or is it a frozen dinner?”

“If you don’t mind hold Maxie, I was going to make it.” Alec narrowed his eyes. “Don’t give me that look. I know last time I tried to cook with you I nearly set our meal on fire, but I have learned how to make a proper meal. Nonno and Nonna have made sure.”

Magnus laughed, “If you say so.”

“When you say ‘wow’ I’m going to tell you I told you so.”

“ _If_ I say it.”

“Is that a challenge, Mr. Bane?”

“I believe it is, Mr. Lightwood.” Magnus flirted easily with a lazy grin on his lips.

Alec leaned forward a little with only a few inches between them and whispered, “Prepare to be wow’d.” His breath warm against Magnus’s lips. Then he straightened up and plopped Maxie in the Warlock’s lap.

As Alec walked away, Magnus groaned to himself. Looking at the little blue child in his lap staring at him in interest, he muttered, “Your father is a tease. Now what shall we do?” He knew or at least assumed Maxie had not yet to come into his powers. Alec had not mentioned it and he was pretty sure the man would have by now. Or Maxie would have done something in his presence such as levitate a toy or what most warlock children like to do, blow something up. He’d had more than his fair share of broken mirrors and shredded books because a small Warlock had a temper tantrum or sneezed. It was always entertaining to watch the child look surprised at what they had done until it was time to clean up the mess. 

Deciding to entertain Maxie with some simple magic, he leaned the baby against his chest while he gave his blue fiery magic the form of two cats. One looked like Chairman Meow while the other was a ragdoll. They ran around circling Maxie’s lap before jumping up on the back of the couch and then tumbling on the cushion. The baby squealed in excitement as the cats ran and jumped around him. He would try to grab them as they ran by, but they easily slipped through his fingers to play some more. When the cats grew less entertaining, Magnus changed them to another creature until finally it was whirls of blue and purple magic dancing around them. Through it all Maxie stared in awe and had great fun trying to touch the magical images that were produced.

“Alright, let’s see what your dad is up to.” Picking the baby up and cradling him before scooping up his favorite toy, the man walked into the kitchen and nearly melted; it smelled delicious. At first he didn’t move farther in, instead he watched as Alec moved comfortably from one step to the next. As some breaded chicken browned in a large pan, he was working on heating what looked to be homemade tomato sauce and making pasta. The ex-Shadowhunter quickly peeked in the oven to check on what smelled like garlic bread. Magnus may actually lose this bet and he was more than okay with that.

Finally stepping into the kitchen he went to stand about a foot from the cook. “Where is Maxie’s formula? I believe he is getting hungry.” 

Alec looked over and seemed to freeze for a moment before shaking his head. Magnus frowned, unsure what had happened but didn’t comment as Alec said, “The formula is in the cabinet over there.” He pointed to a small white wooden cabinet off to the side. “I’ll grab his bottle for you.” Quickly grabbing the glass bottle, he set it out for easy access for Magnus. “Do you want me to make it?”

“No need.” Within seconds the bottle was ready and at the perfect temperature. Maxie greedily took his dinner that Magnus offered him.

Alec pointed his finger, “Show off.” The Warlock grinned smugly as he sat at a chair and watched Alec finish making dinner. Not long later, the Nephilim produced two plates of chicken parmesan on top of pasta with a side of garlic bread. “I have some red wine if you’d like it. I don’t know how it is because Tara, one of the waitresses from the club, bought it for me and I have yet to try it.

“Are you going to have some?” 

“I’ll try it.”

“You don’t need to open a new bottle for me, Alexander.” Alec merely raised his brow. Magnus rolled his eyes, “Yes, I’d like to try your wine.” It was Alec’s time to be smug already having the corkscrew in his hand.

Placing the two glasses of wine on the table, Alec looked at Magnus. “Remember no drinking and portaling.”

The Warlock narrowed his eyes as he circled the wine and inhaled the scent. “I won’t get drunk on one glass of wine. It’s a nice wine, though. A good choice for this meal.”

“Good, just making sure. I don’t need you ending up in Peru. No matter how much Nonna tried to teach me about wines, I still have no clue how to match them to different foods and desserts. I think she’s given up on me. Do you want me to take Maxie?”

“If you don’t mind.” Easily passing Maxie, who was still eating, to Alec, Magnus then started on his meal. “I’m sure you aren’t that hopeless.”

“You can ask her.” With practiced ease, Alec placed his son in his lap and with one hand made sure he didn’t fall over while with the other started twirling the angel hair on his fork. The pasta filled utensil was almost to his mouth when Magnus moaned. Freezing, the young man stared at the blissed out Warlock.

“By the Angel.” Magnus was going to have to personally thank the Piro’s for teaching Alec how to cook because hot damn the chicken parm was delicious. “Alexander this is delicious. I think I just found my religion.”

Alec let out a snort as he dropped his eyes so as not to look at the man who sounded like he was making a food porno. “It’s not that good… And I told you so.”

“I deserved that.” Magnus finally opened his eyes to see Alec concentrating on his meal with pink cheeks lighting up his pale face. “You shouldn’t cut yourself short, this really is worthy of praise. Especially after the last time I was around when you made dinner.”

“Yeah, yeah. I get it, I was terrible at cooking. At least I made semi-edible food.” The conversation flowed easily as the two men and the baby ate. It was almost as if the last year hadn’t happened. For an hour they were in their own little world. The conversation was only interrupted when Maxie needed to be changed, but it was merely a few minute pause where Alec went to take care of his son and Magnus cleaned up. Once they re-convened the pair picked up where the conversation left off with the Warlock sitting on the couch his elbows on his knees and Alec on the floor so Maxie could have tummy time. 

Although they never noticed, they talked for hours about everything and nothing. They never delved too deep into serious topics, both not yet ready to once again get in too deep. They’d shared enough, they were content talking about lighter affairs. Magnus told entertaining stories about the time he went out with Catarina for drinks and ended up in Spain to try and win a bet. He ended up losing, but regretted nothing. He even managed to get Cat home on time so she could put Madzie to bed and get a few hours of sleep before work. Then Alec told him about the time Nonno put him in charge of making eclairs and ended up with the filling in his hair, on the ceiling, and up his nose. The old man looked to the heavens for guidance as he looked upon the confused man who wondered how the hell the filling had exploded. He followed all of the instructions and it wasn’t like he hadn’t made eclairs before. Then Nonna had walked in to find out what was taking so long only to burst into laughter. She couldn’t be mad when a 25/6 year old man stood there looking confused as hell as the vanilla cream filling dripped out of his nose.

Magnus was about to top the story when a knock came at the door. “Polpetto, posso entrare?” 

“Si, la porta è aperta.” Alec replied scooping Maxie up as he stood. With a snap of Magnus’s fingers, the amber necklace appeared around the baby’s neck. Within seconds the baby Warlock’s skin changed to a light tanned tone, his hair shifted to a black blue, and his eyes stayed as they were since there had been no need to change them. “Buonasera, Nonno.”

“Buonasera, come - oh vedo che hai compagnia! Qualcuno di nuovo.” The older man walked in with Luci hot on his heels. The puppy bounded towards Alec until she caught the scent of Magnus and then she skidded to a stop trying to change directions. Nonno ignored her as he made his way to Magnus and Alec stopped the dog from overethusiactically greeting the man. “Hello, I am Giovanni Piro but everyone calls me Nonno. It is a pleasure to meet you.” He stretched out his worn hands.

Easily taking the hand, Magnus smiled kindly, “Hello. I am Magnus Bane.”

Nonno squinted a moment taking a good look at him before a giant smile spread across his lips. “Welcome!” He pulled the Warlock into a hug to which he locked up unsure what was happening. “L’hai trovato! Sapevamo che ci saresti riuscito.”

Magnus raised an eyebrow at Alec who was holding Maxie so he could pet Luci. “Lo so e lui capisce cosa stiamo dicendo. Al momento non sei molto discreto.”

“Di bell’aspetto e intelligente. Tu si che sai come sceglierli.” The man winked as Alec groaned wishing he could hide his face or leave the room.

“Ho avanzi di pollo alla parmigiana per te e nonna.” Alec turned to get out of the room for a moment and to retrieve the leftovers.

“Grazie!” Nonno turned back towards Magnus. “Parli italiano?”

Straightening up feeling a mix of flattered and amused, Magnus replied, “Si, tra le tante lingue.”

“Sei perfetto per lui. Quando non si occupa del figlio è sempre incollato ai libri. Ha bisogno di qualcuno che gli tenga testa.”

“Io posso solo provarci... Se lui me lo permetterà.”

The older man could see the doubt in the Warlock’s eyes. They may have been getting along, but there was still so much hurt between the two men. “Lo farà. Non permettergli di allontanarti da lui. Deve imparare che questo non è un buon meccanismo di difesa.”

Magnus hesitated a little before asking, “Sai qualcosa circa il periodo in cui ha viaggiato?”

“Poco.” Nonno admitted. “C’è voluto un po’ di tempo, ma ogni tanto ci dice qualcosa di nuovo. Non tradirò la sua fiducia, ma sappi che ne ha passate tante e non tutti i giorni sono buoni.”

“Grazie.”

“Anche tu puoi parlare con noi” He patted Magnus’s hand. “Nonna will be excited to meet you.”

Magnus smiled as he chuckled, “I’m almost afraid. Alexander seems to be quite close to both of you.”

“We love him like a grandson. He shuffled into our little shop lost and cold. He’s doing much better now and I hope now that all of you are back in his life it will be the last missing piece to his happiness. He was content, but not fully happy.”

Alec walked in to Nonno grinning as he held Magnus’s hands. “Mi sono perso qualcosa? Ho portato la cena.” He lifted the plastic bag with two helpings of chicken parm, garlic bread, and pasta.

Nonno waved his hand dismissively, “I was telling Magnus how exciting it is to meet him.” He walked over to Alec and waved his fingers at Maxie. “Hello Passerotto, how are you?” Maxie put his arms out to be held by his basically grandfather. “Are you enjoying the day with your dad and his friend?” He nodded as the baby babbled believing it important for children to know they are being listened to. “You will have to visit tomorrow, Polpetto. Nonna is beginning to miss both of you.”

“We will.”

“Good. Thank you for the meal you are a good, grandson.” He handed Maxie back to Alec with a farewell for him as well. When he turned to leave he pulled Magnus into a hug. “It was great to meet you. Take care and I hope to see you again soon.”

“It was a pleasure to meet you too. Good-night.” The Warlock watched as the old man left and once he did, Magnus looked over at Alec, “So that is Nonno. I like him. Do you always talk to him in Italian?”

“Usually. If there are customers around or other people we’ll talk in English, but for the most part they love that I understand their native tongue. I find no reason not to indulge them while also exposing Maxie to another language.”

“Always speak in English? I’m pretty sure that isn’t always true.” Alec rolled his eyes. “By the way, who’s this?” He looked down at the dog now chewing on a bone.

“That is Luci. Jafa and them think she’s Great Dane and Pit Bull, but honestly we don’t know. I trust the werewolves a little but I don’t know if they can actually tell the different breeds a part.”

“How did you come by her? You never really seemed to have a desire to own an animal. You liked Chairman, but he lives with me.”

“My Downworlder friends can be very persuasive and,” Alec’s blue eyes looked off in the distance with a mild glare, “Have learned the art of puppy eyes. I tried to say no, but was overruled by Maxie, Nonna, and Nonno. Then she grew on me and she’s been great so I can’t complain.” Magnus smiled staring down at the dog. “I’m going to go put Maxie down for bed, I’ll be back soon.”

“Do you need help?”

“Do you know much about babies?” Alec smirked as he started towards his bedroom.

Following, Magnus admitted, “Not really. I never really saw James and Lucie as babies. Actually the first time I saw James he was quite drunk and in his teens.” He leaned on the doorway into the bedroom taking in Alec’s simple room. It was very similar to what his room had been like in the Institute except possibly scarcer. The room was used for practical reasons: to sleep, change, and for Maxie to sleep. There wasn’t much to it.

Interested, as Alec changed Maxie’s diaper and clothes, he asked, “Who’s James and Lucie?”

“One of my friend’s children. Actually an ancestor to Jace.”

“Really? Does Jace know?” Alec frowned as Maxie tried to wiggle out of his onesie. He was never fond of clothes in general. “Maxie, you aren’t sleeping naked it’s too cold.”

Magnus chuckled as Alec fought with his son. “I don’t believe so. Not yet at least although I won’t be surprised if he finds out soon enough.”

“How?”

“That is not for me to tell yet, but once revealed I or possibly even Jace will tell you.” 

Nodding Alec then kissed Maxie’s cheek before placing him in his crib. “Good-night. I love you.” He whispered. Before leaving he made sure his blanket and stuffie was next to him and then he turned to leave. After grabbing the monitor and turning the lights off, he ushered Magnus out and shut the door. As they walked over to the couch again, he asked, “I know you hid the Warlocks when Valentine was killing you, but did you have no other interactions with babies?”

Magnus cocked his head in thought, “Not really. Warlocks can’t bear children so it’s rare to come across one. Sometimes we don’t even know one needs a home until they’re in the teens and that’s usually after they’ve been with the Silent Brothers for a few years. Most of my friends tend to be other immortals so babies aren’t really possible. For a vampire to turn a baby would both be illogical and is-”

“Forbidden.”

“Correct. For all of Camille’s faults, she would never turn one besides she’s not very motherly. Having an eternal baby would never cross her mind. The many mundanes I knew never brought babies around. Clary was really the only child I watched grow up and even then the longest I saw her was the first time Jocelyn brought her to see me. After that it was every two years so there were gaps in her stages I never saw. Being in my presence was never the… environment for children. If you know what I mean.” _Parties._ Alec thought. “So no, I haven’t really been around babies or at least the few I could pawn off to their guardian to deal with once they started crying.”

Alec laughed, “You’re that person.”

“You never did?” 

“A few times with Max, but I changed and fed him when I could.”

Magnus looked up as he nodded slowly doing math in his head. “Ah yes, by the time Max was born you would have been old enough to babysit the little spitfire.” 

“Izzy was never a fan of having to babysit him. She and Jace wanted to run around training and wreaking havoc. It wasn’t really until he could walk and talk a little that she really grew patient with him. Anytime he started crying she’d run the other way.”

“I’m a little surprised. She adores him to pieces.”

Alec’s eyes softened as he thought about his biological sibling. “Yes she does.”

Around midnight, Magnus stretched and planted his feet on the ground preparing to get up. “I need to get going.” He still held Alec’s hand, unprepared to let it go yet. The other man merely nodded. Getting up himself, he held out his other hand to pull Magnus up. Smiling at each other, the pair walked to the door. With a snap of his fingers, Magnus was dressed to leave. He’d debated whether or not to use magic. On the one hand it would make getting dressed that much faster, but on the other he’s have to let go of Alec’s hand. Then again, dressing instantly meant more time to have quiet conversations to stall the inevitable, something both were well versed in. Usually it involved more kissing than talking, but Magnus was still hesitant. He knew they’d get there, they always did. 

When it was actually time for Magnus to portal back to his apartment, Alec pulled him into a hug. They curled into each other soaking up the other’s embrace. Magnus smiled into Alec’s neck after the taller man kissed his temple. Giving a final squeeze, the Warlock pulled away. “I will see you later. Let me know if you’d like the salve for Maxie.”

“I will, thank you. You’re welcomed here anytime, just be careful with portalling. I never know when I’ll have mundanes over.” He grinned when Magnus smiled back while shaking his head.

“My Alexander, making friends. I’m so proud of you.” Magnus’s voice teased, but there was also a note of truth; he was proud the ex-shadowhunter was expanding.

Blushing and looking down, Alec muttered, “It was more they forced their way into my life, but I can’t complain.”

“And you shouldn’t. Good-night, Alexander.”

“Good-night, Magnus. Don’t let the client bully you.”

Rolling his eyes, Magnus commented, “As if they could.” Then he turned, opened a portal in the hallway, and stepped through. With a tired sigh, Alec closed the front door and headed to bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Conversations translation:
> 
> P- “Polpetto, posso entrare?” = Polpetto, may I come in
> 
> A- “Si, la porta è aperta.”= “Yes, the door’s open.”  
> “Buonasera, nonno.”=Good evening, Nonno.”
> 
> P- “Buonasera, come - oh vedo che hai compagnia! Qualcuno di nuovo.”= “Good evening, how are- oh I see you have company! Someone new.”  
> “L’hai trovato! Sapevamo che ci saresti riuscito.”= “You found him! We knew you would.”
> 
> A- “Lo so e lui capisce cosa stiamo dicendo. Al momento non sei molto discreto.”= “I know and he can speak and understand what we are saying. You aren’t being very secretive/Discrete.”
> 
> P- “Di bell’aspetto e intelligente. Tu si che sai come sceglierli.”=“Handsome (good-looking) and smart. You know how to pick them.” 
> 
> A- “Ho avanzi di pollo alla parmigiana per te e nonna.”= “I have leftover chicken parm for you and Nonna.” 
> 
> P- “Grazie”= Thank you  
> “Parli italiano?”= You speak Italian?
> 
> M- “Si, tra le tante lingue.”= Yes, among many other languages.
> 
> P- “ Sei perfetto per lui. Quando non si occupa del figlio è sempre incollato ai libri. Ha bisogno di qualcuno che gli tenga testa.” = You're perfect for him. When he is not looking after his son he is always glued to the books. He needs someone to stand up to him. (google translate because I realized too late I didn't have the actual translation for it)
> 
> M- “Io posso solo provarci... Se lui me lo permetterà.”= I can only try... if he wants me too.
> 
> P- “Lo farà. Non permettergli di allontanarti da lui. Deve imparare che questo non è un buon meccanismo di difesa.”= He does. don't let him push you away. he needs to learn that is not a good defense mechanism.
> 
> M- “Sai qualcosa circa il periodo in cui ha viaggiato?”= Do you know anything about his time traveling?
> 
> P- “Poco”= A little  
> “C’è voluto un po’ di tempo, ma ogni tanto ci dice qualcosa di nuovo. Non tradirò la sua fiducia, ma sappi che ne ha passate tante e non tutti i giorni sono buoni.”= It's taken a while but he tells us every once in a while something new. I won't betray his trust, but know he's been through a lot and not all days are good.
> 
> M- “Grazie.”= thank you
> 
> P- “Anche tu puoi parlare con noi.”= you can talk to us too
> 
> A- “Mi sono perso qualcosa? Ho portato la cena.”= am i missing something? I brought your dinner.


	4. Worlds Collide

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec's settled down and his family has found him. He can finally finish healing and move forward. He's actually not that bad at this whole mundane thing...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A few spoilers for Pride, Prejudice and Zombies.

A little more than a week later, Maryse, Jace, Clary, and Magnus stepped up to the door and knocked still not comfortable enough to throw the door open and enter without permission. To their surprise a young woman of about twenty greeted them. Tears in her eyes from laughing. “Oh, hello. How may I help you?”

While Jace, Clary, and Magnus looked at each other, Maryse replied, “We’re here to see Alec.” Slightly unsure if they suddenly got the wrong apartment. Had he moved?

“Oh!” The girl smiled, “You can come in and wait, he’s at the archery range. He should be back soon though.” She stepped aside and let the small group in only to be greeted by three other women. Two were in the kitchen making something, while the girl who greeted them and another danced around with Maxie. Pop music from the early 2000s playing in the background giving the girls a beat to move to. 

“Sorry for Ash, she doesn’t always think to introduce herself or others.” A woman in her early 30’s, possibly younger, walked out of the kitchen with a rag to dry her hands and smiled. “I’m Petra.” She stuck out her hand in greeting. “The one that opened the door is Ash. The one with Maxie is Mila and Tara’s in the kitchen with me.”

“A… pleasure to meet you.” Maryse said slowly unsure if it really was. “I am Maryse, Alexander’s mother.”

Petra’s face lit up. “That asshole! He didn’t say anything about seeing you again!” She pulled the woman into a hug which caused Jace and Clary to subtly grip their glamoured weapons and Maryse to lock up in surprise. “A pleasure to meet you. No wonder he’s been different, happier. Not that he wasn’t before but it was like…” Petra cocked her head in thought. “A weight had been lifted from his shoulders. Good for him. And you?” She looked at the rest of the party.

Clary stepped forward first to offer a hand. “I’m Clary, Alec’s friend. Nice to meet you.”

“You too.” The smile never leaving Petra’s face.

“Jace, Alec’s brother.”

“You two are dating?” The pair nodded a little surprised. “Alex’s talked about you two and his sister Izzy. There’s also Max, right? His other brother?”

“Yeah.”

“Glad I remembered, he doesn’t talk much about you guys or well I don’t really push him. He always gets a sad look. It’s like when I step on Luci’s paw by accident and she just looks so sad.”

“Luci?” Jace asked.

Magnus was the one to answer with, “Alexander’s dog. I’m assuming she’s downstairs with the Piro’s?”

“You’d be correct.” Petra nodded. “She spends most of her time in the bakery. I think it makes Alex feel better that they have someone looking after them. How’d you know?”

“I had the pleasure of meeting her last week. Magnus Bane, a pleasure to meet you.”

The mundane’s jaw dropped as recognition crossed her face. “You are much more handsome in person. It’s a pleasure to finally meet you!” Like with Maryse, Petra pulled the Warlock into a hug and then shook him back and forth in excitement. “The pictures don’t quite do you justice.”

The group looked at each other and asked, “Pictures?”

“Yeah, the photobooth ones. I don’t know if Alex knows I’ve seen them but after I put Maxie down for a nap it’d fallen from his side table and I picked it up. You two were adorable.” The group were a little too shocked to say anything and let Petra drag them further into the loft. “Alright everyone come meet Alex’s family! Tara I’ll take over kitchen duty.” For the next ten minutes the Shadowhunters and Warlock talked with the excited friends.

While dinner was baking, Petra walked into the living room with a mischievous grin. “So who wants to swap stories about our dear Alex? Because I have some real funny ones that’ll probably make you pee yourselves.”

Jace was the one to lean forward with a smile warming up to this mundane. “Please tell.”

Sitting down on the coffee table, she crossed her legs and leaned forward. “Alright so this one time we went out for girls night. We should have realized Alex would stay at the bar, but he said he didn’t mind so we let him be.”

“We figured once he had a shot or two in him he’d join us. That boy may be a klutz sometimes but I’ve seen him move fluidly through different karate moves.” Tara pointed out. “I’m sure if he lets go he could be a beautiful dancer.”

“I can’t picture Alec dancing.” Jace shook his head.

Maryse nodded, “He did have some training when he was younger. Sadly he wasn’t very good.”

“You’ll have to tell us those stories.” Petra smiled excitedly. “But later, back to the story. So us ladies were dancing while he was by the bar. This woman comes up to him and starts flirting…”

Alec walked in to his apartment with his club ladies friends dying as Petra finishes a story and to his shock his mother, brother, Clary, and Magnus also laughing with tears in their eyes. Pushing the bow carrying case further up his shoulder, he asked hesitantly, “What’s going on?”

Everyone turned to him still laughing. Jace pointed at him and asked, “Did you really go into a detailed analysis of _Master and Margarita_ with a woman trying to flirt with you? How do you even know what that book is?”

“I picked it up on my travels and I didn’t know she was flirting with me. She said she was an English major trying to decide what book to do her thesis on. I was only trying to help.” He glared at his brother.

“Darling, how did you not know she was flirting with you?” Magnus wiped away a tear, smudging a little of his eyeliner.

“I’m not exactly good at picking up those cues and besides she was a female and I have no interest in women. At least not in that capacity.” He scratched the back of his head shifting on his feet. “I didn’t really think about that.”

Mila shook her head still chuckling, “Oh but you should have seen her face as she realized she not only struck out but it would have been rude to just leave. Alex was so passionate about trying to help her with her thesis.”

Alec shrugged, “After she left with a muttered excuse the bartender tried to proposition me.”

“What!?” The group cried.

“You never told us this!” Tara pointed her finger accusingly.

“He offered me three free drinks if he could steal my analysis for his upcoming thesis. I told I’d let him for four and he agreed. Apparently he got a B on it.”

“Did he give you more free drinks?”

Alec cocked his head. “A few, but I bought him one in celebration.”

Mila rested her chin on the back of the couch, “Did you at least get his number?”

“I did and we talked about the book off and on.” Then his eyes narrowed and he stared directly at his friend. “And no before you ask. He is very much in love with his girlfriend and has since proposed to her.”

“Boo, you’re no fun.”

“How do you even know this?” Clary asked.

“The girls like to go to three clubs. I’ve seen him a few times and he likes to update me on his life since I and I quote ‘did him a solid.’”

Ash snickered, “Always helping a brotha out.” Alec hummed before excusing himself to lock his bow away. When he returned he was barefoot and ready to relax. At first he found it a little difficult because literally his mundane and shadow world life were colliding but currently everything was working out well.

“So since we have about 45 minutes until dinner is ready,” The grin Ash sported caused Alec’s insides to squirm uncomfortably. “What stories do you have of our Alex?”

“Oh god no.” Alec groaned as Jace sat up straight with a menacing grin.

“Oh yes. Okay so this one time Izzy and I convinced him to ditch reading and go out with us to get Chinese.” Jace’s eyes suddenly shifted to Maryse for a second who raised a brow.

“Oh please do go on. I would like to hear this story.” Her voice was gave way to nothing she was feeling.

“Ah.”

“Good job, Jace.” Alec shook his head already knowing what this was going to entail. “If I’m going down so are you.”

“Alright, um so we started the night at the Jade Wolf but then we decided-”

“Jace and Izzy decided.”

“Hey you came along.”

“That’s because I knew nothing good would come of you two being out alone probably after curfew.”

Jace shrugged, “True. Anyway we decided to go play pool.”

“Meaning hussle some poor souls.”

“Are you going to keep doing this?”

“Yes.”

“You’re no fun.”

“I’m delightful.” The ladies watched amused as the two brothers bantered back and forth.

“If you say so. Anyway, as I was saying. We went to play pool and that’s where things went downhill real fast…”

By the time the timer dinged Maryse looked like she was praying to some higher being although a smile was on her face, the mundanes were leaning on each other laughing until their sides hurt, Clary was leaning into Jace with tears slipping down her cheeks, Magnus threw his head back in laughter, and Jace and Alec looked at each other with grins on their faces. “I’m telling you,” Jace patted his brother on the shoulder as he let out little laughs. “It’s all Alec’s fault for being too damn good at darts.”

“How the hell could I cheat at darts? I was too far away.” Alec defended.

“Exactly! Who the hell can make a bullseye slightly intoxicated at 25 feet away? Magic that’s how!”

“I’m an archer! Hitting a target from a distance is what I do!”

“But without a 25 pound draw back to snap the arrow forward? Nope still impossible.” Jace teased.

“Screw you. You know I didn’t cheat.”

“I’m more curious as to how Jace lost his shoe and it ended up hanging from a light.” Magnus leaned back. 

“I had to distract the guy somehow. Saving my bro is what I do.” Alec rolled his eyes but the smile never left his face. “He looked ready to murder Alec.”

“He shouldn’t have bet all that money against me. His fault.” Alec shrugged as he stood to get dinner.

“Alex sit, Tara and I got this. Are you guys staying?” Petra smiled.

The three shadowhunters and Warlock looked at each other and nodded not ready to leave. “If you don’t mind.”

“Please, we’ve known the Piro’s long enough that we made enough food for an army. We’ll be back.”

While the two women went to finish the preparations of dinner, Clary asked, “So any more stories about Alec?”

“Can we not?” He asked though knowing there was little chance he’s get out of it.

“How about instead of an embarrassing story I tell you one where Alec was a complete badass?” Ash asked. “Alright so he was working security inside the club. You know walking the floor making sure no one was being belligerent or anything. Tara, Mila, and I were the waitresses walking around. We were doing our thing. Taking orders, delivering drinks, smiling pretty like to get tips. The usual. Well, there was this one group of guys that seemed harmless enough.”

“Oh my god! I remember them.” Mila leaned back and groaned. “They were like 50 or something.”

“They weren’t that old.” Ash shook her head. “You only think they’re old because you’re still a baby.”

“You’re one to talk. Who just celebrated their 21st birthday?”

“Shut up.” Ash rolled her eyes, “Anyway, as I was saying before I was rudely interrupted, the three of us were doing our thing and these creeps kept ordering drinks. They were obnoxious, but totally harmless or so we thought. Then this one guy started getting handsy. Policy is you can’t touch us… ever. A few waitresses will allow some touching if it means better tips but mostly we follow the rule because let’s be real getting groped by drunks isn’t fun. Most of us have boy/girlfriends anyway so we don’t want it. I politely tell them that they aren’t allowed to touch. Well, they didn’t listen very well and I end up on one of their laps with his hand sliding dangerously close to the hem of my skirt.”

“Alex comes in for the rescue?” Jace ask knowing how his brother would never allow such a transgression to happen.

“Nope!” Her p popped. “Tara comes in for the rescue or at least attempts to. It didn’t go over well.”

“Yeah those fuckers think because they’re rich and guys they can do whatever they want. Fuck those assholes!” Tara sticks her head in pointing a fork. 

“As you can tell Tara didn’t appreciate anything these guys had to say or do so she punches one in the nose and tries to elbow another who had grabbed her.”

“It was beautiful. There was blood all over the asshole’s silk shirt.” Tara looked off dreamily before disappearing back into the kitchen.

Magnus shook his head, “That shirt is ruined. Blood is nearly impossible to get out of silk. Totally deserved.”

“Right! I was proud, but then the fucker wearing the bloody silk slapped her. Like full on back hands her. Well, before anyone could register what the hell was about to happen-”

Alec interrupted Ash with, “He was about to slap her again mind you.”

“Then before he was able to slap Tara again, Alec comes out of fucking nowhere and decks the guy. Asshole down! Like out cold and before we could register that the guy was down, Tara is ripped out of the other guy’s arms standing there confused while asshole number two was knocked on his ass like four feet away. 

“Oh man it was awesome. Next thing I know I wasn’t in the guy’s lap anymore and Camdon, one of the other security guys, was ushering me and Tara away while Alex and… I think it was Tish and Steve beat the rest of the guys into submission and threw their asses out.”

“Actually Adam came out of the booth to personally kick them out and put them on the lifetime blacklist. The club may be slightly shady but we take care of our own.”

“Everyone misses you. Adam won’t admit it, but I think he misses his honorary bouncer too.” Ash laughed.

Maryse voiced what everyone was curious about, “Honorary Bouncer?”

“Maxie of course. For about two weeks the little guy watched the security feed with the boss. We even pitched in together to get him a little Security onesie. He was adorable. Isn’t that right?” She made a face at the baby who giggled at the attention. “But yeah, Alex looked like an avenging angel. It was awesome.”

“Sounds like Alec.” Jace grinned while he threw an arm around his brother’s shoulders. “Always taking one for the team.”

“Oh, let me tell you about the time he took one for the team!” Mila laughed causing Alec to groan.

“No, please don’t.” He asked hiding his face in his hands.

“By why? It’s the cutest thing ever. You pretended to be a guy’s date when he looked ready to shit his pants.”

“He was new to the club.” Alec tried to defend while Clary asked, “You pretended to be a guy’s date?”

“I don’t know why you’re being defensive I thought it was cute and the poor boy had heart eyes for you after it.”

“I still don’t know why you dragged me to a gay club. I’m the only one who’s gay and I don’t dance.” Alec ignored what Clary asked and didn’t look at his family.

“First off we were trying to get you out there-” 

Magnus suddenly felt his stomach curdle and his magic flared at the thought of Alec with another man. His body only relaxed when the Nephilim replied, “I’m good thank you.”

“Yeah, now.” Mila stared at him pointedly. “And second it’s nice to go dancing without having guys keep trying to dance all up on us. We just want to dance! Not have random sex on the dance floor.”

“I think I need to go out with you guys sometimes, I want to see if you really get into these situations.” Clary blinked.

“Same, I just can’t picture Alexander willingly going to some of these places.” Magnus nodded. “Now how did he save a poor boy from being eaten?”

“We’ll let you know the next time we go out.” Ash smiled.

“Then I’m passing.” Alec raised his hand.

“Nope, not allowed to!” Mila grinned. “We need you. Anyway so we went to a gay club to help our boy out,” Magnus still wasn’t sure how he felt about these women trying to get Alec laid, but he listened nonetheless. If he knew Alec, which he mostly did he felt, the man wouldn’t pick up a random stranger especially if what he said to him the other day was true. “And to dance without having to worry about too much unwanted attention. So we’re dancing, having a good time. Alex is by the bar doing his thing.”

“Probably discussing Paradise Lost to a poor unfortunate soul.” Jace whispered loudly earning him an elbow to the ribs from Alec.

“Well unbeknownst to us dancing this poor young man walks in with some of his friends. We find out later he’d just come out and they thought it’d be a good idea to take him to the bar so he was around like minded peeps. Normally a good idea however apparently within a half an hour he loses them. Perfect prey for the picking.”

Alec rolls his eyes, “Mila, you are being overdramatic.”

“But am I wrong?” When Alec doesn’t answer, she continues. “Now normally everyone in the club is really nice and most will step back if you’re clearly uncomfortable. Well, this one guy was being a dick. Basically he was trying to accost this poor man. Buy him drinks, try to get him on the dance floor, not giving him space. You know just not being considerate. Well, our boy Alec here was watching this whole thing go down.”

“Not all of it, just five minutes. I was trying to discern between the guy being shy and being thoroughly uncomfortable. He was the latter.”

“Apparently after five minutes Alec walked over… he walked over… walk ov-” Mila couldn’t stop laughing as she remembered watching the scene happen. Like the other women, she had been dancing and having a good time. In the process of twirling, she had caught Alec standing up with determination on his face and staring at a couple a few feet from him. “Okay, sorry. He just had with face on. It was all scowly like he was offended at someone disturbing him. He downed his drink stalked over and, oh god-” She started laughing again. “I’m sorry, I have to act this out because you won’t believe me. Ash stand up.” The other girl did as she was told. “Okay pretend to be super uncomfortable.” With a nod, Ash’s eyes went big and her posture changed to someone clearly uncomfortable. “Girl you should be an actress. Anyway, you blondie come here.” With a shrug Jace stood up and allowed himself to be pulled into standing uncomfortably close to Ash. “Act macho and sketchy. Like a douche.”

“Shouldn’t be hard.” Magnus muttered. Jace glared at him while Clary snickered.

“Wonderful, you’re doing great. So Alex walks over,” Pretending to be the dark haired man, she saddles up behind Ash and slides her arms around the girl’s shoulders possessively. With a predatory grin she rubs her cheek against her ‘date’ and in a fake deep voice says, “Hey love, there you are. I’ve been looking all over for you. Is this douchebag bothering you?” She starts nuzzling Ash’s cheek.

Jace’s eyebrow raises as Ash replies in an equally deep voice, “No babe, everything’s fine.”

“Good.” Then Mila spun her friend and pretended to make out with her.

“What the fuck!” Jace took a step back and stared unsure what to do while Clary and Maryse’s eyes widened in disbelief. Magnus didn’t quite believe that Alec would start making out with a stranger even if he was trying to save the man. Especially if said man was already nervous about being flirted with. Alec would never do that to another person without consent first, if he were to do anything of that sort at all. However, a part of him felt jealousy flare inside of him. If what the girls were doing actually happened, Magnus felt a stab of betrayal. Although not together, he loathed the idea that Alec had possibly made out with someone else (even if it was to help out) when the Warlock had spent so long looking for his lost boyfriend. The small darkness of uncertainty curdled inside him.

Alec dispelled any misunderstanding when he stood up and pointed at the two girls that were laughing and somehow managed to not fall on the ground. “That is not what happened. I did not start making out with the guy and I only asked if everything was alright and if the other guy was bothering him.”

“But do you deny taking an uber protective stance to get the douche away?” Alec narrowed his eyes because he had. He wasn’t going to deny it. “Ha!”

“So what?” He crossed his arms. “It got the rude man away and I invited the other guy to sit near me at the bar until his friends managed to find him. I was hugging him for all of fifteen seconds at most.”

Mila paused and nodded. “That’s true. He did end up looking at you like his gay guru though.”

“I don’t know why. I’d make a terrible gay guru.”

“I don’t know when I came over to make sure everything was alright and to get some water you were answering his big gay crisis questions.”

“Hardly. I mean I answered one or two of his questions but mostly I told him I’d been out for a little over a year and that most people seemed to not care who I liked while some did.”

“Do people give you trouble?” Maryse asked with a frown. She hated that her son still experienced homophobia even though she knew for a while she was a part of that pain.  
With a shrug, Alec sat down again, “On occasion. I don’t exactly go around making it known that I’m gay.”

“Were you ever fired over it?” Clary asked. “I mean technically you shouldn’t be able to but some owners are assholes.”

“No, I got fired all on my own.” He felt Magnus’s hand on his back and leaned into it. Although he tried to not let that get to him, Alec still felt like a failure when he thought about how many jobs he was fired from because of his incompetence. 

“Whatever happened to the guy?” Magnus asked trying to change the touchy subject.

“We talked for a little while and then his friends stumbled over and dragged him onto the dance floor. He didn’t seem to have any trouble after that.”

“Dinner’s ready!” Petra called.

“Thank God.” Alec muttered, swinging up so he didn’t have to be near his friends anymore. He was now regretting allowing his family and friends to meet.

Izzy wasn’t far behind him, as she saddled up next to him to grab homemade pizza, garlic bread, and tater tots, she smiled, “Don’t think you’ve gotten out of stories. We have months to be filled in on. Even you being a hero for the lost and down trotted.” She cackled when Alec rolled his eyes denying being such a person.

Once everyone had their supper, Mila propped her feet up on the coffee table. With a mouth full of cheesy goodness she asked, “What’s the movie tonight?”

“Swallow before asking.” Petra scolded lightly as she placed a DVD in the player.

“That’s what she said!” Ash and Mila shouted.

“By the angels.” Alec muttered with reddening cheeks while Maryse looked around awkwardly.

“Children. Both of you. Tonight we are treating Alex and his family to,” She paused dramatically. “Pride, Prejudice, and Zombies. A unique spin on the Jane Austen novel.”

Ash punched the air still holding her garlic bread. “Great choice, I love this movie. Badass women, badass guys, the Doctor, and zombie fighting action. You’re going to love it.”

Magnus hummed, “I’ve been curious about this movie since it came out.” The last time he watched Pride and Prejudice was with Tessa the day Jocelyn barged into his life. As the previews started Alec looked down at his phone and noticed how late it was. Excusing himself quickly, he disappeared out the door and headed to the bakery. He talked with the Piro’s for a little while before whistling for Luci. Once she had done her business outside, the pair headed upstairs back to the party. The moment the door was opened, Luci darted to greet everyone and be told she was pretty. While the ladies gleefully greeted the puppy and Maxie squealed excitedly at seeing his friend again, the Shadowhunters startled a little at the dog demanding to be petted. Magnus merely scratched under chin before she moved on to Jace.

Hilarity pursued further when Alec sat down and she climbed into his lap. “Luci!” He cried as she circled around his lap, shoving her butt and head at Jace and Magnus respectively. Clary and Maryse covered their mouths and laughed while the other ladies collapsed on each other dying. She finally settled with her head on Alec’s shoulder and half her butt on one of Jace’s legs. With a sigh, Alec asked, “Magnus, can you pass me my dinner?”

“Of course.” The older man replied with a grin. 

Trying unsuccessfully to shove the dog off him, Jace complained, “Does she not realize she’s too big to be a lap dog?”

“Not at all.” Alec grumbled as he skillfully ate his dinner while basically hugging Luci who started snoring lightly in his ear. “I have tried unsuccessfully to teach her not to sit in anyone’s lap but have given up.”

“Rightly so too, no one listened to that stupid rule.” Tara smirked. “She’s the best snuggler ever. Now hush we’re about to learn the history of the zombie plague.” Halfway through the movie Maryse, Clary, and Jace had to leave much to the sadness of the ladies who enjoyed meeting them. While the trio shut the door behind them, Petra ended up putting Maxie to bed since Alec was still pinned under his monstrous dog. However, upon realizing there was free space on the couch, Luci stretched out all across it. On her back, her tongue lolled out as she resumed snoring and every so often kicking her legs. Absentmindedly, Alec scratched her chest causing her to squirm closer and nearly crushing him into the back of the seat. 

Once the movie had finished, Ash stretched out and then looked at the two men. “So what’d you think?”

“I enjoyed it. It was interesting how they twisted the novel to make it even more pro-feminine.” Magnus replied he himself stretching.

Alec cocked his head in thought, “It was interesting although the cliche ending I could have done without.”

“Cliche ending?” Ash asked.

Alec rolled his eyes, “Of course it would end with the two Bennett sisters getting married only for the asshole to come back with an army of the undead. I saw that happening a mile away.”

“Yes because you are oh so smart and a psychic.”

“Hardly. I have read enough books and seen enough movie with you guys to know that ending was probably going to happen.”

“We’ll find a movie that throws you for a loop one day. But today is not that day and alas we gotta get home.” The four women stood and started getting ready for the walk and ride back to their respective homes. Shoving Luci off of him, Alec stood by the door ready to give them each a hug good-bye. “We’ll see you later. Night!” Ash hugged him tight and then headed out the door.

The last one was Petra. “Do you still need me to watch Maxie?” She asked into the hug.

“Yes please. I’ll drop him off on my way to work. Thank you.” Alec replied pulling away and taking a half a step back.

The woman smiled, “You know it’s no problem and Ionna is more than excited to see Baby Maxie. Have a good night.” With a kiss to his cheek, she followed the other women out.  
Shutting the door, Alec turned to see Magnus staring at him. “You have work tomorrow?” There was something in the man’s eyes that caused Alec to narrow his.

Carefully he replied, “Yes?” 

“What are you doing this time?”

Alec settled realized that Magnus curiosity sprouted from his love of fashion than something else. Looking up, Alec had to think back on what his agent had said. “I think business casual for an up and coming New York designer. It’s either that or workout attire. I can’t remember. I have one tomorrow and then one in three days.”

“I can’t wait to see them.” The older man purred making Alec blush. “So I’ve been wondering.”

“Yes?” Alec settled on the couch having pushed Luci over so she wasn’t talking up the whole couch just half of it.

“How is it that an up and coming model looks a little… like he’s never heard of the word fashion before? Does anyone recognize you on the street?”

With a snort, Alec replied, “Only those who actually know me as ‘Alex’ recognize me and even then sometimes they don’t. As for your first question, I’m still me. I’m not big on fashion. Never have been, never will be.”

“How do you feel-”

“If you say makeover I’m going to kick you out right now.”

“Small makeover.” Magnus pleaded with puppy eyes. “Maybe get you a sweater or two that actually fits you and doesn’t look like moths had their way with them? Add some color to your wardrobe? We’ll start small. Dark purple or green.”

Alec could see Magnus’s eyes sparkle knowing he was coming up with a hundred and ten new clothing items. He really hoped Magnus and Gwen never met because then his closet was doomed. “I like my clothes. They’re comfortable and I don’t have to worry about Maxie drooling or spitting up on them.”

“I’ve noticed. You can wear nicer clothes even if you have a child. Have you seen David Beckham? Brad Pitt? Jensen Ackles and Jared Padalecki?”

“Who?”

Magnus questioned how he fell in love with a man that knew absolutely nothing about mundane things even after a year in their world. “Nevermind. Just know it is possible to look good while raising a child.”

“But my clothes are comfortable.” Alec whined and flopped back disturbing Luci who grumbled.

Magnus shook his head resisting the urge to roll his eyes. “Stop being dramatic, Alexander. Shirts and sweaters that actually fit you can be comfortable.”

“I don’t believe you.”

“So all the outfits you’ve worn have been terrible and uncomfortable?” Magnus asked dubiously.

“Yes.”

“Now you’re just being difficult.” He poked Alec’s stomach and watched as the younger man flinched. “I will find clothes that you like and have some color.”

“Good luck. Many have tried and failed.”

“Ah, but they have never been me.” Alec snorted. “What’s that supposed to mean?”

“Nothing.”

“One should not lie Alexander, or there will be consequences.”

It was Alec’s turn to narrow his eyes, “Consequ-” He was cut off as Magnus darted forward and started attacking his sides. Throwing his head back while simultaneously trying to curl his sides in protection, Alec started laughing. “Fu.. Mag… Ss… Stop.” The Warlock grinned as the younger man squirmed. With a huff, Luci trotted off towards her bed unconcerned that her human was being ‘attacked.’ “Wors...st guar… guard… dog ev… ever.” Adapting somewhat to the onslaught, Alec’s training finally kicked in forcing the pair onto the floor. Neither giving up on trying to subdue the other, the mini war ended with Alec straddling Magnus’s hips pinning the man’s hands next to his head. The ex-Shadowhunter was laughing with a smile on his face and eyes shining. “Do you yield?” He asked in between chuckled.

“Yes, I yield… for now.” Magnus watched as Alec’s grin widened happily. No longer feeling threatened, the younger man’s grip on the Warlock’s wrists loosened making it easier for him to slip his hand free. Reaching out, Magnus stroked Alec’s cheek. “I’ve missed your laugh.” Dropping his hand, Alec was suddenly pulled into a hug. Turning his face into the Warlock’s neck, he breathed in the scent of the man he missed with all his heart. The pair stayed in the embrace until Luci decided she wanted in on the hug fest. The large dog plopped right on top of her owner licking Magnus’s cheek.

“Luci.” Alec groaned suddenly being crushed under her weight.

With a laugh, Magnus breathed, “She is no Chairman.” It wasn’t the first time an animal had decided to join in on one of their hugs or snuggles, but it definitely was the most uncomfortable.

“Definitely no Chairman. Luci, off.” With a slight whine, the great dane mix got up and hopped on the couch. “Good girl.”

“I should probably head home.” Magnus sighed. His breath warm against Alec’s forehead. “I unfortunately have clients tomorrow.” Neither moved from where they were on the floor if anything, Magnus tightened his arms around the man on top of him. He felt Alec’s nose drag up and down the side of his throat. For a little while he felt like everything was right in the world and the chaotic energy that always coursed through him settled. The bubble of contentment lasted until Maxie’s little whimpers reached their ears. Alec moved his head so his chin settled on Magnus’s shoulder eyes looking in the direction of his bedroom. “I really should be going now.” Alec merely hummed in agreement.   
Taking a moment more to enjoy being near each other, Alec finally got up and offered Magnus a hand. Not releasing his hand, the pair walked to the door. “What time do you get off of work?”

“Hopefully no later than 8.” The blue eyed man looked unhappy about the prospect. It was going to be a long day of makeup, outfit changes, and posing. It could be worse, but it still posed for a long day.

“Then I shall see perhaps the day after?”

“I’d like that.”

Magnus smiled, “Good and you can always text me if wearing those clothes become too uncomfortable.” His grin widened when Alec let out a chuckle. “Good-night, Alexander.” He leaned up and kissed his cheek. When he pulled back he noted how the younger man’s cheeks colored red. Inside he smirked at how he was still able to make the man he loved react so adorably. “Sweet dreams.”

“Good ah night.” He squeezed their fingers together before stepping back letting Magnus create a portal. His phoned buzzed informing him that the Warlock had made it back to his apartment safe and sound. Alec’s heart melted before sending back that he was relieved in knowing the man was in his loft without any problems. With the message sent, he headed into his room to change and make sure Maxie was alright.


	5. Tears to Jitters to Teamwork

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec's settled down and his family has found him. He can finally finish healing and move forward. He's actually not that bad at this whole mundane thing...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all! I wanted to let you know next week I'll be posting Chapter 6 on Saturday. I have family coming next week so I won't be able to get to it. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Cheers, Angels!
> 
> Date is based of off The Course of True Love (and First Dates) by Cassandra Clare

If Alec had thought Maxie teething was terrible and his shrieks nightmare worthy, the end of January/ early February was a whole new level of madness. For two days the poor Warlock child screamed bloody murder. Alec did everything he could think of to soothe him and yet nothing worked. At first, the father though his son was teething again but not even the salve Magnus created was helping. Both father and son were at their wits end with Alec feeling like a complete failure for not being able to help his son. 

At some point the apartment was sound proofed so no one would call the police on Alec and all beings with sensitive hearing avoided the pair. Aside from a low grade fever the child was perfectly healthy. No one, not even Catarina Loss, knew what to do. 

Their reprieve came at around four in the morning. Maxie somehow was still crying his lungs out, surprisingly not shattering any glass by his high pitch frequencies. Alec was pacing the apartment with him, singing quietly even though he had a feeling it was doing very little for him. Currently, Luci was staying at the Piro’s since Alec felt bad. The apartment was dark with only the light from the kitchen. If anyone were to look in they would think the father was sleep walking as he continued to whisper with his eyes closed and heavy limbs.

With a final scream that was impressively louder than all previous ones, Maxie finally quieted to little whimpers and hiccups. Utterly confused by the sudden change in his son, Alec looks down to see twin red streaks leaking down from his son’s forehead. He stared with widened eyes at the two black pointed tips peeking through Maxie’s head. Experiencing an ‘oh shit’ moment he walked determinedly to the bathroom and grabs a wet face cloth to wipe up the blood. After five minutes of trying to stop the bleeding, he realized he needed some help. It wasn’t like he was thinking very clearly, although the new situation was like cold water to his system.

Pulling his phone from his pajama pocket, Alec called the one person that came to his mind whenever he needed help. The phone rang four times before a groggy voice answered, “This had better be important or I wil-”

“He has horns.” Alec blurted before backtracking. “I mean, um I’m sorry Magnus. I know you’re sleeping, but apparently Maxie was screaming bloody murder because he was growing horns and now the bleeding won’t stop and I don’t-”

“Alexander.” Magnus’s voice, although a little raspy still from sleep, dropped to a soothing tone. “Breathe. I’ll be over in a minute.”

“Thank you.” Alec’s voice was weak from relief and not having slept in over two days.

“Anytime.” The pair hung up and not even thirty seconds later, Magnus arrived in silk pajama bottoms and a sequined t-shirt. Alec’s voice called from the bathroom where he still sat on the toilet with Maxie whimpering in his lap. “Oh my little blueberry you have had a trying few days.” Magnus knelt down in front of the father/son pair. “I’m sorry we did not realize sooner.” He uncapped a small white container that held funny smelling orange creme. “This will help with the pain and stop the bleeding, while moisturizing the area. It’ll make the area less taut and will hurt less as the horns grow. All better?” The Warlock smiled at the baby who was quickly fading. Standing, he placed the container on the sink counter. “I don’t know how fast his horns will grow. I can do some research for you.”

Alec finally stood while trying not to jostle his sleeping son. “Thank you. For everything, you’re a lifesaver.” Without thinking he leaned down and kissed Magnus on the lips; a practiced motion he never forgot. It was only a press of lips but the moment Alec felt the older Warlock tense his eyes flew open. Jerking back his mouth hung open in surprise. “I-By the angels- Magnus I’m- Oh god I’m so sorry! I didn't… I didn’t...I’m-”

Breaking Alec off before he had a panic attack, Magnus places a hand on the panicking Nephilim. “Alexander, it’s alright. You caught me off guard, it’s okay.”

“But…” He looked down as he ran a hand through his already crazy hair. “I didn’t mean to. I’m sorry.”

“Do you not want to kiss me?”

“Of course I do!” Alec bit his lip as his cheeks lit up. “I just didn’t want to force it on you. I mean…” He blew out a frustrated breath. His head was a jumbled mess. “There’s a lot we still have to talk about and I wanted to at least take you on a date.”

Magnus smiled because how could he not? Alec, as usual, was being adorable. “We never were a couple that did things by the book. If I recall the first time we kissed was at **your** wedding and it was still what a week or two before we went on that date?” Alec finally looked up at him. His blue eyes bore into Magnus causing his insides to flutter about. “But I do agree we need to talk some more, but not now. I have a meeting in a few hours and you haven’t slept. Why don’t we go out and talk tomorrow, just the two of us?” He grabbed Alec’s free hand and squeezed.

Alec swallowed as tingles shot through his hand. “Yeah, I can do that.”

“Excellent. Now let’s go to bed. You can walk me to my portal.” Magnus grinned teasingly, not letting Alec’s hand go as he started towards the living room. He heard a huff of a laugh behind him which made him smile. With a wave of his hand, the portal stood waiting. “This is my stop. I’ll see you soon.”

Questioningly, Magnus cocked his head when Alec merely stared at him. His unspoken question was answered when Alec asked, “May I kiss you?”

“You may.” Alec stepped forward, leaned down, and pressed his lips against Magnus’s. A shiver shot through the Warlock causing him to nearly purr in contentment. The man instead hummed at the thrill he experienced at not only being able to kiss his boyfriend again after over a year but also from Alec’s beard tickling his cheek. Definitely a different sensation from what he was used to. He enjoying it thoroughly.

Like two magnets pulled towards each other, Magnus stepped closer and rested his free hand on Alec’s waist. The pair stood there until Alec used all of his inner discipline to break the kiss. Resting his forehead against his Warlock’s, he begrudgingly said, “You should go before I pass out on you and you miss out on anymore sleep.”

“Of course.” Unconsciously, Magnus’s thumb stroked the ex-Shadowhunter’s hip. “I will see you soon. Let me know how Maxie is later today, okay?”

“I will. Thank you again.”

“Anytime. Sleep well, Alexander.”

“You too.” With a smile, Magnus kissed Alec’s cheek and then stepping through the portal that still whirled beside them. Within seconds the man was gone and the portal closed. Once again being hit by the need to sleep, the dark haired man trudged to his room and stared at his bed and then down at his sleeping son. The onsie was no longer suitable for sleeping having tears, drool, snot, and possibly bits of formula on it from when Alec tried unsuccessfully to get Maxie to eat. Uncaring, he quickly stripped his son to only his diaper, threw the article of clothing on the floor, and placed the baby on the bed. Quickly pulling off his own shirt, Alec climbed into his bed and curled around his son. With one arm under his pillow and the other cradling Maxie close to his chest, Alec fell asleep almost the moment he shut his eyes. 

With great entertainment, Jafa and Accalia watched Alec pace about the apartment. The man was only in a towel having only stepped out of the shower moments before. “I don’t understand why you’re stressing out so much.” The werewolf commented with her chin resting on her folded arms that laid on top of the couch. Light eyes tracked her friend’s movements while a smirk rested on her lips. “You’ve been on many dates with the man and have hung out with him here, what’s so stressful about seeing him outside the apartment?”

“I’m with Accalia on this one, I mean he’s been over at least two to three times a week since they showed up unannounced.. I’m pretty sure Little Boy Blue thinks his dad’s going crazy.” Jafa looked down and in a baby voice, asked, “Isn’t that right? Do you think your dad’s gone loco?”

Alec glared at his friends. Raking his fingers through his wet hair, he turned on his heels to find an outfit. He didn’t even have the closet door open for a few seconds before Jafa skidded in. “Move, you’re hopeless when it comes to picking out something to wear.”

“You’re almost as bad as Izzy.” Alec complained. The Seelie merely laughed as he started looking through the dark wardrobe. With an ‘aha!’ a wine red shirt was thrusted into Alec’s chest right before a pair of black jeans was thrown at his face. Looking at the clothes, Alec briefly wondered where the shirt came from. He didn’t remember ever buying a red shirt.

“Now no black underwear, you aint putting out on the first out of apartment date.” Jafa warned as he tossed grey boxers onto the bed. “You are classier than that.”

Narrowing his eyes, Alec dropped his clothes on the comforter. “You do remember that we’ve dated before and have had sex, right?”

“Then why so nervous?” 

“Leave.” The Fey man laughed as he exited the room and shut the door behind him. Blowing out his breath, Alec quickly changed into the outfit that didn’t look too bad on him. He left the top button open still feeling slightly naked without Ragnor’s necklace. The shirt’s material was soft to the touch and had two breast pockets. With the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, his forearm tattoos stood out against his pale skin and the dark red. Tugging his shirt down, Alec headed out into the living room where his friends whistled their approval.

“You clean up well.” Accalia grinned. “Doesn’t daddy look nice for his date?” She cooed at the baby who giggled. “He agrees, you look good. Magnus will probably want to do naughty things to you at the restaurant.”

“But remember you are classier than that.” Jafa pointed. “I expect you back by midnight. If he does anything you don’t want you call me and I’ll kill him. No questions asked. Do not be afraid to call, we will come.”

Rolling his eyes, Alec shrugged his leather jacket on. “Thanks mom.”

“You’re welcome sweetie.” The Seelie winked as he blew a kiss.

“I’m leaving before you decide to go on the date with me.” Walking over to Maxie he kissed the baby’s head. “I love you and make sure they don’t get into trouble.” He smirked when his two friends pouted. “Bye.” Up until he arrived on Magnus’s street, Alec had been pretty zen. The strange conversation he had with Jafa and Accalia had settled his nerves. However, being back on the street, approaching the loft he once called home brought back memories and the dark gnawing guilt of having left. As he chewed on his bottom lip, he stepped up to the door leading into the building. Surprisingly, the door still recognized him as a friend and opened easily. The stairs creaked under his footfalls echoing off the quiet walls.

Standing outside the loft’s door, Alec stared a moment. Should he knock just in case Magnus was with someone? It would be strange if he did. Alec had been walking in ever since Magnus informed him that the door would always open to his touch. But what if it didn’t? What if Magnus changed the spell?

Alec wrapped his fingers around the knob.

The familiar feel of Magnus’s magic greeted him sending tingles up his arm. With a slight turn and push the door easily gave way. Alec’s eyes widened at seeing the loft for the first time in almost a year. It had changed since the time the Council had gone missing and he had started caring for Chairman while his owner was away. The moment Alec thought about the cat, he heard little pattering of feet running towards him and a soft mew. “Hey, Chairman.” Alec crouched before scooping the cat into his arms. Taking a moment to center himself because memories were still fluttering through his mind to when he had first been stripped, the ex-Shadowhunter stood up. “Magnus?” He called informing his boyfriend (he still wasn’t quite sure if they still were) that he had arrived.

A moment later Magnus swept in with a large grin. “Alexander!” He couldn’t help but preen at the look Alec was giving him. It was like the man’s brain had overloaded and was rebooting. He knew wearing the pants that were tailored just right to accentuate his long lean legs and leaving the top three buttons of his shirt open was a good idea. “I see the Chairman has greeted you properly.” Stepping closer his ringed fingers scratched under his beloved pet’s chin.

Blinking the lust away, Alec stuttered, “Aren’t you going to be cold?” On top of the outfit Magnus was wearing being absolutely sinful, the man had done his makeup to bring out his eyes to make him look both seductive and predatory. The Shadowhunter had almost forgotten what this man could do to him.

“That’s why I have you.” The Warlock winked thoroughly enjoying what he was doing to the younger man. The scarlet that spread across his cheeks was particularly entertaining and worth the slight chill he may experience. “Ready to go? I know a great Ethiopian place that shouldn’t be too crowded at this time.”

Clearing his throat, Alec replied, “Ah, yeah. Yeah sure, I’m ready.” He hadn’t fumbled this much with his words in a long time. Only Magnus could turn him into a fumbling fool… and yet he was completely okay with it. 

Placing the Chairman on the floor, he followed Magnus towards the door. As the Warlock wrapped a scarf around his neck, it even matched his outfit, Alec grabbed the warmest looking coat and held it out for him. “Such a gentleman.” Magnus smiled as he slipped his arms into the sleeves.

“Don’t let anyone else tell you otherwise. Like my asshole Downworlder friends.” The comment startled a laugh out of Magnus. He leaned in and kissed the Nephilim's cheek. “We should… we should go.” Magnus hummed, grabbed Alec’s hand leading him out of the loft. The action relaxed Alec as he fell into the comfortable well rehearsed moves of going out on a date. The pair did the pleasantries as they walked a few blocks to the restaurant. Magnus asked how Maxie was doing (great now that the horns were exposed) and Alec asked how dealing with the clients went (fine although an Ifrit was being particularly annoying). 

Upon entering the establishment, the owner called happily to Magnus. The interaction between the old friends quickly diminished the moment the man saw Alec. “Magnus, why do you do this to me? Is this a raid or something? I thought we were friends.”

“Nothing of the sort.” Magnus frowned in annoyance. “We are here on a date.”

“To be fair.” Alec added, “I’m technically a mundane.” Admitting he wasn’t a Shadowhunter didn’t hurt as much anymore, but there was still a slight ping in his heart.

“Once a Shadowhunter, always one.” The owner pointed. “Don’t threaten any patrons and we will be fine.”

“I’m slightly regretting this choice.” Magnus looked up with a sigh. 

Alec squeezed his hand in reassurance. “I’m sure it’ll be fine, I’m probably the least threatening one here.”

“Darling, I hardly believe that.” The pair was escorted to a table in the back that was more secluded than the others. Neither really minded, they had things to talk about anyway. “Even if you aren’t armed, I’m sure all that training didn’t suddenly disappear from your mind or muscle memory.”

As he slid into his seat, Alec shrugged, “I wouldn’t say unarmed. I do have a knife on me that Marciello gave me.”

“Where? When did this happen?”

“On my leg.” Alec looked up trying to remember when the other Warlock had given him the weapon. “I think it was for my birthday. Something along the lines of if I was going to have a kid I needed to be able to protect him. I don’t know, I was a little surprised.”

“May I see it?” The intrigue and curiosity in Magnus’s voice had Alec reaching under his pant leg before he even realized what he was doing. The blade was unique. Instead of the standard shape of a flat blade, this one was cyclone shaped it twisted with multiple sharp edges instead of only two. Whoever was stabbed by the blade would receive a round wound instead of a slit. The blade itself was made of silver imbued with magical properties to make it deadly for any species foolish enough to attack the Nephilim. 

Before carefully handing it back to its rightful owner, Magnus gave it an extra kick of protection. Any demon stupid enough to try and harm Alec would feel the wrath of the son of Asmodeus even if he wasn’t around. “It’s a powerful and deadly blade, make sure it doesn’t fall into the wrong hands.”

“I won’t.” Alec replied as he slipped it back against his leg. “I know how to take care of weapons on my body. Besides Marciello would probably kill me if I lost it.”

“I can understand why.” Before Magnus could say anything else the server arrived.

“Welcome to- Oh god not a Nephilim. No!” The werewolf glared at Alec. “I didn’t do anything. Now I’m stressed out! I’m going to get stress ulcers.”

Magnus wanted to bash his head against the table. “I’m sorry, Alexander. Maybe coming here was a mistake.”

“Do you really think I haven’t dealt with worse?” Alec raised a brow as the waiter continued his rant about Nephilim and their prejudices. 

“Still, this is ridiculous.” Dropping his glamour, the Warlock glared at the waiter. “Would you stop!” The werewolf immediately snapped his mouth shut. “Can we order our food now or do I need to ask the owner for a different waiter?”

“Werewolf rights! What do you want?” Although his pen was poised, the wolf’s eyes didn’t leave Alec’s body as he scanned the menu.

“I’ll have the Special Kitfo with a glass of wine and a water.” Magnus handed his menu over as he continued to question his dating choices. Maybe he should expand his venues.

“We’re sharing, correct?” Alec looked up from reading.

“Yes, darling.” Magnus smiled.

With a nod, the Nephilim ordered, “Chicken Wat, please and water.”

“I’m watching you.” The Werewolf turned to place the order.

“So much for a semi-relaxing late lunch date.” Magnus sighed.

Alec reached his hand out and took Magnus’s. “Don’t worry about it. Seriously, he wasn’t that bad and honestly I stopped listening after he said Stress Ulcers.” Magnus chuckled. “It’s not like Shadowhunters have made it easy for Downworlders, we kind of do it to ourselves.”

“But you aren’t them.”

“I was once. It wasn’t until you came into my life that I started really giving Downworlders a chance. Before I was an asshole to them even if I didn’t actively try to harm them. I never really understood why Izzy and Jace liked going to places Downworlders hung out.”

“And look how much you’ve grown. Started the Downworld Council, stood up for them, protected them, help the lost ones find a place to belong, wooed some shady characters, and adopted a Warlock son. You’re amazing, Alexander.”

Scratching the back of his head, he shrugged the compliment off. “I was only being a decent person. You also forgot the main catalyst for all that.” When Magnus cocked his head, Alec looked him in the eye and said, “I fell in love with one.”

The moment was of course interrupted when the waiter brought the food out. “Here is your lunch. Can I trust you with the utensils?”

“Go away before I don’t need utensils to threaten you.” Magnus snapped.

“I would also like to point out again that I am technically a Mundane.” Alec added taking a sip from his water.

“Sure you are.” The werewolf narrowed his eyes.

Feeling Alec flinch, Magnus turned and pointed a sparking finger at the waiter. “Leave.” With raised hands the man left. “Are you okay?”

“I will be.” Magnus watched as Alec used a spoon to stir the meal he ordered. His eyes cast down clearly hurt by the Werewolf’s words.

“One day we’ll have a normal date.”

Alec actually snorted. “Who wants normal anyway? I’m going to be quite honest, I’ve never really eaten Ethiopian food.”

Magnus’s mouth dropped open. “The travesty! I have failed you, I apologize for the oversight.” A smile spread across his lips the moment Alec started laughing and the dark cloud over his head dispersed. “We may have to make a list of things you haven't tried yet.”

“Are you trying to make me fat?” The Nephilim narrowed his eyes. “I don’t think my job would appreciate that.”

“They aren’t pressuring you too much are they?”

Blowing on his late lunch, he replied, “Not really. Unfortunately there’s a lot more pressure on the women than the men. Gwen gets dirty looks whenever she eats a piece of chocolate while they turn a blind eye if I do. It’s stupid. I mean she’s in great shape and maintains a healthy body weight for her height and age. She makes smart choices and has one small cheat a day or will hold off a few days if we’re having a girl's night so she can snack out a little more. Sometimes I really hate modeling because of its stupid prejudices and unreachable expectations.”

“Who’s Gwen?”

Alec looked surprised, “She’s usually my modeling partner. Have I never talked about her?” Magnus shook his head. “I think you’d like her. She’s a lot like Izzy.” Taking a bit, he immediately put his hand to his mouth trying to not spit out the food in his mouth. Amazingly he swallowed and then started coughing. His mouth burned.

“Alexander! Are you alright?” He half stood with his hands reaching out unsure how to help. He passed the man his water as he coughed into his elbow. While Alec tried to put the fire out in his mouth, Magus tried a small taste of the Wat only to pull away. With a growl, he turned his eyes on the waiter. His finger beckoned for the man to come over while blue and red sparks fell onto the floor.

“Is something wrong?” Acting innocently clearly ignoring the fact that one of his customers was almost dying.

“Are you trying to kill my date?”

“Wat’s are spicy. He shouldn’t have ordered it if he couldn’t handle the heat.”

“This Wat is like a four alarm fire. I don’t recall any being that hot. Now bring this back with a normal amount of spice before I complain to the owner.” Rolling his eyes, the waiter left to get a new one mumbling something along the lines of ‘Down with the vile oppressors.’ Muttering under his voice some choice words he new the Werewolf heard, Magnus focused back on Alec. “How are you doing?”

“Better.” The Nephilim replied still coughing but not to the extent as before. “I like spice, but that was like eating a ghost pepper.”

“You’ve tried one?”

“Jace is a cruel Parabatai.”

Magnus chuckled, “How did you get him back?”

“I told him I made dinner when in fact Izzy had.” Alec looked smug as he took the last sip of his drink.

“I would have loved to see that.”

“His face was priceless. How’s your meal?” Blue eyes stared at the large plate between them a little weary of trying the meal.

“Safe, I promise.” Magnus replied. Alec nodded and began trying the dish. He hummed in appreciation. The chicken Wat was brought moments later with the waiter unable to leave until Magnus had made sure it was safe. Once dismissed, the pair fell into easy conversation, avoiding one of the main reasons they had decided to go out. 

Of course nothing in their lives was easy. A third of the way through their meal, Magnus’s ears perked as he recognized a voice he hadn’t heard in years. As he slid down a little to at least attempt to not be seen, is pant leg brushed against Alec. The younger man frowned, eyes rising to see who was causing Magnus to become uncomfortable. The man was mundane, a handsome one at that, wearing an expensive looking suit surrounded by ethereal looking fey both males and females. “Do I want to know?”

Giving a weak smile, the Warlock replied, “He’s an ex. Well, barely an ex. I think we went out maybe twice. We parted amicably.”

“Yes, I can tell.” The moment the man saw them, Alec couldn’t help but smirk. “In coming.” The way the man stormed over amused him, he was not disappointed.

“You scum!” The man cried grabbing the closest glass of water to dash it in Magnus’s face. Alec marveled for a moment how his boyfriend’s makeup didn’t run then frowned. Before he could voice anything, the man turned to look at him. “Get out while you can!” He’s a dramatic one. Alec thought as the man continued, “A Warlock will enchant years from your life and love from your heart.”

“We barely knew each other for twenty minutes!” Magnus defended too fired up to care that he had water dripping off his face.

The man spun on his heels to once again address the Warlock. “And the best twenty minutes of my life.”

“Why thank you.” Catching Alec’s annoyed face, Magnus back tracked. “I mean, ah…”

“Take it from me friend, get out while you still can.” The man was back to looking at Alec, he reached down and took the Nephilim’s hands in his. “You’ll regret it if you don’t.”

Staring the guy in the eyes, Alec replied, “Too late, I’m not going anywhere. Now please leave, you’re ruining our date.”

“You’ll regret it.”

“I highly doubt I will.” The man shook his head as he left to rejoin his Fey entourage.

The table was quiet a moment before Magnus broke it. “I may have been wrong about the amicable part.”

“Only slightly. Here.” Alec passed him a napkin. “I sometimes question your taste in past partners and wonder what the hell you are doing with me.”

“Had to wade through a sea of questionable choices before I recognized the right one.” Magnus replied easily not catching the surprised look on his date’s face. “How is my makeup?”

Shaking himself out, blue eyes scanned Magnus’s face. “Surprisingly well intact. Lean forward a moment.” Magnus did as he was told and waited patiently as Alec swiped a long finger up, fixing the slight smudge to the left eyeliner. “Now I have glitter on my finger.” He frowned at the two silver sparkles.

“You’ll never get rid of them. They’ll follow you everywhere. Thank you.” Alec smiled and the pair returned to their neglected food.

By the end of the meal, they both knew they could no longer avoid the painful conversation they needed to continue. They didn’t know how to start it. The table had fallen silent. How did one simply spill about one of the worst years of their life? How did one who felt guilty for leaving sit and listen as the one they hurt tell them how much they had hurt them?

Taking a deep breath, Magnus stroked Alec’s fingers as he slowly asked, “Alexander? Something has been bothering since you first told us parts of what happened during your months on the road.” Alec looked up with hesitation in his eyes. “Where did you stay? You didn’t have much money or I assume you didn’t… Did you…”

“Most times I found a place to squat.” Magnus watched as he curled into himself. It had always amazed the Warlock how such a tall man could look so small. Alec held his side as he remembered his life on the road. “I never really had a lot of money as I moved around. Even though I had jobs they were all usually minimum wage and I never lasted long. The money I made usually went towards something to eat or paying for a way to get to the next city, town, or state. Usually I found an abandoned house to stay in, but it didn’t always pan out that way.” His eyes glazed over as he thought about all the different places he had ended up sleeping. Under bridges, in abandoned cars, a park bench or two, even once he managed to break into a house during a particularly cold night to stay warm. He felt bad, but he knew it had been necessary and the family hadn’t been home.

“It wasn’t always, I mean when I could afford it I’d stay in a crappy motel room. Once I was a roadie for a small band doing a tour so they let me stay with them in their hotel rooms. It was with them I actually ran into… Dani. A few older couples or church going people felt bad and let me stay in a spare room if I helped them for different jobs around the house. 

“It got a little easier towards the end.” Alec didn’t catch Magnus’s heartbroken expression as his eyes focused on the table top in front of him. “I got myself a membership to LA Fitness since they’re basically everywhere and open 24/7. If I didn’t have money to stay somewhere, I’d find the closest one and nap for a few hours. Getting the membership made life a bit easier.”

“I’m sorry you had to go through that.” I’m sorry I had no idea and couldn’t help you.

Alec merely shrugged, “It wasn’t that bad. Being out in the cold sucked, but I managed. Not having a place to sleep was hardly the most terrible thing about my time wandering.”

“Alexander, what do-” Magnus cut himself off when Alec frowned and then pulled out his cellphone.

**Petra Calling…**

“I’m sorry.” Magnus shook his head not offended that Alec decided he needed to take the call. “Petra, can I… What?... Calm dow-.... Petra…. Petra…” The Warlock could hear a panicked voice even from his distance. “Petra, I need you to calm down and tell me what’s wrong. I can-... Is Ionna with you?... Uhuh… Wha… I’m on my way with a friend. Stay away from her and try to clear the place. I’ll be there soon. Stay on the phone.” With determined eyes, he looked at Magnus. “We need to go, I’m sorry but Petra needs our help.”

“Of course.” Magnus threw some money down that not only covered the check but gave an alright tip. “Don’t worry about it. What’s wrong?”

Alec didn’t answer until they were outside. “Apparently, Petra’s sister is a Werewolf and she’s shifted inside a club.”

Wasting no time, he asked, “Where?”

“Beauty Bar.” With a nod, Magnus opened a portal. Together they stepped through and ended up staring at the club with people fleeing while yelling about a rabid dog. Delaying no further the pair pushed through the crowd and into the club.

“Sir I don-” Magnus cut off the security person with, “We’re here for the dog.” 

Pushing through a steady stream of fleeing people, they pushed deeper inside until Petra shouted for them. “Alex!” She ran to him and threw her arms around his waist. “I didn’t know who to call. Can you help her? She didn’t-” She cut off as she sobbed.

“Petra, what happened?” Alec asked soothingly using his peripheral vision to watch as Magnus slowly stepped further into the bar where a confused overemotional wolf was prowling.

“It’s all my fault. I knew Anita’s emotions weren’t totally in check, but I thought going out would help her. A couple of days ago she found out her boyfriend was cheating on her and she’s been a mess. She really thought he was the one. I wouldn’t have suggested a club if I knew she’d shift, but she had been able to retain her human form so I thought it would be fine.” She let out another sob believing she had failed her sister.

“How long has she been a wolf?”

“Four years I think? She’s been able to control her shift for the past two years at least.”

“What happened that made her lose control? Do you know?”

“I left her for a second to get us drinks and apparently she went to check Facebook while she waited. She saw a picture of her ex with his new girlfriend.” Her eyes looked behind her only to see Magnus stalking the Werewolf with what looked like blue fire dancing on his fingers. “Oh my God! Is he going to hurt her?”

“No.” He stroked her hair soothingly. “He’s going to help her I promise. Stay here, I’m going to give Magnus back up. Make sure no one comes this way and everyone leaves. Pass on that a dog is loose in the club, okay?” 

Petra sniffed, “Thank you.” She looked one last time at her sister before turning. Knowing that his friend was safe, he scoured the area for something to use to bind her. Finding some silk drapes he could use, he made his way to Magnus.

“Alexander, what are you doing? You could get hurt.” Magnus whispered without his eyes leaving the snapping wolf.

“I may no longer be considered a Shadowhunter, but this is what I was trained to do. I can help you.”

“Alec.”

“Magnus.”

“Fine, but if you get hurt I’m making you heal the old fashion way.”

“Like you would.” Alec snorted before surprising both Magnus and the Werewolf by lunging forward. Unfortunately, the Werewolf recovered faster than the Nephilim had hoped and used her paw to bat him away. Magnus held his breath as Alec was sent flying into one of the hot pink walls. Although a year out of training as a Shadowhunter, the man’s body still remembered about two decades worth of movements. His body easily shifted to use the momentum for the hit to turn himself and launch off the wall and roll into a crouched position.

“Alexander.” Magnus called before he sent out blue threats that baffled the Werewolf and followed the ex-Shadowhunter. Alec darted, rolled, and dodged around the room forcing the Werewolf to shift position until she was near the farthest wall and didn’t have anywhere to go. Upon seeing the slightest bit of an opening, Alec pounced at the opportunity. Using his body to pin her down, he wrapped the fabric around the wolf’s neck just tight enough for him to have control over her but not hurt her. She thrashed, trying to throw him off but he remained unyielding. 

Magnus dropped his magic as he approached the two instead sending out soothing calm vibes towards her. Using his commanding voice, he called to her, “Come on. Shift!” The wolf bucked and shuddered for a moment until finally the fur started to recede and her bones popped back into place. Where once laid a medium sized werewolf now was replaced by a frightened young woman.

Dropping the fabric, Alec wrapped his arms around her while rubbing her back. “It’s okay, Anita.”

She cried into his shoulder whimpering a litany of, “Thank you.” She only pulled away when she realized that he was a Shadowhunter. “Oh God. You’re… You’re a Shadowhunter.”

Alec winced. “Actually, I’m not.”

“But you have-”

“It’s...a long story. You’re safe, I promise.”

The woman nodded as she wiped her hand under her nose. “You’re Petra’s friend aren’t you? You have her scent.” Suddenly her eyes widened. “Is she okay! Is my sister alright? Did I-”

“She’s fine. You didn’t hurt anyone.”

“Oh- Oh thank God.” New tears of relief dripped down her face. “I don’t know what I would have done if I had hurt her.”

“No need to fear then, she is fine.” Magnus knelt down and offered a smile.

“Thank you.” She sniffed. “To both of you. You’re a Warlock aren’t you?”

“Yes. Magnus Bane. A pleasure to meet you.” He held out his hand.

With red coloring her cheek, she replied embarrassed, “I’d shake your hand but it’s covered in snot.” The Warlock chuckled. “I am Anita, I’m sorry for causing you trouble.”

“Just be careful is all we ask. Do you want us to talk to Luke with you?” Alec asked.

Anita cocked her head, “Luke?”

Magnus and Alec exchanged looks. “The Alpha of the New York City pack?”

“Oh…” The young woman scratched her head. “I ah, I didn’t…”

“You haven't spoken with him?” Magnus asked slowly.

“No.” She looked down. “I didn’t see the point. I’m only in New York for the semester. I have an internship at the Guggenheim and since I’m only here for a few months I found no reason to stress him out with a borrowed wolf. I mean I have an Alpha back in Hawaii and the situation isn’t ideal but I’m able to control myself pretty well while here. I just never…”

“Planned for your boyfriend to be an asshole and cheat on you?” Alec finished.

“Yeah…”

“I think it’s time to talk to Luke. If you want we can go with you.” Magnus offered. “We are pretty good friends with him.”

“No, I should do it alone. I should have done it a long time ago.”

“Are you going to be okay?”

“Yeah. I'll… I’ll be fine. I’ll make Petra take me home and we’ll do what normal people do when they get broken up with.”

“Eat lots of ice cream and watch movies?”

Anita chuckled, “Yeah. Can you take me to my sister? She’s probably freaking out right now.”

“Come one.” Alec helped her up and gave her his coat. The trio walked towards the exit, informing everyone that the dog had been taken care of and the club was safe again. Upon exiting Petra ran towards them and flung her arms around her younger sister.

“Anita! You’re okay.” The younger sister wrapped her arms around Petra and buried her face in her shoulder. “You scared me you little shit!”

“I know, I’m sorry. I’m okay now, I promise.” Anita mumbled.

“I hope so.” After a minute, Petra looked over at Alec with a thankful smile. “Thank you for saving her. I didn’t know who else to call.”

“It wasn’t a problem. How did you know to call me though?” The question had been burning in his mind since she informed him that her sister was running around a club as a Werewolf.

“Some of your friends acted like Anita. Scenting the air and stuff. You socialize with a unique group of people.” She shrugged.

Alec scratched the back of his head. “You’re not wrong. Will you two be okay?”

“Yeah. I'm taking her home and banning her from social media for a while.” Anita groaned at her sister but didn’t object.

“I can curse him for you if you’d like.” Magnus offered.

As Anita snorted, Petra looked at him surprised, “You can do that?”

“He’s a Warlock, he can definitely do that.” The younger sister chuckled.

Petra whistled, “Damn Alex, is that how you were introduced to this world? Because you’re dating a Warlock?”

Alec looked down, “Not exactly. It’s… It’s a long story and you should get Anita home before we all freeze.”

“Drinks. Me and you. We can swap stories, but for now,” She detached herself from her sister before pulling Alec into a hug. “Thank you so much. You’re a lifesaver.”

“I’m really not.” Alec hugged back.

“Take the compliment, Alex. Anita is my world along with Ionna and the rest of my family. If something would have happened to her I’d be devastated. You and Magnus saved her and I’ll never forget that. Now go spend time with your boy, I’m sorry I ruined your date.”

“Wait, you were on a date?” Anita cried. “Fuck, I feel terrible. I’m sorry.”

“Don’t worry, the night is still young. Good night and be safe.” Magnus smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alec's Blade: https://taskandpurpose.com/united-cutlery-cyclone-combat-knife/


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ****TRIGGER WARNING**** Alec talks about his depression and guilt. It's an emotional roller-coaster for him and he even hints about suicidal thoughts. Please take care when reading this chapter.
> 
> My mom and sister left... I'm sad now. But here's what I think is an awesome chapter! I could be biased though.

After the four adults said goodbye, Magnus created another portal to his loft. “Now we won-”

“Don’t finish that sentence.” Alec had placed his hand over Magnus’s mouth. “I do not need you jinxing us.” Magnus raised his left eyebrow. “Don’t give me that look, we’ve already had an interesting date, I’d like to spend the next few hours just us.”

“As you wish. Would you like anything to drink?” Magnus turned with a smirk towards his decanter.

“Whatever is fine.” As Magnus mixed some drinks together, Alec walked over to a shelf that had his arrow on it. His index finger skimmed over the smooth surface. He felt arms wrap around his waist and a chin rest on his shoulder. Suddenly he felt anxious and like it was getting harder to breathe.

“It’s okay, Alexander.” Magnus’s voice whispered in his ear. “You’re here. You’re back. You're safe.” He held the Nephilim tighter trying to ground him. “It’s okay.” Alec turned his head a little with closed eyes and leaned it against Magnus. The Warlock’s scent and voice anchoring him to the present instead of the past and the darkness that threatened to swallow him. They stood there until Alec finally relaxed.

“This was the worst part of it all.” Alec whispered his eyes still closed and head leaning heavily against Magnus.

“What?” The words seemingly coming out of left field.

“The anxiety. The guilt. The memories. The anger. The abandonment. The loneliness The depression. All of it leading to sleepless nights and the inability to shut off my mind. That was the worst part of the last year. I felt like I was going mad. I sometimes felt like I was doing a little better, but the darkness was always lurking. Some days I couldn’t move, others I was walking in a haze. I still have days where I feel like there’s no point in doing anything. I don’t care about anything. A vicious cycle of false security only to feel myself getting bad again. The anxiety of waiting for the darkness to hit again. To not care. To forcing myself to get up and go through the motions of the day. Having to fight through the soul tiring feeling of nothing matters. Questioning why I’m even trying. Staring at the ceiling or wall for hours waiting to feel something, anything. Replaying all the mistakes I’ve made. Reliving the searing pain of the runes being removed. Hearing the phantom echoes of screams and sobs. Seeing the heartbreak in my family’s eyes when I was arrested, being stripped, lying in the hospital, and then leaving the Institute forever. Knowing how much I hurt you and made everything more difficult. Knowing that no matter how hard I tried, no matter how much I gave up I wasn’t good enough for the Clave. Wanting it to end… Feeling weak and disgusted with myself for wanting it to all end.

“Knowing that no matter how far I ran, no matter where I went I would never escape the inevitable darkness. Or getting anxious and looking over my shoulder in case I saw a Shadowhunter. I was trained to fight demons and rogue Downworlders and Shadowhunters. Feeling weak and ashamed and frustrated because I had another panic attack that I had no control over. Feeling like everyone was watching me as I fell a part. Feeling like I couldn’t go home. Feeling… Knowing I abandoned everyone here. Feeling like a coward for not contacting you… Not letting you know I was okay.”

“Oh Alexander.” The pain in Magnus’s voice caused Alec to shrink in on himself, his legs almost giving out. “You’re alright. You’re safe.” One of his hands moved to stroke the broken man’s hair. Alec turned, wrapping his arms securely around the Warlock’s chest and buried his face in his shoulder. “I will admit I am still a little mad,” Alec’s hold on Magnus tightened almost to an uncomfortable clinging. “But more than that I am… I’m proud of you. You amaze me. You are a wonderful human being, Alexander. You are strong, caring, loyal, there are too many words to describe how great you are. It still amazes me how much you have grown as a person since I last saw you. Never in a million years would I have thought you would surround yourself with not only Downworlders who weren’t forced upon you by one of your siblings but with a wonderful group of Mundanes. You are amazing.”

“I don’t feel amazing.” Alec admitted. “I feel as though I’m always waiting for the next shoe to drop. For the Clave to crash through my door. For someone to take Maxie away. For the insomnia to kick in leading to anxiety attacks and depression.”

“I know and yet you keep moving forward. Making the people around you smile and feel safe.” He pulled away a little and gently forced Alec to look at him. “You are amazing and wonderful. I am honored to have met you.”

“I should be saying that. Before you I was basically a mindless soldier whose only concern was following Clave Law and making sure my family was safe. You’ve changed me Magnus, for the better.”

“All I showed you was a different point of view, you’re the one who ran with it. Beautifully might I add.”

The pair stood quietly in their embrace. Alec didn’t know what to say, his mind was still swimming with negative emotions. There was still so much he needed to wade through and a dark part of him still didn’t think he was worth it. He tried to remember that Magnus had quite a few traumatic memories as him. Hell he had watched as Magnus struggled to tell him about how he had killed his father as a child. Alec hadn’t thought differently about Magnus even after learning about his dark past. Even learning about Magnus’s own depression hadn’t swayed him to stay away from the man. It never occurred to Alec that being with Magnus and his centuries worth of baggage would be too much trouble. Briefly after learning about the Warlock’s colorful past love life he thought maybe they were too different to even try, but ultimately that thought was gone within minutes quickly replaced by Alec’s insecurities about his own lack of dating history. Even in the beginning nothing felt too big to force him to leave the man. Nothing about Magnus could sway Alec away. He would weather any storm Magnus himself or his past threw at the ex-Shadowhunter.

However, Alec was the type to step away if he thought he was hurting someone he loved. Him disappearing for over a year proved that. As he stood surrounded by the man he loved, he tried to remind himself that Magnus wasn’t so different from him. Magnus loved him and only wanted to help and be with him. But the part of Alec that always told him he wasn’t worth it was loud. It always threatened to overshadow the kind words his loved ones said to him. They tried to drown out his family and friends telling him he was indeed worth something; that his problems weren’t too much for them. But they were loud in that moment. Screaming and whispering that in the near future Magnus would get sick of him and regret staying by Alec’s side as he struggled with his depression. His inner demons caressing his soul telling him he wasn’t worth someone as wonderful as Magnus by his pathetic side.

As his arms held Magnus tighter without completely crushing the man, Alec muttered, “I know you love me, but I’m too broken.” His inner turmoil was complete chaos. He wanted to push this beautiful man away so he wasn’t tainted by the self-hatred and ugliness that oozed from Alec’s being. But at the same time Alec wanted to cling to the man and beg him to never leave him alone. To stay with him and not give up on him like he often felt like doing to himself. “You don’t deserve that. You deserve someone much more than I. I’m a mess.”

“You don’t plan on making that choice for me again are you?” When he felt Alec shake his head, Magnus leaned his head against the man in his arms. “Good because I will always be here for you, understand? You are exactly what I want Alexander. I’ve told you before, I have waited almost 400 years for you, I’m not letting you go. Even when I want to strangle you. We’ll probably fight over something stupid, but I will be there for you. And before you even voice it, you are worth it. God you are worth it and I will spend my life trying to prove it to you.” He paused suddenly very annoyed. “I blame the Clave.”

“Huh?” Alec was suddenly very confused at the turn of verbal events.

“You were doing so well. You were confident, you walked tall, and found your niche. Then they had go and be fucking assholes. I was mad before, but now I’m pissed. They’ll regret the day they used you as a scapegoat.”

“Please don’t break the Accords.” Alec quietly asked relaxing his hold a little. “We don’t need the two of us in exile.”

“No worries, darling. I will be far more subtle than going into the Accords hall with fingers blazing. By the time they realize what’s happening, they won’t be able to do anything about it.”

“What devious plan are you cooking up in that head of yours?”

“I don’t know yet, but it will be quite devious with a side of me being very smug and fabulous.”

“So a normal Magnus Bane scheme.”

“Always.”

Alec finally raised his head to look into Magnus’s eyes. “Are you sure?” He felt his heart squeeze as he gave Magnus another chance to run as far away from him as possible. An easy out to find a more stable being to fall in love with, possibly another immortal to spend the rest of his many centuries with.

“Alexander,” Magnus brought his hand up to cup Alec cheek. The metal of his rings cool and soothing against ivory skin. “I am more than sure.I love you, I’m in love with you. I’ve lived through a great many events that would scare most sane beings away. I’m not going anywhere.”

“You can’t promise that. You’ll have to leave me eventually.”

Magnus was about to protest when he saw a small flicker of Alec’s lips curve up. Rolling his eyes, the older man replied, “I will always come back to you. How’s that?”

“Thank you.” He leaned his forehead against Magnus’s centering himself and trying to quiet some of the chaos inside.

“Of course. We have a few more hours before you turn into a pumpkin, why don’t we sit down, have some tea, and watch a movie? Relax for a little while?”

“Sounds great. Although, I’m pretty sure I would only turn into a maid instead of a pumpkin.” The tease was a little forced, but neither man commented.

Magnus did pause for a few seconds as his eyes glazed over. “I could get you a maid outfit if you want.”

“Magnus!” Alec cried, scandalized at the thought.

“What, I think you’d look great in a French-”

Alec shoved his hand over his boyfriend’s mouth. “Don’t finish that sentence.” He only removed his hand when Magnus started laughing.

“Alright. Go pick a movie, I’ll start making the tea. I’m proud, by the way, that you knew what I was referring to.”

“Petra’s daughter loves Disney. I have seen quite a few princess movies recently. More than I care to admit really.” 

While he waited for the kettle to boil, Magnus leaned on the wall watching as Alec went through the DVDs. “Speaking of Petra, has she texted you about her sister?” Pulling out his phone the Nephilim checked only to shake her head. “How do you feel about her knowing about the Shadow World?”

Alec leaned back on his heels as he decided between four movies. “I’m quite relieved really. Maxie will be coming into his powers within the next couple of years and trying to hide them from her and my other Mundane friends would be difficult. At least if she’s in the know she can help me when he does something. I don’t like keeping secrets from her, she’s been really helpful in navigating the Mundane world and finding where I fit in.”

“I’m glad you’ve found someone who’s helped you. It was one of the things I was worried about.” He disappeared into the kitchen only to return a moment later with a tray carrying two cups and a few snacks. “What have you decided on?”

“Cabin in the Woods.” He replied, “I’ve been told it is a must see. It’s both entertaining and creepy apparently.”

“I did enjoy that one. Has a nice mix of making fun of other cabin horror movies while making you think. I will want to know your thoughts after it’s finished.”

Alec nodded as he sat down and brought his tea to his lips. He inhaled the scent finding the familiar aroma relaxing. He could feel his Warlock’s eyes on him. Sliding his blue irises to look at Magnus, he questioned, “Do I have something on my face?”

“No, but speaking of Petra…”

“She’s married and has a daughter.”

“Alexander.” Magnus huffed exasperated. “And I’m dating you.” Some of the cold dark feeling that had clawed its way inside Alec dispersed as butterflies fluttered in his stomach. “Not what I meant. I was going to say that you almost struck me dumb this evening. I’d almost forgotten how beautifully dangerous you are when you are fighting. You nearly gave me a heart attack when Anita sent you flying, but watching you easily recover was a sight to see. As graceful as a panther and almost twice as deadly.”

“I may be a Mundane now, but I’m still a trained Nephilim.” He muttered into his tea, both pleased and embarrassed by the compliment.

“I know. You are the only one I know who has ever synced up with my magic. The few times I tried fighting alongside a Shadowhunter they always shied away from it. You however, accepted and moved with it. It was breathtaking to watch. I nearly lost my concentration a few times.” His finger skimmed across Alec’s cheek sending shivers down the younger man’s spine.

“Magnus… I…”

“Shh, it’s alright Darling, I know. I only wanted to let you know it was a pleasure working alongside you again. I missed it and I hope we can train together sometime.”

“Of course, anytime.”

“Wonderful, now when you’re done come here I want to cuddle.” With a smile, Alec took another sip of his tea before placing it down and sliding into place along Magnus. His head resting against Magnus’s heart while their fingers interlaced. The two focused on the movie while enjoying the other’s presence. 

As the movie neared its end and all went to almost literal hell, Magnus asked carefully, “Alexander, may I sleep with you tonight?” He caught the uncertainty in the man’s eyes when he looked up. “I don’t mean sexually. I miss sleeping beside you, hearing your adorable little snores.” He smirked as Alec narrowed his eyes ready to protest. “But I really mean it, I only want to sleep beside you and nothing more. If that is alright with you.”

“Of course.” A small smile found its way on Alec’s face. “I was actually thinking of a way to ask you if you wanted to stay at the apartment without implying more than sleeping. I’m just… I’m not ready for that. Not tonight. Not after…” He looked down as the smile fell away.

“There is nothing wrong with not being interested.” He reassured. “I’m not either. I just want to use you as a body pillow.”

“I see how it is.” Alec laid his head back down and cuddled closer watching as the survivors made decisions that would affect the world for better or worse.

As the credits started rolling, Magnus stroked his boyfriend’s back and asked, “So what do you think?”

“I liked it. I haven’t seen many horror movies but it did bring up a lot of philosophical questions. It reminds me of what it’s like being a Shadowhunter. Always making life and death decisions.”

“If you were the Virgin, what would you have done?”

Alec was quiet for a while thinking. “If I had just watched everyone I loved died-”

“Technically they were sacrificed for the greater good.” Magus pointed out.

“If Izzy and Jace and You, hell even Clary and Simon died... were sacrificed and I had to choose to either kill the Fool or end the world I’d like to think I’d tell the asshole to go fuck themselves.”

“You’d kill everyone to save the one?”

“No one kills my family and gets away with it even if I have to go down with them.”

“Isn’t that the life of a Shadowhunter though? Saving the many by sacrificing the one?”

Alec shrugged, “We willingly know what we are doing and we have teams to protect each other. The Sacrifices in the movie didn’t have a choice, they didn’t know what was going on. That is unforgivable in my book. So yes, I would take the world down if it meant avenging my family. Besides, when I was a Shadowhunter and Izzy or Jace got hurt you better believe the demon was killed.”

“I pity anyone who harms those you love. Hell hath no fury like an angry Alexander.”

“They’d have no idea.”

“So, who do you think everyone would be from our little group?”

“Jace would be the Jock.”

“Agreed.”

“Izzy the Whore, even though I resent that. She’s just very comfortable with her body and there’s nothing wrong with that. Why do they even need a-”

“I understand your rant, but you don’t need to lecture me about that. I could be the Whore, I do have a colorful history.”

“I suppose, but I think you’d be the Scholar. Although Izzy could also classified as a Scholar. She is the best Downworlder Pathologist in New York.”

“Or you. You always have your head stuck in a book.”

Alec hummed in agreement. “Simon would be the Fool.” Magnus barked out a laugh. “It still amazes me how much he talks. His tangents have tangents.”

“Poor Simon. Then again, Marty proved to be quite intelligent even when high majority of the movie. What of the Virgin?”

“I supposed Max would technically be the best choice since he’s the youngest and I’m assuming hasn’t had sex.”

“If Max was safe and let’s go with over 16.”

“Hmm… Maybe Clary. Although after everything she may be less innocent now.”

“Yes, this past year and a half has been quite trying.” Magnus sighed. “We should probably get going. I can feel you falling asleep on me.”

“You’re comfy.” Alec mumbled as he tried to bury himself deeper into Magnus’s side.

With a laugh, the Warlock said, “Thank you, Darling. Nonetheless, time to get up.” With a groan, Alec pushed off and sat up. Magnus watched as Alec stretched his stiff muscles the Warlock’s stomaching tumbling. He wasn’t lying when he told the man he wasn’t in the mood for anything more than sleeping beside him, but that didn’t mean he didn’t appreciate his boyfriend’s body. The red shirt he opted for stretched taut and road up revealing ivory skin. There was temptation to reach out and stroke the man’s side, but that would probably lead to a delay in getting back to the apartment. Magnus had to keep reminding himself that he needed to get Alec home. The younger man was already getting antsy to see his son. “Ready?” He asked finally standing up, collecting the cups and tray.

“I can clean up if you want to grab a night bag.” Alec offered.

“You’re so sweet, but,” With a snap of his fingers a sequin zip-up bag waited patiently on the couch. “I’m already packed.”

“Show off.”

“Perks of being a Warlock, Darling.” Magnus laughed. Within five minutes he opened a portal and the pair reappeared in Alec’s apartment. 

Or at least they assumed the warzone was Alec’s apartment. The living room had pillows, blankets, and even articles of clothing strewn about. The TV was repeating the menu music for a movie Alec had never seen and Luci coward on her bed as Sylvannus, Damien, and Benji shouted at Jafa, Lyal, and Cassius. Ezra looked on where he sat on the counter in the kitchen eating from a tub of mashed potatoes.

With brows drawn together, Alec asked, “What the hell is going on?” The room froze for a heartbeat before it erupted into shouting and finger pointing. Luci crept over seeking refuge between the Nephilim and Warlock. “QUIET!” Almost immediately the room silenced. “Ezra? What is going on?” He looked over to the Werewolf with a mouth full of potatoes.  
Swallowing, he answered, “They’re arguing about Lyal cheating in Monopoly.”

“And my living room looking like a tornado went through it?”

“Monopoly is known to destroy friendships.” The wolf shrugged.

Alec pinched the bridge of his nose. “All this over a board game?”

“I would have won if Lyal hadn’t-” Sylvannus started.

The Seelie cut her off, “I didn’t do what you accuse me of!” 

“Yes you did!” The Vampire snarled.

“Lyal, what did she say you did?” Alec asked petting the upset dog’s head.

“Skimming off the bank’s money.” He replied easily.

“And you didn’t?”

“I cannot lie.”

Alec stared at the man for a moment. “Then what did you do?” He had been observing his friends long enough to know most of their body language and his was definitely saying he did something sneaky.

“Sleight of hand. I don’t need to take money from the bank when other players have to pay me for having hotels I may or may not have paid for.”

Fangs dropping, the female Vampire crouched down ready to lunge, “You son of a bitch!”

“Shady character dearest undead child.” He replied unashamed of cheating. With a final yell she launched herself at him.

“You break something, you’re barred from the apartment for a week.” Alec warned as he turned back to Ezra. “Where’s Maxie?”

“Sleeping like the dead. Your kid doesn’t wake for anything. I’m impressed.” The wolf walked over to where the pair stood. “And a little jealous.”

“Yeah. Alright, ENOUGH.” Although the fighting didn’t stop completely they at least toned it down. “I’m going to bed. You are cleaning this mess up before you leave and if I have to come out here I will tell Nonna and Nonno.”

The Downworlders mouths dropped at the threat. “You can’t use them against us! We aren’t afraid of them!”

“We’ll see when I tell them I was trying to sleep and you disturbed me. I’m not above lying and saying you also woke Maxie.”

“That’s is a low blow.” Jafa crossed his arms.

“I don't care. I’m going to bed, good-night.” He turned with both Magnus and Luci following him.

“Night!” The group called.

“Wait!” Alec paused in his steps to look at Jafa. “Is the Warlock staying?”

“The Warlock has a name.” Magnus commented as he continued and entered the bedroom.

“I don’t see how it’s any of your business.” Alec followed up.

“We want details!” The Fey called after his friend. “I thought you were classier! We talked about this!”

“Sucks to be you.” Was the only reply he got before the door shut. “I hope the living room is back to normal by tomorrow morning.” Alec slightly doubted it would be. It was always a toss up on whether or not his Downworlder friends would listen to him.

Magnus walked over and wrapped his arms around Alec. “I can make it so they can’t leave until the room is cleaned.”

The offer was tempting. “Would Cassius be able to dispel it?”

“Maybe, but it’ll take him a while. Powerful Warlock here.”

Alec rolled his eyes, “Yes, yes I know. Save your magic, it should be fine. Thank you though.” His eyes slid to look back towards his door. “I have however, forgotten to account for the fact that I do not have a bathroom in my room. Would you like to use it first?”

“Sure. I will be back soon.” He leaned up and kissed Alec’s cheek. While Magnus went through his nightly routine, Alec walked over to Maxie’s crib to find his son sleeping soundly. The baby cooed in his sleep when his father gently stroked his chubby cheek. After pulling the blanket up and making sure the Cerberus plushie was within reach, Maxie always got cranky when it wasn’t, Alec changed into a t-shirt and sweatpants to sleep in. Not long after Magnus returned in fluffy pants and a robe.

By the time Alec returned from using the bathroom, Magnus had all his jewelry off and was seated on the edge of the bed looking at the only pictures Alec had. “Petra mentioned you still had these.” The Warlock commented as his eyes looked up.

“I didn’t know she knew.” Alec took a seat next to his boyfriend and leaned his head on Magnus’s shoulder. They stared at the pictures quietly for a few minutes. Both lost to memories of the day it was taken and all the happy memories they created together. Eventually, Magnus placed it back on the side table. “What side is yours?”

“The middle.” Alec deadpanned. Seriously though he never really picked a side.

With a laugh, Magnus rolled his eyes. “Fine I’ll take left.” Shrugging off the robe, he crawled over to his side. He couldn’t help but smirk when he felt Alec’s eyes on him. The other man blinked a few times before standing to shed his shirt. Excluding the times he was squatting or sharing a motel room with strangers turned acquaintances he was never really one to sleep with a shirt on. It was restricting and always ended up twisted. When he turned to get under the covers, he found Magnus with wide eyes and mouth slightly ajar. “I thought they photoshopped your abs. What is this?”

Suddenly feeling quite self-conscious, the Nephilim stuttered, “I ah, I don’t… don’t know. What?”

“Are you even more ripped? Because darling you were in amazing shape before, but I think you have more definition.” Magnus leaned forward and poked the abs in front of him.  
Jerking back, Alec cried, “Stop. I work out. I don’t know. I mean, sometimes I guess I go a little overboard but that’s when I can’t sleep. It passes the time.”

“Just be careful and make sure you eat and hydrate. Also, what are all these? Why have you not told me you have… six tattoos. I mean I knew about your neck one because it’s out there for all to see, but how did I not know about the others?”

“It’s winter and I wear long sleeves and a sweater?”

“Alexander.”

“Don’t Alexander me. Half the time I forget I have them. Except the one on my hip. That one is only a couple weeks old.” Alec sighed as Magnus crawled back over to inspect the pieces of art scattered on his body.

Like Izzy, Magnus noticed they tended to overlay silver runes. His finger stroked the scarred Parabatai rune momentarily distracted by the way Alec’s stomach flexed at the touch. “They’re beautiful. Do they have meaning behind them?” He couldn’t imagine Alec getting them just because they looked cool.

“Can I sit down?” Moving aside, Magnus shifted so Alec could prop himself against the headboard. Pointing to the Owl, Alec explained, “I got this for Jace. Owls have always reminded me of him especially when ready to gasp their prey.” Moving on to his right arm, he first displayed the ones on his wrist. “The snakes are for Izzy. She nearly cried when I told her.”

“I’m sure.” Magnus’s fingers skimmed over the white one. “Why two? And why one white and one black?”

Not replying right away, a little red started spreading across his cheeks. “They’re us. Jace may be my Parabatai, my brother, but Izzy has always been my best friend. She’s always been there for me and even though it may have taken me a while sometimes, I’ve always been able to talk to her. She’s always known me better than really anyone. Until Jace came along, we really only had each other. Mom and dad were busy running the institute, Hodge was a teacher, and there weren’t really anyone our age when we grew up. It was basically just me and her. I missed her. I missed her energy, her ferocity, her presence. I missed being able to talk to her or her forcing me to open up about whatever was bothering me.

“When I decided to get it, I was in a pretty bad place and missed her. If I was getting a tattoo for her, I knew I was going to get a snake. The white reminded me of her bracelet. It’s like she’s always with me, even if at the time I never thought I’d see her again.”

“And the black one?”

“Me. I may not be physically with her, but I am spiritually or whatever.”

“You amaze as usual, Alexander.” 

“So you keep saying. The one on my bicep is for Max.”

“He’s never going to live down the time he confused the nourishment rune and the fire one.”

“Nope and he’s a little spitfire.”

“I can’t disagree. He’s giving his trainers a run for their money.”

“Good.” Alec smiled, proud of how strong his brother was becoming. Pointing to his neck, he informed, “The rose is for my mom.”

“As beautiful as she is deadly. Don’t tell her but she kind of scares me.” Alec laughed at the admission. “No, but really. Her favorite weapon is a broadsword. You’re mother’s favorite weapon is a giant ass sword. She wields it like it weighs nothing. I should know! I’ve seen her use it.”

“Try being nine and her trying to teach you how to use one.”

“I know you’re ridiculously tall, but wasn’t it bigger than you?”

“I was barely taller than it. I think the first time she pulled it out I just stared at her like she was crazy. I think she’s a little disappointed none of us really like it.”

“She does love that thing. The glee in her eyes when she whipped it out…” Magnus shook his head. 

“Many forget she is a formidable warrior.”

Magnus nodded, knowing he will never be able to forget after the Battle at the Burrens. “What about your father?” The question came out a little softer knowing how his relationship with Robert was still quite fragile. “I can’t imagine the cat is for him.”

“I’m still trying to figure out what I want for him… I’m still angry at him for what he did to my mom. A part of me partially blames him for what happened between us.” His eyes dropped to stare at his fingers. “He’s the one who told me about the Soul Sword missing and that I wasn’t allowed to tell anyone because it was confidential information. But he’s still my father and I love him. He’s been pretty great with Maxie even if he’s in Idris most of the time.

“The words above my heart were actually my first tattoo. I… I was also in a bad place when I got them. I needed something, anything to keep me going. To ground me and the words are what Jace and I used to say to each other before going into a fight or to remind each other to stay strong when something was difficult. They were comforting throughout my time on the road. As for the cat,” He leaned over and pressed a kiss to Magnus’s temple. “That was for you.”

_Of course._ Magnus thought. Only Alec could make him feel so many emotions to the point he didn’t think it was possible to feel anymore, and then push him over the edge. He felt like his chest was about to burst. Literally his ribs would forcibly open out with all the love he felt for the man next to him. No one had ever done such a thing for him. He knew some of his previous lovers had loved him, but none had taken the extra step. None had ever wanted to marry him let alone put something as permanent as a tattoo on themselves. Not that Magnus ever thought about that, but as always Alec knew what to do to make him feel special; worthy of unconditional love.

Unable to speak, his mind unable to come up with suitable words to describe how he felt, Magus pulled Alec to him. Putting everything he was feeling into the kiss, he heard Alec grunt in surprise. He only momentarily thought maybe he should have warned his boyfriend, but quickly disregarded it when Alec pressed back. The kisses were heated with longing, love, apology, happiness, and how much the other was missed during their time apart. As lips never parted, their hands ran over the other’s body remembering and relearning. 

Not going beyond a heavy make-out session and roaming hands, Magnus kissed right under the angle of Alec’s jaw before settling on his chest. Without missing a beat Alec wrapped his arms around his Warlock and kissed the top of his head. “Good-night, Alexander.” Magnus yawned shifting a little to get more comfortable.

“Good-night, Magnus.”


	7. Snow Days

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To combat this hot af weather, here's a nice cool chapter.

A few days later the Northeast experienced a Nor’easter that dumped upwards of a foot of snow in some areas. Although Alec loved snow, he wasn’t a fan of losing power for a few hours and worrying about the Piro’s. The couple may have only been a few minutes walk from the bakery, but in a blizzard it would take an hour to get to them if something happened. Luckily the storm passed smoothly without any emergencies. The day of the snowfall was relatively calm and relaxing with Alec playing with both Luci and Maxie and reading when they were napping. 

The following Friday Alec found himself in the park near the bakery with Luci romping around happily dressed in a warm coat and currently too distracted by searching for a snowball in the snow to try and kick off her boots. Maxie, actually dressed in a winter coat, gloves, hat, and boots, giggled as he hit the snow and tried to throw it at his canine companion. Only a couple yards away Ionna ran around collecting enough snow for the middle of her snowman. There were a few other people in the park, but for the most part, the small group was left alone to play as they please. 

While trying to find the perfect stick for the snowman’s hand, Ionna cocked her head. “Mr. Alex?” When he looked up, she pointed just over his shoulder. “Do you know them people take picture of us?”

Looking over his shoulder he found Izzy snapping pictures of them while Magnus looked over her shoulder and Clary and Jace continued walking. “They are my family. Would you like to meet them?” Nodding, but shy around new people, she hid behind his leg when he stood to greet them. Upon seeing the newcomers, Luci yipped happily and jumped through the snow to say ‘hello.’. The little girl giggle when the large dog nearly took out Jace.

“Alec, call your monster of a dog off me!” Jace yelled pushing the overly excited puppy away and failing.

With a snicker, Alec whistled, “Luci, come.” With a final jumping circle around the irate shadowhunter, she darted back to her owner. “Hey guys.”

“Hey Alec.” Clary greeted. “Nonna said we’d find you here.” Squatting down, she offered her hand to the little girl still hiding. “Hi, I’m Clary one of Alec’s friends. It’s nice to meet you.”

Staring at the gloved hand for a second, Ionna stuck her hand out. “Hi, I’m Ionna Kekoa. It’s nice to meet you Miss Clary.” The red head’s heart melted.

“This grumpy guy is Jace.”

Clary grinned when Jace cried, “Hey! Luci is crazy and nearly knocked me into the snow.” Lowering next to his girlfriend, he stuck out his hand. “Nice to meet you Ionna, I’m Alec’s brother Jace.”

Nodding, the girl shook Jace’s hand and then took Izzy hand when she offered it. “I’m Izzy, Alec’s sister. I’ve heard a lot about you.”

“You’re pretty.” Ionna stared with wide eyes taking in the woman’s long wavy black hair.

Izzy smiled, “Thank you. You’re beautiful.”

“Thank you.” Her already red cheeks darkened. Then Ionna’s eyes looked up at the last newcomer. “Who are you? You don’t look like Mr. Alex.”

“Ionna.” Alec groaned.

“It’s alright.” Magnus laughed as he lowered to her height. “I am Magnus, Alec’s boyfriend.” 

The little girl’s eyes widened, her head looking between the two. “You two are dating?”

“Yes.”

“Oh. Ms. Kelly readed us a book about two penguins that were boyfriends. I like penguins. Do you like penguins?”

Magnus tried not to laugh at the strange way children’s minds worked. “I do. Are they your favorite animal?”

“No.” She shook her head. “I like Aye-Ayes. They gotted big ears and eyes stare into you soul! And the one finger that’s long to get its food.”

“They are interesting creatures.” He replied unsure how to respond.

“Yeah. I got meet one at the zoo. It was awesome! Mommy didn’t let me hold it.” She pouted at the memory. “The keeper letted me pet it.”

“At least you were able to pet one.”

“I wanna grow up and be a zookeeper. I want to play with animals all day!”

“I’m sure you’ll be able to if you keep your mind and heart on it.” Ionna grinned as she decided Magnus was now one of her favorite people. Right after mommy, daddy, and Mr. Alex of course. 

Getting a little cold and feeling Maxie start to get restless, Alec tapped the girl on her head. “Maxie’s getting tired. Do you want to finish your snowman before we go back to the apartment?”

“Yes. Mr. Snowman needs an arm and face. We can’t leave him faceless.” She turned and restarted her search.

“Oh children and their strange love for strange creatures.” Jace snicker before face planting into the snow. “What the hell Clary!”

“That was mean. Luci, Jace wants lovings.” The moment the dog’s name was called and she noticed where Clary was pointing, the puppy dove at the chance to love on the man. 

“Alec save me from your hellhound!” Jace cried as snow started to migrate down his pants and up his shirt. 

“I’m sorry I can’t hear you over Maxie needing me.” Alec dead panned which of course was a blatant lie since Maxie was only making grabby hands towards the snow.

“Don’t used your son as an excuse! Oh my God, Luci get off me!” 

“Really Jace? You can fight demons but can’t get a dog off you?” Izzy teased watching her brother struggle.

“Bite me, Izzy!” The blonde snapped.

“Sorry, I’m not into incest.”

“Guys, we have children in our presence. Please behave.” Alec called back before walking over to help Ionna. Shifting Maxie to his left hip, Alec carefully picked the little girl up to stick a carrot into the center of the face.

“Thank you, Mr. Alex.” She giggled once placed back on the ground. “Perfect! Can we see Nonna and Nonno now?”

“How does hot chocolate sound and we go see them after Maxie’s had his nap?” Alec offered knowing his son was about to pass out any minute.

Pursing her lips a moment she finally nodded. “You got it! Can we watch Jurassic Park while Baby Maxie sleeps?”

“Sure. Come on let’s go save Mr. Jace from Luci.” 

With a giggle, Ionna ran towards the group that were making fun of the man lying on the ground. “Luci!” She called causing the dog to pause and look up. “Come here.” With a bark, she launched herself off the Shadowhunter’s stomach and trotted over to give the girl a big wet kiss. “Luci!” The girl laughed and gave the dog a hug. “Time to go! Mr. Alex, can I walk Luci?”

“Only if you can control her while holding someone else’s hand.” He replied hooking the leash to Luci’s harness.

“I think I can. Can I hold Miss Izzy’s hand?”

“You’ll have to ask her.”

Lean in and whispering loudly, she asked, “Can you ask her?”

Trying not to laugh, Alec called, “Izzy?” The woman turned with a smile, laughter still in her eyes from Jace’s misery. “Ionna would like to know if she can hold your hand while we walk back to the apartment.”

A look of surprise crossed Izzy’s face before her eyes dropped to the little girl’s. “I would love to hold your hand.” With a big grin the girl tottled over and grabbed Izzy’s outstretched hand. 

“Luci, with me!” The puppy jumped over to her before happily walking beside the girl. 

As the group started back towards the apartment, Clary turned to Alec. “Can I hold Maxie?” He could see her fingers try to refrain from making grabbing hands and failing. Easily passing his son over to the redhead, he watched as she made faces. Maxie giggled and tried to grab her nose.

Alec jumped a little when warm breath hit the back of his neck and Magnus asked, “Can I hold your hand? Don’t want to get lost.”

“Can’t have that.” Alec slipped his hand into Magnus’s. “What would the Downworld do if the High Warlock of Brooklyn went missing?”

“Get bored without the parties he throws his cat?” Jace replied.

“Play nose-goes for who has to take his spot?” Clary added without looking over.

Magnus pouted, “You don’t think anyone would look for me? I’m hurt.”

“Let’s be real, it’d be pretty easy to find you. Throw an amazing party or bribe you with a sentimental stone and you’ll come out. Or follow the trail of glitter.” Jace wrapped his arms around himself the chill from the wind and his wet clothes making him cold.

“Rude… but not wrong. I can’t say I regret coming out of hiding for the necklace. Definitely got something wonderful out of the deal.”

Alec blushed as Jace made a gagging noise. “Gross.” Conversation carried on until they arrived outside the apartment door. There Alec instructed everyone to take off their shoes. The party laughed as Ionna tried to take Luci’s boots off. The dog hopped around only stopping when Alec finally intervened and had her sit. Once inside Alec told Jace he could find something to change into while he, Ionna, Maxie, Clary, and Izzy went into the bathroom to devest from the winter attire. Magnus started on making hot chocolate since Alec was busy.

Not long later, with Maxie in dry clothes and a new diaper, Alec put him down for a nap. The moment the baby’s head touched the pillow he was softly snoring. He found Izzy, Clary, and Jace lounging on the couch while Luci slept on her bed. Not stopping, he continued on into the kitchen where Magnus was stirring the warming milk and Ionna was watching him. “I can take over.” Alec offered, standing behind Ionna so she didn’t fall off the chair she was standing on.

“It’s alright, it’s almost ready. You can grab the cups though.” The Warlock smiled before offering the little girl a taste. A few minutes later the drink was deemed warm enough to enjoy.

“Ionna, why don’t you go get blankets for everyone and we’ll bring the drinks out?” Alec looked at her while Magnus poured the drinks. With an enthusiastic ‘Okay!’ the girl hopped off the chair and ran to grab enough blankets for everyone. Feeling Magnus’s eyes on him as he placed the filled mugs on a tray, Alec asked, “What?”

“You’re wonderful with her.” Was the reply before the older man leaned over and kissed him. Alec blushed and shrugged. “Let’s go before they get ideas.”

Alec frowned, “There’s a child here. Would they really-”

“Still so innocent.” Magnus purred, his finger dragging under his boyfriend’s chin. Then he turned and walked towards the living room. Taking a breath, Alec followed with the tray, offering everyone a cup before sitting down next to Magnus.

Ionna crawled up on the other side of Alec and curled up into his side. “Mr. Alex, can I have my coco please?” When he passed her the cup and she smiled happily at it. “Thank you.” As the music started playing Ionna started humming along while sipping her drink.

“I used to love this movie when I was younger.” Clary commented as she leaned into Jace. “There was one month where Simon and I watched it almost every day. I had nightmares that a T-Rex was going to eat me.”

“You do know they aren’t real right?” Jace asked. “They’ve been extinct for millions of years?”

“You sure? Are they actually extinct?” Alec asked smugly earning a glare from his brother.

“That was one time!”

“What happened?” Ionna asked wanting to know.

“Jace once told me that… an animal was extinct and then we got attacked by it. I don’t remember what it was though.” He totally knew what it was, but he couldn’t tell her it was a demon.

“Oh. Maybe he didn’t know.” 

“Thank you, Ionna.” Jace smiled at her earning a smile back. “I thought they were extinct. Can’t blame me for something I honestly believed.”

“I can when I had to get ten stitches and now have a scar through my eyebrow.” Alec raised said eyebrow.

“That’s how you got that?” Magnus asked surprised. “I figured it had something to do with Jace, but I thought it was a sparring accident or something.”

“Hey! Is this rag on Jace day or something?” The man crossed his arms in annoyance.

“I hereby declare today to be harass Jace Day!” Izzy laughed earning a pillow to her head.

“I hate you all. Except Ionna, she’s my new favorite.” The little girl’s lit up as she placed her cup on the coffee table. As the movie continued into the tour of the park, Ionna rubbed her eyes and climbed into Alec’s lap. It wasn’t long before her breathing slowed and sleep overtook her. Waiting a few minutes to make sure he wouldn’t wake her, Alec carefully got up to place her in his bed. Luci followed and once the little girl was tucked in, the dog curled up next to her. With a pat to the dog’s head, Alec walked over to check on Maxie. The little boy was still sleeping soundly his face scrunching up and then relaxing. With socked feet quietly padding across the floor, he shut the door with a soft click and returned to the living room.

Standing behind the couch he chuckled quietly to himself at how absorbed Izzy and Jace were in the movie. “Does anyone want anything to eat?”

“Shh, raptors.” Izzy waved back at him as she leaned forward watching as the kids tried to hide from them.

“I’m okay for now.” Clary smiled eyes lit up at how engrossed Jace and Izzy were at the movie.

Magnus reached up, “Come sit, we’re fine.” Circling around, the dark haired man sat down and leaned against the Warlock. “Are you going to fall asleep too?” 

A shiver went down Alec’s spine as Magnus’s lips brushed the shell of his ear. “No. They’ll be waking up soon anyway.”

“You just put Ionna to bed.”

“She doesn’t nap long and Maxie only sleeps for at most an hour and a half. He’ll be up soon.” Alec threaded their fingers together and then with his other hand started playing with the many rings on Magnus’s fingers. 

As the credits started rolling, Jace finally leaned back. “That was great. The special effects were on point.”

“Probably because many of the dinosaurs were animatronics or puppets. The T-Rex was a full scale model.” Clary informed. “Someone got stuck in it once and almost died. Had to crawl out of the mouth before getting crushed to death.”

“Intense.” Jace nodded. 

“Another fun fact.” Magnus added. “The scene where the T-Rex breaks the window was not scripted. The screams of the children and their terrified faces were real.”

“Did you go see it in theatres when it first came out?” Izzy asked turning on her stomach to face the Warlock.

“I believe I did. Pretty sure I managed to convince Cat to come with me. Maybe even Ragnor. I don’t remember if he was in the States at the time.”

“Is it still as amazing as it was back then?” Clary asked.

Magnus nodded, “Timeless I would say.”

“Mr. Alex?” The group turned their head to see Ionna stumbling out of Alec’s bedroom rubbing her eyes. “Baby Maxie is waking up.” She climbed onto the couch with a pout. “I didn’t get to see the movie.”

“There’s always a next time.” Alec reassured. “It’s not like it’s going to suddenly disappear.”

“I wouldn’t be so sure.” Clary mumbled loud enough.

“New mission Ionna, make sure Miss Izzy and Mr. Jace don’t steal your movie.” Alec detangled himself to go and get his son.

“Aye, aye!” She turned her eyes to the two Shadowhunters. “No stealing my movie! That rude!” Then she made her eyes big and watery. “You wouldn’t make me cry, would you?”

Jace and Izzy stared at her unsure how to respond. Panic crossed over Jace’s face at the possibility of the girl crying. Magnus snickered, “Oh she’s good. I hope you have a daughter Jace.”

“She’ll have you wrapped around her finger the moment you look at her.” Izzy grinned.

“Does this mean my movie is safe?” Ionna asked bouncing on the couch cushion.

Izzy smiled, “Yes, your movie is safe. Although now I know what to get Jace for his birthday.”

“I am not ashamed to admit I liked that movie.” He crossed his arms. “I have a distinct feeling that you may buy it for me but it’ll mysteriously disappear within a few days. Simon will be proud.”

“He definitely will.” Clary agreed. “He is now determined to get us all to have a Star Wars movie night.”

Ionna’s face lit up. “I love Star Wars! Princess Leia is the best! And Han. And Chewie. And Luke. Darth Vader is cool too. He can lift people with his mind!”

“Who can lift people with their mind?” Alec asked walking in with Maxie still blinking awake and Luci hot on his heels.

“Darth Vader.” Magnus provided.

“Ah yes. Still have avoided those movies. Let me make Maxie a bottle and we can go say hi to Nonna and Nonno.” As he entered the kitchen he heard Ionna cheer. He was screwing on the cap when he felt a tug on his jeans. “Yes?”

“Mr. Alex, why is Mr. Magnus wearing makeup?” Her big eyes looked up to him curiously. 

“Why don’t you ask him? I’m sure he’ll tell you.” Giving Maxie the bottle to hold, he took the girl’s hand who suddenly became shy. Lower his voice once they were in the living room, he gently pushed her towards the man. “Go on.”

Biting her lip, the little girl walked over the Warlock and tugged on his sleeve. When he looked down she asked, “Mr. Magnus, why are you wearing makeup?”

Squatting down to her height, he replied, “I like wearing it. Do you like it?” He was a little apprehensive. In general he didn’t care whether a person approved of him wearing it or not, but he didn’t like when children were already corrupted enough to say something negative about it.

Cocking her head her eyes scanned his face. “You look pretty.”

“Thank you.” Magnus smiled.

“Mr. Alex sometimes comes over with makeup, but it’s different and he cleans it off. Sometimes it covers his tattoos.”

“Does he? I’ve only seen him once with it on, but you couldn’t really tell.”

She nodded her head. “It’s never as… big as yours or as glittery. I like the glitter.”

“I like the glitter too.” He winked. “Maybe one day we can convince Mr. Alec to wear some.”

“No you won’t.” Alec commented as he slipped on his shoes. “Ionna if you want to see the Piro’s you have to put your shoes on.”

“We’ll work on him.” Magnus stage whispered causing the girl to giggle before she hopped off to put her sneakers on. The man stood up to his boyfriend looking at him unamused. “I can dream, Darling. I know some techniques and colors that could make those beautiful eyes of yours pop.”

“Keep dreaming.” 

Magnus wrapped his arm around Alec’s waist and pulled him in. Kissing his jaw he whispered, “I dreamed of you being my boyfriend and look dreams can come true.” Making a non-committal sound, Alec kissed Magnus’s temple before pulling away to make sure everyone was ready.

Upon entering the cafe, Ionna bounced impatiently while the adults talked. By the time the four people in front of them had ordered, the little girl was ready to burst. The second it was the small group’s turn to order, Ionna dashed forward and used the counter as leverage to bounce higher. “Nonna!” the girl shouted happily. “I missed you!”

“Ah, Gattina. I have missed you too.” Nonna walked around the counter to give the little girl a kiss on the cheek. “You’ve grown so much since I last saw you.” Ionna giggled. 

“Nonna, Nonna. I made friends!” She tugged on the old woman’s sleeve.

Nonna looked up and smiled, “I see. Better introduce them.”

With a serious nod, she started pointing, “That’s Miss Izzy, Mr. Alex’s sister. Miss Clary, Mr. Alex’s friend. Mr. Jace, Mr. Alex’s brother. And Mr. Magnus, Mr. Alex’s boyfriend. Everyone, this is Nonna, be nice she’s awesome.”

The old woman couldn’t help but laugh softly. “Hello everyone. A pleasure to meet you.” With a smile, everyone said hi as if they hadn’t met the woman before. “Ah my Polpetto, how are you today?” She kissed Alec’s cheek before patting it.

“I’m well. How are you?” He smiled.

“Better now that all of you are here. Look how big Passerotto is getting.” Maxie squealed happily as she lifted him out of his father’s arms. “Hello. What would you like today? A chunk of chocolate? A cannoli? How about-”

“Nonna.” Alec groaned. “I don’t think he’s old enough for that.”

“Nonsense! When my little Angelo was a baby he was eating spaghetti and meatballs, chocolate before he could walk. Besides he has teeth now, he can start eating solids now.”

“Soft solids.”

“Cannolis are soft.” The group laughed as Alec hung his head in defeat and Nonna grinned in triumph.

“We’ll split one and I’ll take a coffee. What do you want Ionna?” Alec asked.

The girl looked over the pastries. “What’s a Ci-Sia-Ciardoona?”

“Ciarduna.” The woman pronounced slowly for the girl who said it back a few times until she got it right. “Excellent. It is an almond cookie shell with ricotta filling and chocolate frosting.”

Ionna’s eyes lit up. “Can I have one of those aaaaaaand tea please.”

“I know the perfect one to go with your treat.” The woman winked causing the girl to giggle. “Everyone else?” Once the others ordered, Nonna got to work while the group found a few tables to put together. Izzy ended up with Maxie on her lap, while Ionna climbed into Alec’s while she waited for her pastry and tea. Nonno came out a few minutes later to say hi and ‘meet’ everyone. He didn’t stay long as he had work to do in the back, but he stayed long enough to embarrass Alec and then darted away before any revenge could be had.  
While the group chatted and enjoyed the treats, the bell over the door rang. To their surprise Jafa and Cassius walked in. “Alex and friends. Is that Miss Ionna I see?” The Seelie grinned.

“Mr. Jafa!” The girl scrambled from her seat to throw herself into his arms. “I misses you. And you Mr. Cass!” After getting her hug from Jafa, she moved on to the Warlock who hugged her back but was a little less animated. The Shadowhunters and Magnus looked on in surprised.

“You know, I had a feeling I would see you today and since I trust my gut…” He produced a flower crown from his satchel. The little girl’s eyes widened as a big grin spread across her face. It was a beautifully interwoven crown of white heather and purple asters. Gently placing the circlet on the girl’s head, he chuckled as she bounced in giddiness. “And boom, beautiful as always.”

Cassius rolled his eyes as Ionna threw herself once again at the Seelie. “Thank you, Mr. Jafa! It’s pretty. Come on we can show Nonna!” She took both men’s hand and dragged them to the counter.

“I didn’t realize she knew your… other friends.” Magnus carefully said as his eyes watched the Fey and Warlock.

“Enough to know them and be charmed by Jafa, but rare enough that it’s not a common occurrence.” Alec replied. “They may be semi sketchy, but they are kind to her. I wouldn’t put up with them or let them near her if I thought she was in danger.”

“I never thought you would…” Magnus’s eyes only shifted away from the counter when he felt a hand on his thigh. He let out a breath and intertwined their fingers. “I just don’t particularly trust them. Especially Jafa.”

“Yeah, no offense Alec, but,” Jace leaned back drumming his fingers against his arm. “They’re the… kind of people we would be on high alert with.”

Alec sighed, “I know. It’s taken me months to not be. The first time they came around with Ionna I warned them to be on their best behavior. I may not be a Shadowhunter anymore but I can and will ensure they don’t hurt her or any of my mundane friends. I punched Damien once because he almost wolfed out in front of her. He was pissed about something, in a bad mood, and was scaring her. While Jafa dealt with her, I ended up dragging Damien out of the apartment and punched him. Startled him enough to calm him down.”

“Alec!” Izzy cried. “You don’t just punch a werewolf.”

“It was either that or let him transform.”

“He could have gotten even angrier!” Alec shrugged. “Why were you the one to drag him out if Jafa was there? It would have made more sense for him to.”

Alec cocked his head in thought, “Everything happened too fast. He was closer to Ionna and seeing Damien’s eyes shift, I just grabbed him and threw him out of the apartment.”

“Who’d you throw out of the apartment?” Cassius asked as Jafa and Ionna trailed behind them talking about the treats the Seelie was carrying.

“Damien. Ionna?” Alec looked at the little girl with a raised brow.

She looked at him with wide eyes. Like someone who’d been caught with their hand in the cookie jar. “They’re Mr. Jafa’s.”

The Seelie snickered, “They are. You know me and my Italian sweet tooth.”

Blue eyes narrowed before the man pointed at both of them. “Don’t spoil your dinner.”

“We won’t!” The pair chirped together and sat down with heads bent together.

“They’re not going to eat dinner.” Alec sighed with arms crossed.

“Jafa will.” Cassius pointed out. “His stomach is like a black hole.” Jafa looked up and smiled with a wink. “I’d watch them. He’ll eat her food so she doesn’t get in trouble.”

With a pat on his hand from Clary, Alec gave up for now and the table fell into a conversation about nothing. The Shadowhunters never truly relaxed with the addition of Cassius and Jafa, but nonetheless kept the conversation civil. Roughly an hour later, the group said good-bye to the owners of the cafe and headed back upstairs. While Ionna colored with Clary, Jafa, and Jace, Izzy sat on the kitchen floor playing with Maxie. Cassius read on the couch as Alec started dinner with the help of Magnus. 

“Mr. Alex, can we play music?” Ionna ran into the kitchen. Without a word, Alec unlocked his phone, opened Spotify, and handed it to the little girl. With a smile she darted off with her Disney playlist blaring through the phone’s speakers.

Izzy’s eyebrow rose with a smirk gracing her lips. “Disney?”

“I didn’t make it.” Alec replied not looking up from chopping vegetables.

A sly grin spread over Magnus’s lips, “Do you know the songs on it?” He really hoped his boyfriend said yes.

“I’ve listened and watched most of the Disney movies enough that yes I do know most of the lyrics. Put these in the pan, please.” 

Doing as asked, Magnus placed the vegetables in the pan and let them sizzle. “I don’t know if I believe you. I think we need a demonstration.” He looked over his shoulder seeing Izzy nod in excitement.

“You’ll just have to take my word for it.” Alec kissed his Warlock’s cheek with a grin. When Magnus pouted, the Nephilim snickered before turning to grab the Italian bread to make garlic bread. 

“You’re no fun. I think Maxie wants to hear you sing.” Izzy tried. “Isn’t that right Maxie? Do you want to hear daddy sing Disney songs?” The Warlock child giggled and clapped his hands. “See he wants it.”

“He’s just excited you were talking to him.”

“Nope he wants you to sing.”

“Well that’s unfortunate.”

“You would deny your son your beautiful singing voice?” Izzy looked appalled.

Magnus suddenly felt very jipped that he’d never heard Alec sing. However, he found some relief when his boyfriend replied, “He can’t always get what he wants and you’ve never heard me sing.”

“You sure about that?”

“Yes.” He really didn’t for all he knew she could have without him knowing, but he was willing to bluff his way out of any performance.

“I reiterate that you are no fun.” She enveloped Maxie in a hug as she leaned forward and pouted.

“That’s me, Mr. No Fun.” He cocked his head pausing in glazing the bread with butter. “I think you’ve called me that before. Or someone at the Institute.”

“That was Jace when you denied him something. I think he was trying to hit on a Pixie, but you said we had to go. Something about curfew I believe.”

“Probably. Excuse me.” Magnus moved to the side while Alec put the bread in the oven. “How’s the stir fry coming?”

“Beautifully if I do say so. Do you have a bowl to put this in?” Being handed a large bowl, Magnus poured the cooked veggies into it and then added olive oil into the pan again. “Chicken please.” Alec started dropping the diced meat into the pan to be seared. He passed the salt and pepper for Magnus to season the chicken with. While Magnus handled the cooking, Alec started on the garlic sauce and heating up rice.

Once the meal was ready, Alec called everyone to grab a plate. As predicted, Ionna didn’t eat as much as she should have but at least ate some. Alec disappeared for a moment to bring the Piro’s some before returning and grabbing his own plate. The meal went smoothly with his friends and family getting along well. With the meal coming to a conclusion, Cassius and Jafa stayed behind to ‘wash’ the dishes while everyone else retired to the living room to hang out and play some games. The Shadowhunters quickly learned Ionna was a beast at Jenga while Izzy being surprisingly bad at it. As the sun started setting, the Shadowhunters had to bid everyone a good-night since they were on the late night patrol. With the help of Magnus, the group was able to make it back within seconds instead of having to take the train back and possibly being late. 

Ionna ended up drifting off as she was telling Magnus all about the different animals in her book. Alec watched trying not to snicker as the little girl’s head bobbed and her speech slurred while giving facts about her favorite animal. She literally ended up falling asleep mid-sentence, finger still pointing at the Aye Aye’s big ears. Like before, Alec waited a few minutes before picking her up and gently placing her on his bed until her father came to get her.

The night ended quiet for once. Jafa and Cassius were called back to their headquarters for business Alec had no desire to hear about even though the Seelie tried to tell. Instead the man was met with the door in his face and two cackling Warlocks. Once the apartment was clear, Alec and Magnus spent some time talking and enjoying each others presence. Around one in the morning the Warlock bid his boyfriend good-night with slow kisses before portalling back to his loft. With a cheeky text informing Alec that Magnus was home safe, the Nephilim went through his nightly routine and fell into a peaceful sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm going to be honest, Nonna suggesting Maxie has chocolate or how she fed her son speghetti and meats balls was based off Italian Boys by Vic Mignogna  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=w33bXFvj6EE


	8. Work Husband

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a little short this week. Hope you like it as much I enjoy how it turned out. Cheers!

It was bound to happen that his family would meet the last of Alec’s friends. When he thought about it, he figured it would have been similar to when they had met the club ladies. The model would be over and his family would arrive, chaos would ensue, and then everything would settle. There was indeed some chaos, but Gwen never did things the way Alec thought she would. He shouldn’t have been surprised how the first meeting went.

Currently, Max, Jace, and Simon were discussing different fighting styles while Izzy was showing Clary four different outfits she couldn’t choose between to buy. Alec was switching a load of laundry since he had been letting it go while Magnus was telling him a story about when he was trying to distract a bride while Cat smuggled a very confused Rangor out of the church. He had just gotten to the part where he grabbed the woman to show her a change in her first dance when the apartment door flung open. 

“Alex!” A familiar voice called to him. “You will not believe the evening I just had!” The man paused. “I brought ice cream and some movies and we are having girl’s night because- Oh hello.” Gwen paused as she stepped around the couch to find the four Shadowhunters and a Vampire staring at her.

“Gwen.” Alec sighed stepping into the living room. “What have I told you about stripping the moment you enter?”

“But they’re restrictive and humans aren’t meant to wear clothes.” She whined. Maxie giggled and babbled upon hearing her voice. “See! Maxie agrees!”

“Maxie is a baby and doesn’t know what you’re saying yet.”

“But he’s basically naked.”

“Again, Maxie is a baby and lives here. Please go put on clothes before both my brothers and Simon lose function of their brains.”

“Fine.” Gwen laughed and skipped off towards the bathroom.

“Wait! Pick up-” Alec looked up. “Why? Why do I even try? No one ever listens to me…” 

“I like her.” Izzy laughed. “Who’s that, Alec?”

“I’m his work husband.” Gwen replied sauntering back in now wearing a large Slytherin t-shirt and Hogwarts pajama shorts that made her already long dark leg look like they went on for an eternity. “Name’s Gwen Bailey, I model with Alex here. Hello.” She grinned as she slipped her arms around Alec and gave him a hug and kiss on the cheek.

“Hello, Gwen. Please pick up your clothes.” He hugged her back before gently pushing her towards the discarded dress, heels, gloves, hat, and coat.

“Work husband?” Max asked quite confused by her saying the wrong gender.

She smiled at him as she picked up the discarded articles. “Yes and he’s my work wife. Isn’t that right?” She winked at her partner only for him to roll his eyes.

“But, don’t you have that backwards?”

With another laugh, Gwen shook her head. “Nope. I mean Alex and I are both gay. He’d _never_ have a wife and I’d never have a husband. Thus I’m his husband and he’s my wife.”

Everyone looked at Alec who shrugged, “I gave up correcting her long ago. Aren’t you supposed to be on a date?”

“Oh right! That’s why I’m here.” Upon dropping dramatically on the seat next to Clary, Gwen sighed, “I was stood up. The girl never showed and I waited almost an hour for her. She didn’t even have the decency to call or text me to tell me she wasn’t coming. Who could see all this and decide not to show? I’m very offended right now. Anyone would be lucky to be graced with a date with me.”

“So you came to my brother for sympathy?” Max asked not believing that anyone would.

“Of course. What’s better than complaining about sucky dates, eating ice cream, watching romcoms, and playing with a baby that’s not mine?”

No one knew how to respond because even though most of the group had seen Alec around the club ladies, they still couldn’t picture him being there for romantic emotional support. Magnus was the one to break the silence. With a frown he turned to look at Alec. “Am I sucky date? Do you gossip about our dates?”

“What?” The Nephilim asked startled.

Within seconds Gwen bolted from where she lounged and almost magically appeared in front of Magnus. “Wait, are you saying what I think you’re saying?” She was visibly vibrating. “Are you Alex’s boyfriend?” Her eyes were open as if she was staring under a Christmas tree full of presents. Or was a cat high on catnip.

“Magnus Bane.” The Warlock gave a charming smiling as he stuck out his hand in greeting.

However, the man pulled his hand back startled as Gwen squealed. She grabbed his hand before he was able to fully withdraw it and did an excited dance. “Oh my God! Oh my God! Alex, he does it! He really does it! Ahhh! Oh God, I’ve been dying to meet you and Ahh! I finally get to experience it in person!” Throwing her arms around the Warlock, she tried valiantly to squeeze the life out of him. “Alex, he almost made me swoon!”

“I’m so confused.” Simon voiced slightly frightened by how crazy the woman was acting. “You finally get to see what in person?”

“Alex-” She began, but was quickly cut off.

“Gwen.” Alec’s voice deepened in warning as he cheeks slightly reddened.

However, Gwen never paid him any heed as she continued, “When he’s modeling and actually has to smile or something other than be all stoic, he channels you. Oh my God I finally get to meet the infamous Magnus. That smile! The flirting! Oh man, this is beautiful. Alex!” She turned and hugged him even though he was already leaving to die from embarrassment. “I finally met your Magnus Bane.”

“You channel me, Darling?” A smile started spreading mischievously across his lips. _That’s where I’d seen that smirk before._

“I’m going to finish the laundry now.” Was all Alec replied managing to detach himself from his friend and all but running away.

“Don’t be shy!” The Warlock laughed. “I’m flattered. Poor Alexander. How did you find out about him ‘channeling’ me?” The pair walked over to the couch where Gwen took her seat again and Magnus sat on the arm of the couch.

“Yes, I’m quite curious. I’m pretty sure we all are.” Izzy grinned dropping her chin into her hand as she leaned on her leg.

Tapping her phone on her chin, Gwen replied, “I asked him once what was up with the sudden change because let me tell you when he’s not channeling you, he’s very… awkward. He replied with,” Her voice deepened. “What would Magnus do? Took me a while to find out who this mysterious Magnus was, but eventually he told me. It’s kinda interesting to see him be well Alex and then shift into this confident, flirty looking model. All the people around us swoon. Hell first time it happened I almost swooned. Which is quite a feat considering I’m averse to penises, but have you seen him in just his underwear? Pair it with that flirty seductive smile and Holy shit man.” She started fanning herself at the thought.

“I agree.” Magnus nodded as Jace frowned and asked, “When have you seen him in his underwear?”

Gwen frowned and cocked her head. “You haven- Oh man. Hold on.” She started flitting through her phone and then exclaimed. “He’s going to murder me.” She sang before flipping her cell around for everyone to see.

It took a moment for the group to process what they were looking at. Clary blinked and then leaned forward. “Holy shit, is that Alec?”

“By the Angel, my eyes.” Jace cried falling back into his seat covering his eyes with his hands.

Max nearly mimicked him, “I didn’t need to see _that_ much of my brother.”

“But wait, there’s more!” She swiped and another picture was revealed.

“Why do you have them?” Jace complained doing his best to shield both himself and Max. “I thought you were a lesbian and I quote ‘averse to penises?’”

“Why not? I will be honest I did try to pimp him out to a few guys I knew, but he always said no.” Gwen sighed. “But now I know why.”

“I think you broke Magnus.” Clary commented eyes widening when she noticed how the glamour over Magnus’s eyes was flickering. Trying to prevent Gwen from figuring out about all things magic Clary asked, “Are there more?”

Izzy, noticing what Clary did, called, “Alec, I think your boyfriend is broken.”

Totally unaware of what was happening, Alec carefully slunk back in. “Why is- Oh by the Angels. Why Gwen? Why?” Hurrying over, he touched Magnus’s shoulder so he would look at him. “Your bedroom eyes are out.” He whispered causing the Warlock to blink and snap out of his stupor. 

Shaking his head, Magnus cleared his throat. “I’m back. I can’t believe you never told us. I feel a little betrayed.”

“Yeah, no. I’d prefer if you never found out.” He wrapped his arms around his boyfriend’s shoulders as Magnus pulled him closer by his belt loops.

“Why? You are sexy. Everyone should see how gorgeous you are.” Izzy smiled not looking up from the phone.

“That’s really weird coming from you.” He narrowed his eyes before finally looking down at the pictures. He was slightly surprised to find that the pictures Gwen was showing them were from one of the first shoots he ever did. Once again he leaned down to whisper, “Those are from my first or second gigs, imagine what they’d be like now.” Magnus made a little whining noise as _that_ imagine popped into his head. It was quite easy to conjure considering the few times he stayed over Alec didn’t sleep in a shirt. 

Upon hearing the noise, Jace sat up and pointed at the couple. “No! There are children. I am here. No!”

Max cried out as his brother pulled him closer to him while simultaneously covering his eyes and ears. Magnus muttered, “cockblock,” while Gwen turned to smile at them. “No, please continue. I never get to see this side of Alex.”

“You’re kind of creepy you know that?” Simon looked at her. 

“Possibly.” She shrugged. “But all I’m doing is supporting my brother from another mother. My modeling soul-mate. The man who makes sure no assholes creep on me.”

“What a gentleman.” Izzy chuckled.

“Oh he is and I in turn make sure no woman or man steps near him without his consent because he is terrible at picking up on interest cues. Like seriously Alex, you can be so oblivious sometimes.”

“You know you aren’t the first to say that.” Simon pointed at her.

Alec rolled his eyes while Max tried to get out the semi headlock he was in. “Jace, can you let go now? Whatever they’re doing probably isn’t as bad as what I’ve seen you do.”

“Jace, have you been scarring our little brother?” Alec glared.

“No.” Jace denied while Max nodded his head. “Traitor.”

“Do you know how many times I’ve walked in on you and Clary making out in the training room? It’s for training Jace not making out!” The younger boy cried.

Clary hid her face as it turned red as a tomato while Jace crossed his arms. “Wait til you have a significant other.” Max gave him a disbelieving look like never in a million years would he make out with someone on the floor of the training room.

“Oh man, I’m glad I came over. You guys made this night so much better.” Gwen smiled as she watched the brothers start to wrestle. “Alright, so I know who Magnus is now who is everyone else?”

“I’m Clary, a friend of Alec’s. Nice to meet you.” She stuck out her hand which was almost immediately taken.

“Nice to meet you. I love your hair. It reminds me of my sister and mom’s although their's is all crazy and a little less kinky than mine.” She smiled.

“Until I met Izzy mine was a frizzy mess that I usually kept up in a ponytail or bun. Otherwise it went everywhere, especially in paint.” 

“Luckily never really had to worry about that. I’m not artistically inclined. The best I can do is stick figures and the heads usually turn out lopsided.”

As Clary chuckled, Izzy stuck her hand out. “I’m Izzy, Alec’s sister and cooler sibling.”

“Pleasure. I see the gorgeous gene runs in the family.”

“I like her Alec, we’re keeping her.”

“If we must.” Alec teased receiving a half-hearted swat. “Rude.”

“You’re rude and you secretly platonically love me.” She blew a kiss at him as she winked. “Who are the two over there wrestling?”

“Jace is the blonde and Max is my youngest brother.” Alec informed.

“Wait, did you name Maxie after your little brother? Oh my God, you are precious.”

“And I’m Simon. Nice to meet you.” The young man smiled with a wave.

“A pleasure.” She looked at him a minute as her eyes raked over him. “You really need to get out of dreary New York, you’re so pale. Possibly paler than Alex which is impressive.”

Simone snickered as he scratched behind his ear. “So I’ve been told.”

“Now who’s up for a movie because I’m sad and want to have my cheat day?” Catapulting herself up she headed over to the TV with her plastic bag holding three movies while Alec took the one with ice cream to dish some out for everyone. As he passed bowls out to everyone, Gwen pouted, “But I wanted the pint.”

“I’m not having you sick.” Alec pointed at her. “I’ve been through that and I do not want a repeat.”

“Party pooper.” She stuck out her tongue before kicking her feet up and smiling into her first spoonful of creamy deliciousness.

As he handed Simon a bowl, Alec whispered, “It’s safe.” Then moved on to hand Jace and Max thier’s.

Looking suspiciously at the Nephilim, he sniffed it catching a hint of blood. Surprised because since when was there blood ice cream? He took a bite and made a noise of astonishment. The group laughed as Gwen commented, “It’s like you haven’t had ice cream before.”

“Ah well, it’s just been a while.” The cool mocha combined with AB negative was delicious and Simon was pretty sure he found his new junk food addiction. “If I wasn’t a devout Jew, I think I would have found my new religion.” 

“You’re weird.” Max snorted. “What are we watching?”

“The Proposal.” Gwen grinned unintentionally doing obscene things while licking her spoon. “I greatly appreciate this movie and it makes me happy. The first time my sister and I watched it we freaked out because the town of Alaska that the movie is supposed to take place is actually Rockport, MA. It was pretty cool seeing a place we’ve been too and is only about a half an hour from where she lives now. And now I miss her.”

“Isn’t she coming to visit next month?” Alec asked from where he sat on the love seat with Magnus almost on his lap.

“And not soon enough. I can’t wait for you to meet her! Now shh, things are about to go to hell.” 

By the end of the movie, Max was staring at the movie with narrow eyes. “Does that really happen? Do people actually pretend to be in a fake relationship and then it somehow works out?”

Gwen looked up tapping the spoon to her nose. “I pretended to be in a relationship once, but for a completely different reason and we didn’t end up liking each other.”

“Then why did you pretend?”

“To keep his parents off his back and because we were the IT couple in high school. Him the four season sports captain and me the school’s lovable cheerleader captain. Match made in platonic heaven. Now, onto the next movie!” She got up and switched movies. “Anyone want more ice cream? Or cookies?” While previews flashed on the TV, Alec and Gwen supplied more ice cream, junk food, and drinks.

As the movie started to play, Gwen looked over at Max with a grin, “Now this movie will make you question whether or not the events are actually realistic.”

As the opening scene started a soft flutter of laughter spread over the room as the group watched bride after bride exit a building confusing the paparazzi. A woman in white exited first and left only for another in ivory did the same. Soon a rainbow of women almost one right after the other jogged out the first door and left via an identical car to a church. Eventually the camera panned to the real wedding through the lens of a journalist who somehow managed to know where the real wedding would take place. Simon snickered as he commented, “I forget David Tennant is actually Scottish.”

Gwen’s eyes lit up. “Dr. Who fan?”

“Of course. So is Clary, although not as much as me. I’m trying to get Max, Izzy, and Jace to watch but they are decidedly tricky.”

“I know that struggle. I thought I would win Alex over with how attractive David is, but he’s managed to slip through my fingers every time.” She shot a glare at her friend.

“I will not bow down to your nerdom.” Alec stared back feeling Magnus chuckle next to him.

“I will get you to watch an episode. I am patient. Remember I was in the closet for almost 17 years. I can bid my time.”

Alec smirked with a raised brow, “Try 23.” His friends and family mildly surprised that he easily admitted such a personal thing so easily.

“Fuck you, I’ll still get you to watch it and there will be pictures.” Gwen started to grin evilly as her eyes locked on Magnus. 

Alec narrowed his eyes and then looked behind and up at his boyfriend who smiled innocently down at him. “I don’t trust you.”

Magnus’s mouth drops open dramatically as if appalled. “How could you say that? I have done nothing.”

“Yet. You’ve done nothing yet. I’m watching you.” Magnus snickers before kissing the top of Alec’s head. Gwen cooed earning her the middle finger from Alec. 

Halfway through the movie Alec got up to make something for Maxie and change him. While he was in the bedroom, Izzy groaned when she looked at the time. “Unfortunately, we have to get going. Work for us adults and Max needs to get ready for school.” The youngest Lightwood went to protest, but quickly shut his mouth when Jace kicked him in the leg. “It was nice meeting you.” Izzy smiled shaking Gwen’s hand. “We need to meet up some time.”

“Definitely! I want to hear all the stories about Alex. The more embarrassing the better.” The pair laughed earning them a glare as Alec walked back in. 

“Love you big brother!” Izzy laughed as she waltzed over to give him a kiss on his cheek. “And you too my adorable little nephew. See you soon, Maxie.” She kissed his cheek and wiggled her fingers in front of him. He giggled and grabbed for them managing to catch one.

After good-byes and see you later’s, Alec’s family left to protect the mundane world from demons. Around 11:30, Magnus informed that he sadly also had to leave forcing Gwen to admit that it was late for her too. The pair left with Magnus actually taking the train back to the City making sure Gwen got home safe. Feeling like it would be a while yet before he would fall asleep, Alec checked in on Maxie before relaxing on his bed with _Tinker Tailor Soldier Spy._


	9. Missing You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SURPRISE! An early chapter? What's this? The answer to these questions is... I'm taking an exam out of state this weekend and therefore won't be able to post at the normal time. Normally I would have let you guys know in the previous chapter but I forgot. Oops. Hope this makes up.
> 
> This chapter is a little on the down side. So please BE WARNED Alec isn't haven't a great chapter.

He could feel himself getting bad again. It was, as usual, quite subtle at first. His sleeping pattern was the first thing he noticed that went astray. The established bedtime drifted farther away until some days he stayed up all night and ended up taking short cat naps throughout the day. Then came the being tired and the foggy uncaring feeling that washed over him. He knew he had chores to get done but didn’t have the drive to actually do them. Taking care of himself took a back seat to just sitting there staring at nothing. He always made sure Maxie was clean, fed, had napped, and was overall a happy baby. However, when it came to himself, Alec maybe ate one meal or grazed if he was up to it. The laundry piled up along with the dishes and paperwork he really needed to address. Even taking a quick shower took energy that he didn’t want to expend.

It took a little while for his friends to recognize the signs, but once they did they were there to help. A little reminder here and there to eat _something._ An offer to look after Maxie while he napped. A gentle push to go wash; “you’ll feel better after.” Little sticky notes of encouragement and love to remind him that they cared about him and he wasn’t alone. 

Luckily this time around it wasn’t as bad as it could have been. He was more tired than usual since sleep didn’t come as easily, but he was still basically functioning and to the untrained eye he was his usual self. It was during one of these semi-bad days, Alec found himself in the bustling building of the Manhattan Mall with Petra and Ionna. To say the shopping trip to find Petra’s sister a birthday present was currently a disaster would have been an understatement. While in one of the fancier stores, Ionna was having a melt down under one of the clothing racks. Her face red as tears streamed down her cheeks, her face buried in her arms, as the front of her shoes bounced off the tile from her repeated kicks. People around them looked in disgust, annoyance, frustration, and a small few in understanding. 

While Petra looked to the heavens for strength before trying to coax her daughter out from the rack, a sales associate marched over. “If you are unable to control your child I am going to need to ask you to leave. Immediately.” She stared down at the shrieking rack as if it was a creature from hell trying to claw its way out from The Pit.

Bouncing Maxie who looked ready to mirror the little girl, Alec replied, “We would love to. Have you ever tried forcing a kid out from under something? No? It’s not that easy and quite honestly with how many skirts and dresses crammed on that rack, dangerous.”

“I need you to leave now. You are disturbing our customers.” The woman huffed.

“And you are disturbing my patience. We’ll leave when she is calm enough to actually crawl out from the rack.”

“If she’s not out of here in two minutes I will call security.”

“By all means get down on your hands and knees and help. I’m sure she’ll listen to you more than her _mother_.”

The woman glared only looking away when her manager stalked over. “What is going on here?” She hissed.

“This couple’s,” The Associate looked at Alec and Petra in distaste. “Child is causing a disturbance and they won’t leave.”

With a raised eyebrow at Alec the Manager commanded, “I need you to leave immediately.”

Rolling his eyes while rubbing his son’s back, he replied, “I don’t want to be here any more than you want us here. Have you ever tried to move a kid while they’re having a melt down? It doesn’t work.”

“I can’t have-”

“No shit.” Alec snapped. “By the Angels, you think we are enjoying this any more than you are?” He muttered a swear before turning to Petra. “Take Maxie, I’ll try her.”

With a slight look of relief, Petra stood up and cradled an upset Maxie. “Thanks. I don’t know why she’s not moving. Joys of parenthood.”

Alec grunted before kneeling and looking under the rack. The wails were louder at ground level. The noise no longer dampened by the dozens of clothes. The increase in volume caused him to wince a little. “Ionna? Hey, Ionna it’s Alec. What’s wrong?”

For a moment Ionna didn’t say anything, but continued to cry and kick. Finally she settled enough to say, “I don’t wanna be here! I want daddy!” Alec sighed knowing it would be another two weeks before her father would return from his business trip. “I want daddy! I want him now!”

“I know sweetheart, but he’s working.”

“He’s always working! He never home. I want him!” She started crying harder now sitting up with her legs out.

“Why don’t I ask mom if she can call him? How does that sound?” Alec was trying, but he could feel his desire to care slipping, getting fuzzier. His patience was wearing thin. He was ready to go home and sleep.

“No!”

“You don’t want to talk to him?”

“No! I want him here. I want daddy!”

Alec could feel his pocket vibrate with someone trying to reach him. Ignoring whoever wanted him, he scrubbed a hand down his face. He was too tired to deal with a screaming child. Almost right after thinking that, he could hear Maxie’s little whimpers. The telltale sound that he was about to start crying. Today was not his day. Sitting up for a moment, he looked up and said, “Get him out of here, he’s about to start. I’ll get Ionna.”

“Sorry about this, Alex.” The look of defeat on her face match his exhaustion.

He merely shrugged before going back on all fours. While still attempting to get the little girl out, the Manager cleared her throat. “I can’t have you in the middle of the aisle sir.”

He glared up at her before saying, “Fine.” Looking at Ionna, he said, “You don’t have to get out, but I’m coming in. Your choice.” When she didn’t make any move to leave, he started to crawl in much to the shock of the Manager.

“You can’t do that!” She cried. However he ignored her as he crammed himself into the small space that had part of the supporting bar digging into his back. He sat there with Ionna screaming bloody murder, calling for her dad and the Manager yelling at him to get out. A headache was beginning to form draining even more energy that he barely had left. 

Luckily, five minutes later, Ionna had cried herself to sleep. Slipping out enough to have his lower half back in the aisle, he carefully shifted the sleeping child into his arms and shifted out the rest of the way. Not saying a word, he turned away from the woman that had been barking at him incessantly and stalked out of the store.

“You’re not welcomed back in this store!” She yelled after him.

His vision slightly tinted red because he was _done_. He turned to glare at her and with a look that could have turned anyone into ice, he snapped, “Good! I wouldn’t want to come back here if I was allowed to. I’ll make sure to tell everyone I know not to shop here.” Then he left. To anyone who didn’t know him it would have been barely a threat, but he knew people. Hell, he even modeled some of their clothes. The store owner would be quite pissed if they knew what had transpired.

Banishing the store and manager from his mind, he went in search of his friend and son. It didn’t take long seeing as Petra hadn’t wandered too far off and Maxie was now bawling his eyes out. The woman looked at Alec in slight defeat. “He started the moment we left the store. I don’t know what’s wrong. He doesn’t need to be changed. None of his toys are soothing him. He might need to be fed, but I don’t know.”

Alec sighed. “He shouldn’t be, but I can try it. Let’s head to the food court and try to feed him. Or do you want to go home. I don’t know how long Ionna will sleep.”

The woman rubbed her forehead. “Let’s go to my house. I’m done with the mall.”

“Thank God. I can take Maxie.” The pair started out of the mall and headed towards the train station.

“No it’s… it’s fine. I’d rather not jostle Ionna too much in case she wakes up. The least I can do is try to soothe him after you got my daughter out of there.”

“I didn’t do much. She cried until she passed out.”

“Still, not many would have.” With another shrug, Alec looked forward trying to keep his feet moving. A fifteen minute taxi ride later, the pair shuffled into Petra’s apartment in defeat. Maxie was still crying while Ionna napped restlessly. Laying her down in her bed, Alec made his way into the kitchen readying a bottle. Drinking only half before batting it away, he started crying again. 

Rubbing a hand over his face, Alec groaned, “What’s wrong?” He thought he was over not knowing what each cry meant. Was he growing a tail? Wings? This wasn’t his teething or horn growing sobs. This wasn’t his hunger, sleep, upset stomach, or bathroom cry. They were different somehow and he wasn’t sure how he knew.

Petra looked at him in sympathy. “I’m sorry I can’t help.”

“I think I’m going to head home. I don’t know what he wants and I just… I need to be home.”

“I understand. Go, maybe he just wants to be home too.”

“Will you be okay with Ionna?” He bounced his son as he continued to wail in his ear.

She waved her hand. “Yeah. I’ll call Alike and have her talk to him.” She sighed. “It’s getting harder with his work. She’s been having these tantrums more often. Especially when he’s gone for more than a few days.”

“Does he need to travel as much?”

“I don’t think so.” She huffed. “But apparently his boss only trusts him to work with some of these clients. Which would have been a great promotion before we had kids. I mean I miss him to death, but I could handle it. The talk we are going to have is one that is much needed. I can’t keep having her having these temper tantrums even if they are mostly justified.”

“Well, I wish you the best.”

“Thanks. You too.” Her voice changed to be a little higher and yet softer. “Feel better, Sweetheart. I’ll see you soon.” After pressing a kiss to his head, she one armed Alec into a hug. “I’ll talk to you soon.”

“Bye.” He headed out towards the train exhausted and with limited patience for everyone who gave him a dirty look for how Maxie was behaving. A few men and women looked at him and even offered a few suggested on how to soothe the distraught child, but ultimately nothing worked. The thirty minute ride back to New Jersey felt unbelievably long. Arriving at the apartment Alec thought Maxie would finally settle a little, but instead he continued crying.

Finally giving up and not knowing what else to do, he called Magnus. On the second ring the man answered. “Hello, Darling. Is everything alright?”

“I don’t know.” The Warlock could hear defeat in his boyfriend’s voice. “Maxie won’t stop crying. I don’t know if he’s just crying or something is wrong. If you have time, would you be able to come by and see if it’s anything magical?”

“Of course. I have one more client and then I can be over. Will that do?”

“Yes, and thank you.”

“Anything for you Darling. I will see you soon.” Hanging up, Alec started walking around the apartment and played music. Nothing that usually would settle Maxie worked. By the time Magnus portalled into the living room, Alec was sitting on the floor with his son cradled to his chest looking straight forward with Maxie red faced still shrieking. However, the moment the baby saw Magnus he shifted with his arms out. He started babbling almost sounding as though he was scolding the Warlock for taking his time in coming over.

Bending down, Magnus gently took the baby from his father’s arms. “My little Blueberry, what is wrong? Why are you giving you dad a hard time? Are you not feeling alright?” He rubbed Maxie’s back as the baby hiccuped and rubbed his face into the dress shirt the man was wearing. His hand glided over the boy trying to detect anything that could cause him such distress, but found nothing aside from being sad.

Alec’s tired blue eyes looked at the pair and watched as Magnus’s magic floated over his son. When Magnus said nothing and with Maxie slowly quieting by the second, he let out a weak laugh. Magnus looked over with a raised brow, “What?”

“I think he missed you. He didn’t stop crying for me, Petra, Nonna, or Nonno. Even Luci tried before she ran away to hide under the piano.” Magnus’s eyes opened wide in surprise. “Sorry, you’re not allowed to put him down for a while.”

With a snort the Warlock shook his head. “Such a hardship.” He reached out his hand to caress his boyfriend’s cheek. “How are you doing?”

A lie was on his tongue, but he knew Magnus would see through him. “Tired. Feeling less like a failure.”

“Oh Darling, you were and never will be a failure. Why don’t you go take a nap and I will spend time with him. Come on, nap time.” He stood up and held his hand out for Alec to take. For a few seconds he merely stared at it, debating whether or not he even had the energy to take it. With a sigh, he took it and was easily pulled up. Magnus pulled him into a hug and kissed his temple. After spending a few seconds enjoying being in his boyfriend’s embrace, Alec moved away and shuffled to his room where he face planted onto his bed and let his mind drift until he fell asleep. 

Unsurprisingly, Maxie wasn’t too far behind his father. Using magic to clean the child’s face and put him in a clean onesie, Magnus made himself some tea and then settled down to research a spell for a client. The TV was on low and showing a repeat of Project Runway as he read through a thick tome in Latin. By the time Maxie woke and was ready to eat Magnus had made a decent dent into his work. He moved around the kitchen easily finding sweet potato baby food to feed the baby who was making hungry grumbling noises. After feeding and cleaning him, the Warlock stared down at the baby now happily gnawing on his toy.

“So my Little Blueberry, what should I make for dinner? I’m sure daddy will be hungry when he wakes up.” The baby’s blue eyes stared at him while drops of drool plopped on the high chair. “Excellent idea. Stir Fry sounds marvelous” He debated using magic, but thought better of it. Maybe the smell would draw Alec out instead of him having to wake the tired man. By the time Alec stumbled out of his room dinner was almost ready.

Magnus turned around when he felt eyes on him. He grinned upon seeing Alec leaning on the entrance. “Just in time. Ready to eat?” Alec nodded as he ran a hand down his face still waking up. “Maxie’s already eaten and seems to be back to his happy self.” 

The ex-Shadowhunter shuffled over and kissed the Warlock’s cheek. “Thank you.” He continued on his way, bending down to kiss the top of his son’s head. Magnus’s heart fluttered a little. He shook his head and brought the Wok to the table along with a pair of tongs. The pair ate in semi-silence while Maxie babbled and tried to steal some noodles from his father. He wasn’t able to come close to taking any, but that didn’t deter him from making grabby hands.

Once they had finished eating, cleaned up, and changed Maxie, Alec sat on the ground to play with the baby while Magnus took up his seat where all his books were. “Are you staying or do you need to go back to the loft?” Alec hoped his boyfriend would stay for a little while. The man had been busy the last couple of weeks with clients and they hadn’t seen much of each other. He suspected that was part of the reason Maxie had been so upset. Both of them had grown quite accustomed to the Warlock visiting almost every day of the week.

Magnus leaned on his forearms watching the father and son play. “I can stay for a little while, just not too late. I have to meet with an annoying client tomorrow morning.” He rolled his eyes. “If he wasn’t paying me handsomely, I’d tell him where to shove it.”

Alec chuckled, “Don’t let him push you around just because he’s paying you.”

“No need to worry, my Dear.” As Alec and Maxie played, Magnus talked a little while the Warlock continued to work. The evening was turning out to be peaceful compared to how the day had started. 

By the time Maxie had been changed, put to bed, and Alec took a shower it was growing late. Grabbing a book to read, Alec asked Magnus about what he was working on and if he needed help. Of course the Warlock told him about what he was doing but letting him know that he was okay and that Alec should relax after his trying day. Giving him a disbelieving look, the Nephilim settled down to read a book Mila suggested; feet propped on the Warlock’s lap. Every so often he would hear Magnus mutter to himself or bounce ideas off of him. He’d offer his opinion or a suggestion before the pair would fall silent once more. 

Reaching the second to last chapter, Alec stretched using his finger as a bookmark. Looking down at his phone he swore upon seeing the time. Opening his mouth to informed Magnus that it was almost one in the morning, he found his boyfriend with his head resting on his hand. The book he was reading open on his lap and a pad of paper and pen resting on Alec’s legs. With a soft smile, Alec carefully shifted his legs and placed his book on the coffee table. Scooting over he started stroking Magnus’s face. “Magnus. Magnus, it’s one in the morning you should go to bed.” The Warlock merely groaned before curling towards the arm of the couch. “Amore mio, wake up.” Trying for a few minutes and getting nowhere, Alec gathered all of his boyfriend’s things and placed them on the table. Finally standing up he decided what to do. Slipping one arm under Magnus’s legs and the other behind his back, Alec picked the man up. Magnus shifted into him nuzzling into Alec’s shoulder. He looked younger with his face relaxed and hair resting against his forehead and the side of his head. 

Alec carried his boyfriend to his bed and started undressing him. First, he carefully removed the four necklaces, rings, and ear cuff Magnus was wearing. Then he took off the socks, silk shirt that was probably ruined from the tears and snot Maxie had pressed into the man’s shoulder, and then somehow managed to get the nearly skin tight pants off his legs. Leaving him in his boxer briefs, Alec left in search of his friend’s makeup wipes.Once they were located he carefully wiped off the eyeliner, eyeshadow, glitter, and lipstick Magnus had put on. Satisfied that Magnus was as comfortable as Alec could make him, he tucked the man in and went to check on his son. Seeing that Maxie was sleeping soundly, Alec left the room deciding what to do. He could feel that sleep would be at least another few hours. Deciding to do some chores he had been neglecting, Alec started on laundry, picked up some toys that managed to still be strewn around, checked on bills to make sure he paid them all, and then sat on the couch. Still not feeling the least bit tired (the nap may have been too long), he looked over at Magnus’s notes. With nothing else to do, he started looking through the different tomes that he could read and offering notes. He hoped he was helping instead of causing confusion. Although he was pretty confident since he was quite skilled at researching.

Magnus woke the next morning with a groan as he stretched without opening his eyes. At first he didn’t notice anything different. He felt well rested and content where he was. As his sleepy mind started to take in his surroundings he realized that his sheets were off. Instead of the soft silk/ Egyptian cotton blend that resided on his bed, he felt well worn cotton under him. Then his senses picked up on the very definite overwhelming scent of Alec that had already faded from his own sheets. Opening his eyes he sat up to find himself not in his room, but his boyfriend’s. He frowned as memories of the day before came to him. Falling back, he groaned at realizing he had fallen asleep researching instead of going home. All of a sudden he remembered that he had a client in the morning. With a shot of adrenaline, he bolted up and stumbled out of the bedroom. He only slowed when he smelled breakfast cooking and heard someone humming in the kitchen. He blinked a few times as he watched Alec move eggs around the pan.

Turning around, Alec looked momentarily startled before he smiled. “Good morning. I was about to wake you up.” Placing the plate full of eggs on the table next to the toast and jam, he went to grab two cups for the brewing coffee. “And before you freak out, you have about two hours before your client arrives. So relax and eat.” Stunned at the turn of his morning, Magnus nodded and went to sit down. 

Breakfast started out quiet before Magnus apologized. “I’m sorry for falling asleep on you. I didn’t mean to.”

Looking over his cup of coffee, Alec replied, “What a hardship to have my boyfriend stay over. How ever will I cope?” Magnus snorted and looked down at his meal. “It’s fine. I didn’t mind at all.”

“How did I get to bed? I don’t remember anything beyond reading.”

“I carried you.” Alec easily replied causing Magnus to almost choke on his toast. Rolling his eyes, he commented, “Relax, it wasn’t that bad.”

“Alexander, I am-”

“Not going to worry about it. I’m in shape and a Nephilim. Your weight is pretty evenly distributed so it hardly felt like deadlifting however much you weigh.”

“All I’m saying is you didn’t need to do that.”

“The couch isn’t exactly the most comfortable place to sleep unless you’re possibly Clary or Izzy. Would you have left me on the couch if I had fallen asleep?”

“Well… No.” Alec gave him a look which caused Magnus to shake his head. “Alright, point taken. I take it you are also to thank for me being in my underwear?” This time a slow grin spread across his lips as Alec cleared his throat and a blush spread across his cheeks.

“Ah, well yes. You wouldn’t have been comfortable sleeping in that outfit.”

“That outfit?” 

Even though he knew Magnus was teasing him, Alec couldn’t help but exclaim, “Yes that outfit! I mean the shirt wasn’t bad although I apologize I think it’s ruined because of Maxie, but those pants!” Those very sinful pants… “How do you even put them on? How are they comfortable? How do they not constrict… things?” Magnus laughed. “They were a bitch to take off.”

“Bet you had fun though.”

“I think the word you are looking for is frustrated. Trying to take tight pants off a sleeping person while trying to not wake them is very difficult.”

“I’ll take your word for it. Or maybe one day I’ll find out.”

“No.” Alec pointed his fork at him. “Never.”

“We’ll see, Darling. And just so you know, they aren’t that bad to wear. You get used to them and they aren’t that restrictive.”

“If you say so.” The Nephilim muttered.

Magnus chuckled as he stood and dragged a finger over Alec’s shoulders. “Now how should I thank my knight in shining armor?” He felt Alec shiver at the touch and grinned. Turning the chair, he sat on his boyfriend’s lap dragging him into a deep kiss. Alec hummed, wrapping his arms around Magnus’s waist pulling him as close as possible. Dragging his hand up the tan back, he heard Magnus purr. The Warlock turned so he was straddling the other man’s lap and then laced his fingers in the hair at the nape of Alec’s neck. Swiping his tongue across the seam of the younger man’s lips, Magnus plunged in the moment he had access. They lazily kissed enjoying being in each other’s embrace and not having anything of import to worry about for a little while. Just as things started getting heated, a cell phone started ringing. Both almost left it alone to ring out, but thought better of it.

“Is that yours or mine?” Magnus asked as his lips placed light kissed on Alec’s neck. Only stopping when he reached the junction between neck and shoulder. Once there his lips sealed over the spot and started sucking so anyone who saw it would know Alec was his.

With his head thrown back, he replied, “I think yours. I don’t recognize the ring tone as mine. Magnus.” He growled the man’s name as the man dragged his teeth back up his neck. Place a final kiss just under his ear, Magnus got up and sauntered to where his phone was. “Tease.” Alec called giving himself a minute to calm down.

Magnus walked back in with the phone to his ear and a furrowed brow. “I understand. I shall be there in no more than half hour, please keep me updated. I am on my way.” Pressing the end button. He sighed. “It appears I am needed. A Seelie child has fallen ill and they are unsure why.” Leaning down to kiss Alec’s lips he muttered, “We shall pick this up later.”

“Sounds like a date.” Magnus’s eyes lit up. “Do you need anything?”

“No, but I do need to go and get ready. Walk me to my portal?” Magnus grinned as he held out his hand.

“Always.” Standing up the pair walked into the living room where Magnus would open the portal home.

“Alexander, did you sleep at all last night?” Magnus asked.

“No.” He looked down. “My sleep schedule has been off lately.”

With concern, the Warlock touched the Nephilim’s cheek. “Are you alright?”

“I will be. I’ll take a short nap with Maxie later.”

“Should I send Cat instead?”

“No,” Alec shook his head. “Go, I’ll see you later. I’m going to visit Nonna and Nonno for a little while and maybe take Maxie to the park.”

“Okay, if you need anything, let me know. Okay?”

“I will. I’ll see you later.” He leaned in and kissed Magnus on the lips.

“I will see you later.” With a quick peck he then created and walked through the portal. Heading back into the kitchen to clean up, Alec ran through if there was anything pressing he needed to do before heading out for the day.


	10. Fam and Glitter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I've had a majority of this story (all three parts) mostly written. Last week I decided I wanted to add a chapter between last and next week's. I forgot until today it was only about a quarter of the way written sooo it's taken me longer to publish this chapter because I needed to actually write it haha I hope you enjoy it and next chapter is yet another one of my faves.
> 
> Cheers everyone and I think my exam last week went alright. I'll find out in about five weeks.

“Are you sure this is a good idea?” Alec asked into his phone. To be quite honest he really wasn’t sure _this_ was a good idea. It could all end in a disaster.  
The person on the other line huffed. “Of course it is a good idea. It’s just my parents and sister. How could it not be a good idea?” 

Although Alec knew he was probably fretting for nothing, he couldn’t help it. Fretting was written in his DNA… probably. “Um, this is the first time I’m meeting your parents and even on his best days, Maxie like to wreak havoc.”

“My parents raised me and my sister, I think they can handle your child. Besides he’s a little angel.” _If only you knew._ “So stop worrying, finishing packing his bag and get your cute manly ass over here. If you make us wait even five minutes to eat, I might have to become a cannibal.”

“Are you going to eat your own family?” 

“No!” Gwen snorted. “I’ll eat the other patrons. Those who have food.”

“Of course, how silly of me.” Placing the last diaper in the bag and checking off his well organized mental list, Alec and Maxie were ready. “Okay, we are about to leave. Just need to put Maxie’s coat on and we’re heading out.”

“Good! See you soon, hun.” Before he could say anything the line went dead. Looking down at his son, he shook his head. How did he become friends with crazy people? He felt it told a lot about him. Was he crazy? 

Shaking the thought away, Alec finished getting his son ready, slipped on the amber necklace, and headed out the door. It was still cold out, but nothing like the deep of winter. He could feel the temperature rising slightly and the wind less bitey. The train was a little crowded, but not enough that he wasn’t able to find a seat. Maxie made friends with the little boy and girl across from them. Squealing as they made faces at him and giggling when they did something silly. Overall, the ride wasn’t too bad and went by relatively fast. By the time they stepped off, Alec was ready to eat. Hopefully, the place they were going to wasn’t overly crowded. Pulling out his phone, he dialed Gwen’s number. “Hey, we’re almost there.”

“Great!” She chirped. “My fam just got here. Hurry up.”

“Yes, ma’am.” Couple minutes later he found the little cafe Gwen decided on and sighed at the warmth that greeted him. Scanning the sitting area, he quickly spotted Gwen’s curly hair. Upon further observation he could clearly see where she got it. Her mother and sister’s hair although not quite as coiled as her’s, were kinky and flying all over the place. While her sister at least tried to tame it with bun, her mother’s hair was let loose. It reminded him of fire left to its own device and setting alight to its surroundings. 

Walking over, Gwen’s mother was the first to see him. “Hello!” She greeted with a smile. “You are Alex,” Her eyes shifted down to the bundle in his arms. “And you must be little Maxie.” She stood up to greet both Lightwoods. “I’m Sioban Bailey, Gwen’s mother.”

“Nice to meet you.” Alec greeted, shifting so he could shake her hand. “Alec Lightwood.” When she gave him a confused looked he corrected, “Alex Trueblood. I have a different modeling name.”

“I see.” She smiled. “This is my husband Gerain Bailey.”

“Hello.” The man was about average height with dark skin and dreads tied back. His grip was strong as he shook Alec’s hand and he had a bit of an accent the younger man couldn’t quite place.

“Nice to meet you.”

“And our darlin’ daughter, Victoria.” If Alec hadn’t heard Gwen talk nonstop about her twin, he never would have guessed they were even related. While his friend had beautiful caramel skin and dark kinky hair, Victoria was pale with freckles dusting her skin and frizzy red hair. Genetics were strange.

Victoria rolled her hazel eyes and corrected, “Everyone calls me Tori, except my mom. Nice ta meet ya.”

“Victoria is much nicer name than ‘Tori.’” Sioban commented earning her a glare from her daughter.

“To you, but it’s a mouth full. How come Gwen got a nice short name and I got four syllable one? I think we all know who your favorite is.” Her eyes glittered as a small teasing smirk spread over her lips.

“That’s not true!” Her mother cried while Gwen and her father snickered. “What are you laughing about?” She playfully smacked her husband’s arm. “You should be backing me up.”

“Always my dear.” He leaned over and kissed her temple. “We dislike them both equally.”

“Gerain! Not in front of a guest. He hardly knows us.”

“But he knows our daughter. I think he knows we are teasing.”

“I can see where Gwen gets her humor.” Alec smiled. 

Sioban nodded with a chuckle, “Let’s sit and figure out what to eat. I’m starving.” With a nod of agreement, everyone sat and started looking over the menu. Light conversation started as they decided on what to have. 

Alec found out that Gerain was from Jamaica, thus the slight accent, but moved to the Northeastern United States when he was about ten. His family moved around for a few years before settling in northern New Hampshire. Sioban on the other hand, was born and raised in Massachusetts. She spent many summers in Maine where her aunt and uncle had a timeshare and quite a few winters in the mountains. Unlike her husband she had been raised to swim in the freezing ocean and snowboard down tricky slopes. The couple had met at Boston College where they both attended. Gerain said it was love at first sight, while Sioban laughed and said it took her a while to even consider him an option. “To be fair,” She smiled, “I had just broken up with a long term boyfriend and wasn’t really in the mindset to start dating again.” But once they did, they both knew there was no other options for them. Four months into dating they moved in together and a little more than a year into their relationship Gerain purposed. 

“Romantic, isn’t it?” Tori cooed while Gwen gagged. “Oh hush, you’re just jealous.”

“Me? Jealous? I think not. The story makes me gag.” 

Alec raises his eyebrow, “Really? I thought you’d love it considering your parents sound like the dozens of movies you’ve made me watch.”

“Ha!” Tori shouted while she pointed at her sister.

Gwen glared at her friend without heat, “You’re not supposed to tell them that.”

“Oops.” He deadpanned. He placed a small dollop of mashed sweet potatoes on Maxie’s plate for him to hopefully eat. it ended up mainly on his face and hair, but some did make it into the baby’s mouth.

“I feel betrayed.”

“I’m sorry for making you sound human.”

While her family chuckled, Gwen sighed dramatically, “You’d think all this romantic, sugary love would rub off on me.”

“What do you mean?” Tori asked.

“We have mom and dad who are like the very definition of romantic fairy tale. As their child you’d think I’d have been luck in the romance department.”

“You’ll find your woman in shining armor.” Sioban smiled.

Her father nodded, “Yes, like that Valkyrie from the Thor movies.”

Gwen’s eyes glazed over as she thought about the Marvel character. “That would be amazing.”

“Please stop drooling, I’m trying to finish my meal.” Tori complained.

“Whatever, you just want Thor to come and swoop you in his arms.”

“Well, yeah. Have you _seen _Chris Hemsworth? If he wasn’t happily married I’d tap that.”__

__“No thank you. Alex, back me up. Valkyrie out hotts Thor any day.”_ _

__Alec looked up from cleaning Maxie’s face and replied, “Gwen, I am as gay as they come. I would pick Thor over Valkyrie any day.”_ _

__“Everyone’s against me!” She cried. “I need more Lesbian friends.” Then her face lit up. “Maybe I should ask Magnus. I’m sure he’d agree with me.”_ _

__“Magnus?” The rest of the Bailey family asked, while Alec narrowed his eyes. “I highly doubt that. He’d say both were hott.”_ _

__“Shit, you’re right.”_ _

__While Gwen pouted, Tori asked again, “Who’s Magnus?”_ _

__“My boyfriend.” Alec replied easily and couldn’t help the small smile that spread across his lips at thinking of the man._ _

__Gwen sat up suddenly and pointed up, startling the table, “And back to my original point! I’m surrounded by sickeningly sweet couples. Alec and Magnus, when they are together suddenly make the world seems like its made of candy, rainbows, and unicorns. The world brightens the moment they’re together. It’s scary. It’s like the heavens have found their favorite couple and cast a spotlight on them.”_ _

__“That's not true.” Alec whispered suddenly embarrassed.  
“It is. I should know, I’ve seen you two together. The love gives me diabetes.”_ _

__“You’ve seen us together once.”_ _

__“All it takes. I can prove it.”_ _

__“What? How?” He watched as Gwen pulled out her phone. “Gwen! When did-”_ _

__“Please, like a movie night could distract me from taking pictures of you. Remember I have you in your underwear, taking cute pictures of you snuggling with your boy isn’t that hard.”_ _

__“Ah, why do you have pictures of him in his underwear?” Tori asked before melting, “You two are adorable! She’s right, I can see the rainbows and butterflies all around you. I think you have competition.” She said the last sentence to her parents._ _

__“Never.” Gerain defended before looking at the pictures. ”Easily second place though.”_ _

__“Oh, by the Angel.” Alec buttered into his hands trying to hide how red he was._ _

__“See, you two are adorable together. I can’t wait for you to take him to one of our functions. Also, to answer your question dearest sister, we’ve done quite a few underwear shoots together. Not too hard to snap a pic.”_ _

__“I hate you.”_ _

__“No you don’t.” She blew Alec a kiss._ _

__He glared before realizing what she’d said. “Wait. Bring him to a function?”_ _

__“Yeah, I’d assume you’d want to bring him now that you’re together.”_ _

__“What about you?”_ _

__Gwen shrugged, “I’ll be fine. You’ll just have to be my wingman instead of date.”_ _

__“No one in the modelling industry is good enough for you.”_ _

__“Oh my God, you are precious.” Gwen cackled._ _

__Sioban smiled as she passed the phone back to her daughter. “It makes me happy to know you have someone looking after you. I was worried when you first moved out here.” She turned to look at Alec. “Thank you for watching out for our daughter. We know she can be… a bit much sometimes.”_ _

__“I’m not ‘a bit much.’”_ _

__“Gwen, even you say you’re a bit much. Which there is nothing wrong with, but I’d also like to remind you that the first time you met my family you stripped right in front of them.” Alec looked at his friend after plopping Maxie in his lap._ _

__“Gwen!” Sioban cried while Gerain shook his head._ _

__“I was having a bad night! I didn’t know Alex had guests over.” She defended._ _

__“So you just strip in a man’s home?”_ _

__“What’s he going to do, look?”_ _

__“Gwen.”_ _

__“Mom.”_ _

__“I think my youngest brother had an awakening, but everyone else was mainly curious to who the crazy woman was.” Alec shrugged._ _

__Gwen laughed, “Max is cute. I do apologize for that. If I’d known you had fam over, I probably would have waited at least until the fourth meeting to disregard clothes.”_ _

__“Sometimes I don’t know what to do with you.” her mother sighed._ _

__“I’ve worked as a model for years, undressing in front of people is something I barely even think of.” She shrugged._ _

__Tori chuckled, “That’s like massage school. We’ve gotten naked for each other so many times you’re barely phased.”_ _

__“See, being naked is far more natural than wearing clothes.”_ _

__“Can we not talk about this?” Gerain asked. “It may be natural but I don’t want to think about it. Besides, we live in the Northeast, clothes are necessary.”_ _

__“You and your logic dad.” Tori laughed. “So, where to now?”_ _

__The party stood while Gwen replied, “I figured a walk through Central Park since it’s not too cold, maybe go ice skating if the rink is still up, go to M &M World, and since Alex probably needs to head home we can do Drunk Shakespeare or Catacombs by Candlelight.”_ _

__“I’ll need to head back around four. I promised Nonno and Nonna we’d have dinner together.” Alec informed._ _

__“Tell them I said hi!” The group made their way to Central Park where they leisurely walked around and enjoyed the nice day. Alec did everything in his power not to react to some of the things happening just beyond the mundanes sight. A few faeries were dancing around and teasing a few adults that couldn't see them. A small group of werewolves were running around having a snowball fight with the last of the snow still left on the ground. Maxie loved every minute of walking the park and wouldn’t stop squirming when they entered M &M World. All the bright colors drew him in and made him want to touch everything. It was a bit of a struggle, but the father managed to keep his son somewhat under control._ _

__Halfway through their trip in the store, Alec phone rang. “Hello?” He asked trying to balance the cell between his shoulder and ear while keeping Maxie from grabbing a ceramic mug._ _

__“Hello, Darling.” Magnus’s voice flowed into his ear._ _

__“Hey. I thought you had a nonstop stream of clients. Maxie, no.” He was tempted to put the baby on the floor and let him crawl around, but knew only trouble lay that way._ _

__Magnus chuckled, “I do, but I did put a minor break in my schedule to eat and take a breather. How is my little blueberry?”_ _

__“Trying to smash every piece of ceramic and glass item in here. This place is too bright. It’s too enticing.”_ _

__“Where are you?”_ _

__“M &M World. Gwen and her family decided to visit and currently her dad and sister are making bags of each color to ‘test the superior color’ later tonight. I don’t understand.”_ _

__“You don’t need to. I think they just want an excuse to eating a ton of candy.” There was a second pause before he asked, “So you’re in New York today?”_ _

__“Yes, Gwen called last night and informed me I was coming to meet her family.”_ _

__“Sounds like you’re dating.” The Warlock snicked before taking a bite of his sandwich. “Should I be jealous?”_ _

__“Yes, be very jealous because my gay ass is definitely dating a lesbian. Sorry forgot to tell you.”_ _

__“I knew it. Now I’m going to drown my sorrows in tubs of ice cream. If I become fat it’s because you left me for Gwen.”_ _

__Alec laughed as he picked up a blue M &M plushie and made it dance in front of his son. “Do I need to pick some up on my way home?” He was hoping Magnus would be able to drop by. His business was still busy and almost every other day he’d only drop in for a few hours before heading back to the loft because of an early client._ _

__The Warlock hummed, “I’ll bring the ice cream if you don’t mind having dinner made.”_ _

__“That’s fine. I’m eating with Nonno and Nonna so there will definitely be left overs. What time should we expect you?”_ _

__“Probably around 11 if that’s not too late.”_ _

__“No, I’ll be up. I’ll-”_ _

__“Is that Magnus?” Gwen popped up right next to Alec nearly causing him to jump. Suddenly he was surrounded by her and her family._ _

__“Yes?” He replied._ _

__“HI MAGNUS!” Gwen shouted. He heard his boyfriend laugh and greet her back. “Important question.” She took Alec’s phone and turned away from him._ _

__“Yes?” The amusement in his voice was not lost to her._ _

__“Valkyrie or Thor? Who’s hotter?”_ _

__“Oh darling that’s a hard choice. Both are very attractive, but I have to say I’m more of a… Hawkeye sort of man.”_ _

__Gwen let out a gleeful laugh. “Of course you are. How could I think differently? You two are too sweet.”_ _

__“What did Alec say?”_ _

__“About you? He guessed you’d think both were equally hott. As for him, Thor since he’s not attracted to women.”_ _

__“He does know me well. Well, I have to go. I have… someone coming over soon. Do you mind passing the phone back to Alexander?”_ _

__“No problem. Have a great evening, Magnus.”_ _

__“You too, Gwen.”_ _

__“Here, Magnus wants to talk to you.” She passed the phone back to Alec while turning to her family._ _

__“What was that about?”_ _

__“You didn’t hear?”_ _

__“No.” Alec sighed, “She walked away.”_ _

__“You were right, I think Valkyrie and Thor are both hott.”_ _

__“Knew it.”_ _

__“You do, Darling. I best be off, a client will be showing up soon. Tell my little blueberry I’ll see him tonight.”_ _

__“I will. Have a good evening, Magnus.”_ _

__“You too. Be safe.” Clicking off, Alec rejoined the family and they spent a half hour more in the store. The Bailey family walked out with about 10 bags of candy (mainly her sister and father’s) and Maxie gleefully chewed on a blue M &M plushie. Alec had also bought a few assortments of candy for when his shady friends came over and for girl’s night.  
As they walked down the street towards the train station, Alec paused. “Hold on, I need to get one more thing.” He disappeared inside a little treat store and came back out a moment later with a small box. Alec merely grinned as Gwen died laughing saying that his treat was amazing. Not long later, Alec and Maxie said good-bye to the Bailey family and departed for home._ _

__Dinner with Nonno and Nonna went by fast and both Lightwoods had a great time. It was nice having dinner with the couple. They hadn’t in a while since neither the Piro’s nor Alec’s schedules matching well. By the time the older couple left, it was nearing 10 o’clock and Maxie was drifting off to sleep. Knowing his son wouldn’t last until Magnus arrived, Alec did the nightly routine before laying Maxie down with his Cerberus stuffie and new M &M. With over a half an hour before his boyfriend was supposed to arrive, he grabbed a book from the shelf and read while Luci slept almost on top of him._ _

__Hearing the telltale noise of a portal, Alec bookmarked the page he was on with a stray piece of paper and turned just in time to see his boyfriend step into the apartment. As always, Magnus looked impeccable. “Good evening, Darling.” The Warlock walked over and bent down to give Alec a kiss._ _

__“Good evening. Have you eaten?” He stood up much to Luci’s protest._ _

__“Yes, I was going to wait until I got hear but alas I am weak willed.” He held up a bag with two different ice creams in it. “However, I did bring ice cream as promised and a movie.”_ _

__Walking into the kitchen to grab some bowls, Alec asked, “Which movie?”_ _

__“Monty Python and the Holy Grail. It’s nothing serious.” Magnus paused before saying, “Actually there is nothing serious about the movie. I think you’ll like it.”_ _

__“If you say so.” He placed the bowls on the coffee table and was mildly surprised to see Magnus was now in silk lounge pants and a silk robe. “Oh.” Before sitting down, he straightened up and darted back into the kitchen. A few seconds later be came back with a rectangular box. “I got you something.”_ _

__Magnus blinked a few times in surprise. “You did?”_ _

__“I saw them and thought of you.” He passed the box over._ _

__Gingerly taking it, the Warlock slowly lifted the lid. Curious as to what lay inside. Once he saw, he let out a laugh that had Alec smiling proudly. “This is wonderful.” Inside held six strawberries covered in different colored edible glitter. “Where did you get them?” He picked out up and looked at it._ _

__“A little store we passed on the way to the train. I couldn’t pass it up.”_ _

__“I’m glad you didn’t.” Taking a bite, he closed his eyes and moaned. The glitter was covering a chocolate coating that melted in his mouth. Opening his eyes be tried not to smirk at Alec’s wide eyed expression._ _

__“You ah,” The younger man cleared his throat. “You have some stuff…” He pointed to the corner of his mouth. His eyes not leaving Magnus’s._ _

__“Oh?” The Warlock swiped the corner of his mouth and without breaking eye contact licked his thumb watching his boyfriend turn red. “They’re quite delicious. You should try one.” His voice had deepened._ _

__“Ah, yeah. Okay.”_ _

__“Ah ah.” Magnus smacked Alec’s hand away as he grabbed a blue glittered strawberry and then proceeded to swing his leg over his boyfriend’s lap. He felt Alec’s hands rest on and dig into his waist. Slowly lowering the piece of fruit down he watched as the Nephilim’s lips encased it before he bit down. Juice leaked out the side of his mouth before both started laughing when the chocolate casing shattered. Alec’s hands went up to catch the falling chocolate while Magnus finished off the last of the red fruit._ _

__“That was graceful.” The Warlock chuckled as Alec plopped the last bit of chocolate in his mouth._ _

__“Nephilim.” The younger grinned mind going back to the first time they slept together._ _

__“That you are.” Magnus purred, leaning down to lick the juice that had slid from the corner of the man’s lips down his neck._ _

__“Magnus.” Alec groaned tilting his head back to give his boyfriend better access._ _

__Attaching his lips to Alec’s neck, he sucked the juice off and slowly made his way back up to the Nephilim’s lips. “Yes, darling?” He asked once he was under the jaw._ _

__“Stop teasing.” Alec demanded, placing both hands on Magnus’s face and pulling him down for a kiss. It was easily heated and they fought for dominance. The moment Magnus rolled his hips, Alec growled, “Hold on.” Magnus let out a little yip when Alec pushed himself and in turn Magnus, off the couch and carried the man to his bedroom. The ice cream and movie momentarily forgotten._ _

__A while later while both men were catching their breaths, Magnus rolled over so his chin rested on Alec’s chest. “These really are excellent strawberries.”_ _

__Alec opened his eyes to see the Warlock inspecting a gold covered fruit. “If I find glitter in my bed they’re banned from it.”_ _

__“Alexander!” Magnus sat up and put a hand over his heart. “Would you deprive me of a healthy snack to replenish my energy?.”_ _

__“If glitter is involved, probably.”_ _

__Magnus grinned, “Is there any way for me to convince you?” He took a bite knowing full well his lips were now gold._ _

__“I don’t know.” Alec leaned up so he was only centimeters away. “It might be a lost cause. I should try to make sure none of it ends up on the sheets though if you plan to keep eating them.” Finally he crashed their lips together and flipped Magnus on his back. Miraculously no glitter, chocolate, strawberry juice ended up on the sheets._ _


	11. La Llorona Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SURPRISE! You may be wondering: Why is there a chapter being put up today!? Whose birthday is it? Did you miss an anniversary? Did I get test results back or my license and want to celebrate? The answer to your billions of questions is this... two of the above are right but one is the main reason for this lovely surprise. 
> 
> Today actually is Chiropractic's 124th birthday so YAY MY PROFESSION! But the main reason I decided to post this lovely chapter is because... 2 years ago today I started putting this story down in google drive. Today marks the start of Alec and Magnus's journey. It's quite wild to think about. It doesn't feel like I've been taking this jouney with Malec for that long, but alas I am and now you are too. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy this chapter and don't worry, this one isn't replacing Friday's. Cheers, Angels!

New Jersey was starting to warm up with trees beginning to show signs of life once again. To Alec’s relief more of the clothing he was sporting was summer apparel and more comfortable even though he did enjoy his sweaters. One of the few downsides to the warmer clothing choices was the fact that more often than not his tattoos and scars had to be covered up. He didn’t mind as much, but it did make for longer shoots since he had to arrive early to cover them. Overall however, he didn’t mind and of course Gwen made most shoots interesting when they worked together. She was still telling him about all the adventures she had with her family and how they were already planning the next vacation.

Having returned to his loft only moments earlier, Alec had just stripped out of his clothes to hop into the shower when his cell started ringing. Normally, he would have let it go to voicemail and called the person back after, but **Magnus** flashed across the screen. The Warlock had been in South America for a couple of days helping a few Warlocks with what they believed to be La Llorona. Several men had been killed with yelling heard in the evening right before each man was murdered. A few sightings of a beautiful woman in white walking the streets had been reported yet no one could find her the following day. Since he hadn’t talked to Magnus that day Alec picked up ready to listen to Magnus vent about how frustrating the spirit was being. However, what he got instead put in momentarily in shock.

“Hello Magnus. How was your day?” Alec greeted, wrapping a towel around his waist and leaning on the sink.

There was a moment of silence before Magnus replied with what sounded like a slight hesitation. “Hello Darling… Are you busy?”

With a frown, the younger man replied, “No, I just came back from work. Is everything okay?”

“I can call back if-”

“Magnus, what’s going on? You’re beginning to worry me.”

“It’s… it’s nothing bad- well, it kind of is but not-”

“Magnus, are you okay? Did you get hurt? Did the Spirit hurt-”

“Alexander, I’m fine.” His voice dropped to soothe his boyfriend. “I promise, it’s just…” He let out a breath. “It’s- hold on.” Alec could hear Magnus’s voice soften to a murmur confusing him more. “Sorry. It’s… Are you busy for the next day or so?”

“No…”

“Would you-” Magnus let out a frustrated breath. “Would you mind coming to Buenos Aires for a little while… There’s… There’s a little boy, he has the Sight but he’s terrified of the Shadow World… I think, I think he’s a Shadowhunter. I think he’ll do better with you than us… he’s so scared, Alexander.”

Alec’s heart was breaking and he didn’t even know the boy. “I don’t mind coming, but shouldn’t the local Institute be the ones you go to?”

“No they can’t, but I’ll explain everything when you get here. I’ll make you a portal.”

“Do you mind giving me about fifteen minutes? I’ll call you when I’m ready.”

“Thank you, Darling… Just… Thank you.”

Although he could feel his heart beating like crazy, he dropped his voice to try and calm Magnus. “You never have to thank me for helping you. I’ll see you soon, Amore mio.” After a quick good-bye, Alec quickly showered, changed and then walked out to where Jafa and Silvanus were watching a movie with Maxie.

“I need to talk to you.” He rounded the couch waiting for the two to pause the movie. “Magnus needs me for a little while, are you able to watch Maxie until I return?”

The pair looked at each other. Jafa asked, “Is Magnus alright?”

“As far as I know, yes. He hasn’t told me everything yet, but he said he’d explain when I get there. I’ll keep you updated, okay?”

“Yeah, no problem. If you need us let us know.” The vampire smiled with her fangs dropping.

“I don’t think I will, but thank you.” He walked over to pick Maxie up. The boy squealed happily. “Hi Sweetheart.” He whispered. “I need you to be good for Jafa and Silvanus. I’ll be back as soon as possible hopefully with Papa, okay?” He heard the pair snicker but didn’t comment. “I’ll see you soon, I love you.” He kissed his son before handing him back to Jafa. “Luci.” He called and the dog trotted over. He bent down and started petting her head. “I’ve gotta go for a little while. Watch over Maxie and make sure he doesn’t get into too much trouble.” The dog barked and licked his cheek. “Good girl. Behave, I’ll see you soon.” With a final yip she jumped up and curled up next to Silvanus. Standing up, he looked at his friends. “I’ll be back.”

“Be safe!” The two called, Jafa waving Maxie’s hand.

With a nod, Alec moved to the center of the living room. Calling Magnus, he said, “Ready.” into the phone seconds before a portal opened up. Upon stepping through he looked around as memories from when he was a small child flicked like a dying flame through his mind. He’d been there once with his parents. He didn’t remember much just that he did enjoy his time there. 

“You must be Alexander.” Alec turned to see a tanned woman with dark hair in braids and dark eyes walk towards him. She was almost half his height but he could feel the power coming off of her.

“Alec.” He automatically said as he held out his hand. “You are?”

“Nieve Autino, a pleasure to meet you. Magnus has talked about you much.” She smiled at him as she took his hand.

“Where is Magnus?”

“Follow. He is with the boy. He is scared.” She started towards an old church long abandoned that was being reclaimed by nature. The pair moved to the back where the small rectory was attached offering three bedrooms, a kitchen, bathroom, and a little sitting room. Instead of going towards the sitting room, they continued towards a door that was shut. “He is in there. Magnus also. Go slow.” She knocked gently before slowly opening the door. On the other side sat Magnus in a chair and a small thin boy on the other side huddled on the bed as far away from anyone as possible. “I hope he likes you.” She nods at Magnus before leaving not wanting to overwhelm the boy.

Alec kept the door open so the boy didn’t feel trapped inside the room. He walked over to Magnus placing his hand on his shoulder. “Hello, Darling.” Magnus looked up at him with sadness in his eyes.

“Hello, Magnus. How is he doing?” Alec’s eyes shifted to look at the boy who stared back with narrow eyes.

“He’s scared, but hasn’t tried to do anything other than sit over there staring at us.”

“Have you given him anything to eat or drink?”

“Yes. He ate everything after poking at it. Drank what we gave him too. We’ve been sitting here for a few hours now. He hasn’t moved.”

Nodding again, Alec took in how the boy was and his body language. “Guess it’s time to work on my Spanish.” He muttered before slowly walking towards the boy. The boy tensed with eyes widening and searching for an escape. Stopping halfway, the man squatted so he wasn’t seen as a threat as much. **“Hello. My name is Alec, what’s yours?”**

The boy watched him and narrowed his eyes. The SPanish was rough and accented, but he was able to catch a few familiar words. Slowly he replied, **“Huérfano.”**

** “It’s nice to meet you. Do you mind telling me how old you are?” **

Shaking his head the boy replied, **“I don’t know.”**

 **“Do you know who that man is?”** Alec pointed to Magnus who didn’t move from where he was.  
The boy’s eyes moved quickly from Alec to Magnus before returning. **“Magnus.”**

Alec smiled encouragingly. **“We are here to help you.”**

 **“No one helps a huérfano.”** The boy replied in a matter of fact voice.

 **“Well we are. Do you want anything? Are you hungry or thirsty?”** Biting his lip, the boy seemed to hesitate. **“It’s okay, what do you want? We will try and get it for you.”**

** “Water?” **

Nodding, Alec turned to watch as Magnus slowly left to retrieve it. **“Anything else?”** Shaking his head the boy looked down and hugged himself. Alec could feel his breath catching in his throat. He recognized the feelings surging through him. This was exactly how he felt when he found Maxie and especially when he read the terrible note that had been left behind with him. 

Heading the door open again, he nodded for Magnus to be the one to give it to the boy. **“It’s okay.”** Alec smiled kindly. Magnus was holding the glass over the bed waiting for the boy to take it. He slowly reached out before snatching it and moving back. He sipped it with dark eyes never leaving the pair that now sat near each other, Magnus slightly behind Alec.

Alec looked over his shoulder at Magnus before looking back at the boy. **“We are going to step out for a moment to give you some space. Will you be okay? Or would you rather us stay with you?”**

He brought his thumb to lips looking as though he was fighting the urge to suck it. **“I’ll be okay.”**

** “If you need us we will be just outside. We’ll keep the door slightly open and if you need us, open it more okay? This is your room tonight so make yourself comfortable, okay?” **

His eyes widened, **“My room?”**

Alec nodded, **“Yes. All yours. We’ll be just outside. Don’t be scared to get us okay? For anything. Water, food, or anything. Okay?”** The boy nodded even though Alec could see the slight disbelief in his face. Getting up slowly, the pair left to give the boy space and so Alec could find out what was happening.

Leaving the door slightly ajar, Alec met the two other Warlocks before they sat down at the table. “Alright, what is going on? How did you find him and why did you come to me instead of the local Institute?”

The four local Warlocks looked to Magnus who was trying to think of the best way to explain everything. “I guess we’ll start with him. We were trying to track down and stop La Llorona. The American version of her is a Woman in White.” Alec nodded, knowing a bit about the legend. “Not only is she murdering cheating husbands and boyfriends, but she is also in search for her lost children. Today while searching for a cheating bastard, she came across that little boy. She started calling him Miguel. He was terrified and started running away from her. We found them after she had cornered him. He was sobbing while she kept calling him Miguel and asking where his sister was. She wouldn’t listen as he tried to tell her he didn’t know her. She disappeared after we intervened. It took us a while to coax him out of the alley way and here.”

Alec was leaning back with his finger running over his lips thinking. “How do you know he has the Sight?”

“Even though he followed us-”

Nieve cut him off by commenting, “Following Magnus. He feared us more.”

“Why?”

“We think he saw through our glamour. We don’t keep ours strong because most around here know who we are. Only those with the Sight can see through it.” The Warlock explained.

Nodding, Alec looked back at Magnus to continue. “He saw through their glamour and jumped whenever we passed someone from the Downworld. Mainly pixies and ifrits. He nearly ran off a few times. We eventually managed to get him here and into the bedroom. I almost immediately called you and then tried talking to him.” Seeing his boyfriend’s face furrow with questions, Magnus held up his finger. “As to why we didn’t take him to the local Institute, well… that’s complicated. First we need to talk about the Dark War.

“After Sebastian came back to life he eventually started attacking Institutes. I’ve told you before that he attacked the Los Angeles Institute that managed to have some survivors.”

“But the other ones had none… He attacked the one here.” Alec stated it as a fact having put the pieces together.

“Correct. The Buenos Aires Institute was one of the first attacked and destroyed…” Magnus looked down and then his eyes drifted to the door with the scared boy behind it. “The Clave has the Institute as no survivors, but I think… he is the only one left. I can feel the angel blood in him like I can with any Nephilim I come across. You give off a different energy signature than mundanes. Having the Sight and that feeling in my gut makes me think he is one of the Angel’s Own.” Alec looked behind him at the door. “He’s scared though. Terrified of the Shadow World… We think it would be better if he slowly introduced to the Downworld before the Silent Brothers and the Clave are informed.”

“Magnus…” Alec whispered.

“You haven’t seen him Alexander. He wouldn’t do well if we threw him into the world of Shadowhunters. He’s frightened and alone. He may not remember what Sebastian did to his family, but that trauma is there in his subconscious… I can’t-”

Alec took his hand running his thumb over the man’s knuckles. “We’ll talk to him. Yeah? See how he’s doing and then figure it out from there.” Magnus let out a breath and nodded. “Think you can conjure up some new clothes for him?”

The terror that shrouded the Warlock’s eyes faded as a grin spread across his face. “Can I? Darling, have you met me?”

Alec pointed his finger at him. “Nothing crazy. We can slowly introduce him to your… unique fashion sense, but first something comfortable.”

“Ruin all my fun.” Magnus rolled his eyes causing the other Warlocks to giggle.

“You two are wonderful. Such a lovely couple.” Nieve stood up. “I make tea. Go see the boy.” She shooed them out of the kitchen while the three other Warlocks went in search of La Llorona.

Knocking on the door to signal they were back, they heard the bed’s springs squeak before they entered. The boy was back in the corner. **“Hello, we wanted to see how you were doing. We have clean clothes if you’d like to change.”** Alec smiled as Magnus slowly walked over to the bed and placed the linen short sleeved shirt and pants on the bed. The boy stared at them in wonder. **“Would you like to wash up and get clean?”** Almost immediately the boy shook his head. **“That’s okay. We are going to step out so you can change. Would you like anything to eat?”** The boy hesitantly nodded not looking up from the floor. **“Okay, we’ll be right back.”** He and Magnus stepped out not quite shutting the door right away. Finding some bread with jam and fruit, they talked with Nieve for a little while before heading back in.

The boy was now wearing the clean clothes with his off to the side in a pile. Alec went to sit on the ground as he did before while Magnus placed the tray of food, tea, and another glass of water on the bed. Then he turned to sit next to Alec. While the boy ate the food as if it would be taken from him at any moment, Alec softly talked with Magnus about sending him back to the loft to pick up a few things and see Maxie. As the time showed that it was late in the night, Alec shifted to his knees. **“Do you need the bathroom?”** The boy clenched his teeth and nodded. **“Alright, Magnus will show you where it is and wait outside for you. Okay?”** Waiting out the boy, finally he nodded and the pair stood up and headed towards the door. The boy trailed a few feet behind them. As Magnus and the boy continued, Alec walked back in the room to gather the soiled clothes and ready the room.

By the time the boy returned, Alec was sitting in the chair off to the side. He smiled as the boy scurried back to his hiding place. **“We’re going to let you get some sleep. The bed is all yours. Would you like one of us to stay in here with you?”** The boy shook his head. **“Okay, we won’t be far away. If you need us we’ll be right outside. Come get us if you need anything. Good-night.”**

 **“Good-night. If you need anything at all don’t be afraid to ask. We are here to help.”** Magnus smiled before walking out of the room with Alec behind him. Like before they left the door open a little and settled at the kitchen table.

“Want me to send you back now?” Magnus asked taking Alec into his arms.

The younger man wrapped his arms around his boyfriend’s torso. “In a little while.” The emotional roller-coaster the pair were experiencing was soothed by being near each other. Neither wanted to voice the pain they felt at seeing how scared the boy was. Finally they parted. “How long do you think we’ll be here?” Alec asked trying to think up a list of things he’ll need.

“Hopefully not long. A few days at most. I can’t keep you away from Maxie and I want to wrap up this ghost before she harms anyone else even if they do deserve it.”

“Please be careful. I’ll text you when I’m ready to return. Are you okay opening so many portals?”

“Yeah, if I need to I’ll ask Nieve or one of the others. I’ll see you soon, Darling.” He leaned down and kissed Alec. Opening the portal, he watched his boyfriend disappear back to New Jersey. With a sigh, he sat at the table and conjured up a few books to do research on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just wanted to say as a side note the bold and underlined words are in Argintinian/Spanish. I don't have anyone who can translate for me and I won't do those who do speak it the injustice of using google translate.


	12. La Llorona Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 2... What can I say about it other than it's adorable. Oh the shenanigans in the future ^_^
> 
> Cheers, Angels!

About an hour later Alec was back in Argentina with a bag of clean clothes, a few weapons, and essentials. However, as the hours passed, he was quickly fading from having to be up early for the photoshoot. With Magnus shooing him to bed, the Warlock elected himself to stay up in case the boy needed anything. It was around four when he was brought out of his research induce trance. Sitting up he listening, his hands surrounded by his blue magic just in case. The noise grew louder until he could identify it as whimpering and thrashing. Standing up, he pushed the door open to see the boy tossing and turning in fear. 

**“Shhh, it’s alright. I’m here.”** Magnus sat on the edge of the bed trying to sooth the nightmare away. **“It’s okay, you’re safe. You’re safe.”** He kept whispering to the boy until he sat upright. The boy scrambled back with the blankets pulled up to his chin. His wide eyes looking at Magnus terrified. Not moving any closer, the Warlock whispered, **“It’s okay, it’s only me. It’s Magnus. You’re safe. It was only a bad dream. You’re safe.”** Magnus wasn’t sure how long he sat there trying to calm the boy, but eventually the little Nephilim started crying and flung himself into Magnus’s arms. His little hands clinging to Magnus’s shirt as he buried his face into the man’s shoulder. Magnus hugged him close continuing to tell him that he was safe and not alone.

Some time later, the boy fell back to sleep still clutching the shirt fabric. Not letting the boy go, Magnus shifted so his back was against the headboard and settled the boy more comfortably against him. He watched the sun rose, protecting the boy as he slept.

Not long after sunrise, Alec poked his head in surprised to see the boy was cuddling with Magnus. He smiled at the sight which only grew bigger when Magnus turned to look at who had entered. Mouthing the word ‘nightmare’ to explain how the pair ended up the Warlock watched as the Nephilim nodded and disappeared back out. It was another few hours before the boy started to stir. At first he shifted, burrowing deeper into Magnus’s side before he turned his head and blinked slowly. Trying not to scare him, the older man let the boy wake up more before saying anything. When he thought it was safe, Magnus greeted, **“Good morning. How are you feeling?”**

The boy looked up still shaking off the fog of sleep. **“Better.”** He scooted a little closer and rested his head against the man’s chest listening to the rhythmic beat of his heart. **“There were monsters.”** More tension eased as Magnus’s hand ran up and down the boy’s spine. **“They tried to eat me. La Llorona tried to take me.”**

**“I won’t let her take you.”** Magnus promised. **“None of us will. You’re safe.”** The two stayed in the embrace a little longer before he ran his hand through the boy’s matted long hair. **“Are you hungry?”** The boy nodded. **“I’ll go get you something, okay?”**

**“No!”** The boy cried clinging to Magnus like an octopus to its prey..

**“It’s okay. Would you like to come with me?”** He watched the boy debate with himself. **“You can stay by my side the entire time. I won’t leave you. Alec is out there, I’m sure he would like to say hi.”**

** “The others?” **

** “They might be out there, but they are nice.” **

**“They have claws and scales.”** The pout on his face made Magnus want to laugh at how adorable he was being but refrained.

**“I know, but I promise they are nice. They won’t hurt you and if they try I will protect you. Okay?”** Taking a minute, the boy finally nodded. Together they got up and headed for the door. Magnus waited patiently for the boy to gain enough courage to leave the safety of the room. With hands holding on to Magnus’s pants like a lifeline the pair walked out into the kitchen where Alec and Nieve were sitting at the table sipping coffee and talking quietly. Nieve was the first to notice and she smiled gently.

**“Good morning.”** She greeted deciding not to get up until the boy looked a little more comfortable. The boy nodded hiding partially behind the tall man. He mumbled out a ‘good morning’ without moving from his position.

Alec turned in his seat and smiled, **“Hello. Are you hungry?”** The boy nodded, a little more comfortable with the man that had yet to show any signs of being anything other than human. With a nod, Alec got up and started gathering things for everyone to eat. While he was doing that, Magnus ushered the boy towards the bathroom before the pair sat at the table. The meal was quiet as everyone ate. It wasn’t until the boy had finished and started looking at Nieve that it was broken.

**“Yes?”** She smiled, her finger circling the lip of her coffee cup.

The boy cocked his head his eyes still scanning her. **“Where are you’re feathers? You had feathers.”**

She looked surprised and then let out a soft laugh. **“I… put them away. I didn’t want to scare you.”**

Frowning, his hand held onto Magnus’s sleeve as he thought. **“You can do that?”**

** “Yes.” **

** “How?” **

Magnus went to open his mouth to tell the boy he was being rude, but Nieve waved her hand. **“Don’t worry, he’s curious. That’s good.”** She turned to face the boy more. **“I know you see things others don’t. Yes?”** The boy nodded shrinking behind the man he was using as a shield. **“I am part of that world, but will never mean you any harm. Would you like to see them? The feathers?”** The boy shook his head pressing his lips to Magnus’s shoulder. **“That’s alright. Anymore questions?”**

** “Where are the others?” **

** “They are looking more into La Llorona.” **

The boy shivered at the memory of the ghost. **“She is scary.”**

**“She is.”** While she talked with the boy, Alec excused himself to answer his cell. The rest of the day was spent getting the boy more comfortable with the small group and trying to get him to take a bath. He eventually agreed if Magnus didn’t leave. Alec came in halfway through with a clean towel and another set of clothes. He couldn’t help but laugh as the boy gleefully played with the bubbles Magnus had added to the water. At one point the Warlock ended up with bubbles on his face and a few splash marks on his shirt. Although he didn’t mind, he playfully glared at Alec who was nearly bent over in a fit of laughter. Grinning at the boy who looked back curiously, the Warlock gathered a handful of bubbles before smashing it into the Nephilims face. Sputtering, Alec looked at his boyfriend shocked. The boy and Warlock laughed at the man’s expression and the fact that the bubbles were stuck in his beard and sliding down his face.

**“Rude.”** Alec pointed at Magnus who was not apologetic at all. **“I’ll leave you two to it, I’m going to help the others with La Llorona. I’ll be back in a few hours.”** He leaned down to kiss Magnus before placing a hand on the boy’s head. 

**“You be back?”** The boy’s eyes held some fear.

**“Yes. I promise. If you need me just tell Magnus and I’ll come right back. Okay?”** The boy nodded, settling down and started playing with the bubbles again. **“Bye.”** He headed out working alongside the local Warlocks to track down where the Woman in White might strike next. While he was out, Magnus and the boy ended up spending the day coloring and reading books.

Two days later La Llorona was finally taken care of and the streets of Buenos Aires were mostly safe again. During that time, Alec had portalled back and forth at least once a day to check in on Maxie and say hi to the Piro’s. He would stay for a few hours before heading back to the little boy. Early on they confirmed he was a Nephilim when Alec gave him his Witchlight just in case he got scared in the middle of the night. The smooth stone continued to glow a bright white as it slipped from Alec’s hand to the boy’s. As the boy stared at it in wonder, Alec’s insides turned knowing that as soon as he told his family about him they were required by law to inform the Clave about the wayward Nephilim child. After they had said good night and left the boy to sleep, Magnus pulled Alec into a hug knowing what was turning in his head. Both knew how they had grown attached to the child over the last few days. Although they had not spoken it, they knew the child would most likely go home with them. 

It was in the middle of the second day when Magnus broached the topic of a name. He didn’t like the idea of calling the boy huérfano. It was unkind and he deserved better. So as the boy colored on the bed Magnus sat down at the edge and watched for a little while. Alec had recently returned and was sitting in the chair that had been moved closer to the bed to keep the child company while still giving him space. Picking up a purple crayon, Magnus looked at the boy. **“Sweetheart?”** The boy looked up and cocked his head. **“You said people call you huérfano, correct?”** The boy nodded. **“Would you like us to keep calling you that or would you like to pick another name? Either is okay with us.”**

The boy looked surprised. **“I can have another name?”**

** “If you would like.” **

** “Yes, I don’t like what people call me.” **

**“Do you have an idea?”** The boy looked down and shook his head. **“That’s okay. You can take your time. Let us know when you think of one, okay?”**

**“Okay.”** He smiled happily before going back to coloring. A few days later he still didn’t know what he wanted. He finally tugged on Magnus’s sleeve as they waited on the news of La Llorona. **“I can’t think of a name.”**

**“Would you like help?”** The boy nodded and climbed into the Warlock’s lap. **“Let’s see…”** He tapped his ringed finger to his chin. He had a particular name in mind but didn't want to say it. **“Nicolas? Lucas? Matia? Tomas?”** The boy made faces and shook his head. **“Franco? Joaquin?... Thiago? Juan? Alejo? Miguel?... Jorje? Carlitos?... Pablo? Gabriel? Rafael? Emiliano?”**

The boy cocked his head. **“Rafael?”**  
Magnus knew if that was the name the boy wanted he was doomed. He already cared for the boy more than he meant to, but if he chose the one name he would have picked he knew there was no going back. **“Do you like that name?”  
“Yes!”  
“That’s what you want to be called from now on?”**

** “Yes.” **

**“Then let me be the first to say hello, Rafael.”** The boy’s face lit up and threw his arms around the Warlock’s neck. Yep, game over. 

The moment Alec walked through the portal, Rafael jumped off of Magnus’s lap and ran to the other man. He had to take a step back when the little boy collided with his legs. **“Magnus helped me pick a name!”** The boy’s grin lit up his dark eyes. It was the happiest the Nephilim had ever seen him.

**“He did? What did you decide on?”** Alec squatted down to his height.

** “Rafael.” **

**“Great name.”** Beaming, the boy hugged the man expressing how excited he was.

**“Where did you go?”** Rafael asked once he was back at the table next to Magnus.   
**“I went back to my home.”** Alec replied grabbing a glass of water before sitting across from the other two. **“I wanted to make sure my son was okay.”**  
 **“You have a son?”** Rafael’s eyes widened. He looked up at Magnus. **“Yours too?”**

Magnus stopped himself from cringing. **“Ah, no. Alec and I are dating, but his son isn’t mine.”**

_Yet._ Alec thought as his hand reached out for his boyfriend’s. **“I do. His name is Max. Would you like to see a picture?”**

**“Yes!”** The little boy pushed up so he was half on top of the table but not fully. Opening his phone and finding a picture of Maxie, Alec turned it around to show him.

**“That’s him.”** Alec pointed to the smiling baby in his arms.

**“You look different.”** In the picture Alec was bundled up since Izzy, Max, and Jace wanted to have a snowball fight. Magnus ended up teaming with Max and surprisingly (not really because magic was used) they won. During the fight Alec and Maxie acted as referees meaning they watched and only called fouls if something very illegal happened. Only once did Alec have to intervene. The picture had been taken after the fight when it had started snowing again. Although he looked happy, the picture had been taken after quite a few days of insomnia. There were purple circles under his eyes, eyes a little duller than usual, and a tired smile spread across his face. He did look different.

Not commenting on what the boy said, Alec pulled the picture back. The trio talked and then played the rest of the day until Magnus went out with the other Warlock’s to track down La Llorona. A few days later she was taken care of and the question almost everyone had been avoiding became the forefront problem.

What would happen to Rafael?

That night, after La Llorona was sent back to the great beyond Alec and Magnus were left alone to talk. They were in the sitting room with Alec pacing. Neither knew how to start the conversation. Upon the seventh or so pass, Magnus grabbed Alec’s hand and rubbed his thumb over the back of it. “What do you want to do?” It came out soft his eyes not giving away anything he was feeling.

What kind of question was that? But Alec knew it needed to be said even if his boyfriend knew. “Adopt him.”

“But?” Magnus could see the pain his blue eyes he loved so much.

Alec looked down. “He’s a Shadowhunter… We need to tell the Clave.”

“We could… But when have they ever done us any favors?” He pulled Alec down to sit beside him. “We both know he won’t do well with them, at least not now. He liked us, but he’s still weary around Nieve and the others. The few times we’ve gone out and saw a Downworlder he hid behind us. He needs stability and to be shown that the Shadow World isn’t… as scary as he thinks.”

“It is pretty scary place, Magnus.”

“Yes, but there is a lot more good in it than bad like anywhere else.”

“What would we tell my family?”

“Clarissa was hidden for eighteen years, I’m sure we could do it easily.”

“First off, all he needs to do is hold the Witchlight around them and they’ll know. Secondly, as much as I’ve tried to avoid it I’m a part of the Shadow World again and _you_ are a very prominent member of that world. It won’t work. His angelic blood will be known.”

Dramatically, Magnus sighed, “Always the logical one.” Alec gave him a look that clearly said his dramatics was not helping. Sobering up, he moved closer, “We’ll figure it out. We always do.” His walls fell as he looked up at his boyfriend. “He needs us, Alexander. As far as he can remember, we’re the first to care. Could you imagine the damage that could be done if we abandon him?”

“Like I’d say no.” Magnus’s face lit up. “If he agrees,” They both knew with almost 100% certainty he would. “How is this going to work out?”

“Well, I was thinking,” Alec smirked with a raised brow. “Hush. I was thinking, if you’re okay with it he could stay with you. I don’t think my loft would be a good place for him. It’s a little too…”

“Downworld?”

“Yes. You may have a group of friends that are Downworlders, but they’re consistent.”

“Unlike your loft where you have everyone and anyone.” Alec finished.

“Yes. Since you have the same dozen come and go it’ll get him used to the world without overwhelming him.”

The smirk grew more while Alec’s eyes lit up with laughter. “So they’re finally growing on you are they?”

“Hardly, but I can admit they won’t hurt him and will probably look after him. Don’t tell them though.”

“Your secret is safe with me.” Alec actually laughed.

With slight hesitation, the Warlock asked, “You’re okay with this?”

“What’s another kid in the family? Ooof.” Magnus pounced on him and showered him in kisses. “Magnus.” Alec groaned before he was picked up and carried to the room he and Magnus had been sharing.

The following day after eating breakfast, Magnus and Alec sat Rafael dow in the sitting room to talk to him about what would happen next. They explained to him now that La Llorona was taken care of it was time for them to return home back to New Jersey and New York. Seeing the fear in his eyes, the pair tried to soothe him asking if he would like to go to America with them.

**“We were wondering if you would like to go with us.”** The boy’s changed from being ready to cry to wonderment. **“Alec and I have talked about it and we would love for you to join us.”**

**“Really?”** Rafael was almost vibrating in his seat.

** “Yes. We were thinking you would live with him and his son. He would be your guardian.” **

The boy cockedd his head, **“What about you?”**

With a smile Magnus replied, **“I will see you almost everyday, you’ll see me so often you’ll get sick of me.”** He winked causing the boy to giggle.

Alec placed a hand on Rafael’s knee, **“We want to warn you though, we know you are scared of the magical world but Magnus and I are a part of it. You will be seeing some of the magical creatures, but know we won’t let anything hurt you.”**

The boy looked down with a small frown, **“Do we have to see them?”  
“Unfortunately, yes.”** Magnus admitted. **“I am a Warlock and have to deal with supernatural beings most days.”**

** “And I have friends who are Warlocks besides Magnus, Fairies, Werewolves, and Vampires. We will introduce them to you slowly and try to make you as comfortable as possible, but we are a part of the Shadow World. Will that be a problem with you?” **

Rafael frowned and brought his legs up to his chest. **“You won’t leave me alone?”**

** “No, not if you aren’t comfortable with them. If Magnus is unable to watch you while I work, I can have Nonno and Nonna watch you. You remember who they are?” **

** “The grandparents who work downstairs.” **

** “Yes. They are not magical and would have no problem watching you if you do not want to be with the supernatural. They do not know about that world.” **

** “I can’t come with you?” **

** “Unfortunately not. There is also my friend Petra who is a regular human and she has a daughter your age named Ionna. I think you will like both of them.” **

For a few minutes, Rafael was quiet thinking the offer over. He wanted to go with them, he trusted them but he was scared. Finally he nodded, **“Okay.”**

Both Magnus and Alec smiled, **“We’ll take it slow okay? One day at a time.”** The boy nodded before getting up and crawling into Magnus’s lap for a hug. **“You know how Alec has been going back to New Jersey and then coming back?”** Rafael nodded with his head resting on Magnus’s shoulder. **“That’s how we are going to go. Okay?”** Feeling the boy tense he tried to soothe his fears. **“Alec or I will hold your hand okay? So don’t have to step through alone.”**

After walking around Buenos Aires and eating lunch, the trio found themselves back in the rectory with the four local Warlocks bidding them farewell. Giving each of them either a hug or handshake the three departing got ready to step through the portal Nieve had created for them. Alec bent down to look at Rafael with a smile. **“I’ll be right on the other side. I’ll be there when you step through, okay?”** The boy nodded receiving a kiss on the forehead before Alec disappeared through the portal.

**“Ready?”** Magnus asked gently. Shaking his head as fear suddenly gripped him, Rafael clung to the Warlock’s leg. **“It’s okay, we can take a minute.”** He knelt down and hugged the boy as he started to cry. **“Come here.”** He picked him up. **“How about this? We’ll step through together and we can’t get separated. Yeah?”** The boy nodded, hiding his face in the man’s shoulder. **“It’ll be over before you know it. Bye.”** He said to the other Warlocks before stepping through the portal. As soon as he was on the other side he was greeted by Alec’s relieved face and an excited Maxie. **“All done, we’re home.”**

Rafael slowly pulled his face away and stared in awe at his new surroundings. His big eyes glided over every surface he could see. His mouth ajar as his body twisted around to look at anything and everything. He only stopped when his dark eyes landed on Maxie. With a frown he asked, **“Why is he blue? Is he okay?”**

The adults were taken aback for a moment before Alec groaned, **“I can’t believe I forgot.”** As Magnus snickered Rafael cocked his head. “ **Rafael, I’d like you to meet Maxie. Like Magnus, he’s a Warlock.”**

**“He can do magic?”** His voice a mix between intrigue and fear. **“He didn’t look blue in the picture.”**

** “Currently he is not able to. Right now he’s a regular baby who’s blue and has little horns. He has a necklace he wears in public because some people don’t know what he is. Would you like to say hi?” **

With a slow nod, Magnus stepped a little closer. **“Hello, little Maxie.”** The baby giggled and leaned forward to touch him. Rafael reached his hand out for the baby to take and giggled when Maxie tried to bring the hand to his mouth. **“No! You can’t eat my hand.”**

With the initial meeting going well, the adults carried the kids to the couch where they could relax and play. Rafael was content to play with Maxie, holding the boy’s plushie just beyond the baby’s reach and moving it around. The pair giggled together causing the adults to smile happily and sighing in relief that everything was going well. At one point, Alec got up to prepare the spare room for Rafael knowing he would have to have a chat with his Downworlder friends about them losing the room. He had time though having already informed them they needed to stay away for a little while unless absolutely necessary. He would explain everything soon.

The rest of the day was spent just the four of them. They hung around, played, read, ate, took showers/baths, and as the day winded down Alec showed Rafael his new room. The boy’s eyes widened upon finding out the room was all his with the caveat that one day Maxie would move in with him when he was older. Not caring in the least, the little boy walked around and then crawled on the soft bed. However, within seconds he started crying, overwhelmed with how his life turned around. Magnus sat with him as Alec went to put Maxie down for bed. After some time, the boy settled down and snuggled into his comforter. Alec let him know that if at any time he needed them they would either be in the living room or Alec’s bedroom. No matter the time, they were there for him. With the Witchlight firmly in his grasp, he drifted off to sleep slowly believing he was safe.

Sometime in the middle of the night, Rafael woke up from a nightmare. He scrambled out of bed, Witchlight still in his grasp, and darted for Alec’s bedroom. Launching himself into the bed, he started both adults awake, Magic barely stopping his magic from forming. **“What’s wrong?” Alec asked while Magnus scanned the bedroom for whatever scared the little boy.**

****“Nightmare.”** Rafael whimpered into the Nephilim’s arms. **

****“It’s okay, you’re safe.”** Alec muttered, rubbing the boy’s back. It took a few minutes, but eventually the boy settled. With a silent conversation, the adults nodded and laid back down with the boy between them. They knew they would have to break the habit of him sleeping with them, but for now he needed them and they weren’t going to deny him that. **


	13. Family and Growth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I was waiting for my google drive to load so I could reread this chapter I realized this fic has over 500 pages. It takes about a minute or so to fully load. This of course does not include the 40 pages I have written in Word. Sometimes I impress myself with this fic because I never thought in a million years I would be able to write this much. 
> 
> So thank you for going on this journey with me and I'm not even close to being done. Enjoy and have a great week! Cheers, Angels!

Two days later, Alec found himself waiting at a cafe near the train station. His blue eyes staring without seeing out the large window while his mind tumbled and twirled in chaos. He could feel his anxiety pumping through him without causing him to fall over the edge. Today the man was wearing faded jeans, boots, a worn grey (that once was green) sweater, and a light jacket. The weather was proving to favor spring, but there were still a few days where a scarf and hat were needed. On this particular day, it was not. Still caught up in his own mind, he almost didn’t register his family casually walking into the mundane coffee shop.

Sliding his eyes over towards the door, he saw his mother, sister, two brothers, and Clary find him. Standing up, he greeted them and waited for their orders to be placed. Upon sitting, Jace cut through all possible pleasantries and asked, “Alright, what’s going on? We haven't really heard from you in over a week and you cryptically told us to stay away from the apartment for the last three days. What’s going on? Is everything alright? Is it your shady Downworlder friends? Knock twice if they’re threaten-”

Rolling his eyes, Alec groaned, “No, they aren’t threatening me or Maxie or anyone. It’s just-” He let out a sigh trying to center himself. “You know how Magnus went to South America last week?” The group nodded.

“Is he alright?” Maryse asked concerned. It still surprised Alec how much his mother had come to care for his boyfriend.

“He’s fine, it’s just… While there he and some local Warlocks were tracking a La Llorona, a Woman in White. As you may or may not know, La Llorona goes after cheating men-”

“She went after Magnus didn’t she?” Jace’s eyes narrowed, “I’m going to kill him.”

“Jace calm down.” Alec glared. “No, she didn’t. What is going on with you?”

Jace crossed his arms and tilted his head up to look down his nose, “Just making sure. I like him, but if he cheats on you I’m going to kill him.” He’d been feeling a little fighty lately.

“First off, I’d like to see you try. Secondly, he wouldn’t do that. Thank you. Can I finish?” Jace motioned for him to continue. “Anyway, not only does she go after cheating men, but she’s in search of the children she killed in her blind rage at having been cheated on… They found her one night having cornered a little boy.” Clary’s mouth opened in surprise while everyone else’s eyes widened. “They managed to save him… and lost La Llorona in the process.”

“What happened to the boy?” Maryse asked.

“They took him back to where they were staying. Come to find out he has The Sight and they thought he was possibly a Downworlder, but he wasn’t. Magnus called and then protalled me to him because the boy was scared… The Shadow World scares him. He thought the boy would do better if I was there.”

“What of the boy’s parents?”

Alec looked down into his coffee. “He was an orphan living on the streets. You should have seen him… He wouldn’t go near anyone for most of the day. He grew comfortable with Magnus and to a degree with the other Warlock’s but he’s still frightened by anything supernatural.”

The group was silent as they took in why Alec had been basically MIA for the past week. Izzy was the first to frown. “Wait. Was an orphan? Still frightened? Are you keeping in touch with him? Did you find him a family to adopt him?”

Alec’s face scrunched up as he thought of how to properly inform them of having adopted another kid. “Well, apparently Magnus and I have a soft spot for orphans… Ah, I may have definitely adopted another kid.”

Once again the table was silent trying to process the new information. Max was the first to break it. He slowly asked, “So… you went to South America to help Magnus with a frightened kid who can see the Shadow World… And adopted him together? Did you two get married?”

“Ah, no.” Alec scratched his head awkwardly. He may love Magnus, but he wasn’t ready to marry him. He was still working through too many traumas. He didn’t want a repeat of when he was first stripped of his runes. The thought was always in the back of his mind and he couldn’t put Magnus through that again. “We didn’t get married and technically Rafael has only been adopted by me.” Blue eyes looked questioningly when Izzy let out a whimper. He watched Maryse try to comfort the distressed woman who was trying to keep it together. He could see the upset in both Clary and Jace’s eyes. Deciding to touch on that later he continued with, “We’ve been working on getting him used to living with us and knowing that the Downworld isn’t necessarily a terrifying place. None of my other friends have met him. Aside from Maxie, you’ll be the first he will be meeting.”

“Are you sure it is a good idea to… adopt him?” Maryse asked with caution. “Don’t get me wrong, I’m ecstatic to have another grandchild, but if he’s afraid of the Shadow World…”

“We thought about it and talked to him. We gave him the option of staying in Argentina and finding a family to adopt him there. Or even another family that was mundane… He’s been doing… okay so far. Aside from nightmares, he’s been adjusting to the apartment and we’ve been to the park a few times. That’s actually where Magnus, Maxie, and Rafael are now. We thought it would be best if you met him there so he didn’t feel confined. He knows he might be meeting my family today and if he gets uncomfortable we would take him home.”

“Does he know what we are?”

“Yes, we’ve talked to him, but I think he only understands as much as a roughly 5-6 year old can.”

Maryse gasps, “He’s only 5?”

Alec’s eyes glaze over for a second before he replied, “We believe so. We aren’t sure exactly and he doesn’t recall.”

“The poor thing.” She muttered.

“Would you like to meet him?” Although he knew his family would without a doubt love to, there was still some hesitation in his voice. It was barely there, but his family knew him well enough to detect it.

“What are we waiting for?” Izzy grinned. “I have a nephew to meet and another to say hi to! I miss Maxie.”

“I’m right here.” Max teased barely dodging his sister trying to grab him into a headlock.

Chuckling, Alec shook his head. “One last thing, he only speaks Spanish. Argentinian to be exact.”

Clary blanched as the Lightwoods shrugged, “Good thing we learn about seven different languages.” Max snorted.

“And how many have you actually kept up with, Maxwell?” Maryse asked with a raised brow.

“Oh look, Alec lead the way we want to see Rafael.” The youngest Lightwood darted away causing his mother to look fondly up at the ceiling.

“To be fair, Alec was really the only one that enjoyed foreign language studies.” Jace snickered.

“Says the man who is almost fluent in four.” Izzy teased.

“Hey, I was forced to learn them. Doesn’t mean I liked it.”

“Sure. Hope your recall is on par today.”

“Give me a break, Spanish isn’t hard to remember. What about you? Do you even know how to say hello?”

“Children.” Maryse tried to scold but wasn’t listened to.

“Please, my Spanish is just fine.” The pair continued to bicker while Clary and Max started conversing about either a hunt or an anime, Alec wasn’t quite sure.

It didn’t take long for the group to arrive at the park. Off in the distance the tallest Lightwood could see his boyfriend squatted down so Maxie could play in the sandbox while Rafael was only about a foot away ‘helping’ the baby build a sand mound. Warm brown eyes looked up and smiled as he noticed the group walking towards them. Alec watched him bend his head down to talk to both boys. Upon hearing the word daddy, Maxie looked around until he spotted the dark haired man. He began bouncing in his seat, reaching out for his far off father. Rafael, on the other hand, turned to look. His face lit up for a brief second before uncertainty crossed over his features. Quickly getting up, he scurried behind Magnus and clung to him while watching the six people approach them.

Stepping up his pace, Alec separated from the group to bring a sense of security to the frightened boy. “Hello, Darling.” Magnus greeted as he stood up but did not move from in spot..

“Hello.”Alec smiled before shifting his gaze. **“Hey Rafael, how are you doing?”**

The boy’s dark eyes darted up before returning to the group that had paused a little way off. **“They are your family?”**

“Yes.” He bent down to his level and turned slightly to point out who each person was. **“My mother, sister, my two brothers, and friend. Do you still want to meet them?”** Even though Rafael shifted to hide more behind Magnus’s leg, he nodded. **“Okay, They’re going to love you. Ready?”** With a nod for a confirmation, Alec stood back up and took Maxie knowing Rafael would probably end up in Magnus’s arms. As he predicted, the moment Maxie was in Alec’s arms, the little boy demanded Magnus to pick him up. Easily swinging him into his arms, Magnus followed behind Alec.

The moment the foursome was close enough, Maxie started leaning forward making demanding noises at his grandmother. Maryse smiled and stepped forward, “Hello, my beautiful boy.” She cooed which Maxie easily babbled back happily. 

After the hello’s to him, Alec turned so the group had better access to the other boy. **“Everyone this is Rafael. Rafael, this is my family. My mother Maryse.”** She smiled serenely at him as the baby in her arms played with her fingers. **“My sister Izzy.”** He could see her holding back her excitement. The woman was almost visibly vibrating with the desire to step forward and hug her new nephew. Instead she wiggled her fingers at him with a smile. **“My brother Jace.”** He gave a wave and said, ‘hey little man’ but didn’t step any closer than he already was. **“My friend Clary.”** She waved at him with a kind smile. **“And my little brother, Max.”** Like Izzy, the boy was excited to meet someone else Alec had decided to take in, but kept a distance.  
During the first few introductions Rafael hid most of his face in Magnus’s neck. Only part of his left eye visible, however as he grew a little more comfortable he turned his face more. He didn’t say anything at first merely keeping everyone in his line of vision. Moving the party closer to the playground, a blanket was laid out for those who wanted to sit. Although he tried not to show it, Alec was tense with anticipation. He knew it would take Rafael some time to open up to new people, but it still made him anxious. His fear was mostly uncalled for. About an hour later Rafael was cautiously playing with Clary and Max while Izzy and Jace stood off to the side rooting for Rafael to beat the other two up the jungle gym slide. Maryse, Alec, Magnus, and Maxie weren’t far from them. While Rafael played on the slide, Maxie was squealing happily while he was pushed in the baby swing by Alec. Conversation flowed easily now that the introductions were over and well received.

They stayed at the park for another hour before deciding to head back to the apartment. Maxie was already sound asleep on Jace’s shoulder and drooling all over the blond’s leather jacket. Rafael was holding Magnus’s hand, head beginning to bob tiredly. Each time he was asked if he wanted to be carried he replied with a no. The Warlock was hoping he would make it back to the apartment, but had a feeling he would end up carrying him the rest of the way. As predicted, the group was almost two blocks away when Rafael asked to be picked up. Like his adopted brother, the boy was asleep before reaching the back entrance.

Once inside, Jace disappeared to put Maxie down, while Magnus went to tuck Rafael in. Once coats were hung up, shoes taken off, and food and drinks served, the group sat down. For the next hour or so, they relaxed and talked. Catching up on things that had happened while Magnus and Alec had first stayed in Buenos Aires and then sequestered themselves in the apartment. They’d been busy, but nothing too crazy. For the most part the Shadow World had returned to normal since the defeat of Valentine and Sebastian.

It was as everyone was getting ready to leave and stalling as much as possible to talk and make Rafael laugh that a much needed conversation took place. Alec was in the kitchen putting the dirty dishes from dinner away when Maryse joined him. Leaning against the counter with crossed arms she watched as her son washed the dishes that his boyfriend could easily clean. “Alec? May I ask what you aren’t telling us or should I keep pretending there isn’t something?”

Alec paused in cleaning staring into the water. What was he to say? It wasn’t like he was going to lie to his mother. But was he ready to tell her the one thing that he feared… well the more pressing fear in regards to Rafael? He placed the plate he had been cleaning in the dishwasher and turned around. Taking a deep breath to settle his nerves he straightened up. His voice was low so the others wouldn’t hear. “Rafael…” He shook his head. “Magnus told me some of what happened during the Dark War.” Maryse nodded unsure where Alec was going, but allowing him to talk. “He told me that Sebastian attacked Institutes. I remember the New York Institute being deserted. I only passed by once, but it was enough to feel it being soulless… One of the Institutes attacked and destroyed was Buenos Aires.” His mother’s eyebrows raised, her mind putting the pieces together. “We think Rafael somehow survived the slaughter.” Then his blue eyes dropped to the floor. “I gave him my witchlight and it lit up. He keeps it by his bedside. We don’t think he remembers or at least not consciously. He’s terrified of anything supernatural. He didn’t even want Magnus near him at first. Once he was taken to the rectory, he sequestered himself in the corner of the room he was given to stay in. I managed to get a little closer but it took us a while for him to even want to use the bathroom. Magnus stayed up during the first night in case he needed something and ended up comforting him when he had a nightmare. That’s how they bonded and part of the reason we don’t think he’s fully forgotten what happened with Sebastian.”

“You know what this means.” Maryse stated quietly. Any other time it would have probably been asked, but she knew Alec was aware. He had kept quiet about it for the exact reason.

He nodded. “Yes, but… I can’t mom. I can’t do that to him and I definitely can’t do that to Magnus.” Without either having to say it, Alec was aware how much Magnus had bonded with Rafael. The look in the man’s brown/ gold eyes was the same look he had when he looked at Maxie. A man looking at his children even if it was a subconscious look.

“My sweet boy.” She stepped closer and pulled him into a hug. Folding around her, he breathed in her calming scent.

“I can’t.”

“I know. I won’t say anything.”

“But-”

“We’ll talk about it later, for now take care of him. Don’t worry about the Clave. As far as anyone is concerned he is a normal mundane that you found in Argentina. I won’t let anything happen to him. **We** won’t let anything happen to him.” 

Alec held on tighter. “What if they find out?”

“They won’t. Not unless you want them to. I suggest he doesn’t hold a Witchlight out in public though or try to use a stele.”

“It’s not like I have one for him to use.” Alec snorted causing his mother to laugh back.

“I suppose you’re right. If Jace or Max leaves one behind hide it or something.” She was only quiet for a moment before asking gently, “Do you plan on telling him?”

“Yes, we don’t want to keep his heritage from him. It won’t be right away though. He has to become comfortable with Downworlders first.”

“Smart boys. If you need anything, don’t hesitate to ask, okay?”

“Thanks, mom.” She smiled and patted his cheek. “I’ll finish putting the dishes away and head back into the living room. Go save Rafael and Maxie from my crazy siblings.” Maryse chuckled, kissed Alec’s cheek, and then went to see her grandkids. For now the Clave didn’t need to know that a scared Nephilim child was running around with two overprotective parents that would burn the world around them to keep him safe


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my loves! Another week means another chapter. I need to **GIVE WARNING **that a couple of PANIC ATTACKS will be occurring. This is a rough chapter.****
> 
> ****Hope you enjoy it and have a great week. Cheers, Angels!** **

Within a week Rafael met most of the important people, both of the Shadow and Mundane World, that constantly floated in and out of the apartment. He adored the Italian couple that declared themselves his grandparents and wearily accepted the Downworlders that acted as friends, guardians, and babysitters. Next on their list of people for him to meet included Cat, Gwen, and Alec’s old coworkers.

Upon walking into work for the first time since Rafael joined his family, Alec went in search of his agent. Although she didn’t always come to his shoots he had specifically called her to meet him. He needed to inform her of the changes in his life.

As he sat in the chair getting makeup and hair done, Theresa walked in with a smile on her face. “Hello Alex, how are you?”

Without opening his eyes, he greeted with, “Hello Theresa.”

“You wanted to talk?” She was mildly concerned as to why he needed to talk to her. With a worst case scenario in mind, she made sure to have one of her connections on speed dial in case he and Maxie needed to flee out of state.  
He hummed for a second letting the makeup artist finish his face. As the person worked on covering his neck tattoo, he informed, “I need to update my contract.” His agent’s mouth dropped in surprise. “Last week I adopted a boy. He’s got to be in there now.”

“You’ve adopted another son?”

Alec went to rub his neck but the artist swatted his hand away. “Yeah. It was sudden. I didn’t know it was going to happen. I mean, I knew I wanted more kids but didn’t think it would happen so soon and then I got the call.”

Theresa’s face softened with a smile. “I’m happy for you. I can add his addendum. What’s his name?”

“Rafael. He’s from Argentina.” 

“How is he doing?”

“He’s… adjusting. He trusts me and adores Magnus and is enjoying being a big brother, but other people he’s still warming up to. It’s easier if they speak Spanish since that’s all he knows right now, but he’s getting there.”

“I bet the Piro’s are spoiling him.”

Alec chuckled, “Yes they are. They might not know Spanish, but they are able to communicate with him a little which he enjoys. He’s picked up a few Italian words easier than English.”

“Makes sense, both are romance languages.” Alec nodded. “We’ll talk more tomorrow and I’ll draw up the addendum similar to Maxie’s. You can look over it and then sign it within the week. How does that sound?”

“Great, thank you.”

“No problem. Do you have any pictures?” Taking his phone out carefully from his jeans, Alec pressed the gallery app. Theresa and the artist looked down at the picture cooed. It really was an adorable picture. It had been taken a few days ago when Alec, Maxie, Magnus, Rafael, and Luci had gone to the park. While Maxie ‘threw’ the ball for Luci, who easily snatched it up and ran about four laps around the father son pair before dropping it in front of her tiny human, Magnus and Rafael were by the jungle gym. The little boy had made grabby hands for the monkey bars. With a chuckled, Magnus had bent down and picked him up. With just enough time, Alec had managed to get his phone out to take a picture of Rafael laughing and Magnus smiling adoringly at him. A few seconds later the little Nephilim reached up and grasped the bars tightly hanging on while swinging. He managed to get to the next one before dropping with a giggle, then he darted off to climb up the stairs only to slide down into Magnus’s waiting arms.

“He’s so cute. I can see Magnus adores him.” She grinned slyly. “Is he also on the papers?”

Alec cleared his throat. “No… not yet anyway.” The latter part mumbled but the agent had a pretty good idea of what he said.

“Anyway, congratulations. I’ll let you finish in peace and will talk to you tomorrow. Bye, Alex.” She grins while handing back the phone.

“Bye, Theresa. Thank you again.” Hair didn’t take long and soon he was out of the floor with the other five models. The shoot was going well. He posed alone and then with the two other guys. Simple poses that didn’t take much effort to model for. He watched Gwen smirk when he went ‘Magnus’ as she liked to call it, somehow managing not to roll his eyes at her. As he walked back to wait, Gwen quickly kissed his cheek before replacing him. While she did her thing and looked gorgeous, the makeup artist did a few touch ups before deeming him photo worthy again.

They were given a half an hour lunch break which ended up being like any other one with the exception of Alec informing Gwen that he was now a proud parent of not only one, but two boys. As expected she freaked out and demanded photos. She cooed and then punched him in the arm for not having told her sooner. With a scowl he shot back that Rafael was still adjusting and he was slowly introducing him to everyone. With a sigh, she agreed that was probably the smart thing to do. Overall lunch had gone well. It was afterwards when the photographer started yelling orders that the shoot started to go slightly downhill. 

While waiting for his turn, Alec started pacing. For whatever reason he needed to keep moving, he felt like he had too much pent up energy that he needed to burn. In that moment he missed being a Shadowhunter. At least when he was he rarely felt like this since the job was basically 24/7 with little rest in between. As he took a turn around the room, he shifted uncomfortably in his shirt. He pulled at his collar trying to get some air flow through it fearing he would start sweating. When his breathing became short and shallow he realized what was happening, but it was too late. He was panicking. He muttered, “Fuck” as he started shaking and the adrenaline in his system fogged his mind. He couldn’t think straight. In the hallway he paced, shook, and gasped. Too many negative thoughts crashed through his head. Unable to take it anymore, he dropped to a crouch and closed his eyes. Fear and the sense of losing control crashed into him. He couldn’t stop the world from crumbling around him. This was the state he was in when Gwen popped her head out trying to find him.

“Hey Alex you- Shit!” She darted out of the room to squat in front of him. “Alex, hey Alex.” She called softly trying to get any acknowledgement out of him. “Hey, can you hear me?” He didn’t respond. It was like he was frozen as a ball of pure panic. Looking around she bit her lip and decided what to do. “Hun, I’ll be right back. If you can understand me, I will be right back. I’m not leaving you.” Then she ran inside to inform the photographer what was happening and to grab his phone. Upon her return, she had already started dialing Magnus’s number.

“Hello, Darling.” The Warlock’s smooth seductive voice greeted.

If this had been any other time Gwen probably would have said something sarcastic or played along, but this was not any other time. “Magnus! It’s Gwen, I need you to talk to Alex. He’s having a panic attack and I don’t even know if he knows I’m here.”

“Put him on.” Was all Magnus said and waited until he heard his boyfriend’s labored breathing to start talking. “Darling? Alexander? Alexander?” He called gently yet loud enough to try and get through the noise inside the Nephilim’s head. “Alexander I need you to make any noise at all so I know you can hear me.” He talked for a few more minutes before Alec gave any indication that he registered Magnus talking. “Hello, Darling. I need you to do something for me. I need you to try and match Gwen’s breathing. I know it’s hard, but I know you can do it.” Gwen had put the volume loud enough to hear her name and that he wanted Alec to sync with her. 

Calming her own breathing, she asked, ”Alex, is it okay if I take your hand?” He didn’t respond right away, but when he did he nodded consent. Gently taking his hand, she placed it on her chest. She didn’t say anything further knowing that if she tried to push him to calm down it would only make matters worse.

“You’re doing wonderful, Alexander. Would you like me to tell you what Maxie and Rafael have been up to?”

“Please.” Alec wheezed out nearly breathlessly. As much as he tried to find Gwen’s rhythm, it wasn’t working. He faltered and then would panic.

“Well, I must say your darling baby boy is quite enamored or perhaps despises is a better term with bananas. He decided to bath in the mushy mess of his enemies getting it all over himself. He almost got Rafael, but the boy managed to evade that mess. Although he did have fun helping me clean his brother. Then we went to visit the Piro’s who of course spoiled the boys to the point where going to the park was a necessity. Where these little demons get their energy I will never know. I suspect Jafa or Cassius have something to do with it just to watch me squirm, but I won’t give them the satisfaction.” He heard a small release of breath he thought might have been a poor attempt at a laugh. “With the arrival of said… men and Accalia and Ezra, we decided to go to the park with Luci. As usual when your lovely friends are involved in anything, the trek to the park was utter chaos. Currently Rafael is running around chasing Ezra and Jafa while Luci is trying and honestly I think failing at herding them, while Accalia and Cassius are fighting over who gets to push Maxie on the swing. Luckily he doesn’t mind not being pushed but I give it another… let’s go with the way he’s staring at them with a grin probably two minutes before he starts getting annoyed and grumbling. If we’re lucky they’ll agree on something or he’s going to start yelling and I’ll have to save him. Maybe I should suggest rock-paper-scissors, but where’s the fun in that?

“Oh wait, I overestimated how much Maxie gets enjoyment out of people fighting. The grumbling has started.” Magnus continued talking soothingly while giving Alec a play-by-play of the events happening around him. Luckily Maxie never went into a melt down and was happily being pushed by Ezra while Accalia swung next to them staying in pace with Maxie. The little boy giggled and waved at his friend.

By the time Alec leaned back against the wall and was breathing on his own, he was exhausted. “How are you doing, Darling?”

“Better. Thank you.” Alec replied without opening his eyes. His hands were still trembling a little, but the worst of it had passed.

“Anytime, Alexander. Would you like me to pick you up?” 

Alec thought about it. He would have loved nothing more than to go home and curl up with his boyfriend and sons but knew he couldn’t. He needed to finish his job. “It’s okay. I’ll call you when I’m done.”

“If you’re sure…”

“I am, I need to finish this photo-shoot, I’ve delayed it enough. I’ll see you at home.” He could hear how tired he was, but he needed to get up. “Bye Magnus.”

“I’ll see you soon. Good-bye, Darling.” 

The two hung up and Alec looked up to see Gwen scowling. “Are you sure going back in there is a good idea?”

With a sigh, Alec replied, “I have to. It’s my job and I’ve delayed the shoot enough already. Let’s go.” With his friend’s help, he got up and they walked back in. No one said a word about what happened. It wasn’t like him having a panic attack was something new. Instead the hair stylist and makeup artist quickly did touch-ups and then the pair went in front of the camera. Taking a second to center himself enough to get the photos right, Alec opened his eyes and looked up through his lashes. Half an hour later the photographer was satisfied with the shots and let everyone go home. 

Quickly stripping and not bothering to remove any makeup, Alec thanked his team and waited patiently for Gwen. Knowing he wanted to get home as soon as possible, the woman also skipped removing her makeup. Looping her arm through his the pair walked to the train together; Gwen leaning her head on his arm. 

“Are you going to be okay? I can ride to Jersey with you.” She offered as they waited for their trains.

Giving a tired smiled he said, “No, I’ll be alright. I’ll talk to Magnus or someone.”

“Okay, if you’re sure.” The pair was quiet for most of the ride, but once they were one stop away from Gwen’s she spoke up, “I better meet Rafael soon.” She poked him with a grin. “I need to meet the cutie. Bye, Alex.” She pulled him down to kiss his cheek before departing. 

For the rest of the ride home, Alec stared at nothing. He couldn’t wait to be home. He barely had enough energy to walk the few blocks to the apartment, but somehow he made it. Taking a deep breath, he opened the door to find everyone hanging out on the couch watching a movie. Magnus was the first to turn around and smile at him, however it was Rafael who darted off the couch towards him. Bending out to catching him in a hug, the boy wrapped his arms around him tight while burying his face in his neck. With a kiss to the little Nephilim’s temple, Alec scooped him up and walked over to where everyone else was.

“Welcome back, Darling.” Magnus greeted, sitting up to kiss his boyfriend.

“Hi.” Alec muttered against the Warlock’s lips. Raphael giggled in his arms only to squeal a second later when Alec deposited him in Magnus’s lap. “Hello everyone.” Jafa, Accalia, Cassius, and Ezra waved back engrossed in the movie. “I’m going to take a shower, I’ll be back in a little while.” He informed before walking over to kiss the top of Maxie’s head.

Within a minute of entering the bathroom, Alec heard a knock and then the door opened. He didn’t bother turning to see who it was as he checked the temperature of the shower. Strong arms wrapped around his waist and a chin rested on his shoulder. “Would you rather I draw you a bath?”

Leaning back and tilting his head to rest against Magnus’s, Alec replied, “No, I just want to wash the day off and relax with you and the boys.” He was tired and knew if he relaxed in a bath he would fall asleep and possibly drown.

“Alright, Darling. Would you like me to kindly ask our guests to leave?” He really hoped Alec would say yes. All he wanted to do was cuddle with his boyfriend and the boys.

“Please. They can stay until the movie’s over.”

“Okay, have a nice shower.” He kissed the Nephilim’s cheek and with a quick squeeze, Magnus left. Once alone, Alec quickly stripped out of his clothes and stepped under the hot water. The shower relaxed him a little and warmed him enough not to feel the bite of the hollowness that had continued to hold onto him since the panic attack. Scrubbing the panic, makeup, and hair products off of him, the man stood under the spray a little while longer before getting out and wrapping a towel around himself. He left the steamy bathroom to quickly change and then wormed his way between Magnus and Ezra. While Alec leaned against Magnus, Rafael crawled over to curl up in his adoptive father’s lap. The boy spread a blanket over the two and then settled to finish the rest of the movie. 

The rest of the night was spent cuddling, watching another movie, and reading a few books to Rafael and Maxie. Once the boys were in bed, the two adults relaxed in their bed enjoying each other’s presence. As Magnus read over some research for a client, Alec rested his head on the man’s thigh trying to calm his still restless mind. It was becoming easier with each pass of Magnus’s fingers through his hair. He could feel the tension that still remained melt away and his eyelids start to droop.

The next week had similar plans for Alec. When he least expected it, he would find himself on the verge of panicking. Often times he tipped over to a full attack. The worst one was when he and the boys were playing at the park. It was a nice day where Rafael was running around the jungle gym pretending he was a pirate while Maxie giggled as he swung. Everything was fine. There was no reason for Alec to suspect that in a mere five minutes he would be gasping for breath and unable to do anything other than squat down and try not to let all the negative thoughts overwhelm him. By the time he realized what was happening he was already in the middle of it. It happened far too fast for his liking. He wasn’t even able to prepare his sons or at least Rafael for what was to come.

Guilt washed over him as he looked up to see Maxie about to cry from no longer swinging and Rafael standing a few feet from him with concern written all over his face. Breathing was difficult and he was hyperventilating. Alec prayed it would end, he just needed it to end. 

Unsure what to do, the eldest Lightwood boy cautiously walked over and hugged his guardian. With shaking hands and nearly dropping his phone, Alec asked his son to call Magnus or really anyone.

On the second ring, the Warlock greeted, “Hello, Darling. Everything alright?” He was currently waiting for a client to show up so he could give them their potion and then call it a day. Of course he had to be ready for the unexpected call, but for the most part he could sit back and relax. If he wanted to, which he did, he could go hang with Alec and the boys until he was needed.

**”Magnus?”** Rafael small voice whispered through the speaker. The uncertainty worried the older man.

** ”Rafael, is everything okay?” **

** “Alec isn’t feeling good.” **

** “Is he sick, having trouble breathing, or pacing?” **

** “He’s gasping and looks sweaty. He’s also shaking. Like yesterday.” **

**“Do you know how to put this call on speaker so he can hear me?”** After hearing the little boy make an affirmative sound, Magnus instructed him to do so. Hearing himself echo a little, he started talking to his boyfriend, “Alexander darling, how are you doing?”

A part of Alec wanted to be sarcastic and tell the man he was feeling wonderful, hell on top of the world. But he didn’t. He was too wrapped up in his own head to say that. “Not- not good. I can’t- I can’t breathe… I f-feel I feel shaky and… I can’t breathe… I-I-I… I feel light-lightheaded.” Which was definitely new. He’d never really felt lightheaded before. Almost felt as if he was going to pass out. By the time his mind registered that Magnus was talking to him, he missed most of what the man had said. It threw his breathing off again to know he had no idea what was going on.

“Alexander. Alexander, focus on my voice. Can you do that for me? Can you understand what I’m saying?” When his boyfriend didn’t say anything, he changed tactics. **”Rafael? Where are you?”**

** “The park. Near the swings.” **

** “Where’s Maxie?” **

“Ah! Ah!” The baby started calling out only seconds away from bursting into tears,

“Hi, my Little Blueberry. **Rafael, I’m on my way. I will be there in a second.”** As promised a portal opened up near the sandbox and out stepped Magnus. Beelining it to the boys and his panicking boyfriend, he gave Maxie a kiss on the top of his head while greeting him, and then squatted down to give Rafael a hug. **”You did very well. I’ll help Alec, why don’t you play with Maxie? Okay?”**

For a moment it looked like Rafael was going to refuse, but when he looked up at the Warlock the little boy nodded. While he started to push a whimpering Maxie, Magnus moved over to the Nephilim and helped the younger man through his attack. It took some time, but eventually Alec calmed down enough for the quartet to portal back to the apartment. 

Once the portal was closed, Magnus instructed Rafael to gather as many blankets and pillows as possible so they could build a fort. With bright eyes at the prospect of constructing one, the little boy ran around gathering all the materials needed. Magnus escorted Alec to his room while holding Maxie in his arms. Once inside he changed the baby’s diaper then put him in a onesie with a large panda face in the center. He laid the baby down in his crib and gave him his favorite toys. While he decided if he actually wanted to sleep, Magnus walked over to where Alec sat on the edge of the bed with a hanging head. The second the Warlock was in front of him, Alec looped his arms around his boyfriend’s waist and pulled him close.

Running his fingers through unkempt dark hair, Magnus whispered, “What do you need?”

“You. The boys.” He muttered into Magnus’s stomach. “Just us. Please.”

“Of course. Do you need help changing?” Alec generally wasn’t one to need any, but he was too exhausted to move let alone change. Upon feeling the nod, Magnus snapped his fingers. “Better?” He’d changed his attire at the same time knowing he wasn’t leaving the apartment any time soon.

“Thank you.”

“Anything for you. Want me to carry you to the couch Rafael has piled pillows and blankets on? I’m sure by now he’s attempted a cozy fort for all of us.”

There was a few second pause before Alec muttered, “I can walk.”

Although Magnus was tempted to smirk and call his boyfriend out on actually considering being carried, he decided to save it for another day. Instead he hugged Alec’s head before helping him up. The second they were out of the bedroom Maxie started crying and calling out for them. “I’ll get him, you make yourself comfortable.” Alec merely nodded as he continued shuffling towards the couch. Knowing the Nephilim would make it on his own, Magnus turned and headed to the crib. “Does my little blueberry not want to be left out?” Lifting the baby up, Maxie’s tears quieted to little hiccups then he cuddled into the Warlock’s neck. Magnus’s heart melted.

If he thought Maxie snuggling him was adorable, the older man nearly became a puddle on the ground when he saw his boyfriend and Rafael cuddling on the couch. Alec had his back resting on the arm of the couch while Rafael laid on his stomach with his head resting on Alec’s chest. Protective arms wrapped around the little boy as he quietly talked to Alec about something Magnus couldn’t hear. Finally stepping forward he bypassed the couch and headed straight to the kitchen to make tea for the adults, a bottle for Maxie, and hot chocolate for Rafael.

Once the drinks were made and snacks gathered, Magnus walked everything to the living room and gracefully had them float down onto the coffee table. Settling on a cute movie, the four of them snuggled together and relaxed. Magnus sent off three quick texts before fully relaxing for the night. One to Cat, asking her to please meet his client and give the person the potion in the silver vial. The next went to Alec’s sketchy friends telling them to stay away because Alec wanted to be alone with the boys. The final text was sent to the Lightwoods and their significant others informing them Alec was having a bad day and to leave him be for now. He would let them know when he was ready to see people again.

The night was calm and filled with comfort. At some point they all fell asleep in a pile of limbs and covers. Magnus opened one eye for only a few minutes when someone opened the front door. He relaxed the moment he saw Nono creeping in with Luci. The dog almost jumped into the pile, but was luckily stopped by the grandfather before she could wake anyone. With a single whine, she bunched up a fallen throw and plopped herself down for the night. Hearing the lock click into place, Magnus expanded his senses and made sure all the wards were in place. Satisfied he and the Lightwoods were safe for the night, he fell back into a restful sleep. All four and Luci slept through the night without any interruptions.


	15. I'm Not Okay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Depression
> 
> This chapter goes along with previous one and is filled with Alec's depression. As everything starts to settle and the excitement of being reunited ebbs out to becoming the norm, we shall start to see that everything isn't sunshine and rainbows anymore. Traumas and feelings need to be expressed in a healthy manner or things will start to fall a part. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy this chapter and if all worked out there's a treat in the end notes. Cheers, Angels!

Lately Alec’s mood had been fluctuating. He had good days and equally as many bad days, though they weren’t the worst he’d ever had. Some days he went about his day like any other. He got up and spent his time with his kids when he wasn’t working. They’d play and when they napped he either cleaned or worked out. Some weeks he would make his way to the LA Fitness gym to teach his defense class or spent some time at the archery range. Then of course, there were days he felt the dark hollowness gnaw at his insides. He faked smiles and laughs. He trudged through his day more tired than if he spend three days without sleep fighting demons continuously. On those days, he tended to nap when his kids did and his demeanor was more solemn than usual. During the days where life was on the harder to deal with side, his shady and mundane friends stepped up to help him in little ways. Dishes would get cleaned without him asking, laundry magically was put away, toys were no longer strewn across the floor, and his favorite, lunch and dinner sat waiting to be heated up in the refrigerator. 

It was one of his better days he found himself alone with Jace. His siblings and his girlfriend all but sending him to Alec tired of whatever mood he was in. Currently it was just the two in the apartment. Mila, Petra, Ash, and Ionna currently were spending the day with Rafael and Maxie. While Jace flipped through different channels complaining about everything and anything, Alec was organizing the new books he’d bought for Rafael and Maxie. The task didn’t take long thus when he finally placed the last book on the shelf, he walked over to the TV and turned it off.

“Hey! What was that for, I was watching that.” Jace scowled still lounging on the sofa.

Alec raised one of his dark brows and crossed his arms. “Were you now? It didn’t look it. Now want to tell me why Clary, Izzy and even Max and mom all but begged me to talk to you? You’ve been in a mood lately.”

Jace snorted, “No, I haven’t. I’ve been my same charming self as always.”

“You do realize I’m your brother and Parabatai right? I know when your lying.” He didn’t mention how he’d received quite a few text from Clary complaining about her boyfriend and how she was ready to move into Alec’s old room to get away from him. Possibly go as far as to ask Magnus if she could stay with him for a few nights until the blonde wasn’t a moody asshole anymore.

“Ex-Parabatai.” The blonde snapped causing his brother to flinch. Curing, Jace sat up and slumped, “Sorry, I didn’t- You know what I’m not.” He shot up and glared, “That’s what we are. We aren’t Parabatai anymore. That bond’s long dead.”

“Jace...”

“What I’m just stating the truth?”

“I’m well aware of it.” It took everything in him not to hold his side that burned with phantom pains from long ago. “Whether or not the bond is still there doesn’t mean you aren’t my Parabatai anymore.”

“Doesn’t it?”

“What’s gotten into you?”

“You.” Jace growled.

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“It means Alec, that you are my problem. Everyone else may have forgiven you, but I haven’t. Did you even care how we felt when you left? Did you think for one second how it would make us feel? Izzy? Max? Mom? Dad? Clary? Magnus? Me? You left us. You left and we had to mourn you while dealing with all the Sebastian bullshit. Did you even care? Hell, did you even know?”

Alec looked away. “No. You know I didn’t.”

“Because you left the Shadow World behind.” THe Shadowhunter gave a hollow laugh.

“Of course I did. I had to.”

“No, you didn’t!” Jace’s eyes burned as he pointed at his brother. “If you did then you wouldn’t be a part of it now! You could have stayed. We could have figured it out together. Instead you left us. You left me. I was brought back to life, my bond to my Parabatai was forcibly ripped from me, and then you abandoned me. By the Angel Alec, did you even think of us when you were off gallivanting around the states?”

“Of course I did. How could you question that?”

“I don’t know, maybe because it sure as hell feels like you didn’t. Because while you were off roaming we were left behind wondering if you were okay only to find out that you were. You were great! You moved on and started a whole new life with a new family of Downworlders and mundanes.”

“I wasn’t okay and-”

Jace snorted, “Really? Then what is all this?” He spun around with his arms out gesturing to the apartment. “You’ve pretty much got the perfect life now. You left us behind. You abandoned us when we needed you. You _knew_ it was pretty bad when a part of my soul was ripped out because the Clave found out you didn’t tell them about Luke. Which I can respect. I like Luke, he’s a great guy. But I needed you, Alec. I know we weren’t technically able to see each other, but I needed you. You were the only one who could ever understand what I was going through. The pain and hollowness that came with losing your Parabatai. **And you were gone.** A ghost that no one could find. On top of that I was dreaming of killing Clary. Every night, I dreamed I killed her.” Tears were freely falling down his face and upon hearing what his brother had been going through, Alec’s face paled.

“Jace, I had-”

“No shit you didn’t. That’s my point. You left and while you got yourself a new family and friends, I got possessed by Lilith and then tied to Sebastian where I thought he shat rainbows and was God’s gift to the world. Clary was kidnapped, I helped Sebastian kill, Magnus and mom were losing their goddamn minds trying to find you, Shadowhunters were being turned against their will to join Sebastian’s army, and then we went to hell literally Edom to save Magnus and almost got stuck there. All this and you were nowhere to be found. Even better you were right across the river.”

“You know damn well I wasn’t as okay as you make it sound.” _I’m still not okay._ “I understand why you’re mad-”

“Do you?”

“I do, but even if I was around what could I have done? I’m a disgraced Shadowhunter. I was stripped and forbidden from seeing another one of our kind. If I was around, what could I have done?”

“Don’t give me that, Alec. You know damn well the ‘never see each other again’ would have lasted maybe another month before it would have been forgotten. We had bigger shit to deal with than a stripped Shadowhunter. You were being a coward.”

“I left because I didn’t have a choice.” Alec bit.

“No, you did and once again you chose wrong!” The pair glared at each other.

“Get out.” Alec’s voice was a low rumble. The sort of commanding voice the eldest Lightwood only used on those he saw as threats and enemies. It was full of ice and darkness.

“Alec-”

“I said get out!” Between one blink and the next Jace was gone leaving Alec as empty as the space his brother once stood. He let out a cry and swiped the few picture frames off the bookshelf; shattering them. By the time his friends and sons returned he had been been letting out his anger and guilt on the punching bag until blood smears marked up the plastic cover. He only paused when he heard Rafael call to him. Closing his eyes and trying to bury the dark feelings that were consuming him, he called, “In here!” Within seconds the boy was running into the home gym with a grin on his face.

“Alec!” The man had just enough time to squat down before the boy was in his arms.

Wrapping his arms around his son, he breathed in his scent trying to calm down. **“Hey. How was your day?”**

**“Fun! We went to the playground and we went out to eat.”** The boy pulled back and then frowned, **“Are you okay?”**

Alec could have lied, it was on the tip of his tongue but he thought better of it. **“I will be. I had a fight with Jace.”** Rafael leaned back in and gave his surrogate dad another hug. **“Thanks, Buddy. Why don’t we go see everyone else.”** With a nod, the boy let go, took Alec’s hand and lead him into the living room.

“Mr. Alec!” Ionna shouted as she darted towards him. He easily scooped her up and hugged her. “How are you? I missed you.”

“I missed you too. How has school been?”

“Good. It’s almost over. I can’t wait. Then I can see you and baby Maxie and Rafael more. We can play all day. Every day of summer!”

Alec couldn’t help but let out a chuckle. “I don’t know about everyday, but I don’t see why not a couple times a week.”

She grinned and hugged him. “Yay!” He put her down and watched as she took Rafael’s hand and pulled him towards the coffee table to color. Although the two didn’t really understand each since there was still the language barrier, they still found ways to communicate and have fun.

Alec walked over to his friends and youngest son. “Hello, Maxie.” He took his son from Mila’s arms and hugged him close. He still felt the turmoil rolling and tumbling through him.

“You alright?” Petra asked lowering her voice so the older kids couldn’t hear them.

Alec leaned his head against his son’s. “No. Jace and I got into a fight. It was bad.”

“Do you want to talk about it?”

“No, not right now. Are you staying for dinner?”

The women looked at each other. “Yeah, what are we having?”

“Spaghetti and meatballs. Take Maxie, I’m going to change and then start dinner.” He passed Maxie off to Mila and walked into his bedroom where he carefully peeled off the wraps on his hands. His knuckles were split from the repeated beating against the bag. Quickly taking care of the cuts, he walked out, gave a tired smile to Ionna and Rafael, and finally started making dinner. His friends knew better than to try and get him to talk, he would when he was ready.

After dinner, his friends stayed for an hour more before Petra had to get Ionna home. Petra was the last to say good night. As she leaned in to hug Alec she asked, “Should you call Magnus?” The Warlock had been called away for help with something in California. He wouldn’t be returning for another day or two depending on if an agreement could be settled.

“He needs to focus on his work. I’ll be fine.” Alec tried to reassure.

“Alex…”

“He can’t drop everything whenever I’m having a bad day.”

“No, but this isn’t the usual circumstance. You had a fight with your brother.”

Alec sighed, “It’ll be fine.”

Petra gave a s disbelieving look. “Call me if you need anything. And for the love of God, call Magnus if you need to.”

Rolling his eyes, Alec gently pushed Petra towards the door. “Good-night, Petra.” He heard her mutter ‘men’ as the group left. Shutting the door and gathering all the energy he had left, Alec turned and started getting the boys ready for bed. If he had hoped his feelings over the fight would blow over, it was obliterated as he laid in bed watching the numbers on his cellphone change. He managed to fall asleep for an hour before he woke up soaked and crying out for his brother. He curled up on his side clutching the scarred Parabatai rune that felt as though it was fire trying to consume his body. He gasped for air that was getting harder to come by. Sleep was not his friend that night. 

As dawn started filtering through his windows, fear and guilt were replaced by numbness and disinterest. He stared at the wall seeing and feeling nothing. His limbs felt like lead whenever he tried to shift his position. It was going to be a long day.

Blue eyes slid over to his phone. Petra’s words moved through his mind like a person trudging through sludge. He should probably call Magnus. There was no way he was going to be able to function. It hurt knowing he wasn’t going to be able to take for his kids. _I shouldn’t be a father…_ He curled tighter into a ball at the thought. The cold that was slowly spreading from his fingers and toes clawed its way up his arms towards his heart.  
With all the strength he didn’t have, Alec reached for the small stack of Post-It notes he always kept on his side table. Not sitting up from where he was, he wrote: **_Magnus, I shouldn’t be a father…_** He stared at the note for a while. He loved the boys more than anything, but on days where he couldn’t get out of bed because of the mind numbing depression he was experiencing made him feel like he was neglecting them. Parents were supposed to be there for their children no matter what. How was he supposed to take care of them if he couldn’t even find the will-power to move?

Alec knew he needed to do something. He either needed to get up and start his day or he needed to call someone to care for Maxie and Rafael. Magnus was the obvious choice. He was basically their other father and would drop whatever he was doing to make sure they were cared for. Alec didn’t want to disturb him though. He couldn’t keep calling him way from work whenever he was having a bad day. He’d already done it twice. Granted the other days were nowhere near as bad as what he was currently experiencing, but the fact remained the same. Alec didn’t want to keep burdening Magnus. Didn’t want to keep thrusting his responsibilities onto the man. It wouldn’t be fair.

With a sigh, he opened Jafa’s text and typed, “Bad Day” before locking his phone. Hopefully the Seelie wasn’t asleep or about to go to bed. To his uncaring mind, the phone lit up signaling a message. Letting his eyes scan the message on the Lock Screen, Alec didn’t bother to reply. Not long later, or at least it didn’t feel that long to Alec, he heard the front door open and close. The door to his bedroom opened a little as Jafa poked his head in. “If ya need anything let me know.” The man whispered before shutting the door. Alec would have to buy him pie later as a thank you. The thought was fleeting as he continued to stare at nothing.

A little after lunch, Maryse knocked on the door to the apartment and slowly opened it while calling out to her son. With a frown she walked in deeper eyes opening a little wider than usual when Jafa exited the kitchen while wiping his hands. “Afternoon Maryse.” The Seelie smiled. “What brings you here?”

“I’m looking for Alec.” She frowned. “Is he not here?”

Eyes averted to look at anything but her, Jafa debated on what to say. “He and the boys are taking a nap.”

“Oh? Did he have another long night?” Although Alec rarely said anything, his family had noticed that he had bouts of insomnia from time to time. Usually the man ended up napping with his sons when it happened.

“Sort of… Alex… Well, he’s having a bad day. Like a really bad day.”

“Define bad day?” Maryse’s eyes narrowed as her motherly instincts kicked in.

Jafa jutted his head towards the kitchen before turning and leading the way. As Maryse took a seat, he leaned on the counter with crossed arms. “How much do you know about Alex’s ‘bad’ days?”

“I know he has depression if that’s what you’re asking.” She suddenly felt defensive at the question and wasn’t sure why. “Some days he looks out of it, like he’s only going through the motions.”

“Good to know not all of you are oblivious.” Maryse’s hand twitched at the insult. “It’s more than that though. It’s been a while but there are days, like today, where he can’t and won’t get out of bed. He won’t eat and he sleeps off and on, but mostly he stares at nothing. At least one of us ends up over here to make sure Maxie and now Rafael are taken care of. Don’t expect much from him. You can try talking but more often than not he won’t respond.” The Seelie’s eyes drifted in the direction of the bedroom. “Honestly, don’t expect much from him for the next few days to week. When he has a day like today it can take him a day or two to even leave the bedroom… Have you witnessed one of his panic attacks yet?”

Maryse shook her head. “No. Magnus has told me of them, but I’ve never been around.”

“Well, they’ll be more frequent. At least one a day if the pattern holds.” Jafa clenched his jaw. “I don’t know what happened, but I can tell you it’s going to take him a bit to bounce back. I hope you’re prepared for about a week of mood swings, excessive sleep, panic attacks, and him looking like absolute shit because that is what you’re in for.”

Unsurprisingly, Maryse looked and felt devastated. “Thank you for warning me.”

“Just wanted to warn you. It can be quite… jarring the first time. It’s like everything that makes Alex… Alex is stripped away to only his self-doubt and loathing. I know mental illnesses and depression are frowned upon in Nephilim society, but if any of you do anything to hurt him I will ban you from ever coming into this apartment again. You won’t be able to step a foot near him ever again without my say so.”

“You’re quite protective of him. I thought you didn’t particularly like him.”

Jafa shrugged, “Not in the beginning. He was a Nephilim and each and everyone one of us hates your kind. However, Maxie bonded with him so we were stuck with looking after him for the sake of the Warlock child. Eventually he grew on us.” The man’s face softened as his mind travelled back in time. “He begrudgingly accepted us and then took us in as family. We were all outcasts. Even our own kind dislike us, but Alex gave us a safe place. Granted I think we piss him off more often than not, but he never turns us away and lets us sleep, eat, hangout, and recuperate here. As far as most of us can remember, no one’s ever taken care of us or has been concerned about our well being. In return we help him out when we can. So if that means keeping his family away from him for his own mental stability, we will.”

Not responding right away, Maryse stared at the man before her. Like most of the Shadowhunters she hadn’t liked the shady Downworlders too much. They were crass troublemakers who were doomed to bring misfortune down on Alec. Yet over the months, she had bare witness to how protective they were of her son and grandkids. “Thank you for watching over him when I haven’t been able to.”

“You’re ah.. You’re welcome?” The sincerity threw the Seelie. Never in his life had a Shadowhunter, aside from Alec, though he had already been stripped by the time they met, thanked him for anything. Usually they were trying to stab or handcuff him.

A few seconds later the pair turned at the sound of little feet padding towards them. Rafael rubbed his eyes, “Jafa, Maxie awake.” Upon realizing Maryse was in the room, his face lit up and he ran towards her. “Maryse!”

**“Hello, my beautiful boy.”** She smiled, picking him up and hugging him. **“How are you today.”** She kissed the top of his head and he snuggled into her embrace.

**“Okay, Alec is sad. I don’t know what to do.”** Suddenly his voice dropped and his bottom lip jutted out.

**“I heard.”** She stroked his back. 

** “Is he going to be okay?” **

** “Yes, it may take some time.” **

**“Is he sad because he got into a fight with Jace?”** Surprised, Maryse looked down. Rafael didn’t look up as he played with one of her bracelets. **“I heard him and Ms. Petra talking.”**

She knew Jace had been more agitated when he returned, but never said anything about fighting with his brother. **“Maybe. Has he said anything else?”**

He shook his head, **“Not about fighting. He told me and Maxie he loves us and petted our heads as we falled asleep. Are you going to stay?”**

** “Yes. I think I’ll see how Alec is doing and then I’ll come out to play with you. How does that sound?” **

Rafael’s big dark eyes looked up shining. “Okay! Can we color?”

“Yes, we can.” He smiled at her widely before crawling off her lap and skipping off to find the color books and crayons. Standing up, she started towards Alec’s bedroom. 

Jafa had Maxie in his arms moving the Cerberus plushie in front of him. The boy giggled happily as he tried to take it. Upon seeing Maryse heading for her son’s door, he called to Rafael. **“Little man, why don’t we go say hi to Nonna and Nonno. I bet they have some treats for you.”** He winked as the boy’s face lit up.

“Yay!” He cheered running over to put his shoes on. **“Can we get something for Alec?” To a little boy treats always equalled happiness.**

Jafa’s heart melted. **“Of course. He might want it tomorrow, I don’t think he’s feeling well today.”** With a nod the boy finished velcrowing his shoes and jumped up. He waved at Maryse before turning the knob on the front door.

With a nod of thanks, Maryse gently knocked on Alec’s door. “Alec?” She pushed the door open just enough to enter and then closed it. The only light in the room came from the closed blinds. She walked over to the edge of the bed to sit. “Hello, my Sweet Boy.” Alec’s back was to her and he didn’t reply. For a few moments they remained as they were, the mother unsure how to comfort her child. Eventually she softly started stroking his hair like she had when he was younger. Also like when he was little she started singing A La Claire Fontaine. Upon the fourth time of her singing it, she felt Alec press his back against her leg.

“I fought with Jace.” The words almost made Maryse jump. She hadn’t expected Alec to say anything at all during her time sitting with him. Although pleasantly surprised that he was saying anything, a part of her heart broke at how quiet and devastated he sounded. 

While her fingers kept stroking his hair, she said, “He exploded at you, didn’t he?”

“He was right.” He slowly replied with a hollowness that made Maryse want to cry for her eldest son. “I’m always screwing up.”

“No you don’t.” Maryse tried to reassure.

Alec shifted, curling into the fetal position and closing his eyes against the negative noise in his head. “I got Luke banished from the Institute. I abandoned all of you. I left Magnus without a word after he took me in. I fought with him… I moved on.”

“What do you mean?”

“I tried to forget you. I tried to leave the Shadow World behind, but I couldn’t. I couldn’t.” _Alec…_ Maryse looked down at her son wanting nothing more than to take his pain away. “Jace needed me and I left him. I left all of you. I was a burden… I’m always a burden.”

“No you aren’t. My Sweet Boy, you are not a burden.”

“I can’t even take care of my kids.”

“Everyone needs help sometimes, Alec. It’s okay to ask for help.”

“You never did.”

Maryse resisted the urge to flinch. She was aware she wasn’t the best mother in the world even though she loved her children dearly. “We were in a different circumstance than you are now. Besides your father and I had Hodge.” It almost hurt her to admit, “That man raised you more at times than we did.” Taking a deep breath, she moved her hand to rub his shoulder. “You are a wonderful father, Alec. Far better than I was a mother. I can’t imagine the pain you have gone through first with your runes and then losing everything we have ever known. You have fought every step of the way and I couldn’t be a prouder mother.”

“You shouldn’t be… Every decision I’ve made has been wrong… All wrong.”

“Do you really believe that? Because although you leaving hurt, I think you’ve grown all the better for it. If you hadn’t left you wouldn’t have helped all those lost Downworlders find a place among their own kind. You wouldn’t have given your Downworlder friends a safe place to run to. You wouldn’t have helped two women find a safer job and encouraged them to pursue an education again. You wouldn’t have saved my beautiful grandson that is one of the happiest and most beloved boy I have ever seen.”

Alec didn’t say anything for a few minutes. Beginning to believe the conversation was over, Maryse’s hand froze for a second when her son said, “Does all that erase the fact that I hurt Jace? You? Magnus? Izzy? Max? And everyone else? My one redeeming quality was my loyalty and where was I when Jace was dreaming about killing Clary? Or struggling with the severed Parabatai bond? When he was possessed by Lilith or bound to Sebastian? Where was I when Magnus was kidnapped to Edom and all of you were stuck down there?” She could hear how angry he was at himself. How he blamed himself for all the misfortune that befell them. “I was running away. I was trying to forget the Downworld. I wasn’t there when you needed me.”

“My Darling,” Maryse started trying to keep the heartbreak from her voice. “I hate to say it, but what could you have done? You were banned from seeing us. Lilith probably would have still manipulated Jace-”

“You don’t know that.”

“I don’t.” She conceded. “But there is a reason we keep mundanes from our world.” She felt him flinch. “You’re a Lightwood. You break noses and deal with the consequences.” She smirked as she felt her son relax a little under her hand. The words familiar, an echo from a conversation long ago. “And you have been dealing with the consequences as best and perhaps better than any of us could. You had been in an impossible position, Alec. No option you chose had a great outcome. The only way it would have worked out was if the Clave was too busy to find out what Luke had done. It would have been a miracle if they overlooked it. You are doing your best and although it was a little difficult at first to try and figure out where we fit in your new life, there is nothing to feel guilty about.”

“But-”

“No Alec, no but’s. I know Jace said some things to make you feel guilty, but he can’t understand what you have been through. None of us can. We have no right to judge you for it. You two need to talk without going for the jugular… I think he is too blinded by his emotions to realize that you are still struggling with what happened. On the surface you do look like you have moved on and are stable, but I can tell you aren’t. You’re still figuring things out and that’s not a bad thing. It’s going to be hard, but you need to help Jace understand that you haven’t replaced him-”

Alec suddenly shifted to look at his mother. “I would never! I never could-”

“I know, Alec.” She stroked his face to try and calm him. “But he’s still used to being able to read you through your bond and now that he doesn’t have that to rely on and your lifestyle is quite different, he’s scared. Do you remember how you were with Clary when she first arrived?” Alec turned to face her but avoided looking into her eyes. He wasn’t exactly proud of how he reacted even if he knew being suspicious of her was right. “He’s reacting quite similar from how you did, or how I hear you did. Suddenly you have all these people that you care about that aren’t your family… aren’t him. He doesn’t know what to do.”

“You’re better at knowing him than me.”

Maryse chuckled, “First, I’m his mother I know all of you better than you think. Second, I have a better perspective than you two. You’re both too close to see what’s really going on.” Alec didn’t respond but instead leaned his forehead against his mother’s thigh. “Do you want anything?” He shook his head suddenly too tired to reply. “Okay. I’ll let you rest.” Instead of moving to leave, she stayed until his breathing evened out. The rest of the day, Maryse spent her time playing with her grandsons. They colored, ate, made a picture for Alec, read, went outside to run around, and settled down for a movie. By the time she left, the boys were fighting off sleep and she promised herself she would stop by the next day to check in on them and her son.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully this works. A while back someone said there should be fanart and I agree! So I made one ^_^ Alec with Maxie <3


	16. Getting There

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! This is a semi-heavy chapter, but not too bad. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy it and if you haven't seen in the previous chapter there's a pic drew of Alec with Maxie. Check it out if you haven't seen it. I think it's cute.
> 
> Have a great week and see you next time. Cheers Angels!

Alec wasn’t sure what time it was, but he knew it was late enough for Maxie to be sleeping soundly. The boy had babbled for a while after Jafa had put him to bed, but now the room was silent. The only noise he could faintly hear was whatever his friend had put on to watch but even that was difficult to hear. He hadn’t moved much since his mother had left. Talking to her had lifted some of the guilt and weight he’d felt after his argument with Jace. It made breathing a little easier and the cold recede just enough to make him feel like he wasn’t drowning in ice water. But he knew he was far from being functional again. His head may be above water for now, but he was still submerged up to his neck.

As he stared at the dark wall his mind was too cluttered by the noise in his head to register that someone had entered the room. It probably should have alarmed Alec, but upon feeling the bed dip the only thought he had was who could this be? In the distant pushed back recesses of his mind he knew that if the person had ill intention he probably would have reacted. His son was in the room after all and even if he was neck deep in his depression he wouldn't let anything happen to Maxie or Rafael.

“Hello, Darling.” The smooth voice greeted seconds before familiar lips kissed his temple. Magnus’s gentle touch, scent, and the sounds of his rings and necklaces clattering together calmed some of the turmoil. He wanted to say something, but couldn’t. Without saying anything more, the Warlock stripped off his jewelry, shirt, and pants before crawling into bed. Alec shifted to cling to him with his head resting against Magnus’s chest.

When Magnus was on the verge of slipping into sleep, Alec muttered, “You’re supposed to be in California.”

Blinking while registering his boyfriend’s words, the man replied, “I wasn’t needed.” He would have left it at that if Alec’s blunt nails didn’t scratch against his chest. “And your mother called… You didn’t need to keep this from me, Alexander. You could have texted me.” The words were gentle and without judgement yet they only added to the guilt Alec felt.

“You were working.” The words were weak and dripped with how tired the younger man was.

“Hardly as important as you.”

“You can’t keep dropping-“

“Alexander, I may be a powerful warlock that Downworlders run to for help but I don’t _need_ to work. If you were busy whether it be at a photoshoot or even when you were the Head of the Institute, would you have felt like I was burdening you if I called you for help? If I was having a bad day because I fought with Cat? I love you Alexander and I will always be here if you need me. Don’t feel as though you must carry this pain alone because you don’t want to disturb me.”

Hiding his face against Magnus, he clung to him like a flotation device on a stormy sea. “I love you.” He breathed out. “Thank you. For everything.”

“Anytime, Darling.” _Just don’t leave me again._

As Jafa predicted, it took Alec a little over a week to get back into the routine of life. His week consisted of the first two days in bed where his kids took naps with him and Rafael would visit from time to time just to tell him he loved him and give him a kiss. Whenever he did, Alec always felt a spark of warmth before he faded back into a numb oblivion. The next three days had Alec moving out onto the couch where he spent time with his sons and whoever was around even if he didn’t talk much. With the encouragement of his mom, Magnus, and one of his friends, he managed to take a shower, change into clean clothes, and eat a small snack. After those three days he started gaining momentum to do more. He managed to do a few small chores, colored with Rafael, read a book or two to both sons, and ate a little more each day. A week and a half later, Alec was functioning almost as well as before the fight. The bags under his eyes were less noticeable and his beard was once again trimmed.

It was almost two weeks before the brunette was even close to being ready to face Jace again. The thought of having to talk to his brother in detail about what he had experienced while he was a vagabond caused him anxiety. Even now, months later, Alec still found it hard to talk to Magnus about what happened. It was always in short spurts that happened randomly. Sometimes they would breach the topic on purpose while others it was late at night when neither could really sleep and Alec would let his boyfriend see a little more. Knowing that he had to finally talk about his brother about what happened had his anxiety linger longer than usual. He knew he owed Jace a better explanation than the original walk-through, but that didn’t mean he was ready for it.

On a Wednesday morning, an hour before he needed to head into New York for a shoot, Alec found himself staring at his phone. He could hear Rafael telling Maxie a story in a broken mixture of Spanish, Italian, and English. Subconsciously he was proud of his oldest son for picking up two new languages rather well even if the boy’s sentences always ended up a strange mix of the three. At that moment however, his insides squirmed as he pressed his finger to the text box. Taking a deep breath, Alec typed out a message to Jace before sending it and shoving the phone into his pocket.

The message was sent. He couldn't take it back

Going about his business, he didn’t check his phone for another fifteen minutes. By then the boys had eaten, changed, were playing as they waited for Cass and Jafa to arrive. To his relief all the message said was Okay. It wasn’t much, but at least his brother hadn’t refused to meet. Now all he had to do was obsess over what to say. Magnus tried to tell him it would be fine, but he owed Jace the truth. Not the watered down version he told his family all those months ago.

All thoughts of Jace and the impending conversation were shoved to the side the moment he walked into the shoot. He was immediately whisked away into hair and makeup before a pair of silk underwear and pajamas were shoved at him. Before Alec knew it, he was posing with a female model he had never met before. The longer he was at the shoot the more clothes he started shedding until he was only in the silk boxers. Although quiet comfortable, he could see why Magnus chose them when he deemed underwear necessary, he really wished Gwen was there to keep him company. She knew how to distract him or make him smirk when he got stuck in his head at times. By the end of the shoot he was exhausted and ready to relax with his family. Of course nothing is ever that easy and Alec walked in to a war zone. While Luci ran back and forth between the boys unsure who she should be with, Rafael was having a melt down over something (Alec wasn’t quite sure yet) and Maxie was covered in what Alec hoped was yogurt.

The moment Rafael noticed Alec had returned, he shoved Jafa out f the way and ran into the young man’s arms. “Rafe, what’s wrong?” Alec asked. The little boy merely let out another sob as he burrowed his tear and snot stained face into his surrogate father’s shoulder. Rubbing his son’s back, Alec walked over to his friends. “What’s going on?”

The Seelie crossed his arms and shrugged. “Who knows? Lil man was doing fine and then I told him he could read after his bath and then he started crying.” Jafa’s eye’s went to Maxie and shook his head. “No Idea when Little Blue got covered in whatever that is.”

“Formula.” Cass grumbled as he carried Maxie over. “He figured out how to unscrew his bottle and poured it over himself. Why? Who knows.”

“Wonderful.” Alec sighed. “Ready for family bath time?” He asked his oldest son.

“No!” Rafael wailed. “I want Magnus!”

_Oh good. Of course he does._ “He’s working la-”

“No!”

Alec looked at the time and knew the High Warlock had two more clients before he was free for the evening. Barr any existential crisis in the Downworld. Finally the Nephilim said, **“I’ll see if Magnus is able to come over after his clients. If he is I’ll let you read until he comes, if not I’ll give Maxie his bath and then you’ll have to take one. Okay?”**

** “Si.” **

**“Good. Go say sorry to Jafa and see if he’ll read with you. I love you, Rafe.”** He kissed the young boy’s head and held him for a moment until the boy was calm enough to go apologize to the Seelie.

“I love you.” Rafe squeezed Alec one more time, before he was placed on the floor and ran off.

Pulling his phone out, Alec sent Magnus a text then walked over to Cass and Maxie. “Hello, Maxie. How are you?” Not caring about his clothes, he cradled the baby in his arms. “Hope he wasn’t too much trouble.”

“Aside from dumping his formula, Maxie was wonderful. Giggled most of the day and crawled after Luci and Rafe. You know, the usual.” The Warlock shrugged. “How was work?”

“Fine. Glad to be home.” He cocked his head. “Mostly. I’m going to give Maxie a bath. Do you mind watching Rafe for a bit?”

“Get Little Blue clean. We’ll handle Big Brother.”

“Thank you.” Turning, Alec headed to the bathroom where he turned the tub on and started stripping the little Warlock out of his soiled onesie. Once the bath was set, the Nephilim went about giving his son a bath and let the stress of the day bleed away. After about fifteen minutes, Maxie was wrapped in a fluffy towel and babbling while his father walked towards the bedroom.

“Rafe, Magnus will give you a bath when he gets here. No complaining.” He gave his son a stern look and received a nod as the boy pointed at a picture. Five minutes later Alec dropped in the seat next to Rafe and listened as Jafa helped him read a book about pirates. The rest of the evening was calm and was only disturbed when a portal appeared in the middle of the living room.

“Magnus!” Rafael yelled, dropping his book and running at the Warlock.

“Hello.” Magnus easily swept the boy into his arms. **“How has your evening been?”**

** “Good. We read a book on pirates!” **

** “How exciting. I was a pirate once.” **

**“You were?”** Rafael’s eyes widened in awe.

Magnus chuckled as he walked over to where the rest of the party was. **“Yes. My friend Ragnor and I had quite the adventure. I’ll tell you all about it after your bath. Hello my Darling. Hello, my Little Blueberry.”** Magnus bent down and first kissed Alec on the lips then kissed Maxie on the head. “How was your day?”

“What no love for us?” Jafa asked with gleaming eyes.

“No. Who are you?”

While the Seelie pouted, Alec replied, “Fine.”

Magnus stared at Alec for a few seconds before smiling. “Good. We’ll be back.” The Warlock disappeared into the bathroom with Rafael telling him all he knew about pirates that he had read about. By the time the bath had finished and the little boy was in his pajamas, Maxie was asleep on Alec and the two shady Downworlders had left for the night.

“Teeth brushed and bathroom used?” Alec asked his oldest son as he stood up from the couch. The boy nodded with a smile. “Good. Go get into bed. We’ll tuck you in, in a minute.”

Before Rafael could protest, Magnus added, “If you’re in there ready for bed by the time we we put Maxie to sleep, I’ll tell you the first part of my adventure as a pirate.” Not having to be told twice, Rafael darted to his room causing the two older men to chuckle.

“Are you going to bribe him every time he is difficult to put to bed?” The brunette asked while the trio walked into his bedroom.

“Not every time.” Alec hummed as he placed Maxie in his bed. The younger man felt arms wrap around his waist. “Have you showered yet?”

Alec leaned into the embrace and tilted his head slightly to give his boyfriend better access to his neck. “Not yet. Let’s go tuck Rafe in.” He turned, pecked Magnus on the lips, and then walked out of his room. The pair entered the spare bedroom and watched Rafael perk up. **“Goodnight, Rafe. Sweet dreams.”** Alec tucked Rafael in and kissed his forehead. The little boy hugged his surrogate father around his neck and gave him a kiss before saying good-night. With one last kiss, Alec straightened up and whispered to Magnus as he left, “I’ll run the bath.” Magnus grinned at him before giving Rafael his full attention and jumping into the epic adventure as a pirate. By the time part one of the story had wrapped up, the little boy was struggling to stay away and made a small grumbling noise before slipping into dreamland. With a smile, Magnus kissed the boy’s cheek, shut the light off except for a small nightlight, and then found his way into the bathroom. 

For a few seconds he leaned on the door jam watching Alec relax in the bath. Without opening his eyes, Alec lifted on hand and held it out. Obeying the silent command, Magnus stripped off his clothes and slid into the warm water that had a calming scent to it. He had initially planned on lounging on the opposite side of the tub, but Alec had other plans. The strong arms of the archer pulled him into his chest and the Warlock was held against a pale chest. For a few moments neither said anything. Magnus only broke the silence when he commented, “We should do this more often.”

“Agreed.” Thanks to Magnus's magic, the water never grew cold, but after about an hour, the pair finally got out to relax on the couch. Magnus had a few more hours of research he needed to get done while Alec read for a little while. Eventually, the younger man laid his head down on Magnus’s lap and lightly dozed until the Warlock was ready to retire for the night.

The next day found the apartment quite busy. Alec had initially thought Jace would come over and they’d talk. That was not what happened. Upon opening the door, Alec found his brother, his sister, and Clary two of which were smiling at him. Then Izzy shoved him aside to see her nephews throwing a “Nice to see you Alec” over her shoulder. He could feel the love. Clary at least hugged him and Jace gave a nod before entering the apartment.

The next hour or so was kind of awkward and tension filled. No one commented on it, but all of the adults felt it. Finally, Magnus clapped his hands and declared they were all going to the park or he was going to suffocate. Rafael looked quite confused and concerned while Alec’s cheeks tinted a pretty shade of pink that Magnus just had to kiss. It settled the Nephilim’s nerves a tiny but. Long enough to make it to the park without having an anxiety attack. All too soon the party arrived at the park and Clary let Luci off leash while Izzy and Magnus brought the boys over to the swings.

Alec and Jace sat silently on a wall in the park watching as Clary, Izzy, Magnus, Rafael, Maxie, and Luci played in the distance. Neither knew how to start, but both knew someone had to say something. Remembering what his mother had said Alec let out a sigh. “I am not and did not handle the separation well.” Jace tensed with his eyes focused on his fingers. “I had and still have nightmares of you disappearing. Of being blamed for everything that happened when I was stripped. They’re bad. Magnus and I didn’t sleep through the night for weeks. We started getting into petty fights. I lashed out at him because I couldn’t yell at the Clave. I was angry… so angry. I was mad at them… I did everything they asked of me and it was all for nothing. They still threw me out like I hadn’t laid my life on the line for over a decade… I was mad at myself because I put you through all that… Do you remember what it was like when I killed Jocelyn?”

Jace finally looked up at his brother’s profile. He did remember. Although he had been distracted with everything that had been happening to him, he always knew that Alec had felt guilt over Clary’s mother. Although he didn’t realize the depth of the pain until Alec almost died, but he still remembered. It was the first time he actually paused and thought perhaps all the pain and darkness he felt inside hadn’t been all his. Maybe, just maybe a good portion of that had been his Parabatai’s. “Yes.”

“It was worse. I felt like I was drowning. The runes haunted me, even after they were healed I was in pain. It was made worse every time I fought with Magnus. I was a burden to him… or at least that’s what it felt like. I watched and could do nothing as he screened clients, turned down jobs, and had to cancel because of me. I hated that he had to keep secrets from me even though logically I knew it was necessary. I was falling apart. I felt useless and more of a problem than what I was worth. I couldn’t help anyone, especially not you or myself. So I left… I thought it would be easier on everyone.”

“Alec…” There was pain in word as Jace spoke it. “Magnus would-“

“Would have moved on.” A simple statement. One Alec had once thought of as a true. “Without me in his life I thought he would eventually move on. Warlocks aren’t like us Jace, they don’t fall in love once. He’s had thousands of lovers. I knew he loved me, but how many others had he loved and gotten over. I knew it would hurt, but he would mourn and then move on. I would be just another name. I had hoped so anyway…

“I missed you every day. Every waking moment I wanted nothing more than to go back home. There were days I didn’t care if the Clave found me, I just wanted to see everyone again. There were times I’d catch myself making my way back to New York. I was devastated when I found out the Council had been kidnapped and all of you went to Edom. I felt powerless, even more so than before. When I found out everyone had returned safely, I left again. It was too tempting to stay nearby. My resolve was crumbling so I left. I headed towards New England and then made my way down the East Coast… But then I couldn’t take it anymore. I was homesick. I missed my family. I missed Magnus. I missed you. I wanted my brothers, sister, mom, Magnus… I even missed Clary and Simon. I couldn’t take it.

“I compromised with New Jersey. It was close enough to all of you without being in the area. I got a job. Nonna and Nonno helped me settle down after months of traveling and having nowhere to call home. I somehow made friends. Then I found Maxie. Even with everything, I still wasn’t happy. I was still a mess. Maxie gave me a purpose, but… I still had panic attacks and nightmares. Most nights I hardly slept more than a few hours. I was constantly looking over my back to make sure I didn’t cross paths with an unsympathetic Shadowhunter. The guilt and depression was always present even if it was subtle. It always lays in wait for me to be weak. I know I look like I have my life together, but I don’t. Seeing all of you, having you back in my life has made me happier… but,” He cut himself off to shake his head. “Magnus is talking with Cat about finding me a therapist.”

Jace blinked at the sudden change. Although in retrospect it wasn’t as different from what they were talking about. “You are?”

“I can’t keep living like this. I spent two days in bed without moving. I can’t do that to Rafael and Maxie. It’s not fair to them, Magnus, any of you, or me. I’m not healing. I’m not moving forward.”

“Then good for you.” The blonde cupped Alec’s shoulder. “I’m sorry about everything. I didn’t… Well, I meant for you to feel bad but I didn’t mean to send you into a downward spiral of self-loathing and hate.”

“I didn’t know… Hell I don’t even know most of the time what’s going to set me off.”

“But I know you, Alec. I was your Parabatai for almost a decade and have been your brother longer. I know I can be an egotistical idiot sometimes, but I know that you have self-esteem issues and you take on too much even though most of the time it’s not yours to carry. I acted even more shameful than a child and I’m sorry.”

“I’m sorry, too. I didn’t mean to put you or anyone else through any of that. I was only thinking of myself.”

“Alec, after what you went through I think it’s safe to say you should have been thinking of yourself.” Jace pulled Alec into a hug, holding on tight. “I’m proud of you. I don’t think I would have survived if I was in your shoes.”

“You would have. I know you would have… I’m sorry I wasn’t there when you were possessed, bonded, and went to Edom.”

Pulling away Jace smacked his brother’s arm. “It sucked more than you may be able to imagine, but… I’m doing okay. A part of me is kind of glad you weren’t there. I don’t want to think about what you would have gone through if we had still been bonded or what you would have done. I mean if you were willing to be stripped for Luke, what would you have done when I was possessed and bonded or when Magnus was In Edom?”

“Burn the world down to save you and him.” Alec replied seriously and with a straight face.

“Exactly. I’m pretty sure you would have given Lilith a run for her money. Or even Asmodeus.” He shook at the memory. “Let’s go join the others. I have two nephews to corrupt, I mean play with.” As Alec rolled his eyes, Jace grinned mischievously.


	17. Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I personally find this chapter to be quite emotional. But in a good way! Not the sad way I feel like I am known for through this story haha This is happy chapter. I promise.
> 
> This chapter would have been out hours earlier if not for the fact that I decided to add a last minute part to it which I hope you enjoy. Alec deserves nice things. Just saying.
> 
> Have a great week, Angels! Cheers!

Once the group was done playing in the park and Maxie was passed out on Izzy’s shoulder, they headed back to the apartment. Like most days, the time spent together was mainly to hang out and enjoy some peace before the Nephilim had to go out on patrol. As they lounged in the living room waiting for the boys to wake from their naps, Clary turned to Alec. “When is Maxie and Rafael’s birthdays?”

Everyone turned to look at Alec realizing they didn’t actually know the dates. “Maxie’s is July 1st and we talked to Rafael and he picked February 13th.”

Izzy’s mouth dropped. “You’re only telling us now that Maxie’s birthday is in a couple of weeks? What the heck, Alec!”

“To be fair it has been up on the calendar since I got it and I thought I mentioned it.” He defended.

“You definitely have not! So what are you doing for him?”

“Well, I figured-“

“Knowing you, you figured wrong.”

“Hey!”

“I’m planning his birthday now.” The woman grinned. “And Magnus is helping.”

“I do love parties.” The Warlock grinned.

“We know, you threw one for one of your strays. President Purr or something.” Jace commented twirling his Stele between his fingers.

“Chairman Meow.” Magnus glared, “And he has a special place in my heart. I found him cold and shivering in the rain. I couldn’t leave him there.”

“It’s funny, you had the Chairman in the Alternate World too. You tried to jog my memory with him only for me to think you were crazy.” Clary giggled. “You also had another. Church, I think his name was. You weren’t quite fond of him. I think he growled at you when you introduced him.”

“Sounds right. He was always a pesky temperamental cat. I see him from time to time, but never for long. I once saw him strolling through the grounds at the Institute.” Magnus narrowed his eyes as he remembered. “He hissed at me and then ran. Asshole.”

“Wait is he a fluffy cat that always looks angry?” Izzy asked leaning forward.

“Yes. Bad temperament all around.”

The woman laughed, “We used to try and pet him. Alec managed a few times before he hissed and ran away.”

“You did, Darling? However did you manage that?”

Looking up from where he lounged against his boyfriend, Alec replied, “I bribed him with tuna. Lots of tuna. I also didn’t force my love on him.” His eyes shifted to look straight at Izzy.

“I just wanted him to love me!” She cried with a pout. “You never told me you bribed him.”

“I wasn’t going to give my secrets away. It took me over six months for him to even come close enough to touch him with the tuna near me.”

“You are a patient man.” Magnus kissed the top of his head.

“I guess, but he had a weird love for one of the Silent Brothers. Once or twice when I was practicing with my bow, I saw him dart out from wherever he was hiding and rub up against the Silent Brother’s leg.”

“Which Silent Brother? Was it Brother Ezekiel? I didn’t picture him a cat guy.” Izzy asked. Not many Silent Brothers came to the Institute.

“No, he was different than most. I didn’t see him well, but he actually had hair and I don’t think his mouth was sewn shut.” He barely remembered the man. It had been years since the incident and it was only a glimpse.

“Wait! Are you talking about the hott Silent Brother? What was his name? Brother Zachariah I think? He helped us during the Dark War.”

Magnus snickered, “The hott Brother? Oh I will have to tell him that.”

“You know him?”

“Yes.” He hummed. “I met him years ago, back in London. He was the Parabatai of one of my few Shadowhunter friends. Jace’s ancestor actually.”

“Will, right?” Jace asked. He remembered the man. He had come to him as he recovered and told Jace he had known and was once Parabatai to his ancestor.

“Indeed. It’s strange really.” The Warlock mused. “You act just like Will, but look nothing like him. Alexander here has his coloring.”

Surprised, Alec looked up. “I do?”

“Yes. Before Lucie, his sister, married Gabriel, all the Lightwoods I knew were green eyed monsters and the Herondale’s had black hair and blue eyes. James, Will’s son, was the first of the line to have golden eyes. I don’t know when blonde hair became a thing though. James had black hair. His sister inherited her mother’s brown hair and her father’s blue eyes.”

“For someone who said they didn’t interact with Shadowhunters much, you know quite a few.” Jace commented.

“One family and I only met James I believe twice. Once he was drunk and shot a chandelier. I had the pleasure of trying to herd him back to the London Institute. I met his sister once I believe. I was closer to their parents and even then I didn’t see them much.”

“Too busy throwing and attending parties around the world?” Izzy teased.

“Sue me, I had fun.” Not long later Alec stood up and went to get Maxie who was waking from his nap. With the arrival of Rafael, the party went downstairs to say hi to the Piro’s who of course spoiled everyone with tasty treats. Nonno even convinced Jace to play the piano for a little while. Leaving Luci to watch after the couple, the group went back upstairs to talk and play before having dinner.

Rafael pouted when the Shadowhunters had to say good-night and head back to New York for patrol. With a hug to everyone he ran to Magnus to be picked up. The group laughed as he waved until the front door shut. **“Why do you have to go? Why can’t they stay?”**

** “Because they have to go to work. They walk the streets and keep us safe from demons.” **

With a shiver, Rafael shook his head, **“That’s scary.”**

**“It is, but they are wonderful at it. They’ll keep you safe, I promise.”** Rafael nodded and leaned in to bury his face in Magnus’s neck. **“Come on, I think it’s bath time.”**

**“No!”** The boy cried trying to wiggle out of the man’s arms. **“I don’t need one.”**

** “I believe you do. Alec?” **

The aforementioned man turned towards them. **“I believe so. Maxie needs one too.”**

**“But I just had one.”** The little Nephilim cried.

**“Yeah two days ago. Come on.”** Snapping his fingers, Magnus filled the bathtub with warm water and bubbles. A few toys floated around waiting to be played with. As Alec stripped both himself and Maxie, Magnus patiently fought with Rafael. Although the boy usually enjoyed bath time he was in no mood to have one. Once in the water he pouted with arms crossed and bottom lip jutting out. **“Are you going to pout all through your bath?”** The Warlock was trying his best not to laugh at how adorable the boy was being.

“Yes.” He replied seriously. Not moving to play with the bubbles or toys. He barely flinched upon a small wave of water splashed him from Maxie hitting the water. When Magnus tried to wash him, he jerked away. “No!”

“Rafael.” Alec warned having difficulty washing his other son for a completely different reason. The baby was squirming about trying to catch the bubbles that drifted by.

“No!” While thrashing away from Magnus, he ended up spilling water all over the man. **“I don’t wanna!”**

With a sigh, Magnus moved back a little. **“Whether you want it or not you need to wash. Would you like to do it?”**

** “No!” **

** “Darling, you have mulch in your hair. We need to wash it out or you’ll be itchy.” **

** “No!” **

Both men realized it was going to be one of _those_ nights where they would be fought every step of the way through the nightly routine. Looking at each other, Alec finished cleaning Maxie and then passed him to his boyfriend. “I got him.” Twenty minutes later Rafael was begrudgingly washed, dried, and in his pajamas. He ran out of the bathroom and straight to hide under blankets in the love seat. Magnus paused for a moment in reading a story to Maxie as he watched the older boy disappear under the covers. Deciding he’d talk to Alec after, he continued to unfold the story of a Princess whose beloved was cursed to transform into a lion every night.

Finally walking out while toweling his hair, Alec headed over to the couch. He listened as the Princess found her prince in a far off castle bewitched by the woman that had cursed him originally. In the end the ending was happy with the Princess breaking the curse and reuniting with her love.

Once the story was finished, Magnus placed the book on the coffee table and then lifted Maxie. “Alright My Little Blueberry, time for bed.” The baby cheered, giggling more when the man hugged him close and gave his cheek a kiss. Alec gazed at the two softly with a smile gracing his lips.

Pushing his hip off the couch, he turned to where Rafael was still hiding under the cover. **“Rafael, it’s time for bed.”**

**“No! I don’t wanna!”** He tried burrowing deeper without much success.

**“I’m sorry, but it’s your bedtime. We have a busy day tomorrow.”** The four of them were going into the city for some family time and Alec knew the day would not go smoothly if either child was tired.

** “I don’t wanna go.” **

** “You don’t want to go into the city or to bed?” **

** “No!” **

_That’s not very helpful._ Gathering up his patience, Alec sat on the arm of the love seat. **“I’ll give you the time it takes me to say good-night to Maxie and then you need to get to bed. It’s passed your bedtime.”** Rafael didn’t reply as the man stood and went to see his other son.

“How’s Rafael doing?” Magnus asked tucking the baby in for the night and placing his favorite toy next to him.

Stepping up beside him and stroking Maxie’s cheek, Alec replied, “I predict a tantrum. Good-night, Maxie.” He leaned down and kissed his son on the forehead. Maxie cooed trying to grab his father’s beard. “I don’t think so young man.” He muttered pulling away fast enough that the Warlock child couldn’t grab the hair in time.

Once Alec straightened up, Magnus kissed his cheek and whispered, “Come on, let’s get Rafael to bed.” The pair walked out and steeled themselves for Rafael’s mood. **“Rafael, it’s time for bed.”** The ball of fabric didn’t move or make any noise. At first the pair thought he had fallen asleep, but the moment they started peeling the layers away the boy started yelling ‘no.’ As predicted he threw a tantrum. He dug his heels in as he cried about not wanting to go to his room. Thirty minutes later he was in bed still crying, but at least in his bed. Alec and Magnus collapsed on the couch and listened as Rafael cried himself to sleep.

With a sigh of relief, Magnus snapped his fingers conjuring two glasses of wine. Alec raised a brow but said nothing as he took a sip from his glass. They enjoyed the quiet for a little while before softly talking and enjoying some alone time. By the time Magnus’s head hit the pillow he was virtually dead to the world. Unlike his boyfriend however, Alec found it nearly impossible to fall asleep. For over an hour he stared at the ceiling playing with Magnus’s soft hair. Eventually giving up for the time being, he slipped out of the bed and wandered the apartment. Luci ended up following him around until he settled at the portable keyboard he kept off to the side. With the volume on a low setting, he let his fingers play the different melodies he had learned by heart. Satisfied that her human wasn’t going to idly walk the apartment anymore, Luci made her way to her dog bed and settled for the night.

Around three, Luci’s head lifted from her paws and stared tiredly at the newcomer. Alec didn’t bother to move from where he had his eyes closed and played the last measure of Hallelujah. “That was beautiful.” Magnus whispered, sitting behind him and resting his chin on Alec’s shoulder.

As his fingers continued to produce a random melody, Alec asked, “Should you be sleeping?”

“You left.” The Warlock dragged his nose against the pianist’s neck. “I missed you.” His arms wrapped around Alec’s torso. _I dreamt you disappeared and when I woke you were gone._

Opening his eyes, he turned to kiss his boyfriend. “I couldn’t sleep and thought this would tire me. I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay.” But it didn’t feel okay. The way Magnus was hugging him felt as though he was clinging to him like he was afraid Alec would disappear. It reminded the Nephilim of how he basically Velcroed himself to Magnus during his bad days. The need for reassurance that the other was there. That he wasn’t going to leave. Leaning his head against Magnus’s, his fingers shifted from random notes to predetermined ones. Softly he started to sing:

One look at you,  
My whole life falls in line  
I prayed for you  
Before I called you mine  
Oh I can’t believe it’s true  
Sometimes  
Oh I can’t believe it’s true  
I get to love you  
It’s the best thing that I’ll ever do  
I get to love you  
It’s a promise I’m making to you  
Whatever may come your heart I will choose  
Forever I’m yours, forever I do  
I get to love you  
I get to love you

Alec wasn’t quite sure why he knew the song by heart. He knew that Ash begged him to learn it so she could sing alongside him when he played in the bakery. Of course he willingly learned the piano chords, but he didn’t remember ever listening close enough when she sang to know the words. At that moment however, at three in the morning he didn’t particularly care.

The way you love,  
It changes who I am  
I am undone  
I thank god once again  
Oh I can’t believe it’s true  
Sometimes  
Oh I can’t believe it’s true  
I get to love you  
It’s the best thing that I’ll ever do  
I get to love you  
It’s a promise I’m making to you  
Whatever may come you’re heart I will choose  
Forever I’m yours, forever I do  
I get to love you  
I get to love you  
I get to love you  
I get to love you

If it was any other time, he probably would have been embarrassed, but Magnus needed to know. After everything the man had done for him, he needed to know how much Alec loved him. If that meant singing a sappy song, he would. He’d do it every night if he had to.

And they say love is a journey

Alec turned his head and whispered to Magnus the next line. He hoped the man knew he meant every word.

I promise that I’ll never leave  
When it’s too heavy to carry  
Remember this moment with me.  
I get to love you  
I get to love you  
I get to love you

As the last note rang through the air, he felt Magnus’s arms tighten just a little more and warm tears drip onto his shoulder. “Oh Alexander.” He heard brokenly whispered into his skin.

Reaching back to cup the back of his boyfriend’s head, Alec said, “Thank you. For everything. I love you, Magnus. By the Angel I love you.” And then kissed the top of his head. Twisting in the man’s embraced, he somehow managed to pull Magnus into a hug.

A few days later, Alec was confused. When Magnus had first suggested having a dinner date, he thought nothing of it. The pair had gone out a few times, but it was always a casual affair. If he so chose, Alec could go on those dates dressed in jeans and one of his sweaters. Always casual and always a pleasure to spend time with his boyfriend. However, today Magnus made the executive decision to have them dress business casual. Which would have been fine if the Warlock had gone about it in his usual manner. But he didn’t. He was secretive about it and it bothered Alec. 

Thinking through major events, he couldn’t think of one reason Magnus would want them to dress up. It was neither of their birthdays (those were still months away) and as far as Alec knew neither of them had a major success in their work life. Yeah Alec was becoming more popular in the modeling world and Magnus always had steady business, but it wasn’t something to pull out his dress pants and button-up shirt for. On top of that, Magnus was being coy. He grinned at Alec whenever asked _why_ they were dressing up. The Nephilim was used to his boyfriend’s grins and riddle way of talking, but his eyes… oh his eyes were sparkling with something that held excitement and secrets. He was mildly afraid Magnus was going to tell him they were adopting another child. He wouldn’t mind, but their two boys were already a handful. He wasn’t sure he was ready to be outnumbered.

Stepping out of his bedroom, Alec finished buttoning his shirt and pulled his sleeves down. “Alexander dear, you need to relax. It’s only dinner.” Magnus chuckled, pushing off the couch.

“You say that, but I know you aren’t telling me something.” He narrowed his eyes. “Your smile says something romantic, but your eyes say something crazy like a hot air balloon ride but instead of a basket its a table, chairs, and candelabra.”

Wrapping his arms around the taller man, Magnus kissed Alec’s nose, “As fun as that sounds, I promise we won’t be floating in the air while having dinner. Maybe next time… In Paris.”

“We’ll see. Why won’t you tell me?”

The whine made Magnus chuckle, “It’s a surprise. I promise you will like it and when have I ever been opposed to you wearing something sinfully delicious as this? Maybe I should have told you a tux.”

Alec was quiet for a few seconds as his eyes glazed over. “I do like you in a tux.”

“Behave or we’ll be late for our reservations.”

“We don’t _have_ to go to a restaurant.”

Magnus let out a laugh, “What happened to my innocent nephilim?”

“I met you.”

“I’m a wonderful influence. Now, enough flirting. We have dinner to attend.” Giving his boyfriend a quick kiss that ended with Alec pouting for more, Magnus stepped back and waved his hand. “Come Darling, dessert can wait until after we’ve eaten.”

“If we must.” Being pulled into the portal, Alec was surprised to find them in New York. He almost expected somewhere in a whole different timezone. With a shrug, he followed after his boyfriend and waited patiently as Magnus informed the Maitre D’ they were there for the Bane Reservation. With a nod the woman smiled and lead them through the restaurant. 

When they came to a set of elevators, the woman smiled, “I hope you enjoy the view, it’s what our restaurant is famous for. You are able to see the whole skyline from the balcony. At sunset it looks like a painting.” Once the elevator dinged, The trio stepped out. “I hope you enjoy your dinner.”

“We will. Thank you.” Magnus smiled, leading Alec through a sparsely occupied area. Alec frowned when they didn’t sit anywhere and assumed their seats were outside. It was a beautiful spring day so he wouldn’t complain.

The moment the older man opened the door, Alec jumped in surprise as shouts of ‘HAPPY FATHER’S DAY!” erupted before them. To the Nephilim’s shock, all of his friends and family, including those from when he was security, were there dressed in business casual attire and smiling.

“What?” Alec gaped out frozen in his spot.

Magnus leaned over and kissed his cheek. “Happy Father’s Day, Darling.”

“But-”

“No but’s.” With his hand on Alec’s low back, Magnus guided him to where everyone was. The next ten minutes were spent catching up mentally and with his friends. While saying hi to his shady Downworlder friends, Maxie started leaning out of Accalia’s arms babbling ‘da da da’ with grabby hands. “Hello, Maxie.” Alec smiled easily pulling his son into his arms and kissing his cheek. “Don’t you look handsome.” The little boy was dressed in black pants, a blue shirt, and a bib the looked like a tux. 

“Alec!” Rafael ran over and hugged the older man’s leg.

Bending down, he hugged his other son before looking him over. He was in grey dress pants with a purple button up shirt. His wavey hair was tamed better than most days unlike his adopted father. **“You also look quite handsome.”**

**“Magnus and Izzy helped me pick it out!”** The little boy grinned happily. 

** ”You all did a great job.” **

**“I’m going to go play with Madzie and Ionna.”** He leaned forward again before pulling away. “You look handsome.”

“Thanks, Rafe. Go have fun.” Rafael nodded and then ran off to see his friends. Standing up, Alec spent the next half hour floating around talking to everyone before he was ushered to sit down and eat. The balcony was filled with conversations and once dinner was brought out silverware clanking against plates added to the noise. The meal was delicious and by the time he had finished Alec sat back pleasantly full. 

Magnus leaned over to kiss his boyfriend’s cheek and muttered, “Enjoying your evening?” The younger man hummed an affirmative. “Glad I didn’t take you up on your offer?”

“I suppose.” Magnus snorted at the reply, gave Alec another kiss, then turned back to the conversations that were happening around them. 

For a little while Alec sat back and let the conversations wash over him. He never thought that he’d have this again. If someone had told him a year ago that he would be surrounded by everyone he cared about with Magnus and his two sons by his side, he probably would have beat the shit out of them and possibly cried once alone. Yet here he was. It seemed impossible. It felt like a dream. A small part of him never wanted this night to end; wanted time to freeze. He was a practical man however and knew that it was impossible to create a bubble to live in forever. Besides, he wanted to see what his sons would be like when they grew up. He wanted to continue going to therapy (even if he still felt weird going) so he could move forward and one day be in the right state of mind to ask Magnus to marry him. He wanted to see his siblings kick ass and take names and continue changing the status quo of the Clave. For the first time in years he had plans for the future other than surviving and he wanted to see them come to fruition. 

Noticing his boyfriend’s smile, Magnus asked, “What are you thinking about?”

“I never thought after what happened that I’d have this.” Magnus’s face turned solemn knowing exactly what Alec was referring to. “Even a year ago I never thought I’d be surrounded by everyone I cared for yet here we are. Mom and dad are being civil to each other. My siblings are talking with my mundane friends. My oldest is laughing with Madzie and Ionna.” His eyes looked over into dark chocolate brown irises. “You’re here.”

“You two are gross.” Jafa laughed disrupting their moment. “Hey!” He cried, rubbing his arm.

“Be nice.” Nonna scolded. “It is lovely. Jealousy is not good look.”

“I’m not jealous!”

“The sir doth protest too much.” Cass snickered. “Do you wish to be more like those two?”

“No. I’m quite happy thank you.”

“Sure. I bet your ha- Fuck! Who threw that?” The Warlock looked around and then narrowed his eyes at Gwen.

Her smirk told the man she was the one who threw the bun at him. “Children.”

“Oh go fu-”

“I wouldn’t finish that sentence if I was you.” Alec glared. “I hope you haven’t been using that language around Maxie and Rafe.”

The Warlock paled a little. “No. Well…”

“Wonderful. If Maxie’s first words are a swear you will regret it.”

“Just blame Jafa or Sylvannus. They’re the ones with the potty mouths.”

“I don’t see them yelling profanities.”

“He’s got a point.” Adam added while playing with Maxie. 

“Who even are you?” Cas snapped.

“Just your friendly neighborhood bouncer.”

“Wait, you’re the club bouncer? Which one? I don’t remember you ever breaking up one of our fights.”

“Head of security.”

“Ah, you’re the boss man. Nice club by the way.”

Adam hummed, bringing his attention back to the baby trying to steal a spoon off the table. Everyone startled when Nonna stood up and clapped her hands. “Presents time.”

Everyone cheered except for Alec. “Wait what?”

“Presents, Darling. It’s Father’s Day.” Magnus smiled. “For being an amazing father we are going to shower you with gifts.”

“I don’t need gifts.”

“Too late.”

“I’m having flashbacks to Maxie’s babyshower.”

“Yes!” Nonno smiled. “Celebrating you!”

“We don’t-”

“Shh, presents time.” Nonno smiled and started towards the pile of presents that Alec somehow missed. “First one is from Security friends.” The older man passed the square box shaped gift with a small card attached. After reading the card and thanking his friends, Alec ripped the wrapping to reveal an exceedingly nice shaving kit with beard oil and wax. After saying thank you again, the next present was passed to his left. His gifts mainly consisted of new shirts, sweaters (stop wearing ones with holes! Was written from Izzy), some gift cards to different restaurants, plants, a hand made WILL WATCH YOUR SPAWN: GOOD FOR ONE NIGHT certificate, and from the boys a key holder with their handprints and little doodles on it. 

The last present the club girls produced from behind their backs. “This is kind of from all of us.” Petra smiled as she had Ionna walk it over to Alec. “We put it together, but everyone contributed.”

With a confused frown, Alec took the heavy object from his favorite little mundane girl and slowly unwrapped it. To his surprise it was a photo album. On the cover was him laughing with Maxie on one side of him and Rafael on the other. Their faces were covered in dark blue icing. He could already feel the emotions welling up inside him and it was only the cover. He flipped the cover to reveal the first page. On it there was his name and underneath the words: A wonderful father with the date of his first Father’s day. Flipping the page he was surprised to see semi-grainy pictures of him with Maxie in the security booth back when he had first adopted his youngest. By now everyone had gathered around and were cooing at how little Maxie had been.

“Alec? That Maxie?” Rafael asked in wonderment. He couldn’t imagine his little brother ever being that tiny.

“Yes. That’s when I first adopted him. Literally the first week or so.” Alec replied slowly flipping through the pages and remembering almost every instance the pictures were taken even if he didn’t realize his friends had taken any. 

Jace snickered beside him. “I thought you had a beard before, but in these you look like a mountain man.”

“Shut up.” Alec muttered even though he was smiling. “I didn’t need to keep my beard in check back then.

“Ah yes, pre-modeling Alec. Enough about you, look at my littlest nephew.” Alec continued flipping through the pages and even though most of the pictures were doctured he still loved walking through memory lane. The beginning mainly consisted of Nonno and Nonna, the security crew, and the club ladies, but slowly his shady friends started to make an appearance and finally his family. His heart nearly stopped when Magnus made his first appearance in the book. It didn’t take a genius to figure out how in love Alec was with the Warlock and how much love Magnus had for the kids. All he could think was _one day_. One day they would be celebrating Father’s Day together. He would make sure of it.

The first time Rafael appeared, the little boy excitedly shouted, “It’s me!”

“I would hope so.” Alec chuckled. Rafael looked up at him with wide eyes before a smile bloomed on his face. He leaned into Alec’s side and continued to look at the picture that now featured him.

Once the album had finished, he closed the book and looked at everyone. “Thank you. I mean it. I loved all my presents, especially the book. You didn’t have to do that for me.”

“Of course we did.” Ash hugged Alec around his shoulders. “We love you and wanted to shower you in love.”

“Thanks, Ash.” The young woman kissed his cheek before wandering back to her seat.

Alec stood when his mother walked over to give him a hug. “I’m so proud of you, Alec. There’s another album that’s not for mundane eyes.” She whispered the last part and gave him a knowing smile.

“Thanks mom.”

“Anytime. Now I’m stealing this,” She picked up the album and tucked in under her arm, “I may need copies.” Alec shook his head as his mother walked off to sit down and flip through the book at her own pace. His siblings gathering around her to look at the pictures again.

After saying thank you and hugging almost everyone, Alec finally sat down with Rafael in his lap. Half way through dessert, the little boy turned to look up at his adopted father. “Alec?” His voice was quiet, almost a whisper.

Pause in his eating, he looked down at his son. “Yes?”

The older man waited patiently as the boy chewed on his bottom lip. Finally he asked while looking down at his hands, “ **Can I call you dad?** ”

Blinking for a second in shock, Alec found his voice and replied, “ **Yes, you can call me dad.** ” Within a second Rafael had changed his position so he was kneeling and threw his arms around Alec’s shoulders. Holding his son close, Alec kissed the side of Rafael’s head and didn’t let go until the boy was ready to resume eating.

A couple hours later the party started to break up with the Piro’s departing with Rafael and Maxie. The latter already bobbing his head trying to stay awake. Before going, Rafael gave Alec one last hug and yelled, “Bye dad!” as he ran back to the Piro’s. Alec was a little surprised he was a gooey puddle on the floor.

Not long later the Nephilim, Simon, and the Security team had to say farewell so they could get ready for work. With a final good-bye to everyone especially Ionna and Madzie, Magnus and Alec left to portal outside Magnus’s loft. The pair made their way upstairs and once inside Magnus went to make them a drink while Alec started unbuttoning the first two of his shirt. 

“Have fun, Darling?” The Warlock asked, handing his boyfriend a drink.

“Yes. I knew you were hiding something.” There was accusation in Alec’s voice, but it was light and teasing.

“Because you know me so well.” Magnus grinned. “What would you like to do now? The Piro’s are watching the boys so you don’t have to worry about a curfew tonight.”

Alec cocked his head before perking up, “Dessert?”

“We already had dessert.” The smirk on Magnus’s lips told Alec he knew exactly what he had meant but was playing hard to get.

Alec walked over to his boyfriend and gently pushed him on the couch. “Dessert part two?” He straddled Magnus’s lap and wrapped around the older man’s neck.

“I think I have room for more.” Magnus smiled up as his free hand went up to cup the back of Alec’s head to bring him down for a kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I Get to Love You by Ruelle
> 
> I found this male cover and I found it to be quite lovely. Check it out: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=m66ITFJ93eQ


	18. Oh?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realized that quite a few chapters have ended with Malec being sexually intimate so I thought why not change things up a bit. While writing this I also realized something very important. Something that made me pause in awe... I'm about to hit the point where I once again continue this story. Up until now I could focus on other fics and not have to worry to much about this one (aside from editing). Now we've hit almost the end. Time to get my creative juices flowing again.
> 
> Hope you enjoy this chapter and have a great week. Cheers, Angels!

After a normal day at the office, which was not one of his favorites because who really wants to wait in a rather cool room in only swimming trunks, he returned home to familiar voices and laughter. His eyes widened when he saw Maxie on Cat’s lap as Madzie and Rafael played off to the side. From what Alec could tell the two kids had some idea what each other was saying but were having fun figuring out ways to show the other what they were saying. He was only noticed when Madzie looked up. Within seconds she was out of her seat yelling, “Alec!”

With a chuckled Alec easily caught and picked her up. “Madzie! How’s my favorite little sorceress?” She giggled and hugged him having missed the Shadowhunter even though it hadn’t been all that long since the Father’s Day celebration.

“Dad!” Rafael trotted over to hug his adoptive father. Squatting down, Alec hugged his son. He still wasn’t used to Rafael calling him that. **“I’m teaching Madzie Spanish.”** The little boy looked up proudly all the while Madzie grinned.

“I can see. Are you two having fun?” He asked.

Simultaneously, the kids yelled, “Yes!”

“Good. I’m going to say hi to Magnus, Cat, and Maxie okay? Why don’t you finish your pictures?” The two kids smiled and gave him a hug before running off back to the table. Standing back up, he made his way over to the other adults and his youngest son. “Good evening, Cat. Hey Maxie.” Maxie reached for him with a toothy smile and grabbing hands.

As he kissed his son on the cheek, Cat stood up. “Hello, Alec. Long time no see. How are you?”

“I’m alright. How have you been?”

“I could still smack you.” She grinned with arms crossed. “But I don’t think I will.” She pulled him into a hug, but before letting him go she whispered, “I couldn’t say this the other day, but don’t hurt him again or I’ll do far worse than a smack.”

“Yes, ma’am.” His voice was rather calm for being threatened. Cat thought he should have more fear laced in it but then again he probably was expecting it.

“Good. Glad to have you back.” She rolled her eyes. “It’s been quite chaotic without you. Who would have thought one Nephilim kept things relatively sane?”

A nice blush spread across his cheeks. “Ah, I don’t know about that. Besides I’m only mundane now.”

“Right.” The woman snorted, “And I merely do parlor tricks. Come on sit.”

“I will in a moment I want to wash this stuff off my face.”

“I thought you looked different.” She waved her hand, dismissing him from her presence but not before grabbing Maxie from him.

With a chuckle he turned and leaned down to give Magnus a kiss. “Hey.” The older man smiled at him and gave his hand a squeeze before letting him go clean up.

“He’s looking good.” Cat grinned as she leaned back. Her legs bounced gently causing Maxie to giggle in delight.

“He has good days and bad, but overall he is doing well.” Magnus smiled as he mirrored his friend’s position. “They’re all doing well.” His eyes shifted to watch as Rafael and Madzie tried to dress Luci up in an apron and winter apparel that had yet to fully be put away. They’d managed the apron but currently she was being stubborn about the hat, scarf, and gloves. The two were giggling as they chased her around the kitchen.

“And you?”

“I’m always doing well.”

“Mhm.” She looked at him skeptically. Her face quickly changed when Alec started towards them. “So you do have more tattoos. I thought Magnus was trying to pull one on me. I’ve never heard of a Nephilim getting any aside from those runes.”

Alec cleared his throat as he sat on the arm of the chair Magnus was sitting in. “I didn’t think I’d get any either.” He frowned as he looked a little to Cat’s left. “What are they doing?”

“Looks like they’re playing dress up with Luci.” Magnus mused. “She’s giving a valiant effort at running away, but she’ll cave.”

“She’s going to heaven or wherever dogs go after they die. She puts up with a lot. Should I save her?”

“Nah let her be. If she really didn’t want it she’d hide somewhere or demand to go visit with the Piro’s.”

“I guess… They remind me of Jace and Izzy.”

“Are you Luci?” Cat snickered.

Alec glared at her. “No, I actually did what I’m doing now. Decide if what they are doing was too dangerous or let them be.”

“And which did you decide on?”

“Usually the latter because they’d do whatever anyway. I usually did damage control.”

“So the usual big brother stuff. Not that I know. Only child.” She flashed him a smile.

“Weren’t you lucky?”

“Oh Alexander, don’t let your siblings hear you. They’d be crushed.” Magnus let out a laugh. “I’d say I’m sure they weren’t that bad, but I’ve met Jace and Izzy. Separate they are crazy, together they are like little hellions running around.”

“I can’t wait until they have kids.” Alec’s eyes went distance for a moment. “It will be sweet karma. I hope Jace has a girl.”

Both Warlocks started to cackle. Magnus was the first to recover. “He’ll be wrapped around her finger. Poor Clary though.”

“No poor Clary. I’ve grown to like her, but she was just as bad as Jace when I first met her. She did not care for any rules whatsoever.”

“Touche, Darling.” The trio talked until dinner and even while Magnus made some Indian cuisine. Alec pardoned himself while he went to free Luci of her… makeover. The kids giggled as they slowly peeled off the layers they put on her while Alec kept her calm and comforted. By the time Luci was free of all clothing and everything put away, dinner was almost ready. With the table set and ready everyone sat down to eat.

Halfway through the meal, Cat leaned on her elbows and grinned mischievously. “So, Magnus.” Magnus could feel the hair on his neck stand on end. “How’s the preparation for the Estival Solstice coming? Have all the invites been sent out? Because if they have I’m hurt you haven’t invited me yet.”

“I could never forget you my beautiful friend. I may be a little bit behind in sending out the invites.” Magnus admitted.

“It’s in a week and a half, Magnus.”

“I’m well aware. I’ve been a little busy.”

“What’s so special about the Estival Solstice?” Alec interrupted.

Both Warlocks turned to look at the Nephilim while the children looked at the Warlocks. “Well,” Cat began, “It’s the longest day of the year and the start of something new. I’m not quite sure when it started, but many Warlocks and Witches gather together to celebrate it. Most years there are smaller parties and each celebrates it differently, however a century or two ago the Mid-Atlantic High Warlocks decided to start a new tradition and every ten years one of them would throw the Estival Solstice Festival. It’s a giant party with lots of drinks, food, games, fun, and of course a few rituals. Before sunrise we all gather, have a small feast, and then welcome the Yule sun. As night starts to finally fall, we light the Estival bonfire.”

“How have I never heard of this?” Alec cocked his head. “A gathering of almost every Warlock in the Mid-Atlantic states would cause quite a stir with the Clave.”

“You wouldn’t. With that many Warlocks, that many High Warlocks together the wards are quite extensive. The Clave has gotten small blips of it, but no one’s perfect.”

Alec nodded knowing not to question. “So, I’m assuming it’s Magnus’s turn to throw the festival?”

“You would be correct, Darling.” Magnus sighed.

Cat rolled her eyes. “Stop trying to act so put upon. You couldn’t wait to throw it after last time.”

“That’s because it was dull.” He groaned.

“It’s because you struck out with whatever her name was. Doesn’t matter. Have you even started planning it? Have you even made up the invites?”

“Cat, I love throwing parties. Of course I have it all planned out and the invitations are almost done.”

“And when were you going to tell Alec about it?”

“Why would he tell me about it?” The frown on the ex-Shadowhunter’s face was more confused than hurt.

“Besides the fact that you’re his boyfriend,” Her eyes turned to Magnus with a raised brow, “Your son is a Mid-Atlantic Warlock. By all rights he’s invited to the festival.”

“He’s not even a year old or just a year.”

“Doesn’t matter.” Magnus interrupted. “It’s a festival for everyone. Young, old, in the middle. It’s a good way to meet other Warlocks and connect. Warlock children are rare and many would love to meet him.”

“But am I invited? I mean I’m not a Warlock. Kind of on the opposite end really.”

“Of course. You’re by all rights his father. You have every right to be there especially because he is a baby.”

“Oh.” Alec nodded before looking Magnus straight in the eyes. “So when were you going to tell me?”

Cat smirked as Magnus blanched. “Surprise?” His boyfriend gave him an unimpressed look. “I was, okay! Just… eventually.”

“When I get booked that day? What if I wasn’t?”

“Alexander-“ Magnus shut his mouth at the look in Alec’s eyes. “I was going to tell you, but we’ve been a little preoccupied.”

“Right.”

The staring contest was only broken when Madzie asked, “Are you two fighting?”

“No.” Magnus tried to sooth as Alec shrugged, “A little.” Cat snickered as Magnus groaned.

“Maybe we should change topic.” Cat clapped her hands feeling a little guilty for causing the couple to have a minor tiff. “What have you and Rafael been up to?”

Madzie immediately perked up, “We were coloring pictures of our favorite animals! Right Rafe?” Her dark eyes turned to her friend that had just stuffed some food into his mouth. With puffed cheeks he cocked his head unsure of what he was agreeing to.

** “Did you and Madzie color your favorite animals?” **

**“Yes! I drew tamarin. Madz drew a cat.”** His dark eyes shined happily.

“That’s wonderful.” Cat smiled while Magnus and Alec nodded. “Whose idea was it to dress Luci up?” The question was asked in both English and Spanish.

The two kids looked at each other apparently having a silent conversation before they shouted, “Luci!” Trying to keep a stern face because it was quite impressive they managed to come to the same agreement, Cat asked, “Really?” The pair nodded their heads with stern determined faces.

“And how did she tell you this?” Alec asked with a raised brow, leaning back in his seat. His face held a neutral expression.

“Apron in her mouth. She brought over?” Rafe replied in more of a question form rather than a statement. The adults watched as Madzie nodded. The pair were going to be trouble once they actually understood each other better.

** “You mean the apron that was tucked away in the drawer?” **

** “Ah, yes.” **

** “So she managed to open the drawer, rummage through it to find the apron, and then brought it to you?” **

** “Yes.” **

** “So she’s the one who wanted you to dress her?” **

** “Yes. **

** “She asked by bring it to you?” **

** Yes.” **

** “You were only doing what she asked?” **

** “Yes.” **

** “Are you lying to me?” **

**“Yes.”** The moment Magnus and Cat snorted, Rafael’s face scrunched up. “No!” He pouted and pointed at Alec, “You cheated.”

“Did I?”

The two Nephilim stared at each other until the younger finally broke eye contact. Crossing his arms, the boy mumbled, “No.”

** “What have I said about lying?” **

** “It bad.” **

**“Good.** Where did you get the apron, it wasn’t even in the drawer?” Last time he tried to find the apron for when Ionna was over, he couldn’t find it. That happened to be the day he ended up with brownie batter down his shirt and part of his pants.

The two other adults lost it while Rafael’s eyes widened and his mouth dropped. Madzie was the one to pipe in. “The bottom drawer next to the oven.”

Alec nodded his head, “Okay.” He was trying to think who would have put the apron in that drawer when almost everyone knew it did not belong there.

“Are we in trouble?” She asked with a cocked head.

Looking at the other adults, he replied, “We’ll discuss and let you know.” With a nod Madzie went back to finishing up her meal. The rest of supper went by without any further trouble. Cat and Madzie stayed until around eight and then went home. After putting Maxie and Rafael to bed, the two found themselves relaxing in bed. Magnus was studying for a client while Alec was engrossed in a book Petra had suggested.

It was about an hour later, Alec shut his book using his long finger as a bookmark. “Magnus?” The Warlock hummed informing his boyfriend he was listening while finishing up the paragraph he was reading. “Were you really going to tell me about the Estival festival?”

With a sigh, the older man bookmarked his page to look at Alec. His eyes scanned over the man discerning how Alec was feeling. The expression he found was neutral if not curious. “I was. I was actually going to tell you about it after I came back from South America, but then we were adjusting to having Rafael and clients demanded my time and the council was meeting more often because of… issues with fairy dust and it kind of slipped my mind. I do want you and Maxie there. I hope you know that.”

“We have been busy haven’t we?” The Nephilim mused. “Would Rafael be invited or is it only Maxie and myself?”

Magnus cocked his head. “Usually only the Warlock is invited and by extension their guardian if they are too young to come alone. However, if you want or need to bring Rafael I wouldn’t say no. I don’t know if he’d want to come because of all the Warlocks, but he can if he’d like.” He grinned. “I am the one throwing it after all and I do what I want.”

Alec snickered. “You always do. We can talk to him closer to the day and if he doesn’t we can see if Nonna or Petra would be willing to watch him.”

“Wonderful idea, Darling.” Magnus leaned over and kissed Alec.

“Do you need any help? I have a few days I have to work, but I have more free time than you.”

“I don’t think I need help, but if I do I’ll let you know. Thank you for the offer.”

“Anytime.” He leaned forward to kiss his boyfriend. It was slow, languished, and teasing. The moment Magnus groaned and tried to deepen it, Alec pulled away. Hiding a grin, the younger man said, “I’m going to take a bath.” Using all the grace he had mostly developed during his training to be a Shadowhunter, and always seemed to lose whenever Magnus first started flirting with him, Alec stood up and started for the bathroom. Feeling the Warlock’s eyes on his back he finally let the grin spread across his lips. Also feeling no shame at all he started pulling off his shirt and tossed it to the side towards his bedroom door.

Okay, maybe he was torturing Magnus a little. The Warlock deserved it after keeping the festival from him. 

Leaving the door open just a crack, Alec slipped off his pants while waiting for the tub to fill. A smile bloomed on his face when he felt familiar arms wrap around his waist. “You are a bad man, Alexander.”

“I don’t know what you are talking about.” He feigned innocence knowing right well exactly what he was doing. “I’m just getting a bath ready.”

Magnus hummed pressing kisses to the back of Alec’s neck. “What happened to my innocent little angel? The man who used to stutter and blush when it came to anything remotely intimate or sexual? When did he become a siren or an incubus?”

“He was left alone with his boyfriend.” Turning, he pulled the Warlock into a proper kiss. While Alec started undressing his boyfriend, a whooshing noise could faintly be heard coming from the living room. Both men ignored the sound knowing that no one meaning them or the boys harm would be able to portal in. Multiple voices came floating in barely disrupting the couple. They weren’t loud enough to be of concern thus Alec’s fingers started unbuckling Magnus’s belt then undoing his button and zipper. “You shut the door right?” He muttered moving his lips to under his boyfriend’s chin.

“I believe-“

“Alex, whe- Hey Magnus.” The pair startled. Alec’s face lit up red while Magnus glared at the Seelie that barged in on them. Jafa, not concerned in the least, continued, “Where’s the first aid kit? It’s not in the usual spot.”

“Check under the sink.” The Nephilim muttered.

“You sure? I don-“

“Yes. Get out!”

“Right.” Jafa rolled his eyes. “Save you- Hey!” Seelie was pushed away and the door slammed in his face. The latching of the lock clicked into place. “That was rude!”

For a few seconds neither man said anything. “I thought I shut it.”

“I got that.” Alec leaned in head on Magnus’s shoulder. 

“You okay?” He couldn’t recall a time they’d been walked in on. Magnus could only imagine how embarrassed his boyfriend could be.

“Yes.” He tensed when something loud echoed through the loft. “Please don’t wake. Please don’t wake. Pleas- Fuck.” Maxie’s wails started mixing with whatever his shady friends were doing. “I’m going to murder them.”

“I’ll give you an alibi.” Kissing the top of Alec’s head, Magnus hugged the other man before snapping his fingers. Within seconds both men were dressed and the tub stopped filling. “Let’s go see Maxie and make sure the rascals aren’t bleeding all over the place.”

“Yeah.” Alec groaned as he followed after his Warlock. “Five bucks Rafe is up too.”

“I’m not taking that bet when I know he’s most likely is.” He smiled hearing his boyfriend chuckle. “I’ll check on Rafe and put a soundproofing spell on his room in case this happens again.”

Alec leaned forward to kiss Magnus’s cheek. “I love you.”

“And I you.” While Alec went to go sooth his screaming son, Magnus opened the littlest Nephilim’s door to see him sitting up and rubbing his tired eyes. “Hey Sweetheart.” He walked into the room and sat on the bed. 

“There was loud noise.” There was a slight tremble to his voice.

“Jafa and friends are here. You know them, they’re always loud.” He opened in arms for Rafael to crawl into them. Without being asked twice, the boy snuggled up to the Warlock and closed his eyes. “Do you want me to stay until you fall asleep?”

Not opening his eyes, the little boy yawned, “I want dad.”

“Okay.” Magnus’s heart melted every time he heard the boy call Alec his father. “Let’s go see how your dad and brother are doing.” Picking the small boy up, he easily carried him to Alec’s bedroom. By the time the two arrived, Maxie was hiccuping while Alec slowly walked the room while quietly singing. Getting a small nod, Magnus walked over to the bed and tucked Rafael in. He stayed by the little boy’s side until he had fallen asleep again. 

Gently detaching himself from Rafe, Magnus walked over to where Alec was standing by Maxie’s crib waiting out the last few minutes before the baby was sleeping again. Once the little Warlock was once again passed out, the ex-Shadowhunter carefully placed him in his crib. “Finally.” He whispered his eyes not leaving his son.

“Still want that bath? I can heat the water for you.” Magnus offered while leaning his head on Alec’s shoulder.

“No. Now I want to go quietly yell at my asshole friends for waking the boys. Then maybe take a quick shower. I don’t have the energy for more right now.”

“Raincheck on a steamy bath together.” Alec snorted. “Do you want me to be there when you yell at them?”

“No. Go get ready for bed. I think I can reprimand them on my own.”

“Alright, my love. If you need help striking the fear of God in them let me know.”

Alec turned to look at the Warlock. “You’d have too much fun with that.”

“I do like reminding them how powerful I am.”

“Yes, because High Warlock of Brooklyn doesn’t remind them enough.”

“Darling, have you met them? My title hardly impresses them. Sylvannus and Accalia once laughed at Simon for commenting how I was a High Warlock.”

“I guess you’re right, but I think I’m fine. Go change. I’ll be back in a little while.” Magnus nodded, gave Alec a kiss, and then wandered to the bathroom to change into pajamas and to wash his makeup off. By the time Alec was ready to shower, Magnus was getting it ready. “I promise no sexy time.” Alec narrowed his eyes but nodded. True to his word Magnus didn’t push anything beyond being intimate. Instead he washed his boyfriend’s hair and body and in turn Alec did the same for him. It was soothing for both of them and settled the adrenaline that had previously pumped through them when the Downworlders crashed into the apartment and woke the boys. By the time they stepped out of the shower and changed they were ready to fall into bed and sleep until either Rafael or Maxie woke them.


	19. Party!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a fun chapter to write. I wanted to incorporate a lot of things in it including some of the good Alec did while on the road and at heart he is still the protector we have come to know and love. I also included a certain someone because although he was kind of a jerk in the show I still always liked him.
> 
> I wanted to let you guys know that I'll be taking about two weeks off from posting. I've hit the end of what I have written (never thought I'd see that day haha) and now have to figure out how it continues from here. I have plot points in mind but probably should space them out more than everything happening in the same year. So I need to figure out what should happen now and what should occur later. Then of course write it! So please be patient and I promise I haven't abandoned this fic. It's my baby.
> 
> Cheers Angels and have a great week!

Less than two weeks later Alec found himself dropping Rafael off at Petra’s for the day before heading to Central Park with Maxie. The little boy was currently babbling happily while dressed in a dinosaur pirate onesie courtesy of Rafael. Although, the older Nephilim had asked his boyfriend countless times what he should bring, wear, expect, Magnus hadn’t really been helpful. All the older man said was to wear something comfortable (Magnus picked out his clothes as usual), to expect a party, and he didn’t need to bring anything. That wasn’t exactly helpful thus he was a little weary as he shifted the diaper bag back up his shoulder and (hopefully) walk through the invisible party barrier.

Upon entering, some of the stress bled out of his shoulders when he saw that he hadn’t underdressed. Like most days he was wearing a dark t-shirt, jeans, boots, and a light coat. The men, women, and others milling about were dressed casually as well with the few dressed to impress (much like his boyfriend). “Ready?” He muttered to his son as he continued walking into the party. Warlocks of all ages were in attendance. Now that he was within the safety of the invisible wards, Alec slipped the amber necklace off his son and stuffed it in the side pocket of his bag. Within milliseconds of the necklace leaving, Maxie’s Warlock mark popped into existence. Not that really anyone blinked an eye at a child suddenly turning blue.

The father, son pair were ghosts for only a few minutes before a tall warlock waltzed over. The man had dark hair pulled back into a ponytail, dark eyes, and dressed impeccably. The outfit reminded Alec of Magnus. “Hello.” The man greeted with a big smile. “I don’t believe we’ve met before. I am Lorenzo Rey, High Warlock of New Jersey.”

Alec took the hand offered to him with some caution. “Alec Lightwood.” The man raised an eyebrow knowing full well what the surname Lightwood entailed. “And this is my son Max.”

“Oh.” The High Warlock’s eyes lit up as Maxie looked at him with a cocked head before giving a gummy smile. “Hello little Warlock.” As he offered a finger to the tiny Warlock, Lorenzo’s eyes lifted back to Alec’s. “I don’t know what I’m more surprised about. That the Nephilim let one of their own adopt a Downworlder or the Warlocks of New York let you adopt him.”

Alec locked up and was about to reply when a familiar voice interrupted them. “Ah Alexander, you finally made it.” Magnus swooped in with one hand automatically going to the small of the ex-Shadowhunter’s back. “And Maxie how are you my little blueberry?”

Upon seeing his basically father, Maxie threw out his hands and called, “Ma. Ma. Ma.” The three adults looked at the boy in surprise as Magnus took the child from Alec. The baby cooed giving the man a hug.

“I did not teach him that.” Alec broke the silence.

“I would hope not. I am definitely not his mother nor a woman for that matter.” Magnus commented still mildly surprised.

The pair only remembered there was another in their presence when Lorenzo said, “Ah, the boyfriend. I’d heard you were bedding a Shadowhunter, but I didn’t think you’d bring him to one of our sacred holidays.” The man tisk’ed. “Nor did I realize you adopted a child with him.”

Magnus narrowed his eyes at the other High Warlock, but it was Alec who answered. “Ex-Shadowhunter.” Although his side was beginning to burn, he maintained eye contact with the other Warlock. “And I’m here because my son is a Warlock and has every right to meet more of his kind. Do you have a problem with us being here?”

By all rights Alec shouldn’t have looked that intimidating. He was in everyday clothes not Shadow gear, his hair was whipping around like crazy bedhead that kept blowing into his eyes, and he had a diaper bag slung over his shoulder. Compared to everyone else at the party he was one of the weakest beings in attendance. However, the cold fire burning in his eyes and his posturing (that of a snake ready to strike or a cat on the verge of pouncing) made New Jersey’s High Warlock weary. With a slight bow of his head, Lorenzo relented, “I do not. I hope your son finds friends among his kind.”

“And I’m sure he will. If you don’t mind I believe Cat and Madzie have been waiting for Alexander and Maxie’s arrival. So if you’ll excuse use.” Magnus gave his faux smile that was equally matched by Lorenzo.

“Of course. A pleasure meeting you Max. Alexander.” Lorenzo turned and left to find other company to talk to.

“I’m sorry about that. I didn’t-“

“It’s okay, Magnus.” Alec gave a small smile. “It was bound to happen eventually. I mean I’m the only Nephilim at a gathering of Warlocks. It’s… It’s fine.”

“No it’s not, Darling. Most may not like your kind, but you were invited and have a son who is one of them. They should at least pretend to welcome you.”

“Well, I’d rather them be blunt than hide behind false pleasantries. I got enough of that with the Clave.”

“You never cease to amaze me, Alexander.”

Alec looked down at Magnus with a genuine grin. “So I’ve been told.”

The Warlock laughed before leaning up to give him a kiss. “Now, I believe I have two Warlocks who have been waiting to say hi. Come.” The pair moved through the mass of people easily with Magnus stopping every few minutes to greet and introduce Alec and Maxie to the other Warlocks. While all cooed over the baby, most were reserved when it came to the Nephilim. Although Alec didn’t mind too much, he still felt the barrier between him and the others. By the time the trio met up with Cat they had probably met over three dozen people.

“Alec!” Madzie cried she ran towards him.

Easily scooping her up, he grinned down at her. “Madzie. How are you enjoying the party?”

“It’s fun! There’s so many Warlocks.” She giggled. “Is Rafe here?”

“No, he’s spending the day with a friend.”

The little girl’s face fell. “He didn’t want to come?”

“No. He’s still a little scared of the Downworld. Maybe another year.”

“Okay.” Her face morphed back into a smile. “Hi, Maxie!” She leaned a little over to hug the baby. With a giggle, the little boy planted a wet kiss on her cheek. “Hi, Magnus.”

“Hello, Sweet Pea.” For a while the small group was lost in their own little world catching up and listening to stories. It wasn’t until Cat pointed out that as host Magnus should probably start making rounds again that the Warlock bid everyone adieu for the moment and wandered off. With his son back in his arms, Alec mainly stuck by Cat’s side since he didn’t really know anyone else.

A couple hours into their arrival, Alec was listening to a conversation when a familiar voice started talking nearby. He missed the roll of everyone’s (excluding Cat) eyes when he turned at the sound. It wasn’t three seconds later before Cass cheered, “Alec! Little Blue!” The man followed by Alastair, made his way over. “I didn’t know you’d be here.”

“Hello.” Alec greeted as he juggled the excited baby. “It was a new development.”

Cass laughed loudly as Alastair caught Maxie. “Let me guess you just found out?” The Nephilim nodded causing the Warlock to chuckle more. “Go figure you’d find out last when you’re dating the host. Magnus is slacking.”

“To be fair,” Cat interjected. “He has been a little busy.” She stared pointedly at Maxie who was babbling while managing to add in a word or two that he knew. Cass shrugged turning to greet the baby that suddenly wanted to be put down.

“How do you know these two, Alec?” One of the other Warlock’s asked with a slight disgusted note in her words.

Although Alec narrowed his eyes not liking how the woman asked the question, Alastair was the one to answer. “We’ve known Little Boy Blue since Alec adopted him. We’re basically his uncles. Best uncles in the world! Right, Maxie?”

“You’ll have to fight Jace and Max for that title.” Alec deadpanned, eyes tracking his son as he stumbled around like a mini drunk.

The Warlock’s eyes lit up as he grinned mischievously. “Bring it one. What’s two Shadowhunters against me?”

“Come on Maxie, let’s find Marcie.” Cass muttered, directing the baby away from the group.

“Are you sure you’re okay with Mr. Nova taking your son?” There was concern in the woman’s eyes as the baby waddled away falling every so often to the ground with a giggle.

Alec raised a brow. “Considering he watches Maxie a few times a week while Magnus and I are working, I’d say yes I do.”

“You leave your child with him? Alone?” A slight gasp spread through the little group that had gathered.

“Yes?” He cocked his head. Although none of his shady friends have really ever stated it out loud, Alec knew that each one, for whatever reason, did not socialize with their kind often. This interaction however, was the first time he experienced the clear dislike in person.

“And Magnus is okay with that?”

His eyes grew colder as they narrowed. “He doesn’t really have a say. He may be my boyfriend, but ultimately Maxie is my son and I have the final decision. I ask for his input, but he has no right to bar them from seeing or watching Maxie.”

“But he’s the High Warlock! He could take-“

“First off, no he can’t. Separating Maxie from me would cause more headache than it’s worth, believe me I know, and he is doing just fine with me. I am his father and it would traumatize him if someone tried to take him away from me. Secondly, he currently has no authority to do such a thing as the High Warlock of _Brooklyn_. If anyone does it would be Lorenzo Rey High Warlock of New Jersey seeing as that is where we live. Since he didn’t even know who we were I’d say we are barely a blip on his radar. If you have a complaint then take it up with him. Thirdly, Magnus trusts my judgment enough and has been around the apartment to know Maxie is safe. He knows there is no way on this plane or hell that I would willingly put Maxie or my other son in danger. Thank you for your concern, but you need not worry about him. He is fine.”

Stepping in, Cat placed a hand on Alec’s shoulder. “I agree. Maxie and Rafe are well loved and safe with Alec and the people he chooses to associate with.”

Alistair snorted before putting his hands up. “Sorry, Alec didn’t really have a choice with us in the beginning. I mean I know you guys don’t like us but even we look after the wellbeing of Warlock children. If we didn’t think Maxie was safe with Alec here, we’d have brought him to Magnus or Lorenzo.”

“Sure.” Another Warlock muttered earning them a glare.

“Well, it’s been…” Alec didn’t finish his sentence because now that he wasn’t the head of an Institute or part of the Downworld Council, he didn’t have to placate anyone. There was no way he was going to say it’d been a pleasure when the group had been assholes.

Nodding at the group, he turned to find his son knowing he was probably either surrounded by other Warlocks or being stared at because he was with Cass. As suspected, Maxie had attached his chubby hands to Cass’s two index fingers and tottling around while Cass and Marcielo chatted. He was with them for about fifteen minutes when Cat joined them having stayed behind to network.

“You are quite the talk of the party, Mr. Lightwood.” She teased. “Not only are you a Nephilim with a Warlock child, but you’re also associating with riff raff.” Her eyes raised to the three shady friends sipping their drinks watching Maxie practicing walking.

Alastair was the one to shrug. “We’ve heard worse. I take it as a compliment.” The other two nodded, unperturbed.

“Wonderful.” Alec muttered before looking up slightly guilty. “What are they saying about Magnus?”

She waved her hand. “Hardly anything.”

“Good. I feel kind of bad. I made it sound like he isn’t part of raising Maxie when he is.” In all honesty he wanted Magnus to be more to the boys than what he already was. Hell he was trying to get Maxie to call the man Papa. It was taking more work than he thought since Magnus was around a lot even with him being High Warlock. Currently his plan was backfiring with Maxie calling him Ma Ma. Frowning at the train of thought he turned to his shady friends and asked, “Have you been teaching Maxie to call Magnus Ma Ma?”

The three Warlocks turned to look at him with a frown. Cass replied, “No. But I wish we had thought of it. I can only imagine how Magnus would react.” He started chuckling to himself.

Hearing Magnus’s name, Maxie started chanting, “Ma. Ma. Ma. Ma!” And bouncing in place.

Marcielo pointed at the child and said, “Now that is adorable. Could it be your family teaching him to call your boyfriend Ma? Or could it be possible he is trying to say Magnus? That’s all we call him thus he would start parroting what we say.”

“That makes sense.” Cat tapped her chin. “And the way he draws out the –a is similar to the –a in Magnus’s name than the -ah sound in Ma.”

“That makes me feel a little better. It was a little awkward when he said it in front of Lorenzo.” Alec admitted.

“Please say Magnus was there.” Cass bit his lip trying to hold in a laugh at the image in his head.

Alec crossed his arms. “He was thus the reason Maxie said it.”

“How did he react?” The intrigue in Cat’s voice made Alec rub the back of his neck.

“He was taken back and then after I said I didn’t teach him that, he commented how it was good because he was neither his mother nor a woman.”

“I can imagine that.” The female Warlock chuckled. The topic changed after that to more mundane conversations. Sometime later a few braver Warlocks joined them keeping the talking light.

It was after Cat had wandered off to say hi to a few other friends she hadn’t seen since the last Estival that Alec got bumped into. The voice that apologized was younger and slightly cracked. “Sorry! I didn-“ The voice broke off as the teenager looked at Alec in surprise. The Nephilim barely had time to register what was happening when a talon was shoved in his face. Mere meters from his nose. “You’re the hobo guy!” Alec frowned while the rest of the group was stunned silent. “Hold on!” The boy ran off leaving everyone confused. They had to wait no more than a moment when the boy returned with two other Warlocks. “I told you he was here!”

All at once the three teenagers started talking over each other causing the man’s eyes to dart between them. Sentences like, ‘You really aren’t a hobo!’ and ‘Holy shit you’re beautiful!’ and ‘Even cleaned up I’d recognize you anywhere’ were thrown at him. Alec had no idea what was going on.

Seeing the confused expression on the poor man’s face, the original teen quieted the others. “Sorry, we got a little excited. I’m Matt. You helped me find the Warlock community about a year ago. I was in Vermont.” The boy grinned as the feathers at his temples fluttered.

“And I’m Krystal. You helped me in Ohio.” The girl was shorter than the other two and wore a pink sundress with cranes on it.

The last stuck out his hand that for a moment shimmered with orange and yellow scales. “Chris. The lost teen from Virginia.” He was the oldest of the trio, though only by a year or two.

Realization dawned across Alec’s face and he gave a small smile. “Sorry I didn’t recognize you.”

“It’s okay.” Matt grinned before bashfully looking down. “I may have startled you a little with my enthusiasm. I just never expected to see you again. I actually had to do a triple check to make sure you were who I thought you were. I wasn’t sure at first. I mean… not to sound um… ah…” he looked to the other two for help.

“Rude.” Krystal finished.

“Yeah, rude. But you look different. A lot better really. Less like a homeless man and more like a human being.” Then his silver eyes widen. “Not that homeless people aren’t people. I just mean you look good.”

“I think you need to stop talking now, Matt.” Chris placed a hand over the boy’s mouth. “We wanted to say thank you for helping us. Without you we probably wouldn’t have found people like us.”

“Yeah thank you!” Matt smiled before throwing his arms around the taller man.

With reflexes honed over years of training he easily caught the teen. “Ah, you’re welcome. It was nothing, really.”

Krystal snorted, “Nothing? You can’t believe that. You met us when we were lost and for some of us beaten down both physically and emotionally. So just accept our thank you.”

“What she said. If you recall I looked like shit with blood pouring out my nose and bruises everywhere.” Matt looked up still hugging Alec who didn’t push him away. “If it wasn’t for you I’d probably be dead. Do you know what it’s like to have your mom look at you with pure disgust because of something you have no control over?”

Alec’s jaw clenched for a moment before he replied, “Yes. Luckily she’s come around.”

Matt’s face lit up. “Good, but I don’t think mine would have. I mean before I met other Warlock’s my talons and feathers were always out. Mom couldn’t pretend I was normal if she tried.”

“Normal’s overrated.”

The trio let out a laugh. “Maybe, but look at these!” He held out his hand with his three inch talons clicking together.

“Did they hurt when they were growing?” Alec asked curiously.

Matt shook his head. “The feathers itched, but luckily they weren’t painful. Though I almost went crazy with how much I wanted to scratch them. I think I went almost a week with sleeping maybe four hours each day because of it.”

Alec nodded. “My son kept me up for almost three days when his horns were growing in.”

The trio looked at him with wide eyes. “YOU HAVE A SON! WHERE IS HE!”

“Right here.” Alastair stepped forward.

“He’s blue!” Matt pointed. “That’s so cool. And look at his wittle horns.” Maxie blinked for a moment at the boy’s face sudden in his.

“I’d be careful, he might try to pull your feathers.” Alec commented as his son slowly reached for said feathers.

Matt pulled his head back just out of reach as Krystal and Chris stepped towards the boy. Krystal cocked her head and then looked up at Alec. “He can’t biologically be yours.”

“I adopted him.”

“Makes sense. You are the Downworlder whisperer or something.”

“What?”

Krystal rolled her eyes. “I mean if you were going to adopt a kid I’m not surprised it’s a Downworlder. I mean you sent me, Matt, and Chris to Magnus. Then there was Brody the werewolf. I was with Magnus when he showed up. I also happen to know we weren’t the first nor the last. I’ve met a Downworlder or two who talked about being sent to Magnus via a hobo looking man. So you adopting a Warlock baby isn’t that surprising.”

Frowning, Alec replied, “I also have a Sha- another son who isn’t a Downworlder.”

“You do? Where is he? I want to meet him.” Matt looked around as if the boy would suddenly apparate.

“He’s not here. He is with a friend.”

Matt pouted. “Why?”

“He isn’t a Warlock and he wanted to hang out with his friend.”

“Who could be cooler than us?” Chris snorted at his friend’s antics. The small group grew a little bigger when more of the Warlocks that Alec had helped realized he was in attendance. Unbeknownst to Alec, whispers about him jumped from group to group with subtle glances his way. Many older Warlocks were confused by the man. They’d only experiences cruelty and dislike by Shadowhunters and yet here was one who helped young Warlocks find the Downworld. They didn’t know what to make of him.

As time passed the group surrounding Alec fluctuated in number. Some other Warlocks, not just those he helped, came while others left. It was when it had thinned a little that a commotion was heard not far away. Alec and the surrounding Warlocks turned to see what was happening only to find a pair arguing. The fight escalated quickly when the Warlock sporting a violet tail and slitted eyes similar to a gecko threw a white and red energy ball at his opponent. The woman dodged to the side, easily tucking into herself and rolling out of the way. Unfortunately for everyone else, the ball of magic didn’t dissipate and instead accelerated towards Matt and Chris.

Having never been in a fight and still new to the Downworld, the pair froze and watched with beating hearts as the energy ball sailed towards them. In a blink of an eye the two young men found themselves crashing into the ground. Next thing they registered was a sharp cry and someone yelling ‘ALEC!’ By the time their vision returned to normal they watched with wide eyes as Alec hit the ground a few yards away and rolled.

Everyone froze for a few seconds before Cass’s hands light up and he stalked towards the Warlocks who had been arguing. Marcielo yelled for someone to get Cat on his way to make sure the Nephilim wasn’t too badly hurt. With a crying Maxie in his arms, Alastair jogged right behind his friend. “Alec! Are you okay?” The older warlock bent down placing a gentle hand on the face down Nephilim. He could tell the man was at least alive by the shallow rise and fall of his back.

It took a minute for Alec to reply. “I think I bruised a few ribs and definitely dislocated my shoulder.” He tried to carefully push up while cradling his arm to his body. Unsurprisingly, he wasn’t able to move far seeing as any movement caused intense pain.

Off in the distance there was more shouting that was slowly getting closer. Alec looked up with a clenched jaw and watched as Cass dragged the offenders towards him. The man was raving, not understanding why he was being treated like a criminal. He shouted sentences such as ‘he shouldn’t even be here’ and ‘he’s a Shadowhunter, he’ll heal.’ Although a part of him started to shrink in on itself, Alec was in too much pain to really care what the person was saying. He was also too busy trying to calm his hysterical son.

It wasn’t long before Cat started pushing people out of the way and dropped to her knees. “Are you alright? Where does it hurt?”

“I dislocated my shoulder and I’m pretty sure I bruised if not broke a few ribs. Breathing and moving hurts.”

“Of course it does, you were hit with a ball of energy.” As she started palpating his injured shoulder, she flicked him on the ear. “What were you thinking jumping in front of that?”

Alec frowned wincing every so often at the pain she was eliciting. “That two young Warlocks were going to get hurt if I didn’t do something. It’s what I was trained to do.”

She gave him a look before it softened. “I hate to say this Alec, but you are no longer in a position to jump in front of every danger. I’m sure one of these lovely Warlocks would have thrown up a shield before it would have hit someone.”

“And yet I was hit.” He deadpanned. He missed his friends wincing as he stared at her.

“Yes, I’m curious as to how _that_ happened.” Her eyes narrowed at Marcielo, Cass, and Alastair before returning her attention to Alec. “Your shoulder is dislocated, but you don’t appear to have torn anything. Is it okay if I reset it?” With a nod and then biting his lip, Alec suppressed a yelp when she set up and popped it back into place. She let him breathe for a moment before asking, “How is your breathing? Is it getting harder, easier, or the same?”

“The same. It hurts to breathe, but doesn’t feel like him gasping.”

“Good, it doesn’t sound like you punctured your lungs or anything.” With a snap of her fingers she had a sling, crushed ice, and a stethoscope. “Here, this will help while I listen to make sure you don’t have a pneumothorax.” Once his arm was in a sling and ice was resting on his shoulder with the help of Matt, Cat had Alec sit up as straight as he could. “Take as deep a breath as you can and slowly let it out.”

It wasn’t long into her listening that Magnus barged through the gathering crowd. “Alexander!” Panic swirled behind his glamoured eyes that scanned every inch of the man. “What happened? Are you alright?”

“He’s going to be okay, Magnus.” Cat answered for the Nephilim since he was supposed to be breathing. “He dislocated his shoulder which I will heal once I make sure his lungs are fine. As for what happened,” A small wicked smile graced her lips. Although a peaceful person in general she wasn’t what a person would call nice when someone she cared about was hurt. “You can asked Judith and Gareth.”

Knowing that his boyfriend was being taken care of, Magnus turned molten gold cat eyes on the two offenders. The pair gulped and tried to shrink back at the sheer power radiating off the man slowly walking towards them. Even though they struggled to back away, they didn’t budge an inch due to Cass and another holding them in place. “Please explain how Alexander was hurt at one of our most sacred holidays.” When the pair merely stared at him wide eyed, he gritted out, “Well?”

When one of them finally spoke up he started with probably the worst opener. “He shouldn’t even be here!” Cass shook his head and looked towards the sky knowing the man was screwed. “If it was anyone else you wouldn’t be this mad. It’s just because you’re fucking him that you’re butt hurt. Besides he’ll be fine, he a fucking Shadowhunter. He’ll use a rune and he’ll be fine.”

The air snapped and crackled as Magnus tried to rein in his anger. “First off that is not what I asked for. I want to know _why_ he was hurt because I’m pretty sure he was not a part of whatever was going one between you two. Second, you have no right to make any comments about my relationship with-“

Shoving his foot further down his mouth, the Warlock snapped, “He shouldn’t be here! This is _our_ holiday, not his!”

“His _son_ is one of us. Since his son is underage, Alexander is welcome to the holiday just like any other parent or guardian of an underage Warlock.”

“Well, he shouldn’t even have a Warlock chi-“

“That is none of your concern!” Magnus growled. “He does therefore he is welcomed here. Now, I want to know _why _battle magic was used during Estivol. My patience is wearing thin so someone better start explaining.”__

__“We were arguing.” Judith shouted with panic in her eyes. “Over something stupid. Something that’s been fought over for decades. It got heated quickly and we stupidly got into a Warlock duel. We’re sorry. Right Gareth?” She glared at the man knowing the other man was on thin ice._ _

__“Yes.” Gareth’s glare never left the host of the festival._ _

__“And you thought it was smart and safe to have a Warlock duel in the middle of a large gathering?” Magnus’s eyebrow raised as he crossed his arms. “On a holiday meant to use magic only in celebration?”_ _

__“We’re sorry. We weren’t thinking.” The woman bowed her head and averted her eyes._ _

__“You weren’t. You put many in danger and hurt someone-“_ _

__“Dear lord, he’ll be fine.” Gareth cried out. “He’s a Fucking Shadowhunter!”_ _

__To everyone’s surprise, Alec’s voice chimed in, “Actually I’m not.” Rolling his shoulder and holding his healing ribs, he made his way over. “I was stripped over a year ago. I’m basically a mundane now.”_ _

__“Alexander.” Magnus whispered next to him. His once burning eyes softened as he looked at his boyfriend._ _

__“It’s fine.” He winced at a particularly painful inhale. “Although I don’t appreciate those who put other people’s life in danger. You do realize you almost injured two teenage Warlocks, right?” His eyes turned to ice, freezing Judith and Gareth in place. “They’ve only been in the Shadow World for about a year and probably haven’t been in a position where defending themselves is necessary. You could have hurt them or worse killed them. You should be ashamed of yourselves. You are adults and there are better ways to come to a settlement over a disagreement other than putting other people’s lives in danger.”_ _

__The crowd was quiet as they all stared at the angered man. It was a little less than a moment before Magnus cleared his throat. “Nicely said.” Eyes once more on the now cowed Warlocks, he decreed, “Seeing as it is Estivol I am feeling generous. You have one last chance. If you so much as move the wrong way you will be barred from the next four celebrations. Do I make myself clear?”_ _

__“Yes.” Judith and Gareth mumbled eyes cast to the ground._ _

__“Good. Now off with you.” He waved his ringed fingers in dismissal. “I have a boyfriend to fret over and guests to entertain.” No longer interested in the two that had ruined part of the day, he turned back to Alec. “Are you sure you are alright, Darling?” Magnus’s hands hovered over his boyfriend’s injured arm and bruised ribs. Although he knew he wouldn’t hurt the other man, Magnus still was cautious about touching him._ _

__Of course Alec rolled his eyes, “Yes. Cat said it’s going to be a day or two before the ribs are fully healed and a couple hours for my arm, but I’m fine.”_ _

__“You sure?” Suddenly Magnus’s eyes sparkled as a Cheshire grin spread across his lips. “I can feed you if you need me to.” Suddenly some grapes appeared in his hands. Alec attempted to bat the man’s hands away, but wasn’t getting very far. “Don’t fight me Darling, I’m only trying to nurse you back to health.”_ _

__Cass and Marcielo shook their heads as Alastair looked down at a calmer Maxie. “Your dads are ridiculous. Do you want to see Dada?”_ _

__“Dada?” Maxie perked up and started calling to Alec with his arms out._ _

__Pausing in their struggle, Alec trying to get away while Magnus tried to ‘feed’, the ex-Shadowhunter looked over before gently pushing his Warlock away. “Hey Buddy.” His voice softened as he carefully rested his son on his good side. “I’m okay, I promise.” Babbling a little, Maxie shoved his face into his father’s neck._ _

__“What are you thinking, Alexander?” Magnus asked still holding the grapes as if he’d completely forgotten he had them. It appeared he only remembered when Maxie started making grabby motion at him._ _

__Alec tilted his head a little in thought. “I think we’ll stay a little longer, but I don’t know if we’ll last to the bon fire.”_ _

__“Okay. Let me know if you are ready to go home and I’ll make a portal. Do you want me close by?”_ _

__“I’m fine. Go play host.”_ _

__For a minute Magnus looked like he was going to stay and say screw it to being the host until Alec and Maxie left. However, he ended up nodding in agreement. Before he left to socialize, his eyes turned to the shady Warlocks. “Keep an eye on them. Should something happen again I expect **no one** to be hurt in this group.”_ _

__“Yes sir.” Cass mocked saluted, but behind rebellious eyes held the truth that he would guard his friends with his life. Never again would Alec have to take a bullet, magically or literally, again._ _

__“Good.” Satisfied, Magnus leaned over to kiss Maxie’s cheek. “Have fun, my little Blueberry.” Straightening up, he next kissed Alec. “Stay safe and have fun.” Alec didn’t reply but smiled back before watching his boyfriend leave._ _

__After everything had settled down from the fight and aftermath, the small group was able to relax again. The next few hours consisted of talking, eating, drinking, and making sure Maxie didn’t get into too much trouble as he crawled around. The Lightwoods managed to stay until the bonfire was lit and then the pair headed home. With a final farewell and good tidings for the rest of the year, Magnus created a portal for Alec, Maxie, and Cass to leave through. Within seconds they were just outside Petra’s apartment. Taking a breath, Alec headed inside mostly ready for the concern from his oldest son and questions from his friend._ _

__Within seconds of opening the door, Petra took one look at him and asked, “What happened?”_ _

__“Hi to you too.” Alec rolled his eyes. “Some… people got a little rowdy. I’m okay.”_ _

__“Really?” She looked skeptical. “Well, Rafe and Ionna are being read to. Come on in. Do you want anything?”_ _

__“I’m okay. I’m just ready to go home.” With a nod, Petra lead the way to the living room where her husband was ready the child’s version of Treasure Island. Neither adult disturbed the trio until the last page was read._ _

__Stepping into sight, Petra smiled, “Rafe, Alex is here.”_ _

__Lighting up at his father’s name, he twisted in his seat to find him. With a squeal of glee, launched himself off the coach and ran to Alec. “Daddy!”_ _

__Carefully bending down he tried not to wince when he hugged his son. “Hey Rafael. Did you have fun?”_ _

__“Si!” All delight faded when he took his dad in. “Are you okay?”_ _

__“I’m fine. Don’t worry.” Still looking at him in disbelief, Rafe shook his head. “Aunt Cat looked me over and gave me the okay. I’ll tell you more at home, okay?” The boy pouted, but nonetheless nodded. “Alright, go get ready and say goodbye. It’s time to go home.” As the little boy darted off to get ready with the help of Ionna, Alec was dragged into the kitchen where his friend raised her eyebrow._ _

__“You do know your mom powers don’t work on me right?” He raised a brow back and resisted the urge to cross his arms._ _

__“Do they now?” Neither said anything as they stared at one another. Normally Alec would have told her, but the challenge was too great to back down now. It was only interrupted when the two kids skipped in._ _

__Finally breaking eye contact, Alec looked down at his son. “Ready to go?”_ _

__“Si!” Rafe turned to Ionna and gave her a hug. “Bye!” Then he darted forward to say farewell to Petra. Once all was said and done, the father/son pair made their way to where Cass was waiting with Maxie. Within seconds they were back in the apartment. After the whirlwind of getting the boys ready for bed, Alec found himself sitting at the edge of Rafe’s bed._ _

__“What happened?” The boy asked as he picked at the non-existent threads of his blanket._ _

__Raking his fingers through some of the dark waves, Alec replied, **“The party got a little rowdy and I got hurt. Nothing serious, I promise just a little painful. Aunt Cat says I’ll be all healed in a couple of days.”**  
With a pout he complained, **“Where was Magnus? Why did he let you get hurt?”**_ _

__** “He was somewhere being a good host. He couldn’t stay with us all day. Now it’s time for bed. It’s past your bedtime.” ** _ _

__After settling under the covers, Rafe whispered, “Can you stay?”_ _

__“Until you fall asleep.” For ten minutes Alec carded his fingers through his son’s hair and quietly sang a Spanish lullaby until he knew Rafe was fast asleep._ _


	20. A Lovely Mess

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Angels! The story is back and I hope you enjoy this fun chapter <3 Until next time Angels. Cheers!

As promised by the time Maxie’s first birthday arrived, the party was _the_ birthday of the year. Unsurprisingly, Izzy and Magnus had outdone themselves with the help of the ladies from the club and Gwen giving them all the suggestions to make a one year old’s party a blast. In Central Park, because Magnus of course had connections, there was a bouncy house, a never ending supply of water balloons, a blow up pool, a little pool with a slide, a table of food, a smaller table with presents, blankets to eat on, a pinata, and much more. Alec was a little overwhelmed by all the activities, but let it go. Who was he to tell his boyfriend, sister, and friends what they could and couldn’t do for his son? 

Letting Luci off her leash, she sprinted to greet everyone while Alec took a more leisure pace. He and Maxie ended up a little late since his son decided to take an impromptu nap that lasted longer than he thought it would. By the time they arrived most of the other guests had already arrived. Seeing everyone, Maxie squealed and demanded to be put down. Alec took his hand and let the baby guide him to the other guests. He wasn’t fifteen feet from everyone when Madzie, Rafe, and Ionna ran at him and tackled him to the ground.

“Dad!” Rafael laughed as he collided with his father. While Mazie and Ionna yelled, “Alec! Mr. Alex” respectively. 

“Hi Rafe. Madzie. Ionna.” Alec chuckled, easily hugging all three while keeping an eye on his youngest who was currently crawling over to the other adults. “Having fun?”

“Yes!” The trio cried.

“But now you’re here.” Ionna started.

“We can play.” Madzie grinned.

“On waterslide.” Rafe bounced on his father’s stomach making him wince.

Alec raised a brow, “You couldn’t before?”

Once again in sync, the trio shook their heads. Rafe replied, “Magnus said wait for you and Maxie.”

“Ah, I’m sorry we were late then. Maxie took a nap.”

“He can play longer now!” Ionna cheered. “Let’s go! Let’s go!” The three kids scrambled off the older man nearly kicking him in the balls and screeching that they could play on the slide. 

Alec looked up to find Petra laughing at him. “Children are dangerous.” He commented as he took her outstretched hand.

“Good thing you have quick reflexes.” She slung an arm around his waist to give him a hug and also escort him to everyone else. For the next ten minutes he spent his time catching up with everyone he hadn’t seen in the last three days. It was pretty relaxing and it was nice knowing that at least five other adults were keeping an eye on the kids besides him. It allowed for him to actually enjoy his time and socialize with everyone. It was also a nice surprise to see both his parents at the party. Even though they visited the apartment, Maryse more than Robert, they never came together. Not since the initial week after the reunion. But they were being cordial with each other and kept everything civil. Maryse actually asked about Roberts time in California and wondered how he was able to make it to the party. A crafted… omission was his answer. Maryse actually laughed.

Finally making his way over to the refreshment’s table, Alec couldn’t help but laugh. “Are you going to keep staring at that or actually eat it.” His friend was longingly holding a chocolate cupcake with elaborate frosting.

“I have been waiting all week for this. I have not caved once, not even when passing by the four hundred ice cream stands and two million pastry shops that exist here..” The woman started peeling the wrapper off. “I am beyond excited right now. Oh fuck.” She moaned at the first bite of many. “Even better than I remember.” Alec laughed picking up his own. “This is almost better than sex.”

“What’s almost better than sex?” Magnus asked. He was followed by Cat, Clary, Luke, Ash, Petra, and Cas.

“This delicious cupcake. God I miss cupcakes. Really any junk food.”

Wrapping his arms around Alec, the Warlock asked, “So, is it really better than sex?”

Knowing Magnus was grinning mischievously, the younger man replied, “No comment. I’m not stroking your ego.”

“You can stroke-”

“Hi Ionna.” Alec cut his boyfriend off as the little girl wandered over.

Ionna was dripping from playing on the slide. “Hi Mr. Alex! Can I have a cupcake? The one with orange frosting pleeeeease.”

Plucking the one she requested, he handed it to her. “Don’t eat it near the pool.”

“Okay. Thank you!” She hopped off, stopping a few feet from the water area to eat her snack before rejoining her friends.

Once she was far enough away, Luke commented, “You probably shouldn’t make comments about your sex life. There are children here.”

“Agreed. Ionna still believes the stork brings babies.” Petra commented even through there was a grin on her lips.

Alec frowned, “What does a stork have to do with babies?” That seemed strange to think a bird had anything to do with babies. His parents may not have gone into details when he was younger on how babies were made, but never once did he think a bird had anything to do with them.

While Magnus chuckled behind him, Petra shook her head, “It’s an old… white lie some parents tell their children so they don’t have to tell them where babies come from until they’re older.”

“And you told Ionna she came from a stork?”

Petra cocked her head, “I don’t think we told her that, but we never disagreed with it when she came home one day saying that her classmate’s parents were expecting the stork.”

“Does Rafe know where babies come from?” Cass asked while munching on some cookies.

Alec cocked his head, leaning it against Magnus’s cheek, in thought, “He’s never asked. If he does I’ll probably tell him the truth.”

“That when a daddy wants a son very much, one appears on the steps of a church waiting patiently for him?”

“Or when a mommy and daddy love each other very much they do the horizontal shuffle and a baby starts to grow in her tummy?” Accalia chuckled as she joined in.

Alec made a face, “Not exactly.”

“What if he asks about two men?” Cass asked.

“Not for lack of trying, two men cannot have children.” Magnus nearly died laughing when Alec cried in name in embarrassment. “What darling? It’s not like they don’t know what we get up to when we are alone.” Alec grumbled into his hands that were currently hiding his red face. “Cass and his ilk have even interrupted us on occasion.” He glared at the chuckling Downworlders.

“I’m done.” Alec growled detangling himself from his Warlock.

“No don’t leave!” Magnus cried dramatically whilst also trying to not double over in laughter.

The ex-Shadowhunter pointed at his boyfriend. “No. You are playing dirty.” He stalked over to where the kids were playing deciding they were a lot better company. It wasn’t long after that Gwen made her way over. For a little while she let the kids convinced her it would be fun for her to take a turn on the little slide. They ended up laughing at her since the slide was made for a child rather than a grown adult. Seeing Alec joining in their laughter she, with the help of the trio, convinced Alec he too should have a turn. He was even sillier looking than her. 

With a grin that always spelled trouble, she leaned down to whisper into Madzie’s ear. The little Warlock’s eyes lit up as she gathered Ionna and Rafe to her while Gwen distracted Alec. It worked like a charm because before he knew it three water balloons hit him down his back soaking him. He turned around in surprise to see the kids laughing up a storm. Realizing exactly what happened he looked over at Gwen who shared their smiles. Getting him once again, he started towards them causing them to shriek. Thus the water balloon battle portion of the party began. It didn’t take long for Jace, Simon, Clary, most of the shady Downworlders, the Club ladies, and Max to join in. Cheating while also allowing Maxie to partake, Luke grabbed the birthday boy and helped him ‘throw’ water balloons at his ‘enemies.’ 

Seeing Magnus laughing off to the side with Cat and Izzy, Alec decided to give his boyfriend a taste of his own medicine. Grabbing the end of his soaked shirt, he stripped it off and wrung it out. The moment his boyfriend's laughter stopped he knew his plan had worked. Tossing his shirt onto a chair to dry, he continued to team up with his son and a few others, purposefully not looking over at his Warlock. It didn’t take long for the other water balloon fighters to start stripping down to either being shirtless or in a bikini top. By the time Nonna called the party goers for cake, everyone was either drenched or crying from watching grown adults and four children having a water fight.

While Jace scooped Rafe into his arms causing the little boy to giggle, Luke passed Maxie to Alec. The little Warlock giggled and smacked a big kiss on his father’s cheek. It was hot enough that no one really needed a towel to dry off and within the next half hour they would probably be mostly dry anyway. 

Walking over to where the cake was, courtesy of the Petro’s of course, a small cupcake version with a single candle was presented. After a gloriously out of tune singing of Happy Birthday to Maxie was belted out, Maxie attempted to blow out (raspberries really) his candle. In the end Rafe helped and everyone cheered. While Nonno cut the actual cake, Alec placed Maxie on one of the blankets with his cupcake on a plate for him to eat. 

Magnus ended up bringing Alec his slice of cake. Leaning down so only the Nephilim could hear, the Warlock whispered, “You are a very bad man, Alexander Lightwood.”

Trying not to shiver as Magnus’s breath slithered over his wet skin, Alec muttered, “I don’t know what you are talking about.” Magnus merely hummed passing the Nephilim a fork. Conversation hushed to a few comments here and there while everyone enjoyed the cake. 

Everything was going well until Maxie beckoned for Magnus to lean closer to him. It wasn’t the first time the baby wanted one of his parental figures or guardians to lean close so he could babble to them. It started off normal. Magnus smiled and made appropriate noises of agreement as Maxie told him a whole story in baby speak. It was adorable. Alec nearly melted on the spot or asked his boyfriend to marry him. He knew it was too soon, but by the Angel was Magnus interacting with his sons thoroughly attractive. 

The older Warlock was a little slow to react when Maxie grabbed a leftover piece of cupcake with frosting coated fingers and shoved it onto the man’s face. The High Warlock looked shocked as frosting and cake bits smeared over his cheek and across his lips. The baby and his father giggled.

Turning to face his boyfriend, Magnus raised a brow unimpressed. Alec laughed harder. Initially Magnus thought about rubbing his cheek against his boyfriend's but thought better of it. Knowing sacrifices had to be made, he picked up the last of his cake and said, “I’m glad you find it funny. Your turn.” Before Alec had time to process what Magnus had said, the Warlock shoved the cake in the younger man’s face and made sure to rub it in.

“Magnus!” Alec cried before swiping the glob of frosting he didn’t eat from his plate and spreading it all over the side of Magnus’s face. Thus the food fight portion of the party began. Literally everyone joined in even Nonno and Nonna. The kids thought it was the greatest day of their lives since they were actually being encouraged to shove food at each other. At one point Alec ended up facing off against Magnus once more. The older man had a handful of frosting he most likely conjured up for the sole purpose of throwing it at his boyfriend. With a table between them Alec was laughing as he tried to convince Magnus to leave him alone. It didn’t work of course and was tackled for his efforts. While Magnus straddled him, Alec attempted to defend himself from the onslaught. In the end he lost the fight when Rafe ran over to help Magnus. Unable to say no to his son, he surrendered. Magnus gave the little Shadowhunter half the frosting and together they turned Alec’s face, neck, and hair orange and green. 

Laughing, Alec sat up and pulled his son into a hug. “I see how it is. You like Magnus more than me.” He teased.

“No!” Rafe giggled while hugging his father tight. “I love you too.”

“Thanks, Buddy.” Taking a dollop of frosting from his hair, plopped it on Rafe’s head.

“Daaaaaad!” He continued to giggle while settling into his dad’s side.

Alec looked up to see a smitten look on Magnus’s face, the Nephilim hooking a finger through the older man’s collar and he pulled him down for a kiss. It was a beautiful moment before Alec started rubbing his face on the Warlock’s. “Alexander!” The younger man grinned and kissed him on the nose.By the end of the fight everyone had food bits in their hair and frosting all over their skin and clothes.

Clapping their hands, Nonna and Maryse announced it was almost time for gifts. Looking at themselves, they used the food fight as an excuse to hold another water balloon fight that lasted about a half hour. Long enough to get most of the food and frosting off of them so they wouldn’t ruin the presents. Actually drying off, Alec wrapped himself and Maxie in a towel before sitting down so the birthday boy could attempt to open his gifts. It went by pretty smoothly with Maxie having fun throwing the balled up wrapping paper at Luci as she caught it in her mouth and tore it apart. A little before dinner time the party started to break up. Alec and the boys ended up heading to Magnus’s to wash off and have a nice dinner in. Rafe was excited to finally see where Magnus lived while Maxie was ready to pass out on his father’s shoulder. 

Once inside the loft the two men ushered the boys into the bathroom for a quick bath. Clean and on the verge of falling asleep, they dressed the boys in matching pajamas before settling them on the couch. Magnus snapped his fingers to clean him and Alec enough that they could relax on the couch until Maxie and Rafe fell asleep. He snapped his fingers once more to rid Luci of any stray food particles and water. By the end of the hour Rafe was softly snoring against Magnus’s side while Maxie was drooling on Alec’s shoulder. 

Neither woke as they carried them to the guest bedroom and tucked them in. Magiking a pair of baby monitors, they left one in the room while they put the other on the bathroom sink. Stripping down and finally stepping into the shower the pair lazily kissed under the stream. Although a part of them wanted to do more, neither were up for it. Alec nearly fell asleep on his boyfriend as the Warlock massaged Sandalwood shampoo into his hair. The man’s fingers truly were magical. 

Finally snapping out of the scalp massage induced trance, Alec swatted his boyfriend's hands away from the shampoo bottle. Pouring a liberal amount into his hands, he started massaging the Warlock’s scalp. The man moaned causing Alec to quietly chuckle. They spent some more time pampering each other before deciding their shower was finished and sleep was needed. It’d been a long, but fun filled day. Once they collapsed into bed, Magnus snuggled closer until his head rested against Alec’s chest. “I’d make love to you, but I’m too tired.” He mumbled nearly asleep.

“Tomorrow.” Alec promised following Magnus into dreamland.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So after a lot of consideration and talking with my partner in crime, I've decided Part 3 is going to end with the boys finishing out the year (theirs not ours). But fear not my lovely Angels! There will be a part 4 which will include everything else until the end. So while this part of the story is ending there will be more. Alec still has a lot of growing to do and so does everyone else. 
> 
> Also here is a lovely picture I finished painting while playing DnD with my friends:


	21. Family Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This family <3 Love them. That's all I can say haha 
> 
> So I made a big decision. Which will sort of affect next week's chapter. I've decided to move states to be closer to my family of friends. Which I am wicked excited about, but means I'm going to be quite busy. Next week I'll be driving to my new place of residence and then I'll either be flying up north for Christmas or driving. So I'm not sure where exactly I'll be next Friday therefore I'm probably not going to be posting that day. I'll either post Tuesday of next week or have two chapters posted the next week. Keep an eye out and I promise you will be getting them!
> 
> Have a great week. Cheers, Angels!

Over the course of the summer the (mundane) Lightwood boys and Magnus went on several excursions to different beaches around the world. From not so warm beaches of Australia (Magnus why would you take us here when it’s their winter) to the warm sands of California. On this particular adventure, Magnus decided Florida was the way to go. The moment they stepped through the portal Rafe all but shriek liked the excited banshee he sometimes thought he was and did his best not to ditch his family to go play in the water. Shaking his head with an amused smile firmly on his lips, Alec darted forward, scooped Rafe up, and ran into the warm water before collapsing. When the two resurfaced, the little Shadowhunter giggled happily while splashing his father.

From the shore Magnus laughed and muttered to his Little Blueberry how ridiculous his dad and brother were being. Snapping his fingers an umbrella set itself up as he laid a blanket out and plopped the baby on it. “Wait a moment and we’ll join our crazy family.” Quickly ditching the diaper bag, towels, and a few other things, Magnus waltzed over to the water with Maxie in his arms. Once they were where the ocean lapped at the sand, he placed Maxie down to play. The boy screamed happily trying to catch the water. Magnus couldn’t help but take at least four hundred pictures of the baby playing gleefully with the sand and of father and son enjoying the warm water they never seemed to get up north. 

Before long, Rafe and Alec joined them. While Rafe tried to build a sandcastle with his brother, Alec disappeared to grab chairs for him and Magnus. The pair relaxed as they watched the boys happily play. It was relaxing and exactly what the little family needed before the craziness of fall set in once again. Around early noon time Alec got up to set up lunch while Rafe finished the elaborate mote that only maintained integrity because of Magnus’s magic. The boy grinned as the moat filled with sea water but didn’t collapse. He snorted when Maxie started splashing in it making gurgling noises.

“Lunch time.” Alec announced nodding approval at Rafe and Maxie’s hard work. Well mainly Rafe’s, Maxie had too much fun destroying the walls of the fortress. 

Jumping up, Rafe smiled, “Okay.” He took Magnus’s hand and all but dragged him to their colorful blanket. With a snort, Alec took Maxie’s chubby hands and let him walk a few feet before picking him up so he wouldn’t burn his feet. The little Warlock cooed as he snuggled into his father’s neck. It wouldn’t be long before he passed out for a half hour. If he ate all of his lunch Alec would be impressed.

As predicted not even halfway through eating, Maxie nearly fell over already asleep. With a snicker, Magnus laid the little boy down with his toy Cerberus with a blanket that would keep him cool in the Florida heat. While the adults munched away on their lunch, they were entertained by Rafe telling them all about his and Ionna’s adventures at the aquarium. His favorite animal had been the Whale shark, while Ionna thought the eels were the best. Obviously, she was wrong but he did admit they were pretty cool. Who wouldn’t like animals that could electrocute people? By the time the little boy finished his meal he was yawning up a storm but denying being tired. Magnus finally convinced him to just shut his eyes for a few minutes while the adults finished their meal. He begrudgingly agreed and was out within seconds of laying down.

“You’re turning pink, Darling.” Magnus commented as he plopped the last of his sandwich in his mouth. 

Looking down at his shoulders, Alec frowned, “Down side to fair skin. I burn easily.”

“Come here, I’ll _lather_ you in sunscreen.”

“Behave. The boys are right there and this beach is filled with people.” Alec glared without any heat. Passing the tube to the Warlock he turned so his back face the other man.

Squirting the lotion into his hands, Magnus chuckled, “Always.” Using some of his magic to soothe the sunburn that was already forming away, he hummed contently. “Have you enrolled Rafe in school yet? Or are you going to home-school him?”

Alec turned his head so he could see Magnus in his periphery. “I thought about it. I mean, I’m pretty sure I could teach him most of the beginning subjects. I’m already teaching him English and Italian. He’s doing well with his reading and phonics. His math could use a little work, but we have been focusing more on him learning to communicate than doing numbers and he knows how to dress himself and do most motor skills. But I’m a little worried about socializing him. I know he’s friends with Madzie and Ionna, but we’re kind of isolated. He needs to meet more kids his age.” There was a small pause before he admitted, “I’m going in tomorrow to enroll him in public school.”

“You sound worried.”

“Magnus, I know nothing about public school. I know nothing about mundane schools. I was raised a Shadowhunter. We learned about Runes and the different types of demons. The best way to kill the demons. What do mundane children even learn?”

Magnus chuckled as he pulled his boyfriend into his arms. “Writing, reading, arithmetic, art, history, ect. It’s going to be fine, Alexander. He’s a smart kid and even though he’s shy, he’s very charming. Just like his dad.”

“I’m not charming. My permanent scowl causes people to run away. I should know, Izzy tells me all the time.”

“And yet you have quite a group of friends you’ve amassed.”

“I’m still not sure how that happened.”

“Charm, Darling. You’re scowling also isn’t that bad. Many a woman and quite a few men swooned already today. I watched a woman fan herself after you scooped Rafe up and started playing in the water”

Alec frowned tilting his head to look at Magnus, “Were you one?”

“Hmm?” Magnus looked down before replying, “How could I not? You are by far the most attractive man here. Add you playing with the boys to the mix and I nearly melted.”

“I thought that was because of the sun.”

“You flirt.” Magnus laughed before pulling Alec into a kiss. It remained relatively PG and only ended when they heard Rafe start moving. Breaking a part, they watched as the little Shadowhunter stretched and sit up. He blinked a few times slightly confused to where he was. When he realized he was still at the beach his face lit up. “Have a nice nap?”

“Yeah!” he nodded. “I have to use bathroom.”

Kissing Alec’s temple, Magnus started getting up. “I’ll take you. Alexander, finish putting sunscreen on before you forget and turn into a lobster.”

“Yes, Dear.” The older Shadowhunter replied dryly earning him a swat. “Stay with Magnus, Rafe. Don’t go running off.”

“I won’t!” Rafe took the Warlock’s hand and almost dragged him to the restrooms. It wasn’t long before they were exiting and slowly heading back towards the beach. “Magnus? Can we get ice cream?” The little boy looked up with his big eyes putting everything he had into the look.

The older man looked down before pretending to have to think about the request. Like he was going to say no to getting ice cream. Especially on such a hot day. To a little boy that had already mastered the art of puppy eyes. “Alright, I suppose we can get some.” The boy cheered ready to dart off towards the Dippin’ Dots stand. “You have to stay with me though. There are too many people for you to run off.” Easily agreeing, he took Magnus’s hand and pulled him to wait in line. While waiting for their turn, they debated on what flavors to get everyone. 

Seconds after stepping behind the people in front of them, a group of young woman ended up behind them. At first the pair didn’t pay any attention to them, choosing the flavors was a heated debate, but they couldn’t ignore them long when one of the women bumped intoMagnus. “Oh I’m sorry.” She was pretty with beach blown dark brown hair and a nice even tan. 

Magnus smiled politely, “Don’t worry. No harm, no foul.” Any other time Magnus may have flirted with her, she was quite stunning afterall, but he was already happily in a relationship. No one could compare to his Lightwoods.

“Cute kid. Hi little man.” She smiled down at the little boy who moved over to hide behind Magnus’s leg. He didn’t really like her. The way she was looking at Magnus reminded him of a hawk circling its prey. 

Placing a hand on top of Rafe’s head soothingly, Magnus said, “Thank you, he’s a bit shy. Are you enjoying your day?”

“Oh yes. My friends and I are only here for another day and then it’s back to the corporate world. Vacations go by too fast.” She chuckled. It sounded fake to Rafe’s ears. When he looked up, he could see that although Magnus was engaging in conversation it wasn’t because he was particularly interested. He started tugging on the man’s shorts.

“I understand that. We’re only here,” He looked down mid sentence to see Rafe demanding to be picked up. Easily submitting to the request he didn’t break conversation as he picked the boy up, “For today and then we’ll be heading home. Last hurrah before school starts. Right, Darling?”

Rafe hid his head in Magnus’s neck causing the woman to coo. “He’s darling. What grade?”

“Kindergarten.”

“Such a big boy. My sister’s daughter is going into first. She’s quite nervous. Her mother home-schooled her for kindergarten, but with a change in hours she can’t continue.” Over the course of the conversation she’d slowly gotten closer to the pair. 

Seeing that it was nearly their turn, Magnus smiled once more and said, “Big step. It was nice talking to you, but we better order our ice cream before my boyfriend wonders what happened to us. Don’t want him to worry and sending a search party. That would be awkward. Have a great rest of your vacation.”

“Oh, ah you too.” She looked quite embarrassed as she took a step back and let the pair turn forward and order.

“Thanks.” Magnus turned just in time for the attendant to ask for their order. After ordering a kiddie brownie batter, kiddie vanilla, a regular cookies-n-creme, and a regular mint chocolate, they waited a few minutes for the ice creams to be scooped. “Are you going to help me carry them?” He asked Rafe who was still in his arms..

“Yes.” He was still being a little shy, but was at least not hiding anymore.

“Great. I’m going to have to put you down, okay?” Once the boy nodded, he placed him back on the pavement. “Okay, here is yours and Maxie’s, I’ll take dad’s and mine. Sound good?” With an excited ‘yep’ Rafe took his duty seriously and carefully carried the ice creams back to the blankets. The look of determination on the five year old's face made the Warlock smile.

Upon seeing them, Maxie started waving and Alec smiled brightly. “I was about to send a search party.”

**“We got ice cream!”** Rafe grinned carefully plopping down on the blanket. He managed to not topple even though it was close for a second. “Maxie.” He handed the kiddie vanilla to his dad before taking the first bite of his. He hummed happily at the taste.

“I see that.” Alec laughed, taking the cup from Rafe and attempting to help Maxie eat his without getting it everywhere. He eventually gave up because there was no way to gracefully feed a one year old ice cream.

Sitting next to his boyfriend, Magnus balanced Alec’s cup on his knee while holding his own. “Would you like me to feed you, Darling?” The mischievous grin that spread across his face made Alec pause and actually think about it.

Finally the debated in his head ended when Maxie tried to create an even bigger mess than he already was. “Fine, but no funny business.”

“Me?” Magnus acted in faux shock. “I would _never_.” Rafe giggled into his spoon. Being fed a spoonful of mint chocolate ice cream wasn’t as bad as he thought. Every few scoops Magnus would lean over and give him a cookie-n-creme kiss which was always okay in Alec’s book. By the time they were all finished, Rafe was ready to go play in the water once more. The quartet spent the rest of their time in Florida running around in the water, finding pretty shells to take home as gifts, walking the boardwalk, and overall have a relaxing day.

Upon returning home, Rafe didn’t even fight when his dad gave him a quick bath to get the sand and salt off him. At one point Alec was pretty sure the boy had fallen asleep in the bath due to him being so tired. After a quiet Spanish lullaby, the little boy was left alone to have peaceful dreams and probably wake up at five in the morning so he could run downstairs to tell Nonna and Nonno all about his day.

Maxie was a little more difficult to put down and ended up spending an hour with Magnus and Alec on the couch as the older Warlock forced his boyfriend to watch Dr. Who for the first time. After spending the day at the beach the younger man had no fight in him to really protest. He was nearly as tired as his sons. “We are starting with the new ones so you know what people are talking about today, but never fear we will be watching Classic Who.” Magnus had smiled pressing play on the episode titled ‘Rose.’ “I remember when the first Doctor regenerated. All of England went mad. The street we were on was quiet for a good five minutes before chaos ensued. You should have seen Ragnor.” He shook his head fondly. “I thought his head was about to explode.”

After the first episode, Alec stood up to put Maxie to bed while Magnus waited patiently for his boyfriend to return. The pair stayed up for three more episodes before quickly going through their night routines and lazily making out in bed. Not long into laying down the pair fell asleep curled around each other. Unfortunately, a few hours later Alec woke to Magnus tossing and turning. The man’s face scrunched up in either fear or agony. Alec wasn’t quite sure. It didn’t quite matter since whatever Magnus was dreaming was clearly a nightmare. Trying to shake his boyfriend awake, he called soothingly to him.

Some time later Magnus startled awake. Panic evident in his shining cat eyes that looked around disoriented. “Magnus. Shh, shh it’s me. Magnus, it’s me, Alec. You’re okay. You’re safe.” He kept talking to the Warlock until he started to settle.

“Alexander?” Sitting up, Magnus looked around trying to figure out where he was. “I thought-” He cut himself off as he shook his head. “It was just a dream.” He repeated the fact a few times in his head but his heart wouldn’t stop pounding nor would the images leave his mind. With slow movements Alec reach out, giving Magnus enough time to stop him, then pulled him into a hug. Running his fingers through the Warlock’s thick hair, he felt the man slowly relax into him.

“Do you want to talk about it?” The question a whisper that told the frightened man that it was more than okay to say no.

After a few seconds, Magnus replied, “No.”

“What do you want to do?” Alec’s had enough nightmares to know that going back to sleep might not happen. 

“Can you… Can you play for me?” 

The request surprised the Nephilim, but it wasn’t like he was going to say no. Kissing Magnus on the head, he said, “Sure.” Offering his hand, he lead Magnus to the couch, wrapped him in a soft blanket, made him some tea, and pulled the portable keyboard out. “Where do you want me?” Magnus opened up his blanket so Alec could settle between his legs and lean against his chest. Doing as his boyfriend requested, the young man got comfortable and placed the piano on his lap. As Magnus wrapped his arms around Alec’s waist and leaned his head against the younger man’s, Alec began playing soft lullabies Nonno had taught him in the very beginning. By the time Magnus had once again fallen asleep and Alec’s eyes started to droop the sun was beginning to break over the horizon. 

As Alec had mentally predicted, Rafe was up ready to tell his surrogate grandparents all about his day at the beach. Still too tired and it being too early, Alec opened the blanket cocoon. “Rafe, come here. We’ll go tell them at seven okay?” The boy debated, but wasn’t one to say no to cuddling. He crawled on top of his dad and snuggled into his chest. “When the clock says seven you can wake me up. Okay?” The boy nodded and closed his eyes for a little bit longer. They didn’t end up in the bakery until around nine, but no one had any complaint.

This was the first night of many where Alec would wake to his boyfriend thrashing about from a nightmare. A night that would lead to concern, realizations, and many fights between the pair.


	22. Milestone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More fun to be had even if Alec is a bit of a worrier. Enjoy this chapter and a huge shout out to my Italian translator. I honestly whole heartily appreciate it.
> 
> There will be two this week since I missed Friday. Last week was crazy. From being sick to moving states to driving to my parent's house for Christmas It's been crazy.

Leading up to the first day of school, Rafe was excited and couldn’t wait while his father was internally a mess. Was it really a good idea to let his son, whom was finally speaking mostly in English, go to school with other mundanes? Mundanes he knew nothing about? The thought was quite terrifying and on multiple occasions someone, mainly Magnus, Petra, and the Piro’s, had to talk him down from withdrawing the enrollment. It didn’t help that his sleep schedule was thrown off due to a minor bout of insomnia and waking a few times a week to Magnus thrashing. The Warlock always said that it was nothing, but Alec knew better. The nightmares had to be truly terrible to cause his centuries old boyfriend to wake in a cold sweat and to demand cuddles of some kind. 

By the time the Wednesday following Labor Day finally arrived everyone thought Alec would have been the one fighting Rafe from going to school. They couldn’t have been more wrong. The day actually started off pleasantly. Magnus was able to stay the night and have breakfast with them in the morning. They had Belgium waffles from Belgium with lots of Vermont maple syrup, strawberries, and whip cream. Once breakfast was over, Rafe ran to quickly change into his uniform of khaki pants and his navy polo. Alec on the other hand changed into jeans that definitely had holes that weren’t originally part of their design and a soft emerald t-shirt that had to have been a gift from Magnus. Letting Rafe pick out Maxie’s outfit since it was his first day, the baby was dressed in a duckie onesie that had the two adults chuckling. Magnus silently hoped the little boy would see his uncle that day.

“Ready!” Rafe grinned. He was looking up at his father and Magnus expectantly. More than eager to go to school. 

Bending down, Magnus kissed the boy’s cheek. “Have a wonderful day, Rafe. I will see you tonight so you can tell me all about your first day. Okay?”

“Okay!” He hugged the older man and then waved as the Warlock stepped through a portal for some important meeting he had no desire to actually attend. “Time to go!” Alec laughed as he picked Maxie up, grabbed a light jacket for himself and Rafe, made sure he had his keys and phone, and then followed his son out the door. After saying hi to the Piro’s, the little family walked the seven blocks to the school. The little boy was excitedly telling his dad all about how awesome Kindergarten is or so what he heard from Ionna.

Everything was going smoothly until they stepped onto the school grounds. The reality of what school meant finally hit. Rafe stopped in the middle of the sidewalk frozen in place. Surrounded by groups of kids, parents, and teachers the little boy finally realized he was going to be spending the next however many hours with kids and adults he didn’t know and his dad was going to be nowhere to be found. Turning, he stared at his dad with watery eyes and a pout.

Kneeling down, Alec pulled Rafe into a hug, “Oh buddy. What’s wrong?” _I thought you were excited?_

“I don’t wana go.” He cried into his dad’s shoulder. 

“It’s okay, Rafe.” He rubbed the little Nephilim’s back soothing as much of the fear away as possible. If it were up to him, Alec would pick Rafe up and they could try again in a year or ten. He could totally homeschool. Couldn't be that hard. Who needed social interaction anyway? He had Ionna and Madzie. Besides look how Alec was in socially situations and he had been basically homeschooled with only his siblings as company. Okay, maybe that was a poor example. Izzy, Max, and to a degree Jace were better examples.

Upon hearing the bell ring and the outside teacher tell everyone it was time to line up, Alec took a deep breath. **“I know you’re scared Rafe, but everything is going to be okay. There’s nothing to be afraid of. Remember how much fun Ionna had? I’m sure you’re going to have just as much fun.”**

Rubbing his face, Rafe looked at his dad with big eyes. **“Really?”**

** “Yes. Really. What would you tell Magnus if you didn’t go?” **

**“Nothing.”** Magnus had seemed quite excited to hear all about his day. Hugging his father one more time, he finally steeled himself to go inside the school building.

Taking Rafe’s hand, Alec walked over to the entrance. “Miss?” The outside teacher turned with a smile. “Where’s the kindergarten classrooms?”

“All the way to the left, but his teacher should be coming out soon to get his class. Do you know which one he is in?”

“Lavender?”

“Oh he has Mr. Clement. He’s lovely, I’m sure your son will like him. His class is over there near the purple triangle.”

“Thank you.”

“Anytime.” She smiled and waved as the pair headed over with the rest of the kids and parents. There seemed to be fourteen other students in the class. Some were crying like Rafe had earlier while others were chatting excitedly with other classmates completely ignoring their parents. 

Bending down once more, Alec pulled Rafe into a hug. “You’re going to have a lot of fun and today is only a half day so I’ll see you at lunch. Okay?”

“Can we eat with Nonno and Nonna?”

“Of course.” He kissed the boy’s forehead before pushing him gently towards the other kids. “Have fun and I’ll see you soon. I love you, Rafael.”

“Wafe. Wafe!” Maxie giggled leaning over to hug his brother.

“Maxie.” He hugged the baby and let him give him a big wet kiss. “See you later. I love you too.” With a finally hug, the little boy shuffled towards the other kids unsure what to do next. Ionna and Madzie had been the ones to first initiate anything and Rafe found he didn’t know how to talk to someone. The other kids also seemed to already have friends.

Alec stood back up and kept his eye on Rafe. Before long Mr. Clement, or who he assumed was Rafe’s teacher, walked out dressed in khaki pants, a plaid button up, and a tie. He was younger than Alec thought a teacher would be, but what did he know? He’d never been to a mundane school before. The young man was all smiles and had excited energy. It was like Simon but in teacher form.

With a huge smile and a peppy voice, Mr. Clements told the kids, “Say bye to your parents!” He waved at the adults until the kids followed his lead. Before Alec knew it his son was inside the building and was about to start his first day. He could feel his anxiety spiking again. He was leaving his son with complete strangers. This was perhaps the stupidest idea he had ever had. Including the time he thought marrying Lydia was a good idea.

“First kid?” The older Nephilim turned to see about three other adults, two women and a man, looking at him. The man had been the one to ask the question.

“Ah, yeah.” He nodded, shifting Maxie in his arms. 

“It gets easier.” The man reassured. “My oldest cried every day for two months before she realized she actually liked going to school to see her friends. It’s kind of nice having them all in school for eight hours. Gives you time for yourself. Unless of course you have to go to work, but I’m lucky I can work from home most days.”

“Agreed. Summer sometimes feels too long.” The older woman of the group smiled. “Having to entertain a preteen, a nine year old, seven year old, and a kindergartener is exhausting.”

“I almost went mad.” The last woman shook her head. “If it wasn’t for the two weeks of camp I forced them to go to I would have.” She cursed when she looked at her phone, “Better get going or I’m going to be late. See you tomorrow!” She darted off. If she had been going any fast she probably would have kicked up smoke in her wake.

The three remaining started towards the exit together keeping up a light chat. “Are you going to be picking up your boy this afternoon?” The older woman asked.

“Yes. I don’t work today. Rafe would probably have a meltdown if I didn’t.” _I’d probably have a meltdown if I didn’t._

“Then I’ll see you at noon. What about you Steven?” She smiled at Alec and then winked, “Our nine year olds are friends.”

While Alec nodded, Steven replied, “The nanny is picking them up. The boss is requiring all of us to attend a three hour meeting that won’t end until at least one. I might send an SOS.”

“Have fun with that.” With a final wave, Alec walked towards the park and let Maxie play for about an hour before heading back to the apartment. While the baby napped, Alec did some laundry while texting Magnus. Although he was supposed to be paying attention in the meeting he was attending, the Warlock found he would much rather talk to Alec. Which wasn’t surprising; he always wanted to talk to Alec. Although he had to admit he was getting a kick out of having to tell the man on multiple occasions that Rafe was fine and he didn’t need to storm the school like a creep. He literally would be seeing his son in a few hours. 

By the time Alec made it back to the school he at least didn’t look like he’d taken four espresso shots in a row. The moment Rafe saw him, he yelled, “Dad!” and collided into open arms. 

“Hey, bud. How was your first day?” The two stayed in the embrace for at least a minute.

“Okay. I missed you, but it was good.”

“I missed you too. Ready to go see Nonno and Nonna?” Taking the boy’s hand the pair headed towards the Italian bakery. The whole way there, Rafe talked about his day and how he was part of the orange table with four other kids. Two of them were already friends while the other two didn’t really know anyone like him. Mr. Clement had them tell everyone their names, favorite color, and one fun thing they did over the summer. He, of course, talked about Maxie’s birthday and how they had a huge water fight and food fight. Everyone had laughed. 

Upon entering the busy cafe, Rafe waited impatiently to talk to his surrogate grandparents. He bounced in place while Alec tired not to laugh at his son. “Daaaaaaad.” The boy complained. He just wanted to tell Nonna everything. School hadn’t been that bad. He still missed his dad and brother, but he did enjoy the new experience. He got to color, play, and meet new people. If only Ionna and Madzie had been there it would have made everything better.

Finally stepping up to the counter the little Italian woman smiled brightly. “I miei clienti preferiti! Come state?”

“Tutto bene, grazie.” Alec leaned forward to kiss Nonna on the cheek.

“Ah il mio Passorrotto! Stai diventando cosi grande! Presto starai qui in giro ad aiutarmi con I clienti.” The baby cooed and blew her a kiss. “E un rubacuori. Farai bene a stare attento. Spezzerà molti cuori quando crescerà.” While Alec groaned and shook his head, Nonna’s eyes looked down. “E tu Piccolo mio. Ho sentito che oggi è stata una giornata eccitante per te.” She grinned knowingly as Rafe perked up.

“Si! Sono andato all’asilo.”

“Sei proprio un ometto! Credo sia il caso di darti una bella ricompensa.” The conspiring grin between the two had Alec squinting.

Shifting Maxie to the ground since the baby wanted to say hi to Luci, Alec pointed, “Dopo pranzo. Non voglio rovinargli l’appetito.”

“Guastafeste. Andare all’asilo non è cosa da ogni giorno per il nostro piccolo.”

“Forse, ma prima il pranzo e poi potrai viziarlo.”

“Si,si.” After ordering something to drink, Alec ushered his son to a table so they could eat. Pulling out some sandwiches, the trio started on their lunch. When the lunch crowd calmed down, Nonno and Nonna made their way over to the table to sit and eat with them. They listened avidly as Rafe told them everything that happened from the time he entered the school to when his dad picked him up. By the time the little boy had finished his meal Nonno had disappeared to the back to start another pot of coffee and to put some treats in the chiller.

While Nonna was asking him about some of the children in his class, Nonno came out with a large piece of cake on a plate. Immediately, Rafe’s face lit up and he giggled. “Per il nostro bel piccolo. Ricordiamo ancora quando nostro figlio è andato a scuola per la prima volta. Eravamo così orgogliosi!”

With the plate before him, Rafe cried, “Grazie!” Before digging in. He hummed happily at the cannoli cake.

“Adesso non farà più il suo pisolino.” Alec commented, but the smile on his lips told everyone he wasn’t particularly mad about all the sugar his son was ingesting. They’d go to the park to run off some of the energy. “Rallenta, Rafe. Finirai per avere mal di stomaco.” With a nod, the boy did slow down a little and then paused. Scooping some of the cafe onto his spoon, he leaned forward to offer some to Maxie. The baby cheered happily before taking a big mouth full that got more on his cheeks than his mouth. Spending a half hour more with the Piro’s, the trio decided it was time to go and play at the park. “Saluta e ringrazia.”

“Grazie.” Rafe hugged his Italian grandparents tightly.

With a laugh, Nonna said, “Prego. Fai il bravo con tuo padre.”

“Lo farò.” After hugging Nonno and waving good-bye, the Lightwoods walked the few blocks to the park. They spent the next hour or so running around, swinging, and sliding. Maxie tried to keep up with his brother, but was still trying to get the hang of walking which meant he fell quite often. By the time they were heading back to the apartment, Maxie was drooling on Alec’s shoulder and Rafe was basically walking with his eyes closed. Finally picking his oldest son up, the father of two juggled the boys as he opened the door to the apartment. 

Plopping Rafe on his bed and then Maxie in his crib, Alec went about picking up the apartment. He should have done that earlier when Rafe was at school but he hadn’t been in the right state of mind to do that. In all honesty Alec was quite surprised there weren't any track marks on the floor from where he paced. He told himself tomorrow would be better, but deep down he wasn’t sure. Everything was changing again and Alec was a little tired of change. He thinks he deserved for things staying the same for the next year, but knew that’d never happen. Life wasn’t meant for that.

Placing the last dish in the cabinet, Alec heard Rafe exit his room and walking towards him. “Hey buddy.” Knowing exactly what grabby hands meant, he picked up the boy and cuddled him close. “Have a nice nap?” The boy nodded and buried his face in his father’s neck. Walking towards the couch, the older man lounged while laying his son on his chest. The pair watched a documentary on the Sahara Desert waiting for Maxie to wake up. 

Around dinner, the apartment found itself almost bursting at the nails. Not only did every one of his family members, well excluding Robert who was in California, decide to drop by to see how Rafe’s first day of school went, all his shady Downworlder friends also decided to swing by. Even Petra, Ionna, Gwen, Cat, and Madzie made their way to New Jersey to celebrate Rafe’s milestone. The chaos would put most off but Alec actually found it quite nice and Rafe was beaming. Maxie wasn’t complaining either as he was passed around from one person to the next. He was going to be as extroverted as Magnus when he grew up. Alec liked that thought.

With dinner almost ready, Magnus finally showed up impressed with how many managed to fit into the small apartment. After saying hello to everyone, he slipped into the kitchen to find Alec busy finishing the meal. He had yet to notice Magnus’s arrival. With a grin, the Warlock crept close and waited for the Nephilim to put the knife down before sliding his arms around the man’s waist. “Hello, Darling.”

Alec jumped slightly and blinked before smiling. “Hello to you.” He kissed Magnus’s cheek in greeting.

“Do you need help?” He wasn’t sure what was and wasn’t ready but was willing to do whatever.

“Do you mind putting the plates, silverware, and napkins on the table? Just stack them, we’ll do this buffet style.”

“Of course.” Kissing his boyfriend’s cheek, Magnus gave a little squeeze before going about the task. The rest of the evening went by nice if not a little chaotic. To Alec’s mild surprise, Magnus had brought some treats for everyone since it was a special day. Everyone especially the kids cheered at the variety of pastries offered to them. 

Leaning his head on his boyfriend’s shoulder, Alec muttered, “If he can’t sleep tonight, he’s your problem.”

With a chuckle and a kiss to Alec’s temple, Magnus replied, “Of course, Darling.” By eight almost everyone had departed either because they had little ones to get to bed or because they had work. Most of the shady Downworlders stayed to watch movies since they didn’t have much going on that night. It was a soothing and nice evening. Quite the contrast to how Alec had felt earlier in the day. As predicted Rafe was hopped up on sugar and refused to go to bed when it was time. Receiving a look, Magnus merely waved it off and managed to get the boy to at least sit in bed while he regaled story after story of his time travelling. An hour later and deep in the heart of the time he fought mechanical opponents, Rafe passed out. With a look of triumph, Magnus tucked the boy in, kissed his forehead, and headed out to find his boyfriend.

While they watched an episode of Dr Who, which Alec would deny ever liking especially in front of Simon, Alec commented, “We just set the bar high.”

“What do you mean?” Magnus looked up from where he was leaning against his boyfriend and petting Luci who slept between his legs.

“The next time Rafe does something new or when Maxie goes to school we’re either going to have to match how awesome today was or one up it. A quiet affair isn’t really in the cards.” 

“When have we ever done something quiet? You didn’t even have a quiet wedding and from what I hear hated every minute of the planning process.”

Alec groaned, “Let’s not talk about that. Also, to be fair I was marrying someone I wasn’t interested in at all. Other than as a friend... To be clear I do like Lydia, she’s great. I just... not romantically.”

“I sure hope not Darling, or this would be awkward.” Magnus laughed before a smirk formed on his lips. “Are you saying you’d be more… _involved_ in the wedding planning if you actually liked who you were marrying?”

“If it was the right person I would be.” The pair looked at each other completely missing what was on screen before Magnus hummed and turned back to the TV.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> English translation: Lazy man's edition
> 
> No=Nonno, N= Nonna, A=Alec, R=Rafe, M=Maxie
> 
> N to A&R: “My favorite customers! How are you doing?”
> 
> A to N: “I’m doing well, thank you.” 
> 
> N to M: “Ah my Passorrotto! You are getting so big! Soon you will be walking around here helping me with customers.”... “Such a lady killer. 
> 
> N to A about M: You better watch out for this one. He’s going to break hearts when he’s older.” 
> 
> N to R: “And my Piccolo. I hear you had an exciting day today.” 
> 
> R to N: “Yes! I went to kindergarten.”
> 
> N to R: “Such a big boy! I believe a treat is in order.” 
> 
> A to R: “After lunch. We are not ruining his meal.”
> 
> N to A: “Spoil sport. It’s not everyday our Piccolo goes to kindergarten.”
> 
> A to N: “Maybe, but lunch first then you can spoil him.”
> 
> N to A “Yes, yes.”
> 
> No to R: “For our beautiful Piccolo. We remember when our little boy went to school for the first time. We were so proud!”
> 
> R to No & N: “Thank you!” 
> 
> A to No & N: “He’s not going to nap now.” 
> 
> A to R: “Slow down, Rafe. You’re going to get a tummy ache.” ... “Say good-bye and thank you.”
> 
> R to No&N: “Thank you.” 
> 
> N to R: “You’re welcome. Be good to your father.”
> 
> R to N: “I will.”


	23. I am You and You are Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've had the idea for this chapter for a long time. I'm pretty sure since nearly the beginning. So enjoy a fun filled chapter and Merry Christmas to those who celebrate it :)
> 
> Cheers, Angels!

Somehow in the mists of taking Rafe to school, going to work, and spending time with his family, Alec had found himself in this predicament. It wasn’t a particularly horrible predicament, but one nonetheless. He regretted his decision the next morning when all that had happened the night before came back to him through the haze of a headache and nausea. He regretted it almost as much as he did drinking to the point of a hangover.

Magnus and he had agreed to go out with the Club ladies. They had wanted to go dancing instead of hanging out at the apartment to watch a movie and gossip. Magnus had readily agreed (it had been forever since he’d been to a club) and Alec couldn’t say no. Even if he had they would’ve been dragged along. Since Magnus was among one of the attendees and had a much higher alcohol tolerance, Alec was able to actually enjoy the night. In his defense he hadn’t planned on getting quite as drunk as he had. Magnus combined with his friends were very bad influences. He may have had one drink too many. Case and point: his hangover and the fact Magnus actually got him to dance. 

The night had been a fun. The ladies were enjoying their time at the club. No one really bothered them which allowed for a much more pleasant time. Two hours, three shots, and two cocktails later, Magnus had convinced Alec it was a great idea to dance together. Although they had been to a club together a few times, this was the first since reuniting. Even pleasantly drunk it took Magnus a few minutes to convince his boyfriend the bartender would be fine on his own and that dancing together would be a much more enjoyable time. Finally Alec allowed the sparkly man to drag him out onto the floor. After a few missteps, the pair synced up and moved almost as one. Things got a bit blurry after that. Alec knew they danced and made-out for a while and although he would deny it, he had fun. Magnus was a wonderful dancer and he was never one to deny himself being close to his boyfriend. Especially when he had gone all out for the night and danced like a god.

Sometime between dancing and deciding he needed to rehydrate, Alec found himself in a heated conversation about how he could totally pull off being Magnus. Of course the Warlock scoffed and patted the Nephilim’s cheek saying he was cute for thinking that. The ladies found great entertainment at their usually stoic friend let loose and declaring he could be his boyfriend. The pair got so competitive that they decided to put it to the test: Halloween they were going as each other. It would be interesting. It would be fun. It would make Alec regret his life choices come morning. Thus for the rest of September and through October, the pair had to figure out how to be the other. 

There were rules of course. No magic could be used when getting ready. _You_ had to be the one to do everything, aka your own makeup, hair, clothes, etc. You could steal the other’s clothes. You had to wear the costume to the Hunter’s Moon Halloween Party. You had to stay in character through the party. No scarring the children. Last but not least, the first to break character lost and was at the mercy of the winner. Should both managed to stay in character the whole party, the staff of the Hunter’s Moon would vote on the winner. 

Alec had a whole month to figure out how to be his boyfriend which didn’t feel like enough time to get down Magnus’s makeup and hair regiment. Everytime he tried to watch his boyfriend, Magnus would shoo him away or snap his fingers with a laugh. It frustrated Alec to no end. Finally he caved by asking Izzy and Gwen how to do his makeup (there were threats made to make sure there would be no evidence of his practicing) and then his stylist and Ash on how to do his hair. Surprisingly, Sylvannus and Accalia were the ones to help him get his walk down. They weren’t the most patient with him, but they gave him pointers and reminded him that he was a fucking Shadowhunter who knew like nineteen different martial arts including Copiera. He knew how to fight and more importantly move with grace. On multiple occasions he wanted to throttle them, but in the end they were a big help. Rafe on the other hand, had fun watching Alec as he practiced while swearing not to speak of his dad practicing to Magnus. He of course promised and even helped on occasion. Alec never thought he would be taking makeup pointers from his son.

A few days before Halloween he went into work with hopes his request would be granted. To his surprise the photographer was okay with what he asked for. Going in an hour earlier than usual, he sat in his chair and waited patiently as his beard was trimmed down to a five o’clock shadow. It took quite some time since it had grown relatively long, but eventually the stylist stepped away. Handing him a mirror, Alec’s eyebrows raised in surprise. He’d forgotten what he looked like. He looked far younger than he was used to. Only being able to admire the short beard for a few seconds, he was ushered into clothes and makeup before ending up back in the chair to get his hair styled. 

Gwen wolf whistled at him the moment he stepped out onto the floor. She teased that he was even more attractive and that probably half the staff just got wet. He nearly gagged at the image. Today they were posing for different fragrances for a well established company. Like usual they posed solo, in pairs, and then a few as a group. Overall, it was a relatively boring shoot that took far too long to get done. By the time he finally returned home it was past dinner and Alec was getting a little hangry. He prayed to the Angel that someone had remembered to save some food for him.

Stepping into his apartment, Alec found most of his shady Downworlder friends lounging around with Rafe coloring on the coffee table and Sylvannus clicking her fangs at a giggling Maxie. Luci was the first to notice his entrance and loped over to say hi. “Hey sweetheart.” He greeted. Upon hearing his father’s voice, Rafe looked up with a smile. “Daddy!” He flew over and launched himself into Alec’s arms.

“Hey buddy. How was school?” Alec kissed Rafe’s cheek.

The little boy frowned, “Short beard.” He ran his hand over Alec’s cheek. “Why?”

The older Nephilim wanted to laugh so he let out a chuckle, “I asked so I looked a little more like Magnus and the photographer agreed to let me have my beard trimmed.”

“Oh.” Rafe looked at him hard before nodding. “I like it. School was good. Charlie shared her cookies with me. Then we played with blocks.”

“That was kind of her.” He picked Rafe up and headed over towards everyone else.

“Looking good, Lightwood.” Jafa whistled. “Sexier.”

“Thanks?” He looked back at his son. “Have you eaten?”

“Yes!”

“Good. Hey, Maxie.” He bent down to kiss the top of his youngest son’s head. The little boy pulled away and stared. There was slight horror on his face before he started crying. Alec pulled away in surprise. “Maxie?”

The apartment was silent except for the baby crying out for Magnus until Cas started laughing. “Oh my God. I don’t think he recognizes you.” He tipped back in his seat. “This is priceless.”

Alec glared, “Not funny.”

“It’s hilarious.” Ezra joined in on the laughter. 

Putting Rafe down, Alec tried to console his son and get him to realize it was his father. Five minutes later the little Warlock was hiccuping while burying his face in Alec’s neck. The older man rubbed his son’s back while telling him it was okay. Bring the baby with him into the kitchen, he kept talking to him until Maxie stopped his pitiful sounds. Finally grabbing his supper, the pair returned to the living room to watch whatever Rafe had decided on. 

By the time most of the Downworlders had left and his sons were in bed, Alec collapsed on the couch with his phone to his ear. “Hello, Darling.” Magnus greeted. Alec could tell he was smiling.

“Evening, Magnus.” It was a relief to hear his boyfriends voice.

“What’s with that voice? You sound like you have something on your mind.”

Without meaning to, the younger man whined, “Maxie cried when he saw me today. Literally, he looked at me and started bawling his eyes out. It took me almost twenty mintues to finally get him to settle down.”

“Oh dear! What happened?”

“I trimmed my beard. That’s all I did was trim my beard.” It felt silly that such a minor thing caused his son’s meltdown.

Magnus made a noise before saying, “You’ve done that before. What was different about this time?”

Alec’s voice got a little quieter, “They trimmed a lot off. It’s more a five o’clock shadow instead of what I normally have.”

“Oh?” The intrigue and interest coming through loud and clear. “Why that choice? What photoshoot do I have to look forward to this time?”

Red colored Alec’s cheeks at the obvious flirting Magnus was doing. “It’s nothing special. A fragrance ad, but… I may… I may have requested it. Shaving most of my beard off I mean.”

“Why?” Alec could picture Magnus’s brows furrowed together.

Clearing his throat, the Nephilim replied, “Um, because I… because you ah don’t have a full on beard…”

The line was quiet before Magnus finally asked, “You requested a shave because I don’t have a beard?”

“Yes…”

“Oh by the Angel, you are too precious. I love that you are getting into Halloween.”

Alec scoffed, “I’m going to win, Magnus. I’m not losing because I have a beard.”

“I love how competitive you are, Alexander.” The Warlock purred into the phone, “However, you are going down.”

Before Alec could censor himself he replied, “You could just ask.”

The Nephilim was only embarrassed between realizing what he said and Magnus laughing gleefully, “Alexander, how I love you. You always surprise me.” His laughter petered out until it was a soft chuckle, “You are going to lose, my love. I have a different thing in mind for when I win.”

“We’ll see, Magnus.” Laying down and letting Luci plop on top of him, Alec asked, “Are you coming over?”

“Not tonight. I have a meeting with the Seelies and Werewolves. I’ll probably be there all night.” The sigh in his voice made Alec want to whisk him away. “Hopefully they’ll see reason, but when are they ever?”

“Could be worse. Could be trying to settle a Werewolf/Vampire dispute.”

“Don’t jinx me.” They spoke for an hour more before Magnus had to leave and go meditate. Spending the next several hours reading, he nearly fell asleep on the couch. Rubbing his eyes, Alec finally pushed Luci off him, got up, and went to his own bed. It was a nice night without any interruptions.

On the night of Halloween, Alec found himself dressed in a flowy white shirt, somewhat baggy brown pants, a red scarf around his waist, boots, and a large pirate hat. While Magnus was seeing a few customers before he closed for the night, Alec met up with Petra and Cat to take their kids trick-or-treating. Ionna was dressed as Moana, Rafe was a pirate like his dad, Madzie was Wonder Woman, and Maxie was a baby dinosaur. Cat was still dressed in scrubs having come off a shift and Petra was short haired Rapunzel. They spent two hours walking the streets of New York as the kids ran up to the different apartments and houses asking for candy. 

By the time they returned to Petra’s apartment, the children could barely carry their bags and Alec’s stomach was starting to turn. He was not ready for the party. Once inside, Petra grinned as she handed him his bag. “It is time little caterpillar. Go transform into a beautiful butterfly.”

“I hate you.” He commented while the woman chuckled.

“I’m quite excited.” Cat grinned. “Tonight is going to be fun.”

“You’re still coming, right?” His eyes looked over her scrubs.

Waving her hands, she replied, “Yes, yes. I’ll change in a minute. You’ll be escorting me there.”

“Not that I wouldn't, but is it Magnus’s way of making sure I come?”

“Perhaps.” With a chuckle, Alec disappeared into the bathroom. Taking a deep breath he started the long process of transforming into his boyfriend. Stripping down to his briefs, he started with covering his tattoos first since the coverup needed to dry before he coated it with setting powder. Once that was finished he got dressed, worked on his makeup, and then did his hair. Who knew making his already crazy locks look ‘tastefully’ messy took forever to do? This is why he didn’t style his hair. Once all the accessories were added he looked at himself in the mirror. _Well, this is as good as it’s going to get._ with a sigh, he shoved his clothes into his bag and stepped out.

“Damn.” Petra blinked signaling for everyone else to look. “You definitely captured his look.”

“Need help with the sleeves?” Cat asked

Looking down at the currently quarter length sleeves, Alec nodded, “If you don’t mind.” Cat snapped her fingers causing them to lengthen. “Thank you.”

“Daddy, you look like Magnus.” Rafe smiled.

“That’s the point, bud.” He ruffled the boy’s hair with a smile. “Think I’ll pull of being him?”

“Yes. Beat him!”

“I’m going to try. Have fun with Mrs. Petra and don’t eat too much candy. I don’t want you sick.” He squatted down, wincing a little at how tight his pants were, and pulled Rafe into a hug. “If you need me, call. Okay?”

Rafe hugged back muttering, “I will. Have fun and say hi to Magnus.”

“I will.” He kissed his son’s head before letting him go off to play. “Bye Madzie. Bye Ionna.”

“Bye Alec!” Madzie smiled running over to give him a hug. He easily caught her and then Ionna who also ran over.

“Bye Mr. Alex. You look pretty.” Ionna smiled.

“Thank you. Have fun.” Standing up, he turned to a now dressed Cat. “A witch. Classic.”

“I do my best. Now let’s go before you chicken out.” She looped her arm through Alec’s and started for the door. “Bye, Madzie. I love you. Thank you for watching her, Petra.”

“Anytime. Have fun.” Petra waved while the kids shouted their good-byes. 

Not bothering with any mundane transportation, Cat opened a portal in an alley and the pair stepped through near the bar. “Ready?”

“No.” Alec replied stepping forward and opening the bar door for Cat. Once she was inside, he stepped up next to her and let his eyes scan the room. Downworlders of all species milled about; none hiding who they were. 

The moment his eyes landed on his boyfriend, Alec’s mouth went dry. Magnus literally made everything look attractive. More than anything, Alec wanted to say fuck this party, whisk Magnus away, and spend the night cuddling by the fire. His man looked adorable and homey in the navy sweater that was slightly big on him (definitely not one of his, but he wasn’t going to complain), worn jeans that were obviously Alec’s, hair with only a little product in it, and makeup so natural that if Alec knew how much his boyfriend didn’t like going natural in public he’d think the man wasn’t wearing any. He wore no jewelry or earrings. It was a little strange to see him in public without any accessories, however Alec still thought him the most attractive person in the room. The rose tattoo on his neck was impressive and the Nephilim was curious as to whether or not the other man had found a temporary tattoo or actually managed to draw it on. He was betting on the former.

With a grin, Alec muttered, “He hasn’t seen us yet right?”

“Nope. Looks like he’s busy talking to Maia.”

“Good. Wish me luck.”

“Have fun.” Cat watched as Alec gracefully weaved through the crowd towards his boyfriend. She was impressed by how much effort the Nephilim had put into being Magnus. The walk was nearly identical to her friend’s.

Making sure he stayed out of Magus’s peripheral vision, he finally leaned on the bar and whispered in Magnus ear, “Are you a Weeping Angel? Because I can’t take my eyes off you.” His voice was slightly higher than usual with an air to it that said that he knew something you didn’t and he definitely wasn’t going to tell you what that something was.

He couldn’t help how his grin grew wider as Magnus turned. The man was in the middle of saying something that had to do with, “I have a boyfriend” when the Warlock stopped talking. The man’s mouth literally dropped while his eyes flickered for a few seconds. Alec wanted to pat himself on the back for actually making his boyfriend speechless for once. But how could he not? Magnus’s eyes roamed Alec’s body that leaned confidently on the bar. Although the man wore his normal black boots, the rest of him was nothing like he usually wore. Tight leather pants molded to his toned legs, Magnus’s maroon and gold shirt he hadn’t worn in ages hung open and loosely on his frame, delicious abs and toned chest gave just enough sneak peak to what was underneath to make anyone’s mouth water, multiple necklaces hung around his neck, quite a few rings adorned his fingers, and Magus’s snake ear cuff hugged his left ear. Then there was Alec’s makeup and hair. The makeup was by no means perfect but Magnus could tell he had spent hours practicing. It was less dramatic than he normally wore, but Alec had put an effort in. Black eyeliner outlined his upper eyelid, while glittery gold on the bottom brought out the flecks of brown in his eyes. Black eyeshadow was just visible whenever he blinked and Magnus could just make out a darker red tint to his lips. While Alec’s hair didn’t stand up like Magnus always wore his, the man had artfully gave himself messy bed hair with streaks of red through it. Overall, he looked sinful and Magnus seriously debated grabbing the necklaces around Alec’s neck and leading him through a portal. Throwing the rule about staying for the party out the window.

“Hello, Darling,” Alec purred, “Miss me?”

Magnus blinked a few times. “Always, Alexander.” Shit he was losing this bet already and it wasn’t even five minutes in. Clearing his throat, he honestly said, “You look wonderful… Sexy… I’m impressed.”

A brilliant smile molded on Alec’s lips. “I aim to impress.” Then he turned his attention to Maia, “Hello Darling, how’s my favorite Alpha and bartender doing this fine evening?” Even though he hadn’t seen Maia in almost two years, he wasn’t going to let that fact affect his performance.

Wonder and amusement lit up the woman’s dark eyes as she shook her head. “Great. Can I get you anything?”

“Two martinis please.”

“Coming right up.” He watched as she walked away chuckling.

Turning back to his boyfriend Alec let his eyes roam the outfit Magnus had chosen. “Pool?”

“Of course. Would it be us if we didn’t play?” Magnus smiled, leaning in to kiss his boyfriend and being pleasantly surprised to taste cherries. Once they had their drinks, they made their way over to a pool table to play. “I must say, I’m very impressed with your outfit tonight, Alexander. I have to ask though, where did you get those pants? They are definitely not mine.”

Spinning the pool stick in his hand while Magnus set up to break, the younger man replied, “I did a shoot a few weeks ago and I asked if I could keep them. I was originally planning on taking one of yours but when the opportunity arose I couldn’t refuse. Don’t get used to them though, I’m never wearing them again.”

“We’ll see.” Pocketing two balls, Magnus straightened when he missed the third. Stepping up, Alec nearly scratched when his boyfriend startled him. “Alexander! How did I not notice this before?” Looking up confused, he watched as Magnus stole one of his hands to look at his fingernails. “I didn’t take you for maroon polish kind of man.”

Alec shrugged as he let the Warlock admire his nails. “I was thinking of doing them black, but… I must confess I cheated a little.” Magnus looked up and cocked his head. “I let Rafe pick out the color as long as it stayed within the color scheme and let him paint my right hand. He had fun.”

“You are too precious, my Alexander.” He leaned forward and kissed the taller man. “How was trick or treating? I’m a little sad I couldn't go. I love Halloween.”

Taking his hand back, Alec re-setup for his shot, “Good. The kids had fun and Cat managed to make it. Ionna was Moana and Madzie was a superhero. Rafe was of course a pirate and Maxie was a dinosaur.”

“Please tell me you have pictures.”

“What kind of father would I be if I didn’t?” Alec chuckled. After pocketing a ball, he fished his phone out of his annoyingly tight pocket and handed it to Magnus to look at. The man cooed over the photos while the Nephilim managed three more balls. “I’m hoping I don’t have a sick kid tomorrow.”

“I’m sure Petra has rationed all the candy and won’t let them eat too much.”

“I hope so.” They managed three rounds before they were interrupted by Alec’s family and familiar Downworlder faces. The moment they arrived the pair put on each other’s personas easily switching from being competitive over pool to trying to win best costume. The moment they were recognized the new group stopped in their tracks and stared. 

Izzy was the first to say, “Oh. My. God.”

“My eyes.” Jace cried. “I never needed to see this.”

Clary rolled her eyes, “You’ve sparred half naked before. How is Alec wearing an open shirt any different?”

While Jace grumbled, Izzy flew over to her brother and his boyfriend to gush over them. “You two look wonderful! Alec, you did so well.”

Alec gave her the signature smile he had started to perfect early on in his modeling career. “I know, Darling.”

“That’s wonderful!” Izzy laughed. “And you, Magnus. You look so comfy. Is that Alec’s sweater?”

“Thank you, Izzy.” He smiled politely. “No, I bought this because as much as I love Alexander, I needed a better sweater. I feared one of his would fall apart.”

“I wouldn’t mind.” Alec commented.

“By the Angel! I’m too sober for this.” Jace turned towards the bar.

Maryse shook her head, “Jace, remember we have patrol tonight.” He raised a hand signalling he heard her. Stepping up and pretending she hadn’t just heard her eldest son make a crude comment to her future son-in-law (no mother needed to hear that), she pulled Alec into a hug. “Good to see you, Alec. You look well.”

“Hi mom.” He kissed her cheek while giving her a soft smile. “I am. The boys are too.”

Almost immediately her eyes lit up. “Did they dress up?”

“Of course.” With a flourish, he pulled out his phone and unlocked it. Passing the phone to his mother, she cooed over her grandsons, Ionna, and Madzie.

She passed the phone to Izzy before pulling Magnus into a hug. “Good to see you again, Magnus. How’s your night going?”

“Well.” He smiled. “Your son is giving me quite the run for my money in this costume contest.” The pair looked over to where Alec and his siblings were looking at the Halloween pictures. “I never thought he’d get quite this competitive.”

She chuckled into her hand, “He is far more competitive than he seems. Although, in most instances he holds back. You’re both doing a great job.”

“Thank you. How are you doing tonight?”

“Fine. This is a nice break before we have to take over patrol.”

“My condolences. If you need anything, let me know.”

“I will.” She squeezed his forearm as she smiled up at him. “Have a great evening. I’m going to get something to drink and say hi to Maia.”

The group had fun as they watched Alec over exaggerate everything and gave some stories of the boys too much flare to be real. His movements were smooth and dramatic as he entertained and gave sarcastic quips. Magnus was much more subdued and laid back letting his boyfriend take center stage. His scowl was neat perfect as he rolled his eyes at appropriate times.

There was only a slight agreed upon pause in the couple’s acting when Alec’s phone started ringing. Seeing that it was Petra, Alec straightened up and answered immediately. “Hello?”

“Hi Alex, everything is fine.. I’m about to put the kids to bed and Rafe wanted to say good night.” The woman put her phone on speaker. “Okay.”

“Hi Dad!” Rafe’s familiar voice came through.

“Hey, buddy. Are you having fun?” He felt arms wrap around his waist and pull him close. Turning the volume up, he leaned his head against Magnus’s.

“Yeah! Are you? Is Magnus there? And aunty Izzy and Uncle Jace and abuela and Jafa and everyone else?”

“Magnus, abuela, Aunt Izzy, Uncle Jace, Aunt Clary, Uncle Simon, and Aunt Cat are here.” Everyone around him cooed.

“Can I say good night?”

“Sure thing. Hold on.” Jerking his head towards the back, the group followed him to a quieter corner. He put his phone on speaker so everyone could hear the boy. “Alright Rafe, they can hear you.”

“Good-night everyone!” Rafe shouted along with Ionna and Madzie.

“Good-night.” The group said in unison.

Taking the phone off speaker, Alec said, “Love you, Rafe. I’ll see you tomorrow okay?”

“Okay. I love you too. So does Maxie.”

Alc chuckled, “Tell Maxie I love him too.”

“I will. Can I tell Magnus too?”

“Yeah, hold on.” Passing the phone to his boyfriend, Alec said, “For you.”

“Good-night, Rafael.” A smile spread softly across Magnus’s lips as the boy told him something no one else could hear. He laughed before saying, “Good-night and I love you too. Pass the phone to Madzie, Aunt Cat is giving me the evil eyes.” The phone was passed off. Five minutes later Cat hung the phone up and gave it back to Alec. With the kids safely in bed, the adults wandered back into the party and everything resumed to before the phone rang.

As the night wore on and more alcohol was introduced into their systems, the more outrageous the pair portrayed their partner. At one point Alec leaned over to Cat, whose eyes shone with absolute amusement, and whispered, “Wanna see Magnus get pissed off?” With a muttered ‘of course’ back, Alec grinned merrily and started doing magic. The outrage and shock on Magnus’s face when Alec started doing card tricks was worth what he was about to do. Every time Alec asked, “Is this your card?” or something akin to it, he would throw glitter in the air as a flourish.

After nearly a dozen tricks, Magnus finally cried out, “Stop that!”

“Stop what?” Alec asked innocently, “I’m a Warlock. I do magic.” He tossed glitter in the air coating Magnus in it.

“We do not do parlor tricks.” The Warlock huffed.

Wrapping his arms around his Warlock, Alec kissed his cheek. “Too magical for that.” Dropping his voice so only Magnus could hear, he said, “You know what else is magical?”

“What?”

“You.”

The older man snorted while still trying to be annoyed with his boyfriend. “Of course I am.”

Nuzzling Magnus’s cheek, Alec continued with, “I know, but you know what else is magical?”

“Get a room!” Jace shouted causing Magnus to flip him off and for the others to laugh.

“How drunk you are?”

“No. How freeing going commando under these pants is.”

Magnus tensed for a second before muttering, “You are a very bad man, Alexander Gideon Lightwood.” His voice rumbled with unadulterated lust.

“Only for you.”

Grabbing the necklaces around Alec’s neck, he announced, “We’re leaving.” The younger man laughed as the Warlock started pulling him towards the exit.

“Kinky.” Simon blinked while Jace covered his eyes. He didn’t need to see this.

“Wait!” Alec stopped Magnusin his steps. “Who won?”

Turning towards their friends and the bar staff, Magnus blinked, “Yeah. Who won?”

The group looked at each other before unanimously agreeing, “Alec.”

“Dammit.” Magnus muttered while Alec grinned triumphantly as he waved farewell. Once outside, Magnus opened a portal and the moment they stepped through started kissing with abandonment. “These fucking pants.” The Warlock growled, “ _ **You.**_ ” 

Alec grinned triumphantly before letting out a groan. “Bed,” He panted while Magnus sucked an impressive bruise on his neck, “Bed now.” It took some time to actually make it to the bedroom since they stopped every few steps or hard surface to tear off an article of clothing, but eventually they did make it.

The following early afternoon, Alec groaned as consciousness started beckoning to him. He wasn’t ready to get up. It was too early. He shouldn’t be awake. Tightening his arms around his boyfriend he also buried his face in the man’s hair and inhaled. He hummed at the familiar scent of sandalwood. On the verge of slipping back into sleep it was derailed as Magnus’s fingers started gliding over his side. “Good morning my little racoon.” Alec tried to bare his teeth but only received a laugh. “Don’t be like that. You’re an adorable racoon.”

“Says the man who absolutely hates when others, even me, sees him with the tiniest of smudged makeup.” Alec fired back still not ready to open his eyes.

“That’s different, Darling.” Magnus pulled away. Alec was about to whine at the loss of Magnus’s body when a new familiar weight rested on his hips. “You don’t care for makeup while I do.” Pinning Alec’s arms above his head, Magnus leaned down to kiss his boyfriend. “Good morning, my love. How are you feeling?”

Finally opening his eyes after Magnus broke the kiss, the Nephilim replied, “I think I have glitter in my eye.” He squinted the left one as the feeling of _something_ made his eye twitch.

Humming, Magnus leaned forward to look. “Look up and in and try not to close your eye.” While the Warlock blew gently, Alec tried not to close his eye at the assault. “Better?”

“A little.” Freeing one hand, he gently rubbed at his eye. “Good morning.”

“Good morning. Shower or round four?”

“Hmmm.” Alec absently rubbed his thumb over Magnus’s hip as he thought his options over. “Round four in the shower? I really need to get this makeup off.”

“Excellent idea.” Leaning down to kiss Alec’s nose, Magnus swung off him and sauntered over to the ensuite bathroom. Seconds later Alec joined him kissing his shoulder as they waited for the water to heat. 

The shower itself was quite lazy. No heated, lust filled desire coursed through them like the night previous. They took their time kissing and exploring each other’s body while also pampering their partner. As Magnus massaged shampoo into Alec’s hair he couldn’t help but ask, “What hair coloring did you use?” He had been quite impressed with it.

“Gwen found me this colored hair wax. Said it would color my hair like you usually do while helping me style it. Made my life easier.”

“Well, it looked wonderful.” Gently pushing Alec under the spray to wash the shampoo out the Warlock turned to grab the conditioner. “You really did a magnificent job. I had a lot of fun watching you. Even if you did those horrible magic tricks.”

Alec chuckled leaning down to kiss the pouting Warlock. “I couldn’t resist. I knew you’d get annoyed and I just wanted to see your face. You know I don’t think you do parlor tricks right?”

“I know, Darling.”

“Good, but I know for a fact you are quite magical.”

“In bed.” Magnus couldn’t help but add.

Alec snorted, “Yes and in the actual sense. I have to say I almost lost our bet the second I saw you.” Magnus cocked his head while coating the dark locks with conditioner. “I saw you all cozy and warm looking and all I wanted to do you take you home and cuddle. Who needed a Halloween party when I could be hanging out at home with you looking all warm and inviting?”

Letting out a laugh, Magnus pulled Alec to him, “I almost did something similar… well I eventually did. The moment I saw you I wanted to haul you out of there by your necklaces and do very naughty things to you.”

“Well we accomplished one of those fantasies.” Alec smiled.

“Does that mean we get to cuddle and watch awful reality TV after our shower?” Magnus’s face lit up at the prospect.

In a faux serious voice, Alec said, “Only if that includes breakfast.”

“But of course!”

“Then yes. Though the boys will probably be joining us since I have to pick them up soonish.”

“More the merrier. Let’s get you conditioned, blissed out, and fed.” Magnus grinned mischievously.

Alec frowned, “Bliss- oh by the Angel!” Ten minutes later, the couple found themselves in comfy pajamas with the TV set for a day’s worth of reality TV. They waited on food to see if Rafe was hungry before ordering enough breakfast options to feed an army. After picking the boys up, Magnus, Alec, and the kids settled down for a day of relaxation and cuddling.


	24. Enough Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have decided to publish this chapter a day early due to travelling back home starting Friday. I hope you enjoy and all I can say is I'm sorry.
> 
> Cheers and Happy New Year!
> 
> ***WARNING: FIGHTING (verbal), TALK OF DEPRESSION, PANIC ATTACK

While October ended on a high note filled with fun, laughter, and a wild night, November was anything but kind. Alec found himself slipping again. The insomnia came back with vengeance. It wasn’t a gradual decline this time where he found he stayed up a little longer than usual. No. It came a few days into the new month with his mind wired and loud. He always went to bed if Magnus stayed the night, but more often than not he found himself pacing the apartment within two hours. He only returned if he heard Magnus tossing and turning or when the sun started to rise. Naps became his relief and they usually happened at inconvenient times. It was frustrating and he found himself on edge and anxious. He upped his counseling sessions from once a week to twice just to try and get a handle on it. He wasn’t sure if the extra sessions were actually helping, but they at least made him feel like he was doing _something_. Regaining some control over an out of control situation.

Magnus on the other hand found sleep just as troublesome. Where Alec had no real say in his lack of sleep, Magnus did everything he could not to. Almost every night he had nightmares. They plagued him and reminded him of his failings. They tore at his mind and made him feel vulnerable. If there was anything Magnus hated it was feeling vulnerable.

The combination of Alec’s insomnia, Magnus’s dreams, and forced disrupted sleep lead to many arguments. They tended to be petty. A sick desire to get a rise out of the other. Feeling defensive over a small comments that didn’t mean anything beyond a literal ‘you left your dish on the coffee table can you grab it?’ On a few occasions one of them left because they couldn’t take the stupid fight anymore. The other person wouldn’t let a subject drop and it would become too much. Whenever Magnus left, he’d spend a day or two away but would always send a text or two to ease the anxiety he knew Alec and the boys would feel. When Alec left, he made sure he yelled or growled an ‘I’ll be back’ before slamming the door behind him. They always apologized, but November was a rough month for their relationship. More often than not they were fighting and everyone around them was starting to get concerned.

The week before Thanksgiving was actually a pretty good week compared to the previous days. They still argued, but the fights were more subdued. They were smaller and didn’t usually end in an all-out shouting match. Alec did feel pretty guilty at how he had been acting especially when Rafe slinked up to him and asked in a quiet voice if Magnus could also go to his school’s Thanksgiving lunch. Feeling like a complete asshole, the man replied that of course Rafe could ask Magnus to also go. He would never stop him from inviting the Warlock to events if Rafe wanted him there. No matter how annoyed Alec was at him, the Warlock was always welcomed if that was what Rafe wanted.

With a smile, the five year old hopped away to draw a picture. That night he asked Magnus if he was free to attend the lunch to which the Warlock readily agreed.

Come that Thursday, Alec all but ran the seven blocks to the school. Nonna had agreed to watch Maxie that afternoon since it would be a little tough to give Rafe the proper attention he deserved (it was his day) while handling a one year old. Finally arriving at the school, he found Magnus waiting patiently. Alec felt a little heated under the collar of his button up upon seeing his boyfriend. He looked like he should be the model in their relationship, not Alec. The younger man could also see how some of the other parents were staring at the Warlock. He was dazzling in his high collar shirt, the waist coat that fit him perfectly, and the dark pants that made his legs look extra-long and delicious. Upon seeing Alec walking towards him, Magnus’s face lit up and golden eye flickered into existence for a second.

“Alexander, you look wonderful.” Dark eyes slowly scanned over the outfit Rafe helped his dad pick out the night before.

Scratching the back of his head, Alec blushed, “Thanks, Rafe helped me. I think your fashion sense is rubbing off on him. Sorry I’m late by the way, I took a nap and woke up about twenty minutes ago.”

“Don’t worry, Darling. I understand. Now where are we going? I don’t think I’ve ever been to a mundane school before.” There was some excitement at a new adventure in Magnus’s eyes and smile.

Alec opened his mouth when a familiar voice called to him. “Alex!” Turning to his left, he saw Steven and Gayla, the older woman he met the first day of school, walking towards him. “I was beginning to think you wouldn’t be coming.”

Offering his hand, he greets, “Steven. Gayla. I wouldn’t miss this for anything.”

“We were worried work would get in the way.” Gayla smiled. “Who is this?”

“Magnus Bane.” The Warlock threw a bedazzling smile at the woman before him. “A pleasure to meet you.”

“Oh my.” She placed a hand over her heart. “What grade is your child in? I don’t believe I’ve seen you before.”

“Indeed you haven’t. This shall be my first time stepping foot in these hallowed halls. Rafael invited me and how could I so no?”

“He is adorable.” She smiled.

“Ready to head in?” Steve nodded towards the gym. With agreement from everyone, they started for the meeting place. “Are you Rafe’s godfather?”

“Hmm?” Magnus looked over at the man, “No,” He cocked his head in question, “I don’t even think he has a godfather.”

“He doesn’t. I’d be too scared to name one.” Alec added.

“Darling, you aren’t insinuating your family and friends would have a battle royal for the title?” The look Alec gave him had the older man laughing. “To answer the question you are dancing around, I am Alec’s boyfriend.”

“Oh.” Steven’s eyes widened in surprise and shifted uncomfortably.

“I didn’t know you, um… were dating anyone.” Gayla smiled awkwardly.

Alec shrugged, “It never really came up.” Shoving his hands in his pockets, he asked, “What do we do now?”

Clearing her throat Gayla said, “The kids should be coming down soon. They’ll come to us, we’ll sit at our tables, and then we’ll be called up. It’s usually a lot of fun. Lots of talking and being social.”

“Sounds like a true party.” Magnus started running his hand up and down Alec’s back feeling his boyfriend start to relax. Not long later the orange group came running in. The parents had already been informed when the groups would be entering so the quartet hung back until the lavender group would enter. They were of course the second to last group to come into the large gym.

Upon entering, Rafe ran towards his family. “Dad!” While he ran into his dad’s arms, a slightly taller boy trailed behind him at a bit of a slower pace. “Magnus! You came!” 

“Hello, Darling. How are you doing?” Magnus hugged the little boy tight.

“Good!” He pulled back and pulled the other boy forward. “This is Carter. I adopted him today. Carter this is my dad and Magnus.”

“Hello.” The pair smiled. The boy waved his hand.

“Adopted him?” Alec asked not understanding exactly what that meant.

Rafe nodded, “His grandparents couldn’t come. He’s eating with us.” He looked proud that they were adding another to their table.

“Okay. Nice to meet you, Carter.” He stuck out his hand, “I’m Rafe’s dad.”

“Hi. I’m Carter Smithinson.” The boy’s handshake was firm and his voice held a soft confidence.

Squatting down next to Alec, Magnus smiled, “I am Magnus, Al-Mr. Lightwood’s boyfriend.”

“Boyfriend?” Carter cocked his head.

“We,” He pointed between the two adults, “Are dating. Together.”

“Oh. I didn’t know two boys could date.”

“They can.”

“Okay.” The boy nodded.

Standing up, Alec looked to his son, “Where are we sitting?” With a ‘follow me’ the adults trailed after the kindergarteners until the two found four seats in the middle of a table. Majority of the meal was spent listening to the boys talk about school and a little bit about Carter. Through it Magnus kept one hand on Alec’s knee knowing his anxiety had been erratic recently. Currently he was doing fine, but every so often he shifted at how boxed in he was. Eventually the conversation shifted to include some of the families around them. It was enjoyable and conversations flowed easily. Overall, no one really batted an eye when they found out Magnus and Alec were dating and a few even told them who else to talk to about being LGBTQ+ parents. There weren’t many, but it wasn’t like Alec was the only gay father in the school.

The event ended with the kids returning to their classrooms to collect their coats and backpacks. The parents were ushered outside to wait. “You alright, Darling?” Magnus asked, kissing Alec’s temple.

Taking a breath of fresh air, the younger man nodded. “Yeah, it was just… getting stuffy in there.”

“Soon Rafe will be out and we can go home.” He ignored the few dirty looks the pair received from a few parents hoping Alec didn’t notice. “If you want to nap some more I can take the boys to the park. Include Luci in our merriment.”

“No, it’s fine. I’m restless, I don’t think I could sleep if I wanted.” Seconds later something ran into his legs and wrapped around his waist. “Hey, bud.” Alec ran his fingers through Rafe’s curly hair. “Ready to go home?”

“Yeah! Magnus are you coming?” He took his dad’s hand before reaching for Magnus’s.

Swing his arm that Rafe had taken, Magnus replied, “I am. I’ve taken the day off. Too many needy customers lately.” He rolled his eyes causing the boy to laugh. “Magnus I need you to help me with my laryngitis. Magnus my fangs hurt. Magnus I have a tummy ache from eating too much raw meat. Magnus I need a potion to turn my sister green.”

“You can do that?” Rafe’s eyes widened in awe.

“Of course I can,” Seeing Alec’s look, he cleared his throat, “But I wouldn’t. No not me. I’d never turn someone green. Maybe orange though.” Rafe let out a gleeful laugh while Alec groaned. By the time they made it back to the apartment, Rafe was on Magnus’s back with Alec trailing behind them with a tired smile. Nonna laughed the minute they walked in while Maxie ran, or at least attempted to, over to say hi to his dad.

The reprieve was short lived. Within a day the pair was once more at each other’s throats. In some ways it was worse while in others it was slightly better. It all came to head near the end of November. Magnus’s nightmares had been plaguing him nightly leaving his sleep disrupted and his body jittery. He was wound up trigger ready to fire. Alec on the other hand was so far gone he was almost hitting the point of just not caring anymore. For a week each night he had about four hours of on and off sleep. He was exhausted and most everything went by him in a haze. He always made sure the boys were taken care of, but aside from caring for them most everything else went to the wayside. His temper was short and his fire to fight was even shorter. He snapped and fizzled within seconds. His and Magnus’s fights lasted longer not because they had huge shouting matches, but because the Warlock would get frustrated with his boyfriend’s sudden burst at him only to sit there with a glazed expression and ears that probably didn’t hear anything.

The last fight was the most memorable for the couple. Alec had slept maybe five hours inconsistently with a two day shoot looming over his head. His anxiety had been hitting him nearly daily and it just so happened his children had decided to become little demons. Rafe had a temper tantrum two times that week on the way to school and screamed bloody murder every night before bed, while Maxie decided clothes and sleep were not needed that week. Globs of food ended up on someone and the walls every time the little Warlock ate leading to Alec most times just sitting in his seat in defeat. 

Magnus on the other hand was still experiencing nightmares nightly. He was a bit more patient with the boys, but his temper was still short. Doing his best to not yell at the kids knowing his temper was never for them, he did have a bad habit of releasing it on his boyfriend. Although he tried not to, Alec didn’t help deter his ire by snapping back at him.

It all happened right after Nonna had picked Rafe up for school. The Italian grandmother had agreed to bring the boy and take the littlest Warlock with her, knowing how frazzled Alec had been as of late. While Magnus was finishing getting ready for the day, he had two clients coming before noon, when Alec yelled his name. “Yes, Darling?” He asked as calmly as possible as he buttoned up his shirt. 

Nearly walking into his boyfriend as he exited the bathroom, Alec growled, “Do you know where the post-it notes are?” He’d been looking for them for the last five minutes and there were none to be found. All he had was the light tan piece of paper the notes were stuck to. Currently the paper was crumpled in his fist.

“Post-it notes?” Magnus frowned. “I do-”

Shoving the tan paper in his boyfriend’s face the Nephilim said, “This. Where are my post-it notes?”

Blinking, he replied, “Oh, I used the last one yesterday. I had to take down a client’s information that I’m meeting with on Thursday.” He watched with slight bewilderment as his boyfriend’s face twisted into anger. “I plan on replacing it-”

“But I need it now.” Alec’s voice was low and full of irritation.

“Use a piece of paper? It’s just post-it notes, Alexander.” Honestly, it wasn’t the end of the world that the apartment didn’t have any. But apparently to his boyfriend it was.

“But I need **them.** ” Although Alec didn’t want to get mad over something as trivial as Post-it notes, he could feel himself unravelling. “Why didn’t you ‘just use a piece of paper?’ You didn’t need them.” _Everyone_ knew not to use them. Or at least not to use them when Alec was running low. 

Rolling his eyes, Magnus stepped around the man that was crowding him. “I didn’t think-”

“Of course you didn’t think.” Alec snapped as he stormed off. Whipping the tan paper at the nearby wastebasket, he started going through his messy desk hoping that he wasn’t actually out of his supply. 

Magnus’s eyes narrowed, “What’s gotten into you?”

“Nothing. Doesn’t matter.” Quietly he started muttering, “Where are they? I have to still have some.” He never ran out. He always made sure to buy more when he was running low.

“No,” The Warlock strode over to where the Nephilim was, “What’s going on? Talk to me, Alexander.”

“Nothing.” He was becoming desperate to find the small stack of sticky paper. He needed the familiarity of the object and what it stood for. He needed to untangle his thoughts and couldn’t without it.

“Obviously it’s something. Stop pushing me away and talk to me.”

To his internal horror Alec spun around and snarled, “Real rich coming from you!” A part of Alec never wanted to say those words. He always respected that Magnus would eventually tell him what was bothering the Warlock when he was ready. However, Alec was sleep deprived, anxious, and on the downward slope of his depression thus he wasn’t thinking quite clearly. Anger was at the forefront and all he wanted to do was release it. Which meant pain and destruction like an out of control California forest fire was being unleashed at the one person he didn’t want to yell at.

Magnus took a step back before his face twisted into a glare, “What the hell is **that** supposed to mean? And don’t give me some bullshit ‘nothing.’”

“Alright,” Alec stepped forward so he was only centimeters from Magnus, “You want me to talk about what’s bothering me yet you don’t want to talk about you? Rich. So Magnus, since we’re _laying_ ourselves bare, what’s going on with you? What’s with all the tossing and turning at night? What are your nightmares about? Because clearly _everyone_ else knows what they most likely are unlike me. Come on Magnus, what’s going on in that head of yours? What’s got you all fucked-”

“ **Enough, Alexander.** ” Magnus’s voice had dropped a few octaves. It was chilling and if Alec had been in the right state of mind he would have heeded the warning. But he wasn’t. 

Instead the Nephilim merely scoffed, “Why? You get to keep things to yourself, but I can’t now? Is that how it’s going to be?” Alec couldn’t let it go. He kept prodding at the Warlock until the man finally snapped.

“Because you wouldn’t understand!” Magnus roared.

“Why? Because I’m some mundane now?” Alec crossed his arms unimpressed.

Although Magnus was several inches shorter than his boyfriend, when he wanted to be he could give off the feeling as though he was the tallest man in the world. Leaning forward, his voice growled, “Because you weren’t there.” Alec frowned. “You were off gallivanting around the states while _I_ was in New York dealing with everything. _I_ was in Edom dying while you were nowhere to be found. You can’t understand because after you abandoned us, abandoned **me** I had to help clean up the mess of _your_ kind. So excuse me if I don’t want to talk about one of the worst moments of my life, only second to my childhood.”

By now all the anger and need to fight had drained from Alec and he was left cold. “Magnus, I didn’t… I-”

Letting out a humorless laugh, Magnus quipped, “I’m well aware, Alec. It’s what happens when one chooses to hide their head in the proverbial sand.”

Alec flinched. It was getting hard to breathe. “I need… I think I’m going…” He started back away towards the door without looking up at his boyfriend.

“Yes, run.” _It’s what you do_ was left unsaid. 

“I… Back.” Not bothering to grab his jacket, Alec darted out the door and ran. He ran as fast and as far as he could before he leaned on a tree for support. Panic, guilt, and self-loathing pumped through him making his thoughts as murky as muddied water. He didn’t know what to do. He knew he screwed up and owed Magnus an apology, but he couldn’t talk to him. Facing him caused him to panic even more because wasn’t the Warlock right? He had abandoned everyone and hadn’t really pushed to know more about the year he was gone. How could he expect Magnus to talk to him when he himself shied away from that conversation?

Alec felt as though he was drowning. Breathing was difficult. His chest hurt. It felt tight like it wouldn’t expand. Was he dying? No, no he wasn’t. He was having a panic attack. With trembling fingers he pressed the second person on his speed dial and waited the two rings for someone to pick up.


	25. Enough Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***TRIGGER WARNING: Depression and Panic attack. SUICIDE is talked about in this chapter but not in relation to the main characters. 
> 
> How do I start 2020 off? With this heavy chapter apparently. It's rough, but necessary. Our boys needed to have this talk months ago and finally the day has come. Shout out to Rafe you understand boy. You are perfect.
> 
> I hope you like this chapter and I did my best to portray it in a realistic fashion. Be warned there are some bad puns in there that I hope make you laugh. Have a great week and until next time. Cheers, Angels!

“Alec?” Izzy’s voice was groggy. He shouldn’t have woken her up. She probably had gotten in from patrol only a few hours ago.

“Sorry.” He labored out. God, talking was hard. It took too much effort.

“Alec,” Her voice shifted from tiredness to concern, “What’s wrong?”

“I shouldn’t ha-”

“Alec, where are you?”

“I don… I don’t know.” His eyes were closed as he knelt down and rested his head against the tree. Everything hurt. How did one breathe? Wasn’t it supposed to be something you did without thinking?

“Alec, listen to me. Everything’s going to be fine.” If he had been paying attention he would have heard her moving around and calling to their brother. “Can you breathe with me? In… 2… 3… 4… hold… 2… 3… 4… 5… 6… 7....Out… 2… 3… 4… 5… 6… 7… 8…” She continued breathing with him over the phone until the siblings and Clary stepped through a portal. Once Alec’s breathing became a little more stable, she started asking him questions, “Alec, can you name something you see?”

Every few breaths he still gasped a little but he managed out, “Izzy.”

“What else do you see?”

“Jace.”

“Name three more things.”

“Clary.” His eyes started to roam a little further from the immediate group. “A tree with snow. A half finished snowman.”

Rubbing her brother’s back, she smiled, “Good. Name three things you can hear.”

“Birds. People talking. Wind through the trees.” Breathing was easier now. Not by a lot, but at least it didn’t feel like he was completely drowning.

“Three things you feel.”

“Your hand on my back. My sock slipping in my shoe. The cold.”

“I can tell.” Rubbing her brother’s back and arms a little harder to try and warm him up, she continued with, “How are you doing?”

“Awful.” He leaned his head on Izzy’s shoulder while Jace and Clary crowded a little closer.

“Want to talk about it?”

For a few seconds Alec didn’t say anything. “We fought.”

The two Lightwoods and Clary looked at each other before Jace carefully said, “You’ve been doing that a lot.” 

“This month has been rough for both of us. Today was especially bad.”

“What happened?”

“Before you start, let’s get out of the cold. I don’t know about you, but sitting in the snow is not my idea of a good time.” Clary said shivering a little.

Standing up, Izzy nodded, “Clary’s got a point. Come on let’s go somewhere warm.”

“I don’t want to go home.” Alec’s eyes stayed on the ground. “I don’t… I don’t know if Magnus is there.”

“We could kick him out if you want.” Jace offered ready to fight anyone who would cause his brother to sprint out of his own home and have a panic attack.

“No. I don’t want that.”

“Alec-”

“I messed up. I don’t want to add insult to injury.”

“Alright buddy.” Jace patted his brother’s shoulder.

“The Piro’s said we could go to their house.” Izzy smiled while shoving her phone in her pocket. The walk wasn’t too long and once inside the cozy house, Alec was shoved on the couch. While Clary piled warm blankets on him, Izzy and Jace made something warm to drink. Once everything was set, the siblings and Clary cuddled together. It was warm and grounding. The trio waited patiently as Alec sipped his tea. He eventually started. Telling them how November had been falling apart almost from the moment it started. How his insomnia was worse than it had been in a while which was leading to daily anxiety attacks and being short tempered. He went into how he was oscillating between anger and numbness. Although he knew he had very little control over what was happening and he was trying to break the cycle, he felt like he was getting emotional whiplash. Unfortunately, his erratic emotional state was causing a strain on his relationship with Magnus. He found himself snapping at his boyfriend. More often than not for no reason other than a minor inconvenience had popped up. 

Magnus wasn’t doing much better. Although he was sleeping and had a better grip on his emotions than Alec, his nightmares were getting worse and more frequent. There were some nights the couple wouldn’t go back to sleep after one of them. Alec admitted to his siblings and friend that he didn’t know what the nightmares were or at least he hadn’t until the most recent fight. Unsurprisingly, Alec hadn’t slept the previous night and had barely napped the day before. He was exhausted, anxious, and felt like he was on the edge of falling into the abyss. Nonna had just taken the boys when he went to find his Post-it notes. He needed to write something down when he found none left. Alec _knew_ not having a note wasn’t the end of the world. He _knew_ , but to him it was the last straw on his barely there composure. The moment he realized he had no more, he saw red. Unfortunately, Magnus was the only one around and he snapped at him. It lead to them fighting again. Loud and cruel. It had been awful.

Izzy, Jace, and Clary listened without interruption as Alec stepped them through the morning. They knew Alec was feeling guilty over how he treated his boyfriend. Not to say that Magnus hadn’t added to the fight, but they understood where their brother was coming from. Even they had been on the receiving end of Alec’s ire during the month. Nothing too serious, but the man had snapped at them a few times for something as innocuous as not wiping up a bit of water after washing a glass. 

What had Jace sitting up straight was when Alec finally got to the part where Magnus threw Alec’s time wandering in his face. How the eldest Lightwood could never understand what Magnus had gone through. Frowning Jace asked, “Wait, have you two not talked about what happened?”

Alec shook his head, “No one wants to talk about it. Especially Magnus.”

“But he’s been having nightmares. Have you asked?” There was no accusation in the blond man’s tone. Pure curiosity and confusion laced his voice.

“Once, but he didn’t want to talk about whatever had woken him up. I thought he’d tell me. I was waiting for him to and then this happened.” The brunette man looked defeated as he picked at the blanket in his lap. “I can’t blame him. Like I said, no one wants to talk about the war or Edom.”

“By the Angel. If I’d known this would happen I would have told you. I didn’t want to tell you something that I thought Magnus should have, but shit I could have prevented this.”

“Don’t beat yourself up Jace. Magnus was right, I haven’t exactly been pushing to find out what everyone went through while I was… While I was moving around. It’s not really surprisin-”

“No.” Jace snapped. “This isn’t all on you. Yeah, you screwed up a bit and yelled at him but he is also aware of how your insomnia and depression work. Hell, I’m pretty sure he knows better than we do how this all works. It’s also on him for not talking to you. It’s been almost a year and he’s having nightmares about what happened. He shouldn’t have kept it from you. I’m assuming you’ve told him about your time on the road.”

“Not everything.” The older Lightwood muttered.

“Has he told you anything?”

“Not really, but-”

“No buts Alec. You can’t understand something if he doesn’t talk to you. Even we’ve talked about that year. Was it tough? Hell yeah it was. We had a fight about it and since then we’ve talked on and off about it.” Jace’s eyes shifted to his sister’s. “Have you talked about it?”

With a finger circling her cup, Izzy nodded, “A little. When it came to talking about Edom we’ve talked about… about Raphael.” Alec nodded in confirmation. Although he still didn’t remember the man he appreciated Izzy telling him about the ex-Vampire.

“See. Have you talked to mom, Max, or even Clary?”

“Yes… Not a lot but some. More when they want to or I’m lost about a comment they make.” Alec admitted.

“I like Magnus. I think he’s great for you, but he isn’t the best at communicating important details. You’re both at fault.”

“Jace is right. He really shouldn’t have kept what happened from you. It’s a lot and not something he should be keeping from you.” Izzy added.

“I don’t know what to do… How do I face him again?” He hid his face in his hands. “We said some shitty things to each other.”

“Would it make you feel better if you talked to your therapist?” His sister asked gently. When all Alec did was shrug, she grabbed his phone and pulled up the doctor’s contact. “Here. When you’re ready you can call.”

Staring at his phone Alec debated what to do. If he puts it off, he’d never call her. He really should. He felt lost and like he was drowning in all the negative feelings coursing through him. “I’ll be right back.” He muttered as he stood up and disappeared down to the room he once used. While he was gone Clary pulled her phone out and called Magnus to see how he was faring. Apparently he wasn’t doing as well as he pretended to be. The conversation didn’t last long since he had another client on their way. With a promise to come by later, Clary hung up before Magnus could protest. 

The group stayed in the house for a few more hours after Alec got off the phone before heading back to the apartment. Rafe was due home soon and he should probably pick up his youngest son. The Shadowhunters followed along with the excuse that they wanted to play with the boys since it’d been forever (two days) since they last saw them.

Even though Alec tried to be present he spent most of the afternoon sitting on the couch watching the world go by. He appreciated that his family was there. They played with Rafe and Maxie while he wallowed. Sadly, around six the Shadowhunters had to leave and get ready for patrol. Gathering all his strength, Alec got up and interacted with his sons until it was time for bed. He put Maxie down while Rafe was brushing his teeth and using the bathroom. By the time he made it to his oldest son’s room, the boy was already in bed looking through a comic book Simon had given him.

“How many more pages?” Alec asked sitting on the edge of the bed.

Without looking up, Rafe replied, “Five.”

“You can finish them, but then straight to bed. Okay?” The boy nodded. Leaning over to kiss Rafe’s forehead, Alec whispered, “Good night, Rafe. I love you.”

“Night, dad. Love you too.” Alec made it to the door before the little boy called to him. “Dad?” Alec turned with a slightly cocked head. “Where’s Magnus?”

Shifting uncomfortably, the older man replied, “I don’t know. I don’t think he’s coming over tonight.”

“Did you fight again?”

Alec wanted to cringe. “Yes.”

Playing with the pages of his comic book, Rafe asked in a quiet voice, “Do you not love him anymore?”

“What?” Startled, Alec walked over to his son and sat back down again. “Why do you think that?”

“You’ve been fighting. A lot. Very loud.”

“I… I know. I’m sorry. It’s just… I haven’t been in a good place-”

“Your sad mood?”

“Yes, my sad mood. Sometimes it… makes me mad for no reason and I yell.” Alec runs his fingers through Rafe’s curly locks trying to sooth him. “I know I shouldn’t be yelling at Magnus, but sometimes I can’t help it. It doesn’t excuse my behavior, but I want you to understand that I care very much for Magnus. Even when we are fighting, I do love him.”

“Is he going through a sad period?”

“Why do you ask?”

“He gets mad too.”

His kid was sometimes too smart for his own good. “He hasn’t been sleeping. You know how you get cranky when you don’t sleep a lot?” Rafe nodded. “That’s kind of what’s happening with both Magnus and me.” Pulling his son into a hug, Alec reassured, “We’re going to work through this, Rafe. Magnus won’t be leaving.” He at least prayed his boyfriend won’t. 

“Okay.” The little Nephilim held on to his dad for a while longer before letting go. “I love you. Are you taking me to school tomorrow?”

“I’ll try, okay?” Kissing him once more, he said, “I love you, Rafe. Nothing will change that.” Standing up, he said, “Last five pages and then bed.” With an ‘okay’ following him, Alec left the room and headed for the couch. 

As usual sleep was elusive. He stared at the ceiling waiting for his body to finally give up and embrace oblivion. It was around three in the morning when he heard the door knob of the front door slowly turn. The person quietly stepped into the dark room only lit by the moonlight coming from the outside. If it hadn’t been for Alec’s hyperawareness of his surroundings, he might not have heard the person entering. Sitting up, his adjusted eyes took in the familiar form as it shifted with uncertainty. It appeared to be debating on what to do. No more than a whisper, Alec called, “Magnus,” with one hand held out.

The figure stood still for a few seconds before rounding the couch and crawling over the taller man. The Warlock buried his face into Alec’s neck and held on tight. As if he was afraid the Nephilim would tell him to leave. Nothing was spoken for a while. They laid in silence, both lost in their head while trying to find comfort knowing the other wasn’t pushing them away.

”Please don’t leave me.”

A plea. A vulnerability that shattered Alec’s heart and had him tightening his arms around the man he loved.

”Never.”

A promise Alec intended to keep for as long as he lived. He couldn’t leave even if some demented part of him wanted to (this part did not exist). Over a year and a half ago he had tried it and that had been the worst year of his life. Worse than when he was a closeted blind soldier in a society full of homophobic dickwads. No matter what obstacles came their way, Alec would never leave Magnus again.

Leaning his head against Magnus’s, Alec said, “We need to talk about this. All of this.”

“I know.” Magnus burrowed deeper into his boyfriend’s neck and side.

Pulling the blanket that was kept over the back of the couch, Alec muttered, “Tomorrow. We’ll talk tomorrow.” Magnus hummed in agreement. It was another half hour before the pair fell into a dreamless sleep. 

The next day was quiet. Even Rafe picked up on how his dad and Magnus were acting. He didn’t fuss about getting ready or when Alec dropped him off. Before he ran off to join the rest of his class, the boy tugged on his dad’s sleeve. “You and Magnus okay?” He didn’t like them fighting, but they seemed okay that morning if not a little cautious around one another.

Running fingers through his son’s hair, Alec answered, “We will be. We’re talking today.” Rafe nodded before hugging his dad and then running off. Alec stayed long enough to watch his son line up and his teacher exit the building then he was on his way back to the apartment. Grabbing a few of Magnus’s favorite treats, the Nephilim wandered to the apartment where the two Warlocks were. 

While Alec had been taking Rafe to school, Magnus had gotten the little Warlock ready for the day. Fully clothed and with a full belly, now the pair were playing on the ground with Luci watching them from her bed. He was only alerted that his boyfriend had returned when the dog trotted passed him towards the door. Alec and Magnus stared at each other silently agreeing to have their conversation when Maxie took his nap. As luck would have it, the boy was actually ready for one by the time twelve arrived. Magnus scooped the boy up and walked into the bedroom where he easily tucked Maxie in and waited a few minutes to make sure he stayed asleep. Selfishly he also remained behind to steel himself for what was to come. Alec deserved to know what had happened. He was well aware the younger man had been waiting for him to be ready. Patiently hoping Magnus would finally tell him what the nightmares were about. It was going to be awful.

Wishing sweet dreams on the boy, Magnus headed to the living room. He paused just before really entering the space. Alec had set up plates of pastries that Magnus secretly (not so secretly) adored with a pair of tea cups. Making his way to the couch, Magnus pulled a fluffy blanket on his lap only to look up when his boyfriend entered with a cast iron teapot Gwen had given him after one of her trips to Japan. She had been excited to give it to him. The moment she barged into the apartment, she was shouting for Alec to open her present and how he missed out. Although he didn’t think so, he could visit Japan whenever he and Magnus fancied. He didn’t say that of course, but he thanked her for the present. It was used almost daily much to the model’s delight.

Setting the teapot down on the table, Alec found his seat across from his boyfriend. Although there was a gap between them their feet were interlocked and a shared blanket rested over them. 

As to be expected, for the first few minutes neither spoke. Alec waited patiently while Magnus tried to get the words out. It was far harder than he thought it would be. Where did he start? He didn’t want to make Alec feel worse than he already did, but he knew some of it would. Telling his story would lead to his boyfriend feeling guilty that he hadn’t stayed and found a way to fight in the war.

Finally, while looking down into his cup, Magnus started, “After you left everything went downhill. It was subtle at first. I know I didn’t catch it right away, but once we realized _something_ was happening, it all happened at once.

“I’m sure you know Clary was bound to Sebas- Jonathan.” He looked up to see Alec nod. “It was disturbing. She had no free will of her own. She thought every idea Jonthan had was brilliant and followed everything he said. Worse, if he was to get hurt she too would be. In the beginning we tried everything. I researched until I’m pretty sure I read every book ever written on possessions. For a little while the Clave was lenient enough not to have a kill order on him, but eventually that was up for debate. Jace went after her. Stayed with her as best as he could…

“It was awful. We were getting nowhere. I was getting nowhere. Not with helping her or finding you. When I wasn’t trying to save her I was looking for you. That blasted necklace you wore was annoyingly powerful. I could get your general direction, but never knew where you actually were. I knew you were in the north west when you started your journey and watched as you bounced around. A few times I thought… I thought you… were coming back, but you,” He cleared his throat, “You never did.” He sniffed and tried not to let the tears building in his eyes to fall, but it was impossible. They dripped and slid down his face without his consent. 

“I was in a constant state of internal war. I wanted nothing more than for you to come back. To come home, but… with everything that was happening with Clary, Jonathan, Jace, and the Endarken army Jonathan was building, I was glad you weren’t anywhere near us.” He paused for a moment to get his thoughts and emotions back in check. “What Jonathan was doing was atrocious; disgusting. He not only used the Cup to control demons, but he corrupted it. Instead of using it to create Shadowhunters as it was intended, he created a dark army. He enslaved Shadowhunters to do his bidding using it. They were bound to him and would carry out his plan no matter what. They became known as the Endarken.”

Alec scooted closer, but never said anything. He let Magnus get his thoughts out without interruption. He did however, take his boyfriend’s hand letting himself be Magnus’s lifeline. Better than anyone, Alec knew what it was like to talk about the unpleasantness of the past.

Magnus gave off a humorless laugh as he said, “The war did bring about unlikely friendships. Or should I say strengthen ones that were barely acquaintances. Through most of it I worked alongside your sister, who is always a pleasure, your mother,” At the look of surprise on Alec’s face Magnus actually chuckled, “I know. I was surprised too. Although, I suppose I shouldn’t have been. We’d been looking for you and exchanging information almost daily. Anyway, I became quite close with your mother and then there was Simon. He was always a little annoying,” Alec couldn’t help but snort, “And I may have accused him of feasting on Chairman-”

“He didn’t, right?” Alec frowned.

Shaking his head, the Warlock answered, “No. Chairman was merely sleeping. Simon didn’t approve of my accusation, but in my defense, you never know with fledgling Vampires. Especially when they have a bad habit of forgetting to eat. Luckily he didn’t or your sister’s boyfriend may have turned to ashes and dust.”

“You never would have heard the end of it.” 

“Probably not. We’re getting side tracked. The four of us, in desperation to figure out how to sever the bond between Clary and Jonathan, summoned Sammael.”

“What?” Alec exclaimed before his eyes darted towards his door. Luckily he hadn’t been loud enough to wake his slumbering son.

“The bond between Clary and her brother was demonic and placed upon them by Lilith, thus we summoned a weakened Greater Demon who knew her. And he was weak. He is still recovering from his row with Michael. Unfortunately, he had no way of helping us. If we hadn’t killed Azazel he may have had a way, but alas that demon was sent to the ether by our lovely archer boy.” Alec blushed at the compliment. “Only Holy Fire could destroy such a demonic bond and with some convincing we dismissed him back where he came from.”

“You could have killed him. We’d done it before.”

“Oh Alexander, we had more pressing issues to attend to than the demon before us.” Alec looked at him dubiously, but remained quiet as Magnus continued, “We moved on to PlanQ: Summon the Angel Raziel.” Alec muttered ‘Jesus Christ,’ and continued to listen, “We didn’t jump on the plan right away. It would be impossible to summon him without the most probable outcome being all of us smited. Simon however, had the idea that _he_ summon him since he had the Mark of Cain and even the Heavenly Host would be affected by it. We didn’t like. Izzy and your mother both protested, but what choice did we have? Thus we drove to Luke’s farm that he apparently has and summoned the Angel. 

“It went as well as you’d expect. In exchange for the Heavenly Mark on Simon’s forehead, the Angel gave him Glorious.”

“Wait.” Alec frowned. “Glorious?”

“The Archangel Michael’s sword.” Magnus couldn’t help but be amused at Alec’s wide eyed expression. “It was quite glorious to look upon, but unfortunately we couldn’t dwell on it long. Soon after Jace got word to us that Jonathan was summoning his army and creating more. Informing the Clave we rushed off to Ireland where the little demon was… There was a battle.” The Warlock’s eyes glazed over as he remembered the Battle of the Burrens. How bloody it had been. The stench of blood and ichor permeating the air. The taste of metal and sulfur dancing across his tongue every time he breathed. He remembered the pain of being stabbed and for a moment thinking _This is it. This is how I die._ The heart wrenching moment when Glorious pierced through Clary and not knowing if she would survive.

Magnus came back to Alec calling his name while the man’s calloused thumb soothingly caressed his cheek. Concerned blue eyes called to him to the present reminding him the battle was long over. “Do you want to take a break?”

“No.” The older man shook his head while placing a hand over his boyfriend’s to keep it in place. The feel of Alec’s skin on his was grounding. “I need to get this out.” With a nod, Alec waited, “The battle. It was like any battle. Gruesome. Disorienting. You can never forget the smell especially when demons are involved. You should be proud though. Your family is a force to be reckoned with. You’re mother was both magnificent and terrifying with her broadsword. I should get her one for her birthday.”

“She’d love it.” Alec agreed with a soft smile.

“Many died that day.” Magnus cast his eyes down. “I knew the bond between Parabatai was strong. I watched and continue to watch how the broken bond between you and Jace drive you to the edge at times. But this battle… It made me realize how terrifying and wonderful it is. How strong you and Jace are.” Alec frowned unsure where Magnus was going with his thoughts. “Jonathan didn’t discriminate. He took and took and took. The battle pinned not only family against each other, but also Parabatais against Parabatai. It reminded me of the Civil War; brother against brother. After the battle had finished… After Simon had managed to run Glorious towards Jonathan, Clary, and Jace and stab Clary with the Heavenly Sword severing the bond with her brother, I walked the field. It will be something I’ll never forget. Dozens dead from both sides. Families weeping over fallen loved ones. It was awful, but the one thing I’ll never be able to get out of my head…” Magnus closed his eyes for a moment trying to remember to breathe, “The image burned into my head… Was seeing the devastating effects of the Parabatai bond. The absolute heartbreak on the faces of those Shadowhunters left behind and having to continue on without their other half. Seeing those who… who couldn’t take the separation and… and taking their own life because they couldn’t live without their Parabatai.” He saw the fallen Shadowhunters sprawled over their fallen brother or sister. Blood still gushing from wounds they inflicted upon themselves. He could still hear the cries from the Shadowhunters that continued to live, but would forever have a hollowness inside no one else could fill. It felt as though he was hearing a dozen or so Banshees cry out all at once. The sounds still haunted him.

With renewed tears, Magnus looked into his boyfriend's eyes, “How? How do you deal with that loss, Alexander? You and Jace? How?”

Blue eyes turned sad while the young man’s face softened, “You saw. I handled it poorly and it still hurts. I have nightmares and anxiety. Depression and a constant need to gravitate towards Jace whenever he’s in the room. It hurts constantly, but over time it’s become familiar. A pain that most days I can accept and go about my life because I have you, Rafe, Maxie, my family, and friends. On bad days I can barely move, but all of you keep me going. Although the bond is broken I still have Jace and it’s enough. For now it’s enough.”

“Alexander.” Magnus leaned his forehead against Alec’s and for a little while they took comfort in each other. While the Warlock held on to his boyfriend’s shirt for dear life, Alec held the back of the older man’s head while his other hand rubbed up and down his side. 

Before long Magnus gained enough control over himself that he was able to continue, “We thought Clary had died. Severing the demonic bond nearly killed her, but she’s a stubborn one. It made everything easier and harder. Now we could go after Jonathan and actually kill him, however we no longer had an in. Previously, Jace and Simon had been using fairy rings to communicate so we knew what was going on. That’s how we found out about the battle. It progressed from there… Institutes were being attacked and desolated. Of all the ones attacked only one survived Jonathan.” A small smile played across Magnus’s lips that foretold that he knew how it had survived. 

“Rafe’s Institute was one of them.” Alec put the pieces together. “You said something about Instituted being attacked when you first talked about him.”

“Yes. His had fallen. Only London’s survived. The Clave decided to pull rank and abandon the remaining Institutes. I didn’t think I’d see anyone from the New York Conclave for a while. Not until either the Downworlders were called upon to help or the Shadowhunters managed to defeat Jonathan and return. I was wrong. Not long after the Downworlder Council was called to Idris. The Nephilim wanted our help in convincing our respective groups to help. It all went downhill from there.

“Meliorn, Maia, Raph-Raphael, and myself all portalled to Idris to talk about an alliance against Jonathan.” Magnus frowned causing Alec to focus even more on his boyfriend, “The Seelies had invited us to have a small dinner party just between the Downworlders. To talk about the war and to have a united front when talking to the Clave. Unfortunately it didn’t go quite as planned. The Seelie Queen had already formed an alliance with Jonthan and the party was just a way to see if we were willing to join his side. We were not of course. How could we side with a monster who hated us?

“It was strange. You’d think after all these years of playing nice with the Fairies I would be able to pick up on when they were scheme beyond their normal ways. But I wasn’t fast enough. I know the effects of fairy potions and humans drugs. I’ve experienced first hand what both entail either directly or indirectly, yet… By the time I realized something was wrong Maia was already woozy and Raph- Raphael was unconscious.” Magnus shook his head trying to clear it of Raphael’s slumped body. “ Losing control of one’s body is awful. Watching your friends going through the effects is perhaps worse. I should have been able to do something. I should have seen it coming!” He angrily wiped at his face. He should have been able to do more.

Finally settling down enough to speak, the older man said, “I was the last to lose consciousness. In fairness Meliorn tried to subtly hint not all was right, but alas I failed in picking up on it. Seelies and their riddles.” Taking a deep breath he whispered, “I woke in Edom. The three of us woke up there.” His cadence and posture changed. Alec noted how he shrunk into himself and a look of horror flashed over his features. “While Maia and Raphael roamed the cell freely, Jonathan knew to have me shackled. Not that he really needed to. I was… I was already… weak.”

Magnus had become restless with anxiety. Telling Alec about the year he had been gone would have been hard, but what he was about to say scared him. He hadn’t willingly told anyone this huge secret since Cat. The others only knew because of the circumstance they found themselves in. Now, however, he was about to tell his boyfriend something that would most likely end their relationship once and for all, because who would trust their children with a Prince of Hell’s son?

Taking a deep, the Warlock confessed, “Demon realms don’t necessarily affect us Warlocks. If the reigning demon is powerful enough they can tamper with our magic, but overall we become stronger. Our demon nature taps into the realm and it feeds our magic to a degree.” He fidgeted unable to look up at Alec, “Edom is different for me. My fa- my biological f-father is from there. Technically I should be at my strongest in that realm. The demonic energy should boost my magic, but,” Magnus closed his eyes as his heart felt as though it was pound against his ribs ready to burst from them, “My father knew I was there and made sure to dampen my powers to the point that I was useless. I could barely stay awake for more than ten minutes before I was passed out again. I wish I didn’t. It was never a dreamless sleep. Blood and gore plagued my dreams more often than not. I could hear the screams of demons and friends echoing even after I woke. I could smell the copper blood and sulfur as depressing scenes played in my mind… I only had a reprieve a few times and even then they… they were torture in their own way.” Finally looking up, Magnus dragged a cool finger across Alec’s cheek, “When I didn’t dream of death and destruction, I dreamt of you. Of you being home. Of us having lazy days in bed where we didn’t have to deal with the outside world. They were wonderful. I always enjoyed them… until I realized they were just that, a dream. They made me wish I was back to dreaming about the dark future Jonathan wanted. It wasn’t fair to have dream you. I wanted you, not some knock off I imagined up. It only intensified my longing for you.”

“Magnus.” Alec whispered. 

“My dear Alexander.” He wiped the tears that started spilling from his boyfriend’s eyes. “

Leaning into the touch, Alec chanted, “I’m sorry.” 

“I know. If I couldn’t have you, I didn’t want anything else. I was never sure if my father was the reason for those dreams or if my subconscious conjured them up to cope with the dreams he was sending me. Either way, sleep was never my friend while there. I don’t know how long we were there. I think it was a week or so, but nevertheless eventually a rescue party of five arrived. I’m sure you can figure out who those five were.” Alec gave a weak chuckle knowing exactly who the rescuers were, “They arrived and helped break us out, but… but it honestly was almost for nothing. Jonathan ended up sealing all the doorways between Edom and our realm. We were stuck there with him and Clary as regent rulers. I hated that almost everyone I cared about was stuck in a realm that would kill them. Even if my blood called to the realm I was still dying and Nephilim are never meant to live in the realms of demons. Rap-phael and Maia had a better chance, but even their kind were never meant to live in demonic realms. Our future was looking quite bleak.

“I’m sure Jace or Clary told you about Jonathan’s demise.” Alec nodded, he was well aware that Clary had killed her brother. “A blessing because the asshole was dead, but then we ran into the same problem as before: being unable to leave. We were trapped.” He looked over at Alec with a kaleidoscope of emotions swirling in his eyes. “I missed you. I was devastated I would never be able to see you again. To tell you how much I missed and loved you. I wanted to see you even if it was just one more time, but… I was glad you weren’t there. I never want you in that hellhole. I didn’t want you to be stuck in that realm only to watch your family die. I didn’t want to watch _you_ die. A part of me was glad you were here wandering around because I knew… I knew if you were still a Shadowhunter you would have been there.”

“I would have lead the mission.” Alec took Magnus’s hand in his and kissed his palm. “Even if the Clave denied the request I would have gone after you.”

“I know… And I never would have wanted you there.” He paused for a second before admitting, “I nearly died. I was close to sacrificing myself for our family.” Alec’s eyes widened and his blue eyes seemed to turn to liquid. “There was… there was a way for everyone else to return home. A one way ticket for your family, Maia, and Raphael. My f- Asmodeus appeared,” Alec’s eyes somehow managed to widen even more at the Prince’s name, “And offered a bargain. My immortality for passage home.” Magnus watched as his boyfriend frowned.

Slowly Alec said, “I know you value your immortality, but… how does that equate to you dying?”

“He wouldn’t just be taking my immortality away. Once I became mortal all the years I lived would have caught up with me. Nobody, not even one well taken care of would have survived 400 years. I would have turned to dust. But to have my friends and family returned home? I would have done that willingly.”

“Magnus!”

“Shh.” Magnus stroked Alec’s cheek again to soothe the panic clearly in his love’s eyes, “To have your family and our friends home again and not die a slow death in Edom, I was willing to do what had to be done. However…” Magnus closed his eyes and this time Alec placed a hand on the back of the Warlock’s neck, “Raphael beat me to it. He bargained with Asmodeus. His Vampiric line is- was rare. He hailed from the original Vampire and he, compared to myself, was young. Taking his immortality away would age him into his 70s. Perfectly survivable…

“We objected of course. Asmodeus wanted me, but Raphael,” Magnus gave a watery, longing laugh remembering the Vampire he saw as his son, “Oh Raphael, he’s a stubborn one. He bargained tooth and nail for Asmodeus to accept his immortality in exchange for all of us passage home. It- it worked. His immortality was taken, but,” Alec watched as sadness gave way to fury, “But Asmodeus is a _demon._ ” He spat the words like a cat in a rage. “A prince of evil. He added a clause. Not only would he take Raphael’s immortality, but because he wasn’t getting **me** , he wanted to add to our suffering. He would make everyone forget the Vampire except for us. We were forced to remember him while everyone…” He shook his head, “It wasn’t fair. It was cruel, but what are you to expect from one such as him? If I ever-” He cut himself off and breathed.

Once he was under control of his emotions again, Magnus finished his tale, “We returned and the war was over. With the death of Jonathan, his Endarkened army perished. I can still hear the sobs from the family members whose loved ones had been turned.”

“They weren’t given a Shadowhunter’s funeral.” Alec stated knowing that even if the Endarkened had been unwillingly turned, they were still traitors under Nephilim Law.

“They had a separate funeral outside of Idris. The loss was devastating.” Magnus looked down at his lap, “I know I’ve said it wouldn’t be a bad thing for Shadowhunters to die out. That perhaps the world would be better for it, but… Seeing the dead and how many pyres had been lit for those lost in the war was sombering. Too many young lives lost. People mourned. That mourning turned to hate. The Council was invited to the Seelie hearing. They were charged with breaking the Accords and siding with Jonathan. It was… It made my blood boil. I don’t condone what the Seelies did, but their punishment will only lead to another war. They are a proud race who will not stand to be slighted as they had.” Lifting a hand to brush some hair from Alec’s forehead, Magnus whispered, “I hate what the Clave did to you, but I’m glad you are not one of them. They **disgust** me. 

“After the meeting, I returned home to mourn, rebuild, and to continue the search for you. After everything I started to realize that although I couldn’t pinpoint your location, the general area was getting smaller.”

“The spell was getting weaker.” Alec whispered back. “It’s how I initially met the Downworlders.”

“You won’t believe how excited I was to realize one day I would be able to track you down. I nearly wept. It was still nearly impossible to find you, but it gave me hope. Then you stayed in the same area for months. The longest amount of time ever. The tracking shifted a little but it seemed you settled somewhere up here. It made me antsy to find you, but alas you are too well trained, Alexander. So we waited and hoped you didn’t leave.” Magnus let out a laugh remembering the day his luck had changed. “Then in the beginning of January everything changed. It was an ordinary day,” Once again his eyes glazed over in memory, “Izzy and I think Simon were over for whatever reason. I can’t recall now, but it was a lazy day. I had no pressing matters and a friend of mine called me… her boyfriend had seen you in a magazine while he waited for her. I couldn’t believe it. After all this searching we found you. Found you in a magazine. I couldn’t believe it at first. My Alexander a model? It was too strange and good to be true. I thanked her of course. I could never repay her for finding you.

“I didn’t want to get my hopes up. Although the man in the picture looked like you, that didn’t mean it was you. I asked your sister if Trueblood meant anything to her and she replied it was Maryse’s maiden name. The moment she confirmed that the man in the magazine was you, I nearly fell to the ground. I finally found you. After so long, I finally found you.

“The hard part was over, now all we had to do was find your physical address. Which wasn’t too hard when you know a cop.”

Alec snorted, “Meaning Luke abused his detective privileges and tracked me down?”

“To be fair the information he was able to get in a short amount of time from the modeling agency was quite minuscule. Your agent takes care to make sure you are protected.” The young man nodded approvingly. He chose his agent well. “All we got out of the information was where you possibly lived, a rough description of you, and that you lived with another person.” Magnus’s voice grew soft, “I nearly didn’t go with your siblings,” Alec frowned at his boyfriend’s confession, “I was afraid you’d met someone new. That you had settled down with a mundane and that was the reason you stayed virtually in one place. In the end my desire to see you again won out and like the storm your siblings are, we portalled here. You can’t imagine how relieved yet confused I was when your roommate turned out to be our little Blueberry. I nearly melted the moment I saw you holding him. You were a natural.”

Alec looked down with a blush, “I honestly thought you hated me. You were quiet and distant that I wasn’t sure why you decided to come. It didn’t help that I needed to get to work when all I wanted to do was apologize. Especially to you and Jace.”

“There’s very little in this world you could do Alexander, that would make me hate you.”

“I know… But back then I was even more of a mess than I was now and filled with so much guilt for leaving you all… I feared the worst.”

“I was conflicted that day. My heart sang when I finally saw you again, but at the same time all that hurt washed over me.”

“I don’t blame you. I’d have felt the same way.” Alec bit his lip reaching to play with Magnus’s hands. There weren’t any rings to play with so he fiddled with the man’s long fingers. “I have a confession. You actually beat me to the reunion.” Magnus made a confused noise that had Alec ducking his head, “I had decided to go and ask for your forgiveness. I finally made the decision because I couldn’t… I couldn’t keep living how I was. I wasn’t strong enough to stay away anymore.”

“Oh, my love.” The Warlock brought their fingers to his lips to gingerly kiss them. “I would have wept if you had knocked on my door.” He pulled Alec into him and as their talk started to come to an end, they finally embraced each other. For a few moments it was quiet as Magnus found relief in finally telling Alec everything.

The moment was only broken when Alec pulled away just enough to see Magnus’s face. “I have a question though.” Magnus hummed in waiting. “Why did Asmodeus specifically want you? Had your father done something to make him go after you?”

Locking up at the question, Magnus pulled away and actually got to his feet to pace. Blue eyes tracked the man as he moved before him. It took some time before the Warlock sighed heavily and wrapped his arms around his waist. Scared, sad eyes that held a certain amount of acceptance found concerned blue ones. “Asmodeus and I… we have history.” He started to move only to stop. “One I wish we never had…”

“You knew him personally?” Alec’s words were slow as he tried to piece together what Magnus wasn’t saying.

“Asmodeus…” He closed his as afraid to see the look of disgust and fear on Alec’s face as he said, “We didn’t just… run into each other and I was never foolish enough to summon him.” It was harder to get out his relationship with the Prince than he thought. Finally he admitted, “Asmodeus is my father.”

There was a beat as Alec’s face screwed up as he processed what his boyfriend had said. He made a little, “Oh,” sound as it hit him what that meant.

“Look,” Magnus took one step with his hands out trying to somehow fix the damage he thought he had done, “I’m sorry I never told you. It’s just… I’m ashamed.”

“I knew every Warlock had a demon parent.” Alec was still blinking a little trying to fully wrap his head around who his boyfriend’s father was. “Asmodeus. Wow.” Seeing how nervous his boyfriend was, he said, “He’s not invited to family dinners.”

Blinking in surprise, Magnus cried, “What?”

“He’s not invited to family dinners. He’s already kidnapped you and most of my family, I don’t want him around the kids. Also, my parents are awkward enough when they both come I don’t want to add your father to the mix.”

“Alexander?” 

Alec watched the confusion play over Magnus’s face, but the fear was still there and Alec couldn’t have that. “Magnus.” He called, holding his hand out for the Warlock to take. Once the older man’s hand was in his, Alec pulled Magnus down to sit nearly on his lap. Placing a hand to stubbled cheek, the younger man made sure brown eyes were looking at him. “Magnus, I don’t care who your father is. All I care about is who **you** are and if you have any doubts, you are the farthest thing to a demon possible. You are a wonderful person who deserves the world.”

Tears renewed, Magnus whimpered, “You don’t understand. I’ve done horrible things, Alexander. I was with him for decades cultivating my darker impulses. I’m not wonderful and I’m far closer to a demon than you think.”

“When were you with him?”

“You remember how I told you about killing my step-father?” Alec nodded knowing exactly what conversation he was talking about. “Asmodeus came to me. He told me who he was and how he would take care of me.”

“You went with him.” Alec stated.

With a sad nod, Magnus said, “He was the only other person in the world that had eyes like mine. He was my father.”

“But you left him.”

“I sealed him in his kingdom.”

“You were a scared child, mio amato.” Lifting Magnus’s face so he could looking into his eyes once more, Alec said, “He took advantage of you. You can’t blame yourself for that.” Not letting Magnus interrupt, Alec pressed on, “You realized how awful he was and you tried to fix your mistakes. You locked him away and spent the rest of your life helping those around you. You have one of _the_ biggest hearts I know. Don’t let you father taint you any further. You aren’t him and I know you will never be him. I love you Magnus, not because of your powers or how attractive you are or because you have money. I love you because you’re wise and brave. You’re are one of the most generous people I know and by the Angel Magnus, you are so incredible.” Alec’s posture shifted as love pour out through his words, “Magnus you… You have a beautiful soul that lights up a room and infects everyone around you. I marvel every time I see you because… because you have this spark that’s,” He looked up trying to find the right words to describe how he felt, “That is so special and brilliant. That is uniquely you… I love being with you because you make everything better. Demons destroy and ruin whatever lay in their path and you are nothing like that. You help even when there is little benefit for you. You defended Izzy and helped protect her from an unjust sentence. You gave me the courage to finally come clean and be the best version of myself. You watched over my family when I couldn’t... I will keep going for the rest of my life until you finally understand just how amazing and truly wonderful you are.”

Not saying anything, Magnus hid his face in Alec’s shoulder as he let out all the negative feelings. He held on to his boyfriend like a lifeline letting Alec’s soothing voice wash over him. They had to finally break apart when Maxie’s babbling started to turn into whimpers. Pulling away, Alec first brought his hands up to hold Magnus’s face. “Thank you for telling me everything.” He gave a chaste kiss before standing to get his son.

The rest of the day was spent in a more subdued manner. They spent time with Maxie until it was time to pick up Rafael. Instead of heading straight home, the four went to the park to play. Magnus mainly watched or pushed Maxie on the swing, while Alec was more interactive with his eldest. By the time they returned to the apartment the boys were pleasantly tired. While Alec started making dinner, Magnus kept an eye on Maxie while simultaneously helping Rafe with his homework. After homework was done, dinner was eaten, and a story was read, the couple relaxed in a calming bath until they deemed themselves ready for bed.

“I’m sorry,” Alec whispered into Magnus’s neck once they were settled in for sleep, “For all the yelling and petty arguing.”

Tightening his arms around his boyfriend, the Warlock muttered, “Me too. I hate fighting with you.” 

“And I you, mio amato.”

Magnus still woke that night from images of blood and death, but settled faster than before knowing Alec finally understood what his dreams were about. Their talk didn’t fix everything, however it did bring comfort, lifted a weight, and ended the worst of the fighting between the two.


	26. December 8th

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ****WARNING: Spoilers for Infernal Devices series. Its a brief history on Will and if you wish to skip it, I guess skip where I have the asterisk? 
> 
> I managed to bust this beauty in two days. I'm quite proud because I didn't know where to go after last chapter. I knew what events/topics I wanted but one of them felt too soon after what happened in last chapter. However, after talking to my partner in crime this chapter compliments what's been happening thus I've written it. So I suppose I should **WARN** that part of this gets emotional. It was necessary and I've had this particular event in my head since almost the beginning. I hope you enjoy (idk if that's the word I should use, but oh well). 
> 
> We are officially coming to the end of this installment. YAY! If you haven't noticed, there is now a final chapter number. Don't be sad! There will be one more part in this series which will follow our boys to the end of this tale. It makes me excited, but also a little sad to know this story is coming to an end. Don't get me wrong, there's still A LOT I want to write, but I can see the end. It's baffling because when I started this It felt like it never really would end. I can't wait to see what you think.
> 
> Have a great week and until next time! Cheers, Angels!

As November faded into dreary December that couldn’t make up its mind whether snow or freezing rain should be its element, Alec started to mildly panic. In only a few short days Magnus’s birthday would be upon them. It would be the first time since they’ve met the pair would be celebrating it together. He figured Magnus would want to go out and celebrate. This he had to mentally prepare himself for. Although he was coming out of the depressed haze of the previous month, partying at a club didn’t sound like an amazing night. He’d do it of course if that’s what Magnus wanted, but it wasn’t something he really wanted to do.

If steeling himself for a night at the club was all Alec had to do, his anxiety wouldn’t be so bad. However, since November was basically a haze of fighting, numbness, and anger, he’d completely zoned out thinking about what to get his boyfriend for his birthday. Magnus probably wasn’t expecting anything. The Warlock still looked surprised everytime Alec or the boys gave him something. Literally every time. From really nice makeup palettes he traded Gwen for if she needed a watch or something he was gifted for modeling ut figured Magnus would like it more or a picture Maxie and Rafe drew together. Giving something to a 400 year old Warlock was tough. He wanted it to be specially especially _because_ it was Magnus’s first birthday together. All he had to do now was think of the perfect gift… he was stuck.

While Alec thought and talked to his friends about what to get his boyfriend, December turned out to be a lot more active than he ever remembered it being. Rafe walked to the table one morning and sat quietly as his father made breakfast and Magnus tried to calm an upset Maxie. His dark eyes watched his father for a moment before speaking up. “Dad?” Alec hummed informing his son he was listening. “Is December special for us?”

Pausing in his omelette flipping, Alec was mildly startled by the question. After half a second, the man flipped the eggs and turned to his son, “No. Well, not to me. I mean Magnus’s birthday is this month but aside from that no. Why?”

“Kids are talking about kismass and kanza and hannina.” He said thank you as his dad put breakfast before him.

Leaning against the counter Alec replied, “The holidays are ChRisTmas, KWanza, and HanUKKah.” He said the holidays slowly and smiled when Rafe repeated them. “I honestly don’t know much about them, but they are celebrated by people who are religious. Christians celebrate Christmas, Jews celebrate Hanukkah, and I believe African-Americans celebrate Kwanza.”

“Why don’t we?”

Alec cocked his head, “I didn’t grow up religious. Shadowhunters don’t tend to have a religion. We believe in the Angel and that there is a heavenly host, but we aren’t tied to just one belief. Some do sway more to one, but most of us don’t. Up until recently I’ve never celebrated any of the mundane holidays. Thanksgiving was a first for me.”

“Oh.” Rafe chewed thoughtfully before looking over at Magnus, “Are you religious?”

“Not particularly. For a short time I grew up Protestant, but that was a long time ago. I’ll celebrate Christmas, but generally I call no religion my own.” By now Magnus was trying to feed Maxie cut up bits of egg and only succeeding a little. There were bits of yellow matter all over Maxie’s face and some in the older Warlock’s hair.

“Oh. Okay.” After finishing his plate, he hopped down from the chair to finish getting ready. 

“Any other questions?” Alec asked picking a few pieces of fruits and the last of the eggs from Rafe’s plate.

“No. Yes.” The boy’s eyes lit up as a new question popped in his head. “What are Nonno and Nonna?”

“Ah. Catholic I believe.” Their store was slowly becoming more decorated for the Christmas holiday than any of the others. “They go to church every… Sunday.”

“Okay.”

“Go get your bag. We need to get you to school.” Alec chuckled as Rafe darted off with Luci hot on his heels. He looked over to see Magnus wave his hand and instantly clean the mess the young Lightwood had created. “I didn’t know you were Protestant.”

Magnus looked up and nodded, “For a short time. My step-father was.” He said no more on the subject as he lifted Maxie out of his highchair. “Has Nonno and Nonna tried to get you to church?”

“Rafe, you need a heavier coat today, it’s cold.” He held out his son’s winter coat and helped him into it. “A few times. Once or twice I actually went, but usually they let me be since I don’t believe in **one** teaching. They had us go to Christmas Mass though. It’s tradition for them and I can’t say no when they give me those eyes and talk about how they used to go with their son.”

Magnus laughed while wrapping a scarf around Maxie’s neck, “Ah yes the guilt trip. They do that marvelously. So you’ll be going this year?”

“Most likely.” He attached Luci’s leash and once everyone was bundled up, the quartet and Luci headed out. “Maxie and I also had Christmas dinner with them.”

“There’s food?” Rafe looked up with big eyes. 

“Yes. I’m sure if you ask nicely Nonna wouldn’t mind if you helped her.” The older Shadowhunter tried not to laugh as Rafe nodded enthusiastically. Upon entering the school grounds, Alec bent down to hug his son. “Be good Rafe and have a great day.”

“I will.” He kissed his father’s cheek. “I love you.”

“Love you too.” Standing up, he watched as his son turned to give Maxie a kiss on his cheek and then hug Magnus. Once farewells were given, Rafe ran off to see his friends. They stayed for a little while longer before deciding it was too cold to just stand there and walked back to the bakery. Once inside the couple had a coffee while Maxie stumbled around chasing Luci. Magnus ended up helping Nonno put decorations up, while Alec was instructed to practice the piano via Christmas music. Who needed cantered music when you had an available pianist? Not the Piro’s that’s for sure. The group spent a few hours talking and helping the Piro’s before heading up stairs so Maxie could nap and the couple could have some alone time.

A few days later Alec found himself in a pair of designer jeans Gwen had snagged for him, a cerulean blue button-up, and hair that was sort of tamed. The moment he stepped out of the bathroom he was met by wolf whistles courtesy of his Downworlder friends. “Looking hott, Alex.” Jafa grinned with a wink.

“Thank you, Jafa.” He was fiddling with his cuff a little nervous about going out. After spending the day with the boys, helping Rafe bake a cake, and then surprising Magnus with a birthday lunch and dessert, Alec wasn’t sure he was ready to go partying all night. Knowing Magnus they’d be out until the sun was up and that would completely ruin his sleep schedule. But he wasn’t going to say no. His boyfriend was excited to go to some high end nightclub Alec knew nothing about.

Feeling eyes on him, the Nephilim looked up to see a few of his friends scrutinizing him. “You need something else. Also,” Jafa jumped the couch only to start rolling Alec’s sleeves, “Show off your tats. They’re hott and deserved to be seen.”

Alec looked down at his forearms. Now that it was winter he didn’t show them off much. He loved his sister’s tattoo and was still quite proud and in aw of what the tattoo artist had done with his idea. Then there was his newest tattoo. It was less detailed, but held almost as much meaning as the other. After a long time of debating, he finally decided to just go for it and the moment Clary saw it she had started crying. Taking up most of his forearm in an X formation was one of her _kindjal_ and an artist’s pencil. He had thought about putting a stele instead of a pencil, but thought better of it. The Shadowhunters probably wouldn’t like if he put two of their items on his body after having stripped him of his status. Plus, it was probably pretty obvious now that he was still in contact with his family since Clary’s very unique weapon was on his arm. Luckily he didn’t run into many Shadowhunters anymore.

“Jafa, I shutter to say, isn’t wrong.” Every turned as Magnus entered the living room. “But I have the perfect thing.” He held up a charcoal grey vest. Somehow the Warlock had managed to match Alec’s jeans to his vest almost perfectly. “Put it on.” 

With a sigh, did as he was told before trying to bat Magnus away when the man started unbuttoning his shirt. “What are you doing?”

“Finishing the look.”

“I’m having a sense of deja vu and I don’t like it.” Alec mutter still squirming.

“Either we unbutton the first two buttons or you’re wearing a tie. Choose.” Magnus raised a brow knowing what Alec would pick.

Sighing in defeat, Alec relented, “Fine. Be happy I love you.”

“I am.” He leaned forward and pecked his boyfriend on the lips. “You look ravishing.”

Seeing the heat in his boyfriend's eyes, Alec whispered, “We could just go to the loft.”

“Nice try, Darling. As tempting as that would be, Cat is actually coming out and I’d like to dance the night away.”

“It was worth a shot.” Alec replied ignoring the snickering of his friends. Turning he walked over to his sons. “Alright you two, be good.” He kissed both on the cheek earning him a giggle from his youngest. “If you need me, just call. Okay.”

“Okay, dad.” Rafe leaned forward to hug him. “You look pretty. Have fun.”

“I’ll try.” His son laughed at his dramatics before scampering off to say bye to Magnus. “Please don’t ruin my home or let the boys eat too much sugar.”

“Us?” Sylvannus asked in mock surprise, “We would never.”

“Right. I’ll probably see you tomorrow if not I’ll see one of you. Bye.” He walked to the door where he slipped on his coat and grabbed Magnus’s. The Warlock cooed at how gentlemanly his boyfriend was being, the pair waved good-bye before stepping through a portal. 

They arrived at a nice restaurant that Alec would never go to unless it was for Magnus. He felt out of his league, but through the grace of the Angel, he managed to not make a fool of himself. The first few minutes were a little awkward.

The pair were the last to arrive of the small party. Alec knew Cat, but there were two people he’d never met sitting at the table. “Alexander, you obviously know Cat.”

“I would hope so. Hey Cat.” The Nephilim smiled as he hugged his friend. “How’s Madzie?”

“Wonderful and mischievous. She misses you and the boys.” She smiled back.

“We’ll have to set up a time for a play date.”

“Of course.”

She sat down while, Alec turned to meet the other two. He blinked unsure why the two people before him looked at him in shock and with a hint of sadness. “Alexander, I’d like you to meet my friends Tessa Gray and Jem Carstairs. I have known them for years.”

Jem seemed to be the first to snap out of his stupor. He offered his hand and a soft smile, “Hello. Magnus has talked non-stop about you. I am James, but everyone calls me Jem.” The name pinged something at the back of Alec’s mind, but he couldn't recall why.

“A pleasure to meet you. Alexander, but everyone calls me Alec… except Magnus.” Jem let out a chuckle. He turned to the woman who seemed to finally get some holding over herself, “Hello, I’m Alec.”

“Excuse me for my rudeness,” She gave a watery smile, “I am Tessa. A pleasure to meet you. You just… You look like someone I once knew, loved.” Alec watched as Jem rubbed her back comfortingly. After the slightly awkward introductions, the party sat and the rest of dinner went by smoothly.

It was somewhere near the end of the meal, Alec looked at Jem as if he was trying to figure something out. The Shadowhunter finally asked, “Is everything alright?”

A slight blush spread across Alec’s cheeks at being caught, “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to be rude.”

“It is fine. Is something bothering you?” The soft smile he gave was one of calm and collected. As if nothing in the world could really bother him.

“Were… Were you a Silent Brother?”

Apparently not expecting that, Jem’s brows raised before he nodded, “I was, but I am no longer.”

Putting the pieces together Alec hazard, “Were you the one that helped Jace and Clary?”

“I am.”

“Jace’s talked about you a few times. You helped him.”

“I did not do much except listen and talk to him about his ancestor. You are his Parabatai, correct?” The calming smile was back that barely helped the acidic feeling in Alec’s stomach.

Pushing his plate away Alec looked down, “Ex-Parabatai.” He felt Magnus slide a comforting hand on his thigh. It helped to ground him.

“You’ll always be each others Parabatai.” There was a hint of sadness in Jem’s eyes that Alec knew his own mimicked, “I know. I was Will’s, Jace’s ancestor’s.” As if reading Alec’s thoughts, he said, “I became a Silent Brother in my 20s. I was sick, addicted to Yin Feng. If I had not become one, I would have died.” Tessa put a hand on Jem’s arm, “I know what it is like to have that bond broken before its time, Alec. If you need to talk please don’t hesitate to call me. Mobile devices are quite useful I have come to learn.”

“Thank you.” And Alec did appreciate the gesture. They may have been in two different situations but at least someone knew what it was like to have that bond forcefully torn away. It would be nice talking to someone about it.

The rest of the dinner passed and before he knew it, Alec was walking the few blocks to the club Magnus was excited to go to. He watched with a smile as Magnus laughed and talked with his friends he hadn’t seen in a while. Startling mildly, the young man turned to see a smiling Tessa loop her arm through his. “Are you enjoying the night, Alec?” Where Jem had an accent, Alec could hear maybe a mild one but her speech was mainly American.

“I am. Magnus has talked about you and Jem on a few occasions and even Jace has so it’s nice to put a face to a name.” He smiled at her.

She smiled back but he could see there was a slight pain in her grey eyes. “And I you.” She leaned forward a little and whispered, “He’s gushed about you on several occasions.” Tessa let out a laugh at Alec’s blush, “I’m glad he has you.” She let out a soft sigh as she said, “The first time I saw your picture I nearly fell over. It was like seeing Will again… The longer I looked I could obviously see the differences, but for a split second…” She shook her head trying to settle her thoughts. “You’re quite a bit taller than him, but your hair and eyes are all him. I suppose you get it from his sister Cecily. She married a Lightwood. Back then they had green eyes and brown hair.”

“Magnus said something along those lines.” Alec nodded in agreement. “But I believe his words were ‘green eyed monsters.’” Tessa let out a laugh that had her throwing her head back. He couldn’t help but smile at making her do so. “What was he like if you don’t mind me asking?”

“Wild.” She smiled softly, “He was a risk taker… ****** Or at least he was when I first met him. He thought he was cursed. A demon had said he was and anyone who loved him would die thus he became a reckless child who tried to push everyone away. Jem was the exception.”

“And you?” Alec hazard a guess.

The woman hummed as her gaze went back to the past, “Yes and no. He fought it. We had a connection, but he did almost everything he could to push me away. With Magnus’s help he found out that he wasn’t actually cursed. He told me how he felt, but alas by then Jem had asked for my hand.” Alec raised his brows in surprise. “Our original engagement was short lived. Jem fell quite ill to the point of nearly dying…” Tessa paused lost in the memory.

Placing a hand on hers, Alec whispered, “You don’t need to tell me.”

“It’s fine. It was a long time ago, but it sometimes feels like it happened yesterday. The Silent Brothers saved him and made him one of their own. We, at the London Institute, both rejoiced and mourned. We were happy he lived and free of the addiction, but… Will lost his Parabatai and I my betrothed. Unfortunately we didn’t have time to really think about it as we had to still deal with Mortmain.” Her voice grew hard at the monster’s name. “He was defeated and at the Clave Christmas Eve Party he proposed. I said yes and we wedded. He was still reckless, but not like before. He was no longer actively uncaring if he died or not.”

“Sounds like Jace gets his cockiness from Will.” Alec affectionately shook his head remembering his brother’s antics.

“That would be one way to describe my Will. He was sure of himself and adored being a Shadowhunter. He was also deeply devoted to his family, especially Jem and our children.” She let out a titter as she said, “He would make up any and all excuses to see Jem. Before James and Lucie, our children, he once told Gabriel he had to take one for the team and knocked him out. Then he started yelling about needing to get Brother Zachariah over to aid in Gabriel’s recovery. He must have “had” demon pox over three dozen times.”

“I can see Jace doing something like that.” There was a slight horror in his voice.

“He was a wonderful father. He simply adored our children.” Biting his lip, Alec was unsure if he wanted to voice the question in his head. “What?”

“I mean no disrespect, but… were… were they ah-”

“His? Ours?” She smiled, “Yes. Everyone seems to love the Herondale’s, but forget that I was one of them. I’m a Warlock like Magnus, but unlike him or Cat or anyone else I’ve run into I appear to be different. I am part Greater Demon and Shadowhunter.” She paused for a beat before saying, “It’s a strange combination that grants me immortality, magic, and the ability to change my appearance, but also I am able to wield shadowhunter weapons and have children. Strangely enough no Rune takes to my skin. I don’t know why, but they fade away the moment they touch my skin. I’m sure the Clave is all too glad the memory of me has faded.” ******

“You were part of Shadowhunter Society I assume.” Tessa nodded. “Are you returning now that you and Jem are engaged?”

“I don’t think so. Jem thus far has no intention of resuming his life as a Shadowhunter. We’ve been traveling ever since.” She looked up at him and gently asked, “If given the chance, would you?”

Alec paused. Would he? “I… I don’t know. I’m angry at them. Still hurt by what they did.” _I have nightmares and deep seated depression._ “They stripped me once over not telling them about Luke, why wouldn’t they do it again for something less? I don’t trust them and overall they need to change. I have mundane friends and family I wouldn’t want to abandon, however… I do miss being a Shadowhunter. I miss my family even if I do see them. It’s not the same. I want to protect them. My son…” Alec looked down for a second and dropped his voice, “My oldest son Rafe… He’s a Nephilim.”

“It’s safe to say the Clave do not know?” Tessa matched his level and huddled a little closer to him.

“No. I’m trying to figure out what’s best to do by him. On the one hand, he’s terrified of the Shadow World. He’s getting better and is constantly exposed to Downworlders so in time he might be fine, but… I would never see him again. If the Clave found out I not only knew he was one of them but had adopted him they’d have me killed. Or worse they’d take him from me and not only would _I_ be devastated, but so would Magnus and Maxie. I couldn’t do that to them. I couldn’t do that to him! He watched as Sebastian eliminated his Institute and then lived on the streets for a year or so. There’s no way I would allow him to be ripped away from me and the stability of a mundane home life.”

“However?”

“He should be with his people. He’s a Shadowhunter. It’s his culture and history, he should know about it. He should be able to make the choice when he’s old enough whether or not he wants to be trained to fight. I see his face when he listens to my siblings tell him stories of their fights. Granted I know they’re watering it down so they don’t scare him, but I see it… the small desire to fulfill our purpose.”

“Perhaps, but even if he became one, he could visit you. From what Magnus says and you’ve stated he could visit you. Your family does.”

He appreciated the reassurance, but he couldn’t hold on to it lest his greatest fear came true. “They do, but what do you think the Clave would do if they found out , a stripped Nephilim, had a child Nephilim and hadn’t told them the moment I knew what he was? Do you really think they’d allow him to stay in New York?”

“I suppose they may not.” She relented sadly.

“They’d send him far away so I’d never be able to see him. They’d question my family and they’d be under a microscope.” She rubbed his arm soothingly. She understood what it was like to fear your child’s happiness. “I don’t know what to do.”

“For now be there for him. It’s all you can do. From what you’ve told me, it’s best if he stays with you. He’s scared and we both know the Clave wouldn’t care. Now enough gloom for now he is safe and sound and I need to see pictures. You have two sons correct?”

Blinking out of his depressed thoughts surrounding Rafe, Alec nodded. Reaching into his back pocket, he pulled up his pictures, “The older one is Rafael. The baby is Maxie. They are too much to handle.”

She laughed at the first picture he showed her. It was one of the most recent from only yesterday. He had left them alone for a minute to grab Luci’s food. When he returned they were both covered in sweet potatoes and having a heated argument. Tessa nearly peed herself at some of the stories Alec told about the pictures he had taken. By the time they arrived at the club and swiftly entered without having to stand in the mile long line, the pair were grinning as they shared stories about their children.

Once in the VIP section, Magnus finally turned to his boyfriend and friend to find them both teary eyed and in stitches. “May I be in on what had both of you nearly on the ground laughing?” Cat and Jem both turned interested in what was happening.

Tessa fanned herself trying to stop the tears, “Alec was showing me pictures of his sons and giving back stories to some of them. Those two are a handful.”

Magnus chuckled thinking about the boys, “Combine them with his Downworlder friends or family and you never know what’s going to happen.”

“Oh children. They lighten your life while also making it that much more stressful.” Tilting her head to glance at Alec she said, “I’ll have to meet them soon. They sound wonderful.”

“I’m not working for the next few days just let me know when you want to come over.” He smiled kindly.

“Expect a call soon. Now,” she rubbed her hands together, “Who’s ready for drinks?”

“You’ve asked the magical question my dear.” Magnus grinned. The next hour was spent drinking and laughing. Before long the birthday boy was ready to dance and dragged his reluctant boyfriend onto the floor while the rest of the party easily followed. It took some time, but eventually Alec had just enough liquid courage to dance and actually enjoy it. Somewhere between the third song and the tenth, Alec lost his vest to the VIP lounge and his hair was sticking to his face. Sweat dripped down the back of his neck and he was mildly tempted to unbutton more of his shirt. Magnus had already untucked his shirt so he could feel his boyfriend’s skin while they danced. Humming into the younger man’s neck, Magnus took a deep breath. Enjoying the wonderful combination of Alec’s natural scent and the cologne Izzy and Clary had given him for his birthday. It was turning out to be a great birthday.

By the time four rolled around, Alec was ready to leave. He had fun and enjoyed Tessa, Jem, and Cat’s company, but now all he wanted to do was go home and sleep. Maybe take a shower first. Magnus pouted a little at having to leave the club, but was quite content to drape himself over his boyfriend and whisper naughty things in his ear as the pair headed home. Luckily, the Warlock wasn’t so inebriated that he was a stumbling mess, but he would most likely have a hangover in the morning. Well, until he magicked it away.

Upon seeing his loft in view, Magnus brightened. Grabbing Alec’s hand, he pulled his boyfriend up the stairs, into his loft, and kept going. Alec called his name unsure what was going through the older man’s head, but Magnus merely smiled. Bursting through the roof entrance, the man grinned excitedly and threw his arms out. “Let’s watch the sunrise!”

Brows coming together, Alec said, “You know that’s in another 4 hours, right?”

“Shh, it’ll be fun.” Suddenly he was invading Alec’s space and purred, “I’m sure we’ll think or _do_ something to pass the time.”

Trying not to show how okay he was with that line of thought, Alec pointed out, “If we have too much _fun_ we’ll be asleep before the sun even thinks of rising.” 

He barely noticed Magnus pulling him towards the furniture until the man gently pushed him onto it. “We’ll see.” The mischievous grin had Alec gulping at whatever his boyfriend was thinking.

An hour or so and far less clothes later, the pair were cuddling in bed Magnus had conjured with exorbitant amounts of pillows and blankets. As Magnus yawned, Alec couldn’t help but chuckle and kiss the man’s temple, “Don’t fall asleep now, we have a sunrise to watch.”

Groaning a little before snuggling closer to Alec’s body, Magnus mumbled, “Just resting my eyes for a few minutes.”

“We both know what that means.” The younger man puffed out a laugh, “Would a present wake you up?” Suddenly with a face full of Magnus, Alec had to pull back a bit before his boyfriend nailed him in the head from nodding so hard. “Alright, I’ll go get your present. Wait here, Mio Amato.” Kissing Magnus on the lips, the Nephilim detached himself before wrapping a sheet around his waist.

“I hate to see you leave, but I **love** to see you go.” Alec snorted at his boyfriend's attempt at flirting. It wasn’t long before he returned holding a shoe box with a little gift bag on top.

Sitting down and getting comfortable, the Nephilim was amused at how impatient his boyfriend was. He placed the shoe box behind him while holding the little gift bag. “I ah, I hope you like it.”

Taking the shiny blue bag, Magnus grinned like a child, “Of course I’ll like it. It’s from you.” Pulling the tissue paper out and tossing the bag behind him, the Warlock carefully unwrapped the gift inside. He blinked in aw at the present. In his hand was a pendant on a soft leather cord. He barely registered Alec scooting closer as his thumb ran his finger over the beautifully crafted necklace. The main pendant was a polished thick disc of amethyst that rested not too heavily in his hand. Over it set in pure silver were bright yellow flowers that he wasn’t sure what they were. He felt the power and magic flowing through the piece as if it was alive. “Alexander.” He marveled.

“Do you like it?” The unsure way Alec asked had Magnus looking up.

“Of course. I love it.” He frowned a little as his eyes returned to the piece. “Where did you get it?”

“I asked Cass and Jafa for help.” Scooting just a little bit closer, Alec’s long fingers pointed to the amethyst. “The amethyst is for protection.” His fingers moved to the flowers in the middle. “The flowers are supposed to be Yarrow. They um… they’re supposed to mean everlasting love. The stone we chose was yellow sapphire. It’s supposed to mean,” He scrunched up his face as he tried to remember, “I think something about power, wisdom and… kindness? Gems got a little confusing when it came to not only the type of gem but also its color.”

Suddenly Magnus wanted to cry. “Alexander!” He pounced on his love and started kissing him. “This is wonderful. You put so much thought into it.”

“Of course. They were also supposed to put a few spells on it and the cord shouldn’t break.”

“You are too perfect, my Darling. I love it.” Sitting up, he slipped the necklace on and smiled. Leaning forward he kissed his love again. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome. I’m glad you liked it.” He had been a little worried it would be something Magnus wouldn’t particularly like. Although he knew his boyfriend would appreciate almost anything he gave him, it didn’t mean the man would wear it.

“I adore it. Now,” The older man cocked his head to try and catch a glimpse of what Alec was trying to hide, “What’s the box? Are you telling me a kink?” The dirty smirk on Magnus’s face had Alec blushing.

Coughing, Alec said, “No. Ah no. It’s…” He pulled the box into view. The nervous quiver to his voice had Magnus straightening up and taking a look at the box. Suddenly the Warlock realized he recognized it from Alec’s closet. It had always sat in the corner; lonely and forgotten. Or at least he thought it had been forgotten. A few times he had thought about popping the lid open to take a peek, but something had always stopped him. 

“I don’t want to ruin the atmosphere… I’ve been thinking of showing you this for a while,” He stroked the worn shoe box carefully with minutely trembling fingers, “I’ve talked to my therapist about it and she supports me wanting to show you. It’s just… After we had our talk, I knew it was time to show you. It’s really the last thing about my time traveling I haven’t really been able to talk about.”

Placing his hand on Alec’s, Magnus whispered, “If you’re not ready-”

“No,” Alec shook his head, “I need to do this. I need you to see this and it’ll make some of my behavior make more sense.” Taking a breath he took the cover off and before handing it to Magnus he quietly requested, “Please don’t… don’t read them out loud. I started these when I was in a bad place so I’m sorry it’s going to ruin the mood. I suggest starting on the right and end on the left. If they get hard to read, do a few from the left.”

“Okay.” Although Magnus didn’t understand he would do as instructed since Alec clearly knew best. Taking the box, he waited for the younger man to get comfortable. He was a little surprised when Alec moved to sit behind and cuddle him, but perhaps this was going to be more harrowing than he initially thought. 

And he was right. After settling against his boyfriend, he picked up the first post-it note. For a brief moment he wanted to affectionately roll his eyes at Alec’s obsession with the sticky pieces of paper. However, the moment he read the first one, his heart dropped.

_Magnus, I’m so angry and so numb. I’m sorry_

Now he understood. This was a box that would help Magnus understand what went and goes on in Alec’s head when he was depressed. The words and feelings he never spoke as he either went about his day in a numb haze or stared at nothing for hours. Magnus wasn’t sure he was ready. He continued reading.

_Magnus, I’m a failure._

__

__

__

__

Magnus, it’s happened again.

_Magnus, I_

_Magnus, Maxie won’t stop crying. I hate myself for getting angry._

__

__

__

Magnus, why is the world loud

_Magnus, I don’t care about anything._

Magnus, I miss you.

Mag *smudged and tear stained*

They were all addressed to him. Every single one. It hurt. He hated seeing Alec in so much pain and being unable to do anything. He wasn’t sure when, but he started crying. A few times he had to stop. Each time Alec held him tighter and whispered to him. A few times he reminded him that he could read from the left. Those helped.

_Magnus, I feel lighter._

__

__

__

__

Magnus, Rafe held a conversation in English and only stumbled a little

_Magnus, Nonna and Nonno adore you_

_Magnus, I love you_

After reading a few from the left (he concluded were Alec’s more positive thoughts), he went back to reading from the right. There were a lot more of these. He assumed it all started with the negative thoughts and eventually Alec started writing happier ones. He’d have to ask. But he continued. As time passed his emotions were constantly in a flux. The notes were a blessing and a curse. Love letters from a man far more broken than most people realized. They’d all commented on it at one point: Alec had his life together. Then they saw that maybe it wasn’t as put together as they originally thought. Now though… Now Magnus truly saw behind the veil into just how far Alec had come and was still trudging through. He knew these thoughts and felt how they echoed in his soul.

Seeing the post-it notes hurt.

Halfway through the right side, Alec nudged him. “Magnus, look.” Following the long pale finger of his love, Magnus’s eyes rested on the peaking of the rising sun. Reading one happy note, the Warlock placed the box beside him and watched the sun rise. It painted the sky beautiful soft shades of reds, purples, yellows, and blues. Once the sun was up, the Nephilim whispered, “We should go to bed.”

Turning, Magnus pinned him to the bed as he nuzzled into his boyfriend's chest hair. “We are in bed. Sleep.”

“Be glad you’re adorable and I’m tired.” Magnus let out a sigh and attempted to snuggle closer.

As Alec was dropping off into the sweet embrace of sleep, he heard his boyfriend whisper, “I can’t finish them. Not today.”

“Okay.” The Nephilim’s voice was neutral. Neither guilting the Warlock into finishing or giving him the easy out of never reading the last of them. It was all for Magnus to decide.

With a final yawn, Magnus promised, “I’ll read them. Just not today.” 

Alec kissed his boyfriend’s head and mumbled, “Happy Birthday, Magnus. I love you.” Humming what sounded like a thank you, the pair drifted off into a restful sleep.

Eventually, over the course of a few days, Magnus did read every post-it note Alec had written up to date. When he finally gave the box back, they talked about how Alec felt knowing Magnus now knew his innermost thoughts and what Magnus felt reading them. It was harrowing emotionally for both of them. But by the end Magnus was able to realize how important he was to Alec’s continual survival. How, even after trying valiantly to stay away, he took Magnus request years ago to always come to him when Alec was trapped in his negative thoughts. For Alec, he was finally ready to move on. To move past everything that had been weighing him down and finish healing.


	27. Work

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy the chapter. Have a great week and see you next time for the final installment of this part. Cheers, Angels!

A week later Alec found himself unable to avoid Gwen's prodding. Normally he was very good at that if he so chose to be, but she caught him in a vulnerable situation. He was minding his own business and letting his makeup artist do his makeup for the black and white photoshoot when his friend pounced. With a grin that never boded well for the Nephilim, she asked, "So you seem to be in better spirits." Alec merely hummed knowing this wasn't what Gwen wanted to talk to him about. "I mean you haven't bit off anyone's head and you actually look well rested. I take it you and Magnus worked things out?" 

He wasn't exactly going to deny it. He knew Gwen was aware of the fact that the two had been blowing up at each other. Hell she even witnessed a minor fight once. "Yes." He replied closing his eyes at the artist's request. "We did." 

"Good," She smiled, "It was messing with my chi. I wasn't going to let me ship sink." Alec rolled his eyes knowing what she was referring to. Ash had went into excruciating detail about what the hell a ship was. Some of the reference pictures had been scarring. "I mean it's not a bad thing to fight, but you two were going a bit overboard. Wait you two didn't break up did you?" 

The alarm in her voice had Alec frowning. "No! Just because we were fighting doesn't mean I'd break up with him. I love him." 

Sighing in relief, Gwen smiled, "Good and I highly doubt that boy would break up with you. His eyes get all gooey and loving whenever he looks at you and the boys. I almost go into a sugar coma because of it. We won’t even talk about you."

“We aren’t that bad.” He defended.

“You really are.” She snorted. “I’m going to get Type 2 because of you and then I’ll have to cut down on how often I visit you guys. It’ll break my heart.”

“I’m pretty sure that’s **not** how you get type 2 diabetes.”

“Sugary gooey eyes, Alex! Sugary. Gooey. Eyes!” He felt as the makeup artist shooed his friend away because apparently she decided she needed to get uncomfortably close to him for emphasis. He heard her settle in the chair next to him. “Now that you two are probably fucking like ra-”

“Gwen!” Alec cried earning him a swat from his makeup artist.

“What? You probably are. Trying for baby three?” She purred before laughing at his expression. “But not my point.”

He sighed before thanking his artist and turning to give a look, “And that would be?”

“He’s coming to the modeling Christmas Party right? You’ve invited him?” She looked like an over eager puppy, but the moment he winced the look turned into a sad puppy. “Why? Why Alex?”

“I don’t know… I just… I haven’t really thought about it. I keep forgetting about it.” Which was true. So much had happened over the last few weeks that the modeling parting was the last thing on his mind. 

“ _Alex._ ” Gwen groaned dramatically. “It’s one of our biggest events! Aside from fashion shows that you don’t even participate in. You must ask him tonight. It’s barely a week away.”

“But I’m always your date. Who would you go with?”

Rolling her eyes with a smile, she replied, “I’m a big girl. I can take care of myself. Now stop stalling and ask your boy to the party. I can’t wait to see what he wears. It’ll be dreamy and make everyone jealous. Hopefully it’s not too late. I know he’s busy with his business.”

“We’ll see.” Alec didn’t commit as the stylist finished with his hair. Once he was given the okay, he left the chair and followed Gwen out into the main area. Once the photographer instructed them on how the shoot would go, the friends waited off to the side. Today they were working with a new model. A greenie Gwen liked to call them. The man was young, maybe early 20s and seemed unsure. Although he needed quite a bit of encouragement, when he posed correctly he was quite a sight to see. 

Watching the first pair pose, Alec had to admit the newbie was quite attractive. Maybe not his type at all, but aesthetically he was attractive. Gwen nudged him when she noticed that he was sort of checking the guy out. Rolling his eyes, he ignored her while he waited to get to work. 

Not long later it was their turn to pose. “After you.” He muttered before following after his friend. He first ended up leaning on a chair Gwen was lounging on. Eventually Gwen ended up in Alec’s lap leaning over him as if telling him a secret. The final pictures together was them close enough to be mistaken for kissing. It always made Gwen laugh when they had to do a pose such as this. They tended to play chicken to see how close they could get before one of them pulled away. Whoever did payed for dinner. Today Alec was the winner.

When the photographer dismissed them, Alec smirked at Gwen, “You owe me.” The frown was worth it.

“Yeah yeah, I-” Gwen stopped when the newbie hesitantly stepped over. “Hey Greenie. Nice shoot.”

With wide eyes, the boy said, “Oh, thank you. You’re… Gwen, right?”

“I am,” She flirted, “A pleasure.”

“Nice to meet you.” He took her hand with a smile. Then he turned to Alec, “Aaand yourr Alex.” The way he said it was dreamy and awed.

Frowning at the man, Alec nodded, “Yes?”

“You are even more attractive up close.” The man suddenly turned bright red. “I- ah, I’m sorry. That was weird. It’s just… It’s, you’re an amazing model.”

Gwen snorted next to him. “Ah, thank you?” The man was getting uncomfortably close to him. He took half a step back. Before he was able to say anything, the models were called to pose together. It got a little awkward from there.

Although they were supposed to be posing with their partners, the younger man kept trying getting closer to Alec. It was strange how the photographer didn’t say anything other than to give directions. Alec wanted to sigh in relief when the group was done, but before he knew it he was supposed to be posing with the man. Something about a male group shot. Normally he didn’t care. Most male models were either straight or professional enough not to make hidden moves. A few times he shifted to put just a bit more distance between them or moved the guys hand to somewhere more appropriate. It was probably a good thing Magnus wasn’t here or the man would have been sorry.

Gwen patted him on the shoulder before she glided in front of the camera. While his friend was doing her thing, Alec slipped away to hide. The hairstylist chuckled when he came to him. Having worked with the man before, the stylist shrugged when the young model asked if he’d seen Alec. By the time work was over, Alec was exhausted. Unlike usual, Alec was the last to exit the changing room knowing Gwen would wait for him. Once he met up with her, they all but darted out only slowing when they came to the station.

Parting ways, Alec waits the half hour ride home and couldn’t help but smile upon entering his apartment. Jafa, Ezra, Damien, Accalia, and Cass had built two forts and were lobbing toys at each other. Maxie giggled as Lyle held him and Rafe darted around collecting the toys and throwing them back. Shaking his head, he discards his jacket, scarf, and hat before walking towards the kitchen. Apparently the years as a Shadowhunter never left him because it wasn’t until three fourths of the way through his bowl of shepherd's pie that his oldest son realized he was home.

With a shout, Rafe abandoned his Downworlder allies, vaulted (crashed) over the barricade walls and proceeded to launch himself into his dad’s arms. “He, buddy.” Alec kissed his son’s head, “Having fun?” The boy grinned up at him. “How was school?”

“Good!” His eyes lit up as he started excitedly talking in Spanish about his day. Apparently, they made ornaments in class and learned how to make paper snowflakes. The class got an extra ten minutes for recess where he and some of his school friends played tag. He was only It twice. Alec congratulated him on being fast and swift. The boy giggled. Once he finished telling his dad about his day, he darted off to once more aid in the pillow/toy fight.

Allowing the fighting to occur for another twenty minutes, Alec took the time to shower and dress in lounge clothes. Once he clapped his hands to signal that it was time to stop throwing objects at each other, the group moaned before everything was magically put back into place. Leaving the Downworlders to their own devices, Alec helped his boys get ready for bed and sat with Rafe while the boy slowly read a book to him. Once the short book was finished, the little boy snuggled deeper into his covers and listened to his father read him a fairytale from Han Christian Anderson. He was fast asleep by the time Alec was halfway through the story. 

Placing a kiss on his son’s head, he switched the light off and headed to his room to put Maxie to bed. The baby gurgled in his sleep and made an unhappy face when placed in his crib. He quickly settled the moment Alec placed his toy in his arm and a light blanket over him. Once the baby was in bed for the night, Alec went to see what his friends were doing. 

They were apparently competing for first place in Super Smash Brothers. He was glad his sons slept like rocks or he’d have to kick the Downworlders out for getting too rowdy. Not long later as Alec relaxed in his chair, Sylnvannus yelled, “I tap you in! Don’t die!” and threw her controller at him. The exchange nearly caused Shiek to die. Having never played the character before he was at a loss as to how to control it. However, by the time the Vampire strolled back in with a glass of blood and ice cream, he was holding his own for the most part. She even commented how impressed she was that Alec was still alive. He easily commented back he was too.

Close to midnight, the Downworlders departed for their nightly illegal activities. Wishing them farewell, Alec settled down to read a book. A few chapters later a portal opened in the middle of the living room with Magnus stepping through. “Hello, Darling.” The Warlock greeted leaning down for a kiss.

“Hello.” Alec smiled back into his boyfriend's lips. “Early night?”

“Yes.” Replied dramatically while draping himself over his Nephilim, The afternoon was crazy. Everyone wanted something and _then_ I had the Downworlder Council meeting. Normally it’s fine with quite a bit of bickering between the Vampires and Werewolves, but tonight a member of the Clave wanted to sit in. We almost got nothing done. They were supposed to be there to observe at least that’s what Maryse said, but they objected or had to add their opinion to _everything_. I’m pretty sure Maia almost wolfed out and Lily nearly broke the Accords. This isn’t even the first time it’s happened. They’ve been popping in and out since the end of the war.”

“That sounds awful. I bet mom’s ready to murder someone.” Alec hugged Magnus closer knowing the man just wanted to vent.

Magnus let out a laugh, “You have no idea. When the Clave member was talking she had the face of murder and I did my best not to laugh. I do see where you get your composure from because the minute the person looked over to your mother she was political smiles and calmness. I’m pretty sure afterwards she muttered something about needing to relax with her hand gripped firmly on a sword. I wished her best of luck and got out of there.”

“Probably for the best,” Alec nodded, “Her form of relaxation when we were little was decapitating a dummy with her broadsword.” He tilted his head and added, “Or puzzles. She did a lot of puzzles.”

“I’m not surprised, I heard she was the codebreaker for The Circle back in the day.”

Alec looked at his boyfriend in surprise, “I didn’t know that.”

“Rumor anyway. Whoever it was, was clever and could do nearly any code put before them.” Finally getting up, he pulled Alec with him towards the kitchen, “How was your day, my dear?”

Starting the kettle to make some tea, Alec replied, “Alright. We had a new model with us today. He was… a bit clingy.”

“Aww was he starstruck from meeting you and wanted to learn your secrets?” Magnus teased while he waited for his dinner to warm.

“I guess? He wouldn’t stop talking to me and was uncomfortably close. I hid at one point when Gwen and the other female model were posing.”

“My poor darling.” The Warlock grinned as he took Alec’s face in his hands, “Do you want me to curse him?”

A small grin spread across Alec’s face as the younger man rolled his eyes, “No. It’ll be fine.” Alec paused before slowly saying, “So there’s a work function coming up next week.”

Magnus smiled as he went to retrieve his meal, “Do you want me to watch the boys? I should be able to.” An evening with the boys sounded like fun if not a little exhausting. It’s been a while since it was just him and them.

“Actually,” This had Magnus look over at him curiously, “I was wondering if you wanted to go… with me? Um, it’s a Christmas Party where almost all the models, agents, photographers, and brands get together and network. I went with Gwen last year and thought maybe you wanted to um come. As my date.”

Magnus watched as Alec played with his sweater that surprisingly didn’t have any holes in it. He assumed it was new or at least newer. Placing the plate on the counter, the older man walked over and pulled his boyfriend into his arms, “Of course I’d love to go. You had me at party and spending time with you.” Suddenly an excited and slightly evil smile graced Magnus’s face. “Does this mean I get to dress you up in formal attire?”

Sighing, Alec nodded, “Yes.”

“You just made my night!” Kissing Alec for a heated few seconds, he finally pulled away and picked up his food. “Come, you can tell me more about this lovely party.” Pouring the hot water into two teacups, Alec followed Magnus to the couch where they talked until the older man finished his dinner.

The 23rd of December arrived too soon for Alec’s liking. Before he knew it, he was shrugging on his coat so he and Gwen could head out for the party. She was in a stunning deep blue that faded to silver floor length gown with a slit up her right leg. In her hair had silver thread woven into it that glittered when the lights hit it just right. To Alec she looked like an ice goddess that had graced him with her presence during her ruling months. He truly wished she had a girlfriend to escort her to the party. He wasn’t going to do her justice in his simple black three piece suit with a wine red dress shirt and pocket square. Throughout the week Magnus had tried to get him to wear something with more pizazz, but he had refused. He wasn’t quite ready to wear what Magnus had in store for him.

While helping Gwen into her coat, she asked, “Where’s Magnus? I thought he was coming.”

“He is, but he’s going to be a little late. He had a meeting he couldn’t get out of.” He remembered how Magnus moaned about a last minute meeting with the Seelie King. Although he was tempted to tell the Fey to F off, he didn’t want to anger the Seelie. At this point it was better not to. “I have to tell security to let him in when we get there.”

“That’s sad, I wanted to walk in with you two beautiful men and make everyone jealous.” She sighed locking the door behind them.

Alec snorted at her dramatics, “Now you’re just stuck with me. Poor you.”

“Please,” She rolled her eyes, “Like it’s a hardship to be seen with you. Although, hearts will break once they find out you are taken by a _very_ attractive man.”

“You say you’re a lesbian, but you comment on how attractive Magnus is all the time. I’m beginning to think you have a thing for my boyfriend. Should I be concerned?”

Gwen laughed at Alec’s teasing, “Yes, because I can somehow woo that man into falling for me. Please, he’s completely and utterly devoted to you. Besides, just because I find him aesthetically pleasing to look at does not mean I have any feelings for him. Penises, gross.” She made a disgusted face that had Alec laughing. “Besides I would never try to break you two up. I would not blow my ship up.”

“Ah yes, me and Magnus on a ship or whatever.” Once the cab stopped, Alec looked at his friend, “Ready?”

“You know it.” She smiled and waited as he opened the door for her. With a kiss to his cheek, the pair walked into the hotel that was transformed just for the event. After Alec informed security that his date was running a little late and gave a name with a description, the pair walked into the large ballroom room impressed. It was like they stepped into a winter wonderland with ice crystals and snow elegantly placed all around the room. 

The pair stepped further into the room, grabbed a flute of champagne, and started the tiring (in Alec’s opinion) task of interacting with others. The first hour was okay. They talked with their agents, met a few photographers, and schmoozed with a few brands. It wasn’t too bad, but Alec wasn’t much of a people person. They eventually broke away to grab a few horderves and take a break from smiling all the time. 

While they were talking with some models they’d worked with on quite a few projects, Alec felt an arm slip around his waist and soft lips on his cheek. “Hello, Darling.” The familiar voice that always calmed his nerves whispered in his ear causing him to shiver.

His guess was confirmed when Gwen cried excitedly, “Magnus! You finally made it.”

Turning his head, Alec watched as his boyfriend smiled while pulling Gwen into a greeting, “Hello, my dear. You are looking like a goddess tonight.”

“Thank you.” She laughed happily. “You look stunning. Maybe one of the best dressed here. Doesn’t he, Alex?” 

Who was Alec to deny such a statement? Magnus dressed to impress as usual and the Nephilim was weak for the Warlock in a suit. The high collared black dress shirt with a wine red caveat accentuated the man's neck, the patterened fitted wine and black vest with gold threading had Alec wanting to drag his boyfriend away to show him how much he appreciated the outfit, the wine suit coat fit his shoulders nicely, and Alec didn’t even want to get into the tight fitted pants that no doubt did wonderful things to the man’s ass. Clearing his throat Alec nodded, “Yes. You- you look great. As usual.”

Magnus’s eyes shone mischievously as he smiled, “Thank you. I do try.” The smile on his face was one that clearly stated he knew exactly what he was doing to his boyfriend. Alec got stuck staring, distracted by the gold glittery eyeliner the man was wearing. No doubt if Magnus dropped his glamour his eyes would pop. Alec really hoped Magnus waited until they were home or they might get cited for public indecency.

“I don’t think we’ve met you before.” The greenie from before piped up. “I’m Peter. I worked with Alex last week on a shoot.” He offered his hand although there appeared to be a bit of a challenge in his voice.

“Oh yes, Alexander did mention you.” The polite smile Magnus gave the man was peditory and had Alec frowning as to why. “A pleasure. I am Magnus, Alexander’s boyfriend.”

The group excluding Gwen startled. Peter blinked and muttered, “Boyfriend?”

“Yes. I’m a little sad he hasn’t mentioned me but alas I know he’s a private man.” He looked up at his boyfriend with a genuine smile.

“I thought,” One of the females frowned in confusion, “I thought you two were together?”

Gwen chuckled, “No. We like to portray ourselves as such, keeps people from flirting, but alas I am very much single while Alex here is _very much_ taken. You should see them. I get my sugary fix just watching them.”

“If you watch too much I’m going to start charging.” Magnus winked while Alec let out a groan. “What? We should at least get paid for how wonderful we are together.”

Alec just gave him a look while most of the models giggled. The conversation was interrupted when one of the photographers walked over with one of the newer designers. “Sorry to interrupt. Alex, Gwen,” His eyes found Gwen then Alec and he introduced, “I wanted to introduce you to Killian. You’ve model quite a few of his designs. Killian, Alex Trueblood and Gwen Jones.”

“A pleasure to finally meet you two.” He shook both of their hands with a smile, “I’ve been dying to. You two are one of my favorite pairs. The chemistry!” He kissed his fingers as if he had just tasted the best meal of his life. He turned slightly to look at Magnus. “I don’t believe I know who you are. Are you new?” The photographer frowned also not recognizing the Warlock.

Magnus gave his signature smile and shook the designer’s hand. “Magnus Bane, not a model. Entrepreneur and dating Alex.”

“Oh!” Killian’s eyes lit up, “You sure you don’t want to? You are made for the runway.”

“Thank you, but alas I am too busy to encroach on Alex world.” He looked at his boyfriend teasingly.

“What do you do, if you don’t mind me asking?” The designer’s eyes slowly took in Magnus’s outfit. Whoever made it had done a job well done. “I would assume something in fashion.”

“This and that, but fashion is my hobby not my life. Currently I’m in the process of expanding my club to Los Angeles. It’s taking far longer to get done than I would like, however.”

“If you’re ever interested please give Alex’s agent a call, I’d love to have you model.” Killian handed over a card in case the Warlock changed his mind.

“I agree. I’d love to photograph you.” The photographer nodded. “We have a few LGBTQ+ brands that I’m sure would go crazy if you and Alex would model for them.”

“Do you hear that Alexander, they want us to model.” The teasing was back although Alec could see that Magnus was possibly considering going through with the offer just so he could see Alec in something other than sweaters.

“Wonderful.” He dead panned.

The photographer rolled his eyes used to Alec’s personality, “Be a little more excited Alex. It’s a great opportunity.”

Alec raised a brow, “Do you really think I’d get anything done if I’m modeling with him?” He pointed his thumb at his boyfriend causing Magnus to preen.

Gwen started laughing into her hand, while Magnus chuckled, “Do I distract you, Darling?”

“You know you do.” Not giving Magnus the satisfaction of being flustered. “I’d be even worse if we were to model.”

“I guess you have your answer.” The grin never left Magnus face as he turned back to the photographer and designer. “It appears Alec and I will never appear in a project together.”

“That’s too bad.” The photographer looked a little sad at not having another model to use.

“It’s probably in your best interest anyway.” Alec shrugged, “He’d be constantly late.”

“Alexander! What is that supposed to mean?” The warlock placed a hand over his chest as if he was upset.

“When was the last time you got up before noon?”

“First off you aren’t this beautiful without a proper amount of sleep. Secondly, I do see clients before twelve,” Alec snorted and muttered something along the lines of only when forced to, “And I have taken Rafe to school quite a few times, thank you.”

Peter leaned towards Gwen and asked, “Who’s Rafe?”

The young woman looked over at the greenie and replied, “Alex’s son.”

“But did you sleep before you did so?” Alec grinned.

Magnus sniffed and replied, “Life of a nightclub owner. Sue me.”

“Well, if you ever change your mind don’t hesitate to contact me. My offer is on the table.” Handing over his card, the photographer and designer bid their farewells and went to talk to other models. From then on it was back to networking and introducing Magnus to different people when asked. 

The Warlock of course, was in his element and having a wonderful time. He made many laugh and others swoon. If it wasn’t for the fact that Alec was secure in his relationship with Magnus, especially after everything, he may have been a little jealous with how many people were flirting with his boyfriend. But he didn’t mind too much. Most were harmless and his limelight loving boyfriend gave Alec an excuse to fade into the background. Only a few times did Alec actually have to step in and remind someone that Magnus was **very much** taken and no they didn’t have any interest in having a third. 

Gwen of course was also having a blast. She openly flirted with a few models and even got to dance with Magnus a couple of times since Alec wasn’t much of a dancer. Even when she was quietly watching as Magnus told a story that no one quite believed to be true or the couple talked with someone, she was busy giving the group chat dubbed Malec Ship Club updates. The members nearly died when they received a picture of Magnus and Alec standing next to each other. Izzy button mashed, while Maryse cooed out ‘My boys <3.’ The club ladies sent at least a hundred emojis expressing how in love they were with the couple’s complimenting outfits. Jace merely stated that they looked good and asked why he was still part of the chat. Max said something similar while also telling Gwen to tell his brother to stop making moon eyes at Magnus. Gwen had laughed at that. The Downworlders had various ‘they look good’ and a few inappropriate comments that had Maryse looking to the heavens and maybe questioning a little why she had agreed to be a part of the chat. Jace actually cursed them out and said he needed to bleach his brain. Clary and Simon liked the image and wanted Gwen to tell the couple they looked great.

By the time eleven rolled around, Alec was ready to leave. He was done with being around people. Especially people who wanted him for something. It was exhausting. Gwen had left a few minutes earlier with a young woman who was more than okay to skip the last of the party in favor of spending time with her. Alec told her to be safe while Magnus said good-night and winked. After doing a final round, Alec dragged his boyfriend out of the hotel only stopping to grab their jackets.

They stepped into an alleyway and before Magnus created a portal he turned to Alec and asked, “Do you trust me?” Tilting his head the younger man replied that of course he did. Taking Magnus’s hand the pair stepped through the newly created portal and ended up in Central Park. “I want to take a walk. Just the two of us.” Was all magnus said as he conjured up two cups of hot cocoa. Not being opposed to the idea, Alec slipped is arm around Magnus and pulled him close. They quietly strolled through the park enjoying the quiet of the night.


	28. Onward

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is. The last chapter of Part 3. Pretty sure at times this was one of the few things keeping me sane this past year. It's been quite the roller coaster ride not only for the characters, but also for me. While Alec was raising a kid (and then two) and finding where he fit with his family again, I finished school and had to figure out where I fit in adult life. Quite scary and I have to say I'm still figuring the latter part out. Thank you everyone for taking this journey with me and the characters. It's been a pleasure.
> 
> What happens now? Part 3 is finished and Fridays are suddenly no longer posting day! The horror! Fear not my readers there is going to be a **Part 4** that starts off sometime after this part and goes to the end. Exciting, I know :) However, I'm going to take a few weeks to write some chapters while also (hopefully) getting my life together. It's been a little stressful (I've been attempting to get license #2 since I moved states). So in a few weeks keep an eye out for chapter one of Part 4. 
> 
> Again thank you. I hope you enjoy this fun chapter and I'll see you in a few weeks. Cheers, Angels!
> 
> PS This is a serious question that I've searched for and haven't been able to find: Did Maryse ever behead a Seelie? I remember talking to my friend about it and SWORE i wrote it, but alas the scene is eluding me. Please let me know if you remember reading it in relation with this story. Thanks!

In previous years Christmas Eve had been a relatively relaxed affair. The most Alec had to deal with were demons and possible Downworlder tussles that had Shadowhunters stepping in. Those were easy to take care of. He was a master hunter and it was just another day on the job. However, Alec could not say that his current situation was easy. Hell, hunting demons in the bitter cold was far more enjoyable than what was currently happening. And by currently happening the poor man meant chaos. Pure chaos. 

Luci was running around with a streamer, gleefully playing keep away while Alec yelled at her to come. Apparently Christmas Eve was a day to NOT listen to any of her training. Maxie was getting into everything and anything the moment his father looked away. The young father even stooped so low as to tie a balloon to his son’s onesie because he kept losing him. At least now he knew where the little demon crawled off to. Last but certainly not least was Rafe whom was having the temper tantrum of the year. He wanted nothing but to sit on the floor crying and screaming. It was giving Alec a headache. Demon hunting with Izzy, Jace, and new to the Shadow World Clary sounded great right about now.

By the time Nonno and Nonna entered the flat none of the Lightwoods were ready for church and Alec sat nearly defeated on the ground opposite his eldest. Looking at each other, they had a silent conversation before getting the household into gear. 

Clapping her hands, the room went silent, “Polpetto, why don’t you get changed, we’ll take care of the boys.”

“But-” Nonna cut him off, “No buts. Go. We’ve got this.” With a tired sigh, Alec nodded. The couple watched as their surrogate son disappeared into his bedroom and then came out only to enter the bathroom. With a nod, Nonna decided, “I’ll get Rafael ready.”

“I’ll wrangle, Passerotto.” The pair’s eyes watched as Luci gleefully jumped in small circles as the ribbon she had fluttered around. “Luci to whoever finishes first.”

“Yes.” Stepping further into the living room, they parted ways. Squatting down next to Rafe, Nonna asked, “What’s wrong, Piccolo?”

Rafe rubbed his face smearing tears and snot everywhere, “I don’t wana.”

“Go to church?” The grandmother asked.

“No!” The boy sobbed.

“Then what is it?” The older woman waited patiently while also keeping an eye on the clock. The family would be later than she and her husband usually left for church, but what could you do? She remembered how her son used to be.

Finally the boy admitted, “I don’t wana wear green!”

Frowning, Nonna asked, “What’s green you don’t want to wear?”

“The shirt.” The way he said sounded as though it was the greatest tragedy known to man.

Oh children and what they thought was the worst thing in the world. “What would you rather wear?”

Hiccuping, Rafe said, “Blue. I wana wear the blue shirt.”

Nonna chuckled softly to herself, “I’m sure your dad wouldn’t mind you wearing the blue shirt.”

“But Magnus picked out the green one.” Rafe started crying again.

“I’m sure Magnus will understand if you want to wear blue one. You’ll look handsome either way.”

“He won’t be mad?” tears still dripped down his face, but the hope in his eyes had Nonna melting.

Patting his cheek, Nonna smiled, “No. I’m sure he’ll tell you, you look lovely. Besides,” She winked, “How many times has your dad said no to something Magnus picked for him and he still loves him?” 

“Dad does say no a lot.” The boy conceded. Wiping his face on his shirt, he stood up and gave Nonna a hug. “Te amo.”

“I love you too. Now come, let’s get you ready.” The pair stopped by the kitchen to wash Rafe’s face before heading to the boy’s room. After the initial break down, it didn’t take long to help the boy change into black dress pants, cobalt blue dress shirt, and a tie with snowflakes on it. “Very handsome.” She kissed his cheek. “Let’s show Nonno and dad.” Agreeing, the pair walked out to find Maxie dressed in his church clothes and Alec giving Luci a toy to play with instead of the ribbon. “Handsome, all of you. Now let’s go. We’re going to be late!”

Instead of saying anything about the sudden outfit change, Alec made the right choice in telling Rafe he looked nice as he handed the boy his coat. The little Nephilim nodded shyly before following his grandparents out the door. The family climbed into the Piro’s car and drove the five minutes to the church managing to find a decent parking spot that didn’t require them to walk a mile. To Alec’s surprise Magnus was waiting for them near the steps of the church. Although he had toned down his look (which mildly upset Alec), he was still dressed to impress. Even without all the bells and whistles one could not say Magnus blended in.

The Warlock smiled. Stepping forward he greeted Nonna with a kiss to her cheek then hugged Nonno. “Good evening, my favorite Lightwoods.” He smiled. Maxie giggled at the attention while Rafe smiled shyly and hid slightly behind his dad’s legs. “Hello, my love.” He kissed Alec before bending down to greet Rafe. “No hug?”

Rafe looked down and muttered, “I didn’t wear green shirt.”

Taken back for a second, the older Warlock blinked. “Oh? Which shirt did you settle on?”

“Blue.”

“May I see?” The little boy unzipped his jacket showing off the blue shirt underneath. “Looks wonderful, Darling. Possibly better than the one I helped pick out.” The man couldn’t help but smile when Rafe giggled. Before he knew it, Magnus’s arms were full. “Ah, there’s my hug.” Kissing the top of Rafe’s head, he said, “Ready to go in?”

“Yes, too cold out here.” Nonno shook his head then lead the way into the church. After showing Magnus and the Lightwoods where they would be sitting, the Piro’s wandered off to say hi to a few people. 

While Alec took off Maxie’s coat and Magnus helped Rafe, soft Christmas carols were sung by the choir. “It’s been a while since I’ve been in church.” Magnus commented. His eyes were watching as Rafe found the songs they would be singing.

“You’ve been to church?” Alec asked bouncing Maxie on his lap. The little boy babbled happily.

“I was raised Protestant until the ripe old age of 8. My step-father made sure we went every Sunday.” Magnus nodded. “Back then the mass was in Latin. I didn’t understand anything.”

“So there was a time you didn’t know everything.” Alec teased. He laughed at the look Magnus gave him. “Growing up the only time I went into a church was to find caches. Last year was the first time I went for an actual mass.”

Magnus let out a snort, “Of course. Only you would enter a church not to pray or confess your sins, but to get weapons.”

“I was protecting Mundanes from demons. Sue me. Besides it wasn’t often. I think it was once. The only other time we had to find a cache we went to a cemetery.”

“Do you know where the cache is here?” Magnus’s eyes started slowly scanning the beautiful architecture for any signs of Here be Weapons Oh Heavenly Warriors, Say Thy Right Words and Open I Shall.

Alec shook his head, “No, I’ve never looked. This church might be too new for there to be any weapons hidden.”

“So not all churches are made equal?” Magnus smirked as Alec rolled his eyes.

“No. New places of worship appear to not be in the network. If the Shadowhunters don’t make contact with places of worship we might not have anymore new caches. They’ll be in trouble should they find they need more or new weapons while on patrol.”

“You’ve thought about this.” Magnus stated. Alec merely hummed as the church got quiet and the Piro’s returned to their seats. Overall, the mass went without much trouble. At one point Alec had to excuse himself and Maxie to the back because the boy was talking a little too loud. He was on a roll with whatever he decided was important to babble about. While father and son were in the back, Magnus ended up giving Rafe some paper and crayons to play with since he was getting antsy. The boy quietly drew a picture as the priest blessed the wine and bread. It was strange to remember all of the motions that went into a mass. It’d been hundreds of years since he last attended and yet he remembered most of it. He remembered sitting next to his mama and his step-father. He remembered thinking how boring it was especially since he didn’t understand anything the priest was saying. All he wanted to do was go out and play. Run around in the sun and be rambunctious. 

By the time communion came around, Alec was back with a sleeping Maxie on his shoulder. The Nephilim swayed side to side trying to keep the baby asleep while smiling. Mass may not have been his thing, but he loved how the Piro’s belted out each song that was sung. Catching Magnus’s eye his smile grew, heart melting at seeing Magnus holding Rafe. If Jace could see him now Alec was pretty sure his brother would tease him. Not that he really cared. 

At the end of mass once the last word was sung, the Piro’s introduced them to a few of their church going friends. Most were exceedingly nice and offered a warm Merry Christmas. They genuinely took an interest in who the Lightwoods and Magnus were. Although a little startled at first to find out that Alec and Magnus were dating, they quickly got over it and told them they looked beautiful together. Alec blushed while Magnus gave them his charming grin. Unfortunately, a few looked upon the couple in disgust. Clearly unhappy that two men were not only dating, but raising two boys. Magnus could read their thoughts as if they were speaking them aloud. He was almost tempted to start making out with Alec just to mess with them. There were only two reasons he didn’t: First, he didn’t plan on scarring Rafe. He got enough of that at home (sorry Rafe you sneaky little devil). Second, the Piro’s would probably castrate him for passionately making out with his boyfriend in church. Then again they may chuckle and ask the homophobes, “Aren’t they lovely? It’s so great to see a young couple in love.” It was kind of up in the air with them. The Piro’s were traditional and would not want Magnus to desecrate a sacred place. However, they were fiercely protective of their family and the Lightwoods were definitely in that category.

So Magnus merely smiled pleasantly and gave sarcastic remarks that emphasized his love for the man next to him and how much he adored the boys. Alec merely rolled his eyes as he pulled Magnus closer to him.

Once outside, everyone climbed back into the car so the Piro’s could drop Alec, Magnus, and the boys off at the train station. They were heading to the loft for Magnus’s annual Holiday Party. Unlike previous years, Magnus was having a more subdued Party since Maxie, Rafe, and Madzie were going to be present. Once the Piro’s drove off after dropping them off, the quartet stepped into an alleyway and within seconds were outside Magnus’s apartment building. 

An hour later the loft was filled with people. The Lightwoods, Jace, and Clary were able to attend for a few hours before having to go out on patrol which meant most of the time they were fighting over who got to hold or play with Maxie. Rafe was off playing with Madzie as she showed him some of the magic she had learned and was mastering. A few times Cat or Magnus had to step in to stop her from accidentally exploding something, but overall the kids were having fun. By ten the boys and Madzie were sleeping in a guest bedroom allowing the adults to let loose.

Needing to get some air, Alec wandered out onto the balcony. The cool air felt nice on his warm skin. He definitely wasn’t drunk, but he was feeling good and relaxed. Breathing in the crisp air, he closed his eyes to enjoy the quiet. It wasn’t long before he heard the French doors open and a familiar arms wrap around his waist. With a smile, he leaned back and let his head rest against his boyfriend’s head.

A little while later, Alec whispered, “The church,” Magnus hummed against Alec’s throat signalling he was listening, “It’s where I found Maxie.”

Magnus stopped in the butterfly kisses he was caressing the Nephilim’s neck with and blinked. It took him a few seconds to register what Alec had said. “It was?”

“Yes.” Alec breathed, “I was coming home from a shift at the club. I walked passed it everyday coming back from the station when I heard crying. It was early enough that the priest or pastor or whoever cares for it wasn’t up yet. I went to investigate and… there he was. Swaddled in a blanket with a note. He was healthy, but by the Angel Magnus, he was so tiny. I was afraid I’d hurt him.” He paused, remembering that day as if it was yesterday, “I knew immediately what he was; he was blue. So I took him home and figured out what to do from there.”

Kissing Alec’s neck one more time, Magnus said, “And look how big he is now. I find it hard to believe he was ever tiny.”

Alec snorted, “Trust me he was.”

“I guess, I will. He’s also,” Leaning in closer to whisper in the Nephilim’s ear, “Loved beyond words by so many people. You are a wonderful father, Alexander. He and Rafael are lucky to have you.”

“Thank you.” The whisper was barely audible for anyone not plastered to him.

“Of course, my love. Now let’s go inside, I’m cold.” Agreeing, the men headed back in where they said good-bye to the Shadowhunters about to go on duty and enjoyed the rest of the party. 

The next day, the loft was bustling as the Lightwoods and Magnus got ready to head over to the Piro’s for their Christmas gathering. Rafe was basically running around excited to help Nonna cook dinner, while Maxie was crawling around trying to play with Chairman who wanted none of it.

“Rafe,” Alec called as he helped the Chairman hide from his son, “Are you dressed yet?”

“Almost!” Came his son’s muffled reply. Moments later the boy skidded in front of his father with a grin, “Ready!” Today the young boy was dressed in green pants and a sweater with a T-rex wearing a Santa hat. There was a pom-pom on the hat and the T-rex was fuzzy. Maxie was already wearing a similar sweater. Apparently it was a tradition or something at Christmas to wear ‘Ugly Christmas Sweaters.’ Alec didn’t get it, but Magnus and Rafe had been excited to wear the sweaters so he let them have their fun.

Rafe looked up at his dad and grinned, “I like your sweater! Magnus picked good.” Looking down, Alec took in his sweater. Compared to everyone else’s his was relatively tame. There were no bells or whistles to it. The base of the soft material was green and the only details to it was white for snow and a cat (Magnus told him it was Grumpy Cat and fit him perfectly) wearing a Santa hat while holding a star. That was it. He appreciated that his boyfriend didn’t do anything crazy. On top of his head was a Santa hat that Magnus declared he _had_ to wear.

The moment he saw Magnus however, he was pretty sure his sweater may have had more to it and he just stole the material to tone down the sweater. Magnus stepped out of the bedroom with the biggest grin on his face. Like Alec’s, the sweater was cat themed except with several cats instead of one. Unlike Alec’s sweater, Magnus’s was chaotic with pom-poms, tinsel, and he was pretty sure a few of the cats were supposed to be playing with bells. The sweater literally jingled every time he moved. It almost hurt Alec’s eyes to look at it.

Spinning around, Magnus asked, “How do I look?” Rafe answered immediately with cheers causing the Warlock to bow.

Alec took a minute to take in his boyfriend’s entire outfit. Aside from the gaudy sweater, Magnus looked pretty good. Like Rafe, he was wearing green pants except they were much more form fitting to show of his toned legs, he wore red eyeliner with green eyeshadow, his lips were painted a nice shade of red, green and red highlights were threaded through his hair, and he wore a Santa hat to tie the outfit together. If it wasn’t for the sweater the man would have looked perfect.

“Have I broken you, Alexander?” The laughter in his eyes had Alec rolling his.

“I think I’m blind from that sweater.” He commented then slowly started backing up as Magnus stalked towards him. “No. Magnus, get away-” Before he could finish Magnus swooped in and hugged him. “No!” Alec cried trying (not really) to push his boyfriend away, “Get away from me.”

“Aww you don’t like my sweater?” Magnus tried to nuzzle Alec, but was deterred by the man’s hands, “I think it’s purrrrr-fect.”

“Oh God.” Alec moaned at the terrible pun. “Rafe, save me.”

“No Rafe, come join the snuggles.” Not one to say no to snuggling, the boy launched himself at the couple. Within seconds they were all on the ground, Magnus and Rafe rubbing their faces against Alec’s.

Finally giving up, Alec asked, “Why am I dating you?”

“Because you _love_ me.” Placing one last kiss on Alec’s lips, Magnus finally detangled himself from the group hug. “I do believe it’s time to go.” Alec let out a cry as Rafe scrambled off of him, nailing him in the stomach with his foot. “Oh dear,” Magnus squatted, “Are you alright?”

“Fine.” Alec wheezed, “Just fine.” With Magnus’s help, he got up and managed to get his breathing normal. Once everyone was bundled up, the quartet stepped through the portal ending up near the Piro’s house. The moment Nonno opened the door he greeted them enthusiastically wishing them a Merry Christmas. 

Alec was a little apprehensive about arriving at the Piro’s wearing the sweaters. He felt like they should have dressed up again. The thought was dashed away the moment Nonno and Nonna saw their outfits. Both laughed, loving the sweaters. Magnus’s had them holding their bellies. Nonna declared she needed pictures and shooed them towards the Christmas tree. They took a few nice ones before Rafe decided to be silly and it all went downhill from there. 

While Nonna, Rafe, and Alec continued preparing the meal and putting out horderves, Magnus and Nonno watched over Maxie as he crawled around and played with toys. A few families the Piro’s knew trickled in and added to the merriment allowing for a warm, happy environment. By the time the food was ready, everyone was starving. After a prayer said by Nonno, everyone piled their plates with food and sat down to eat. Alec thanked the Angel that for once Maxie decided he was hungry enough to eat and not attempt to decorate the room with his food. 

Dinner was a noisy affair with several conversations happening at once. There was a lot of laughter and jolly arguments that never went farther than a ‘you’re wrong’ while the person laughed. 

At one point during the afternoon, the Piro’s son video called them. They cried at seeing their son and his family. It had been a while since they’d seen them in person. This year’s gift to them was their son’s family coming to visit in February. Alec smiled. The Piro’s deserved it. 

Presents weren’t long after the video chat ended. Rafe’s eyes widened when he was given a present of his own. Squealing happily, he ran over to his dad and Magnus to show them what he got. They made appropriate noises of approval upon seeing pirate action figures. The boy did love pirates especially after Magnus read to him Treasure Planet. While Magnus helped Rafe free a few of the crew, Alec helped Maxie open his gift. For him the Piro’s had gifted a stuffed frog that would not only keep him entertained, but help with his motor skills. It had zippers, a rattle, a squeaker, buttons, Velcro, and more. Alec thanked his grandparents knowing it would get a lot of use out of it as long as Luci didn’t mistake it for one of her toys.

As the Lightwoods and Magnus were getting ready to go, the Piro’s pulled Alec aside to give him an envelope. “Nonna, Nonno, you shouldn’t have.” Alec protested.

“We can and we did. Now take Magnus out for a nice meal. You two deserve to have romantic night out.” Nonno patted his cheek before pulling him into a hug.

Hugging her tight, he muttered, “Thank you. Magnus will appreciate it.”

“We know. Everyone likes to be spoiled sometimes.” She grinned. “Time to say good-night to my Passerotto and Piccolo.” She lead the trio out to the doorway where the others were waiting. After saying good-bye and thank you, Alec picked Rafe up and headed out. The quartet hadn’t even stepped through the portal and the two kids were already asleep. Deciding it would be better to bathe the boys in the morning, Magnus took over the task of getting Maxie changed for bed, while Alec got Rafe ready. The boy all but slept walked through using the bathroom and brushing his teeth before curling up in bed already dreaming.

Alec flopped on his bed tired from two busy days of non-stop activities. Not long later, he bounced from Magnus collapsing into bed and then curling next to him. “Merry Christmas, Alexander.” The man kissed the Nephilim’s pale shoulder.

“Merry Christmas, Mags.” Alec slurred turning to pull his boyfriend closer. Within minutes both were fast asleep.

Nearly a week later, the couple found themselves once again surrounded by family and friends at the loft. Minutes earlier Alec had asked Cat to help him in the kitchen while Magnus played host to their guests. It was a little strange how different this party was compared to his usual New Year’s Eve party. Instead of a rave like environment with Downworlders as far as the eye can see, this party was more subdued with Magnus knowing everyone except maybe one or two because they were SO/dates. A goofy smile spread across his lips as he thought about how different his life was now that he had kids in his life. Couldn’t exactly have a crazy alcohol hazed with possible recreational substances around with your boyfriend’s five and one year old sons in attendance. That was a huge no-no. Plus, Madzie and Ionna were also here and he was 100% sure Cat and Petra would murder him if either child was exposed to his previous parties.

As the night continued on, the adults watched as their children tried valiantly to say up late. With the exception of Maxie, the other kids were granted permission to stay up as late as they could or until the ball dropped. Whichever happened first. They had been doing well as they played and ate food they normally wouldn’t have been allowed this late. However, as the clock ticked farther from 9:30 they were beginning to slow down. 

Ionna was the first to drop off. Her mother found her curled up on one of the chairs with a blanket over her. With a chuckle, Petra picked her up and placed her in the designated children’s room where it was quiet. Some time later, Rafe walked over to his dad while rubbing his eyes. “Daddy?”

Bending down, Alec asked, “Yeah, buddy?”

“Can you wake me up for the ball? I wana see it.” Alec could hear the slight whine in his voice.

“Sure. Why don’t you go take a nap and I’ll wake you a little before, okay?” Rafe nodded before tiredly wandering off to the kids room. He caught Cat following after him with Madzie in her arms. As promised, five minutes before midnight, Alec quietly went to wake his son. Although Rafe groaned, he made grabby hands at his dad. Chuckling softly, the older Nephilim picked his son up and headed back out to the party. 

Snuggling into his dad’s neck, Rafe managed to keep his eyes open until the end. “Ready?” Rafe nodded at his father and slurred out the countdown from 10. “Happy New Year, Rafael.” Alec whispered before kissing his son on the forehead. He heard Rafe muttered something before soft snores once again greeted him.

Alec felt arms go around his waist. “Rafe make it?”

“Just barely.” The Nephilim chuckled before leaning down, “Happy New Year, Mio Amato.”

“Happy New Year, my dear Alexander.” The couple kissed for a small eternity until Alec broke off and carried Rafe back to his room. As Magnus watched his boyfriend and his son walk away he couldn’t help but think, _It was going to be a good year._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to do a shout out to my Italian translator. I hope to do better in the future where there is actually more Italian in the story (hello Nonno and Nonna!) and have it written in a timely fashion. Lately I've been finishing chapters on Wednesday -_-' That's not a lot of time. So THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU! You're amazing <3


	29. Literally Art

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Literally this is just art I've created for this Part. We'll see how often I update this chapter. Hope you like

Halloween Warlock Alec

**Author's Note:**

> Fun Fact: Ember Estate is named, in part, after my friend. Back in third quarter of grad school my friend and I, while in lab, were talking about how we could be making bank if we became escorts. I ended up with the alias Trixi Hyoid while she was Ember. I like to draw inspiration from people in my life lol
> 
> Because I'm not above promoting my own works... I have quite a few. If you haven't read parts 1&2 you probably should or you'll be quite lost for at least part of this. Also, I have two? Lorenzo Rey/Andrew Underhill fanfics if you like that pairing and would like to read some fics ;D. I also have a few more Malec, one is hoping going to be finished soon. I'm literally on the last chapter, I just need to finish it. So check them out if you're interested. Cheers, Angels!


End file.
